Chicken Soup for Our Familly
by rainy hearT
Summary: Sekuel SNOWDROP.KYUMIN FF.Aksi Twins dengan tingkah mereka. Sungmin yang mendadak manja, "Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" 2nd honeymoon? Perjodohan si MUngil JOngkie dan si canti Minhyun... awww neoumu kyeopta, Just KyuMin Ch.15/end Is UP, RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Gaje balik lagi. Bawa Teaser "CHICKEN SOUP for Our FAMILLY"<strong>**Mianhe, kali ini cuma teasernya aja. Coz, chap sebenernya mau aku publish pas Hari Ulang Tahun Kyuppa. Tunggu tanggal 03 Februari. #apadeh#sokpentingbanged#**

**R n R juga, FF aku yang lain. KyuMin terbaru "HATE TO HEART U." And buad yang KeMaru Lover, please RnR my KeMaru Fic "KEMARU LOVE"**

** JEONGMALL GAMSAHAE**

**HAPPY READING **

**oooCHICKEN SOUPooo**

**TEASER...**

.

Kehidupan after married yang penuh warna. Dipenuhi dengan tangis dan tawa Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang semakin indah dengan hiasan cemburu dan tangis bahagia.

.

.

"Akhh... Kyuhh... Tunggu dulu..."

"Hemm... Akuh ... Tak bisa menungguh..."

Dibawah cahaya lampu yang redup, dua namja ini bergumul dibawah hangatnya selimut mereka. Udara yang dingin khas AC membuat Kyu tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Bunny Ming-nya. Salahkanlah seorang Cho Sungmin. He is too adorable and sexy.

Sungmin, baru saja menidurkan Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Seharian terasa sangat melelahkan untuknya. Mengantar Sunghyun dan Minhyun ke playgroup, mengunjungi Hyukkie, makan malam bersama Wookie dan akhirnya, sampai dirumah tepat saat Kyu baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Kyuhh, tidak sekarang."

"Ming, aku benar-benar kedinginan..." Kyu terus menyerang leher Sungmin. Jari pintarnya sudah sangat terlatih untuk membuka satu per satu kancing piyama sutera berwarna krem milik Sungmin.

Dengan ganas, Kyu langsung menghisap nipple Sungmin. Menjilati dan sesekali menggigitnya nakal.

Tangan Kyu yang lain sudah menyusup bebas kedalam celana piyama Sungmin.

"Kyuh... Akkhhh... Tidak sekarang Kyuhh..."

Sungmin masih mencoba menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Mereka masih di kamar KyuMin. Dan sesuai perjanjian, jika akan bercinta, mereka harus mengungsi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, lihatlah appa kita yang satu ini. Sungguh tak sabaran.

Sungmin terus melenguh, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat merasakan remasan pada juniornya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Daddy..."

"Mommy..."

.

.

**Bagaimana reaksi si kembar saat mereka melihat proses pembuatan itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri ? Apa yang baby berumur tiga tahun pikirkan ?**

**Bagaimana reaksi KyuMin saat mereka tertangkap basah oleh kedua wajah innocent itu ?**

.

.

"Choi Jungmo ? Untuk apa kau menemuiku ?" Heechul kaget setengah mati, saat ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya dulu. Choi Jungmo.

Namja tampan di depannya hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan jasnya. "Lama tidak bertemu Chullie. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Ah, nde. Gamsahae."

"Pasti Hangeng menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik."

"Tentu saja." Heechul sudah sedikit jengah melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

.

Sreeet...

.

"Hei, mau kau kemanakan belanjaanku ?" Heechul mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sopan. Sejujurnya didalam hatinya, ia begitu membenci namja yang ada dihadapannya dan seakan ia sudah siap menelan maja ini bulat-bulat.

"Hanya membantumu membawa belanjaanmu. Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi ? Biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kau tidak membawa supir kan ?"

Heechul mencoba menarik belanjaannya namun sayang Jungmo lebih lihai untuk menghindari tangan Heechul.

"Aku sudah menikah Jungmo, juga sudah mempunyai cucu. Jangan menggangguku."

"Akh, bagaimana ya ? Aku kesepian Chullie. Istriku sudah meninggal dan kurasa kau wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Siwon." Jungmo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hechul.

"Heh, apa kau sudah gila hah ! Dasar pria tak waras !"

"Aku memang gila Chullie. Gila karenamu. Tak kusangka, setelah dua puluh tahun ini terlewati kau tetap cantik. Bertambah cantik."

"Kya, hentikan merayuku. Cepat kembalikan tasku dan pergi dari hadapanku !"

Akhirnya Jungmo melepaskan belanjaan Hechul dan dengan tanpa rasa malu Jungmo mencium pipi Hechul ditengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Kya ! Choi Jungmo ! Beraninya kau !"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku Chullie." Secepat kilat Jungmo berjalan menjauhi Heechul. "Aish... Menyebalkan."

Hechul menghentakkan high heelsnya ke lantai. Sangat kesal rupanya. Lalu ia mengambil semua tas belanjaannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sepatu mengkilat bermerk yang terlihat di depannya. "Hannie..."

.

.

**Bagaimana reaksi Hangeng melihat kejadian itu ? **

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Jungmo untuk membuat seorang Cho Heechul berubah menjadi Choi Heechul ?**

.

.

"Jongki ! Kau dimana sayang ?" Seorang namja cantik sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mencari putranya. Sudah seharian ini ia mencari putra kesayangannya itu.

Jangan tanyakan dimana Yesung berada. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan kolam ikannya. Namun tiba-tiba ...

.

Praang...

.

Mendengar suara pecahan kaca Wookie langsung berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Disana sudah ada Yesung yang diam tertegun menatap kearah pecahan kaca itu.

"Ada apa ini ? Akh... Jongki baby..."

"Wookie sesegera saja menarik Jongki yang terpaku ke pelukannya. Dan Yesung segera mendekati Wookie dan Jongki. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan Yesung.

"Apa kau merasakannya Wookie baby ? Jongki ketakutan. Tak mungkin ia memecahkan akuarium dangkkoma. Ini pasti..."

"Nde, ini aku..." Sebuah cahaya ungu terbang diatas mereka. Makhluk kecil dengan tubuhnya yang bercahaya, dengan kilauan permata ungu di mahkotanya.

"Appa..."

"Raja..."

.

.

**Bagaimana nasib YeWook selanjutnya, saat Raja peri berhasil menemukan mereka ?**

**Apakah Jongki akan mempunyai kekuatan peri, sama seperti Yesung dan Wookie ?**

.

.

"Nyet... nyet... nyet..."

"Lihat Hae, kau selalu mengatainya monyet. Dia jadi seperti itu."

Hae hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar. "Haish, jangan memasang wajah begitu, terlihat aku ini sudah tua dan kau awet muda. Gendong Junior baik-baik."

Hyukkie, semakin cerewet. Hae, semakin kekanak-kanakan dan sama manjanya dengan Eunhae Junior.

Mereka tengah berjalan bertiga, menikmati pemandangan Everland di Yeongin. Menikmati permainan dan juga kebun binatangnya. Sangat ramai dan indah di musim semi.

"Minta maaf pada Junior, Hae."

"Daddy... Map... Map..."

"Ish, iya bocah. Daddy minta maaf. Puas ?"

Junior tersenyum gaje dan memukul wajah Hae. "Dasar !"

"Hae, berhenti mengatainya."

.

Bruk...

.

Seorang yeoja menabrak Hae. "Akh, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja, aku... Hae ..."

Yeoja itu menatap pada Hae. Menatap dalam pada matanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Hyukkie.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yeoja itu hampir saja menghambur ke pelukan Hae jika saja tangan Hyukkie tak menghentikannya.

"Eh, apa hakmu melarangku memeluk Hae. Dia masih berstatus namja chinguku."

"Ish... Yoona hentikan."

"Tapi Hae..." Yoona mencoba merengek pada Hae. Hyukkie yang kesal, langsung merebut Eunhae dan membawanya bersamanya.

"Yoona kita sudah berakhir. Sudah lama berlalu, jadi lupakan aku. Aku sudah menikah."

"Tapi Hae..."

.

.

**Bagaimana Hyukkie menanggapinya ?**

**Kepingan masalalu Hae. Yoona, kembali dari Amerika. Yoona, kekasih Hae yang membuat Hae sempat menggila. Bagaimana Hae menyikapinya ?**

.

.

Zoumi dan Henry, mengadopsi anak setelah setahun menikah. Mereka pindah dan tinggal di Korea.

"Zhoury... Ayo kemari." Henry tengah memanggil baby yang baru berusia satu tahun lebih. Baby yang baru ia adopsi dari panti asuhan.

Baby itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk. Bertepuk tangan didepan Henry.

"Lihat, dia sangat menggemaskan Henry."

"Nde gege. Terima kasih telah mengadopsinya untukku."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan duduk mendekat pada Zhoury. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi si kembar ? Sejak kita datang ke Korea, kita belum pernah kesana mengunjungi mereka."

"Nde, aku akan bersiap. Jaga Zhoury sebentar."

"Ba... ba... Ba... Ba..." Suara Zhoury sukses menghentikan Henry. "Apa dia baru saja memanggil Baba ?" Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Anak Baba, anak baik, anak pintar."

"Hei, panggil Amma." Henry duduk di sisi Zhuory dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri didepan Zhoury. Tapi tanggapam Zhoury berbeda dengan kemauan Henry. "Ge...! Ge...!" Zhoury berteriak memanggil Henry dengan sebutan Gege. "Kya, Mimi Ge, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa dia memanggilmu Baba, sedangkan memanggilku Gege."

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menciumi pipi kenyal Zhoury. Henry terus mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Ge... Ge...!"

.

**Repot dan kesalnya mengurus baby, apalagi dengan tingkah Henry yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana Zhoumi mengatasinya ?**

.

**Teringat akan masalalu, akankah kembalinya Henry ke Korea akan mempengaruhi KyuMin ? Cemburu menguras sumur#Upsss#Hati. **

.

.

"Kya ! Sibum, berhenti !"

"Anni...ni..ni..." Namja kecil itu terus berlari mengitari meja besar di ruang makan. "Sibum nanti kau jatuh sayang."

.

Huppp...

.

"Akh, bagus Wonie, akhirnya kau menangkap anak ini." Kibum mengusap keringatnya. Ia benar-benar lelah harus mengejar Sibum. "Nah, minum susumu baby." Kibum mencoba memasukkan dot susu kedalam mulut Sibum, tapi namja itu malah menggeleng cepat.

"Aish, Mommy sudah capek sayang. Nanti kalau tidak minum susu kau akan lapar dan terus bangun nanti."

Sibum tetap saja menggeleng dan bertepuk tangan. Ia senang telah berhasil membuat Kibum marah.

"Jangan harap Mommy akan memberikanmu telinga Mommy nanti saat kau tidur."

"Eh..." Sibum langsung menatap sang Umma dengan pandangan horornya. "Jim- - man -man..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baby."

"Bummie, jangan begitu. Kau tahu kan Sibum tak akan bisa tidur jika tak memegang telingamu."

"Tapi Wonie, kalau dia tak minum susunya dia akan terus saja bangun nanti."

"Akh baiklah." Siwon menatap Sibum yang berusia dua tahun kurang. Mengecup keningnya. "Ppo...po..." Sibum kecil bertepuk senang saat dicium oleh Siwon, seakan ia meminta dicium lagi.

"Minum susumu dulu baby."

Dengan cepat Sibum menyedot susunya. Dan Siwon terus menghujani namja kecil itu dengan ciuman di pipi dan keningnya.

"Huh... Pervy baby. Dia sebenarnya anak siapa ? Mengapa anak seperti dia ditinggalkan didepan rumah kita."

"Sudahlah Bummie. Lagipula rumah kita menjadi ramai." Siwon kembali menciumi namja kecil dipangkuannya itu.

Sibum, baby kecil yang ditemukan tengah menangis didepan rumah Sibum. Pasangan pengantin baru. Awalnya Kibum tak mau mengurusnya, namun melihat Siwon yang begitu menyukai namja itu akhirnya ia mengalah.

Sibum kecil yang pervert. Sangat suka dicium orang dewasa dan sangat suka mencium anak kecil lainnya. Sangat suka memegang telinga Kibum jika tidur.

.

**Bagaimana kehidupan penuh warna mereka ?**

**Bagaimana lucunya saat baby ini bergabung dengan yang lain ?**

.

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY### **

.

Gomawo sudah membaca teasernya. Gomawo juga telah menanti Sekuel ini. Mianhe jika ceritanya makin panjang kayak sinetron di Indonesia #plak# Mohon reviewnya.

.

.

.

**.**


	2. Chapter 1 : The begining

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T dulu dah

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong ! Mau nyanyi dulu dah... <strong>**SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA... SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA... URI SARANG "CHO KYUHYUN" SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA.**

** Semoga makin sayang and cintah sama LEE SUNGMIN. KYUMIN IS REAL POREPER#kibarbenderakyumin#**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Sedikit penyiksaan buat segerombolan yeoja centil gag jelas.#untukyangSONE,mianhe.#**

**HAPPY READING **

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Akh lelahnya." Sungmin baru saja sampai di rumah. Seharian terasa sangat melelahkan untuknya. Mengantar Sunghyun dan Minhyun ke playgroup, mengunjungi Hyukkie, makan malam bersama Wookie dan akhirnya, sampai dirumah tepat saat Kyu baru pulang dari kantornya. Ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa ruang tamu setelah menurunkan Sunghyun dan Minhyun di kasur lantai berdekatan dengan Kyu. Kyu hanya melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Appa yang baik. Sunghyun sibuk bermain dengan mobilnya. Ia duduk diam disisi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang Appa sibuk mengajari Minhyun. Bermain PSP baru, hadiah dari Kyuhyun saat ulang tahun ketiganya sebulan yang lalu. Sunghyun sendiri mendapat satu set hot wheels lengkap dengan track racing 3 jalur dengan lompatan halilintarnya.

"Mom...cu...cu..." Sunghyun menyerang ke pelukan Sungmin dan memeluk leher Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata foxynya. "Cu... Cu..." Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Nde chagi. Ayo turun, kita buat susumu."

Sunghyun turun dari tubuh Sungmin dan mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur. Disana sudah ada butler Kim yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. "Kemana Umma dan Heenim Umma ?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menyiapkan susu Sunghyun dan Minhyun di dalam botolnya.

"Nyonya Leeteuk sedang pergi ke rumah Junsu dan Nyonya Heenim pergi berbelanja sejak sore tadi."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah, "Ah... Heenim Umma, memang gila belanja. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, pasti dia akan pulang larut malam. Bisakah kau menyuruh supir untuk menjemput Ummaku. Aku tak ingin dia menginap di rumah Junsu ahjumma malam ini."

"Baiklah tuan muda."

"Gomawo." Butler Kim hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungmin telah selesai membuat susunya dan memberikannya pada Sunghyun.

"Kita akan langsung ke atas baby. Kau harus tidur."

"Emm..." Sunghyun mengangguk dan menerima susunya. Kemudian Sungmin menggendong Sunghyun berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sungmin berhenti tepat sebelum naik tangga. Ia menatap Kyu dan Minhyun yang masih asyik bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membawa Minhyun ke atas juga, aku sudah membuatkan susu untuknya. Dia harus tidur Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Nde Mommy chagiyya." Kyu menoleh ke arah Minhyun. "Ayo baby, kau harus tidur." Kyu berusaha menggendong Minhyun, namun Minhyun menggeleng cepat dan berusaha berontak, mata cantiknya masih menatap dengan serius layar PSP barunya. Meski ia tak bisa memainkannya, tapi untuk sekedar memencet, Minhyun ahlinya. "Kyu... Aku menunggumu." Sungmin sedikit bersenandung, agaknya ia sudah sedikit lelah berdiri terus hampir sepuluh menit didepan tangga. Ia menggendong Sunghyun yang diam meminum susunya menatap kearah Appa dan adiknya. "Iya chagi, sebentar."

Kyuhyun menggendong paksa Minhyun. "Kau bisa main game diatas, jadi ayo sekarang kita ke atas. Mommy dan Oppamu sudah menunggu."

"Shilo...shilo..." Minhyun masih kekeh memberontak, namun apa artinya dibanding lengan yang kini menggendongnya. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun ke atas. Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyu sudah sampai di sisinya. "Gomawo Daddy, kau banyak membantu hari ini. Entah mengapa, Minhyun itu seperti partner in crime-mu. Lihat saja dia, bahkan ia tak mengeluh lapar seharian ini. Kau tahu, di rumah Wookie dan Hyukkie saja dia seperti itu. Kurasa PSP itu harus aku sembunyikan sesekali." Sungmin menggerutu pelan selama berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gaje. "Dia memang sangat mirip denganku Minnie-ah. Dan kau sangat mirip dengan Mommy, Sungie." Kyu mencolek hidung putranya yang masih dalam gendongan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mengganti pakaian Sunghyun dengan piyamanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyu dan Minhyun yang masih asyik berkutat dengan PSP.

"Kyu, bisakah kau keluar saja dan berhenti mengajari Minhyun permainan itu. Kalau perlu bawa PSP itu bersamamu. Minhyun harus tidur." Sungmin memerintah lembut suaminya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap dahi Sunghyun agar tertidur.

"Nde Mommy." Kyu bersegera mencoba mengambil PSPnya. "Chagi, Daddy boleh pinjam tidak ?"

"Ahni..." Minhyun menggeleng cepat. Kemudian berhenti dan menatap horor pada appanya. Jari tangannya menggenggam erat PSPnya. "Tapi chagi, kau harus tidur."

"Ish... Shilo...shilo... !" Minhyun sedikit menjerit dan berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Melihat Sunghyun yang sudah tidur, Sungmin menggendong Minhyun dan mengecup dahinya. "Mainnya besok lagi chagi. Mommy akan membiarkanmu main seharian, tapi sekarang tidur dulu. Otte ?"

"Shillo Mom." Minhyun semakin mencengkeram erat PSPnya. Tapi alangkah beruntungnya malam itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas seperti...

Tiiiit...

"Eiiihhh...?" Minhyun menatap kelayar PSPnya yang kini berwarna hitam pekat. "Eiiiihhh... ? Mom...?" Ia menunjukkan pada Ummanya. Sungmin hanya menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya. "Eiiihhh... Mati chagi. Itu artinya kau memang harus tidur." Kyu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkikik tertahan, melihat ekspresi kesal Minhyun. Bibir pouty Minhyun sudah seperti ikan kembung dengan kedua pipi chubbynya yang ia kembungkan. "Pabo... !" Minhyun mengumpat kesal dan melempar PSPnya.

"Kyu, PSPnya ! Tangkap !"

.

Hupp...

.

"Haish... Untung saja tertangkap." Kyu mendekat dan mencium bibir pouty Minhyun. "Chagi, jangan dibuang, nanti kalau rusak bagaimana ?"

"Mati... Dad, mati... Lusak Daddy..."

"Ini hanya perlu di charge baby, tidak rusak." Kyu kembali mencium bibir Minhyun. "Tidurlah, besok Daddy akan menemanimu bermain lagi. Otte...?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk. Masih setia memasang wajah kesalnya. "Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, nanti tidak cantik lagi." Kyu mencolek hidung mungil Minhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Sungmin menurunkan Minhyun di bed-nya. Ia mengganti baju Minhyun dengan piyamanya dan memberikan susunya. Duduk disisi bed Minhyun, dan mengusap dahi Minhyun.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kau bau." Kyu mencium ketiaknya juga kerah kemejanya. "Eh... Memang bau ya. Tadi aku berkeliling ke dua departemen store untuk mengecek fasilitas, jadinya keringetan deh. Lagi, cuaca sangat panas Minnie." Sungmin mengangguk dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kyu menuju pintu keluar. "Makanya, kau bau Kyunie. Sudah sana, mandi dulu."

"Hei, biar bau juga, kau masih mencintaiku." Kyu mendekat pada Sungmin, mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Eits... Aku bilang mandi dulu Kyunie." Sungmin menghentikan Kyu, satu jarinya menempel dibibir Kyu. Kyu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mencium punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah, setelah aku mandi aku akan menagih jatahku. You know what things baby..." Kyuhyun mencuri satu ciuman pada bibir Sungmin, kemudian ia langsung melesat keluar dari kamar KyuMin menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Isshh... Pervy Daddy." Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng, heran dengan tingkah Kyu yang masih sama seperti dulu. "Aku memang masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah memastikan kedua babynya tidur, Sungmin sendiri beranjak ke kamar mandinya. "Huah, musim panas bulan Agustus ini benar-benar panas." Ia mengambil piyamanya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Kyu masuk ke kamar tak lama setelah Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi. Mendengar bunyi kran air dinyalakan, Kyu langsung saja bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Ia menyeringai di bawah gulungan selimutnya. 'Hehehe... Malam ini, aku harus dapat jatahku.'

Tak lama kemudian, "Ah, segarnya." Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan piyama dan rambut agak basahnya. Ia langsung menuju ke kasurnya. "Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Seharian ini sangat melelahkan."

"Siapa bilang kau akan istirahat sekarang chagi ?" Kyu menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimutnya. Ia menyeringai evil saat melihat Sungmin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Sungmin sedikit ketakutan menatap Kyu. Hari ini ia memang benar-benar lelah.

Kyu langsung saja menindih Sungmin dan menciumi lehernya. Bukannya tak berontak, tapi Sungmin tak bisa melawan Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Akhh... Kyuhh... Tunggu dulu..." Sungmin berusaha menghentikan permainan Kyu.

"Hemm... Akuh ... Tak bisa menungguh..." Kyu menjawab sekilas kemudian kembali menyerang leher putih Sungmin.

Dibawah cahaya lampu yang redup, dua namja ini bergumul dibawah hangatnya selimut mereka. Udara yang dingin khas AC membuat Kyu tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Bunny Ming-nya. Salahkanlah seorang Cho Sungmin. He is too adorable and sexy.

.

.

"Kyuhh, tidak sekarang." Bibir Sungmin terus berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun, namun kelihatannya tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Ming, aku benar-benar kedinginan..." Kyu terus menyerang leher Sungmin. Jari pintarnya sudah sangat terlatih untuk membuka satu per satu kancing piyama sutera berwarna krem milik Sungmin.

Dengan ganas, Kyu langsung menghisap nipple Sungmin. Menjilati dan sesekali menggigitnya nakal.

Tangan Kyu yang lain sudah menyusup bebas kedalam celana piyama Sungmin.

"Kyuh... Akkhhh... Tidak sekarang Kyuhh..."

Sungmin masih mencoba menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Mereka masih di kamar KyuMin. Dan sesuai perjanjian, jika akan bercinta, mereka harus mengungsi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, lihatlah appa kita yang satu ini. Sungguh tak sabaran.

Sungmin terus melenguh, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat merasakan remasan pada juniornya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Daddy..."

"Mommy..."

Suara itu sukses menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat kedua namja ini mematung, namun dengan segera Sungmin langsung membenarkan piyamanya. Meski tubuh mereka sebagian besar masih tertutup selimut, namun kegiatan Kyu yang menghisapi nipple Sungmin jelas terlihat oleh kedua makhluk polos ini.

Sungmin turun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekat pada kedua babynya. Sedangkan Kyu hanya bisa mendecih antara kesal dan takut. Ia takut harus kehilangan jatahnya malam ini dan ditambah dengan memikirkan bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan dua makhluk pintar itu. Kyu duduk disisi kasurnya. Minhyun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Daddy, ppopo...? Po...?" Minhyun mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Kyu dan langsung mencium leher Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin dan Kyu sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Sunghyun yang berada dalam gendongan Sungmin. "Cu... Cu... Cu..." Bibir pouty Sunghyun sudah manyun-manyun mengucapkan kata itu. Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke satu titik di piyama Sungmin yang ternyata basah terkena saliva yang masih menempel di nipplenya.

"Daddy ? Mommy ? Cedang apa ? Poppo...?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Singkat dari Minhyun. Sungmin duduk didekat Kyuhyun dan menyikut pinggang Kyu, dan menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana-kita-mengatasi-mereka?'

Salahkanlah Minhyun yang sangat pintar dan Sunghyun yang polos, hingga apa saja akan mereka tanyakan. Kyu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mom, ppo...po...? Daddy ? Waeyo ? Cu...cu..." Sunghyun bertanya dengan segala kepolosannya. Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke leher dan nipple Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin tersenyum gaje dan mengusap rambut lurus hitam milik Sunghyun. "Akh, itu karena Daddy sayang Mommy jadi Daddy mencium Mommy."

Namun Minhyun, yeoja mungil dengan rambut hitam ikalnya sepertinya tak sependapat dengan Sungmin, Minhyun mencoba berdiri dan menapakkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun. "Ommona !" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo heran, melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Ni namana ppopo Mom." Lalu Minhyun mencium leher Kyu dan menatap ke arah Sungmin. Kyu sendiri hanya bisa menahan geli saat bibir mungil itu menempel ke lehernya. "Ni, macca poppo ?"

Sunghyun mengangguk pada Minhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan wajah seribu tanyanya. "Nde... Mom, Dad, cedang pa cih ?"

Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah melasnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sungmin. "Itu... Yang tadi itu..." Sungmin sangat bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya didepan kedua babynya. Seandainya saja tidak ada baby didepannya, mungkin Sungmin sudah menghabisi Kyu karena kebodohannya yang tak bisa ditolerir.

"Nah, tadi poppo. Daddy sayang Mommy, jadi Daddy poppo Mommy." Kemudian Kyu membalas tatapan sengit Sungmin dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Kyu kembali menatap kedua anaknya. "Daddy akan buat saeng untuk kalian."

"Saeng ?" Minhyun dan Sunghyun menatap penuh tanya pada Kyu. Biar bagaimanapun, baby itu masih sulit menangkap pembicaraan orang tua, apalagi yang model pervert seperti Kyu.

Kyu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua babynya. "Daddy dan Mommy, akan membuat baby dulu. Baby yang kecil untuk teman Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Jadi sekarang tidur lagi, otte ?"

"Eih... ? Baby ?" Minhyun mengernyit tak mengerti tapi kemudian Kyu mengambil satu pigura di meja lampunya dan menunjukkan foto baby Minhyun dan Sunghyun. "Ini baby, dan akan jadi teman kalian. Otte ? Senang tidak ?"

"Emmm..." Sunghyun mengangguk cepat kemudian menatap Minhyun. Mereka turun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan Kyu. Kemudian berjalan menuju bed mereka yang rendah, sambil sesekali menggerutu entah membicarakan apa.

Kedua baby itu naik ke bed mereka masing-masing dan tak menunggu lama kemudian, sudah sepi. Mereka sudah tertidur, meninggalkan dua namja yang masih saling bertatapan.

"Ish, kau ! Semua ini salahmu. Hanya bersabar saja tidak bisa. Lihatlah, aku tak mau mereka menjadi pervert sepertimu."

"Tapi chagi, mereka juga senang akan mempunyai dongsaeng. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita buat untuk mereka ? Meneruskan yang tadi."

"Ish, tak mau. Aku mau tidur saja." Sungmin hendak membaringkan dirinya ke kasurnya, namun tubuhnya sudah ditahan dulu oleh Kyu dan langsung digendong menuju luar kamar Kyumin.

"Kya... ! Kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau Kyunie." Namun Kyu sudah tak mendengar apapun. Ia membawa Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan Sungmin di atas king size bednya. Dengan cepat Kyu mengunci pintunya dan menyerang Sungmin yang sudah hampir berdiri tadi.

"Nyonya Cho. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini. Kau harus dan akan menemaniku malam ini."

"Tapi Kyu, aku emmmpppp..." Ucapan Sungmin berhenti seketika, saat bibirnya di klaim oleh Kyuhyun. Kyu sibuk mencium bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini sibuk menahan Sungmin yang berusaha berontak. Kyu mengaitkan jarinya erat dengan jari Sungmin.

Kyu menggesekkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan junior Sungmin. "Eunghhh..." Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh merasakan semua sensasi di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ciuman Kyu turun ke leher Sungmin. Mengisap dan menjilatinya, membuat bekas kissmark yang bisa dipastikan tak akan bisa hilang meski dalam waktu dua hari. Kyu melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan meremas junior Sungmin dari luar. "Kyuh... Akh... Kyuhhh..."

Malam itu, dihiasi oleh suara lenguhan Sungmin dan Kyu yang menggema di kamar mereka. Untunglah kamar Kyu sudah dibuat kedap suara, hingga desahan itu tak kan terdengar sampai keluar. "Aouh... Kyuhhh..."

.

.

**At Departemen Store**

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berbicara di telfonnya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal dan memasang wajah bete-nya.

"Nde Hannie, aku masih berbelanja."

"..."

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Sudah ya, jangan menggangguku terus. Pay pay..."

.

Pliip...

.

Heechul mematikan telfonnya. Sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Baru juga jam sepuluh. Sudah ribut menyuruhku pulang." Heechul menggerutu pelan.

Pusat perbelanjaan itu memang masih ramai pengunjung. Dan karena di departemen store miliknya sendiri, Heechul semakin semena-mena memborong semua yang ada disana. Tangan kanan dan kirinya sudah menenteng hampir 10 tas besar yang entah berisi apa. Tapi kelihatannya tak sekalipun ia berniat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Eih... Bagaimana kalau aku membeli baju musim panas untuk si kembar. Aigo... Mereka pasti terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika memakainya. Akh, cucuku yang tampan dan cantik." Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu toko 'Mom and Kids.' Ia sibuk memilih baju baby dengan berbagai model dan bahan.

Terlihat sangat sibuk memang. Hingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada namja tampan yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Namja itu terus menunggu di luar toko dan menatap Heechul dari kaca etalase toko. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

Setelah selesai memilih, Heecul langsung membayarnya. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah pukul sebelas kurang. Hah... aku harus segera pulang." Heechul menatap kasirnya dan tersenyum. "Gamsahe, silahkan datang kembali." Heechul hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari toko itu. Menyunggingkan senyumannya. Membayangkan kedua cucunya yang pastinya sangat menggemaskan saat memakai baju yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia berjalan keluar menuju lift. Ia harus turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Namun sebuah tepukan menghentikan langkahnya. Heechul menoleh dan ia langsung menatap tajam namja yang berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Choi Jungmo ? Untuk apa kau menemuiku ?" Heechul kaget setengah mati, saat ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya dulu. Choi Jungmo.

Namja tampan di depannya hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan jasnya. "Lama tidak bertemu Chullie. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Ah, nde. Gamsahae." Heechul memasang wajah jeleknya. Ia benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan Jungmo. Heechul terus berjalan mencoba menghindari Jungmo.

Namun Jungmo tak mudah menyerah. Ia terus berjalan mengimbangi Heechul. "Pasti Hangeng menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik." Jungmo berhenti tepat didepan Heechul. Ia tersenyum menatap Heechul yang kini sedang marah tingkat dewa.

"Tentu saja." Heechul sudah sedikit jengah melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

.

Sreeet...

.

"Hei, mau kau kemanakan belanjaanku ?" Heechul mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sopan. Sejujurnya didalam hatinya, ia begitu membenci namja yang ada dihadapannya dan seakan ia sudah siap menelan maja ini bulat-bulat.

"Hanya membantumu membawa belanjaanmu. Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi ? Biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kau tidak membawa supir kan ?" Heechul sama sekali tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jungmo.

Heechul mencoba menarik belanjaannya namun sayang Jungmo lebih lihai untuk menghindari tangan Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, ia sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Aku sudah menikah Jungmo, juga sudah mempunyai cucu. Jangan menggangguku."

Jungmo seakan tak mempedulikan status Heechul, ia makin memasang senyum gaje di wajahnya. "Akh, bagaimana ya ? Aku kesepian Chullie. Istriku sudah meninggal dan kurasa kau wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Siwon." Jungmo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul.

"Heh, apa kau sudah gila hah ! Dasar pria tak waras !" Heechul mendorong dahi Jungmo dengan telunjuknya. Namun Jungmo benar-benar sedang tak tahu malu. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan pandangan orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku memang gila Chullie. Gila karenamu. Tak kusangka, setelah dua puluh tahun ini terlewati kau tetap cantik. Bertambah cantik."

"Kya, hentikan merayuku. Cepat kembalikan tasku dan pergi dari hadapanku !" Heechul kembali mencoba merebut semua belanjaannya. Ia sudah sangat kesal, wajahnya pun sudah sangat merah menahan marahnya.

Akhirnya Jungmo melepaskan belanjaan Hechul dan dengan tanpa rasa malu Jungmo mencium pipi Hechul ditengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Kya ! Choi Jungmo ! Beraninya kau !"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku Chullie." Secepat kilat Jungmo berjalan menjauhi Heechul. "Aish... Menyebalkan."

Hechul menghentakkan high heelsnya ke lantai. Sangat kesal rupanya. Lalu ia mengambil semua tas belanjaannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sepatu mengkilat bermerk yang terlihat di depannya. "Hannie..."

Heechul tercekat melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Hangeng membenarkan kacamatanya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Hangeng sangat amat ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan yang mencium istrinya tadi. "Hannie, aku... Itu tadi..."

Hangeng menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap lembut pada istrinya. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang ? Aku bahkan sudah sampai dirumah dan tak menemukanmu. Apa kau tahu, betapa kecewanya aku ? Ataukah kau memang sengaja memintaku menjemputmu ?" Hangeng berbicara lirih pada Heechul, ia sadar betul jika kini mereka sudah menjadi tontonan semua pengunjung di departemen store itu.

Heechul hanya bisa diam. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini. Hangeng meraih semua belanjaan Heechul dan berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya di depan departemen sotre.

Hangeng memasukkan semua belanjaan Heechul di bagasi mobilnya. Lalu membukakan pintu untuk cinderelanya. "Mobilmu ditinggal saja." Suara datar Hangeng membuat Heechul makin merasa bersalah. Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil Hangeng, masih memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Hangeng duduk di jok kemudinya, duduk menghadap Heechul. Ditatapnya wajah ketakutan Heechul. Heechul menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutan yang pasti terlihat jelas dwajahnya. "Mianhe Hannie, itu ... tadi..." Heechul tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat Hangeng mengangkat dagunya dan satu jari Hangeng berada pada bibirnya. Hangeng tersenyum sekilas dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul. "Dimana dia menciummu Heenim ?"

Tubuh Heechul sudah gemetar. Heechul mengusap pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Disini..." Suara Heechul yang lirih hampir saja tak terdengar. Ia sudah hampir menangis ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis ? Sudahlah Heenim, gwenchanayo." Hangeng mencoba bersikap selembut mungkin pada Heechul. "Tapi, lain kali kumohon, dengarkan aku, arraseo ?"

Heechul mengangguk, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Hangeng tersenyum dan mendekat pada Heechul. Diciumnya pipi Heechul, menghapus jejak ciuman Jungmo. "Aku nampyeonmu. Aku akan menjagamu, jadi dengarkan aku. Jangan khawatir, aku mempercayaimu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, tidak usah menangis."

Namun, Heechul yang terharu dengan sikap Hangeng malah menangis. "Hiks...hikss... Hanie..." Heechul memeluk suaminya. "Mianhe Hanie, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Yhaksokhejwo..."

Hangeng mengusap bahu Heechul yang masih bergetar karena menangis. "Uljima Heenim, jangan menangis. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Hangeng sekilas. "Saranghae Hannie, jeongmall saranghae."

"Nde, aku tahu. Nado saranghae." Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul sekilas dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Heechul terus bergelayut manja dilengan Hangeng. "Malam yang indah."

"Nde Hanie, malam yang indah."

.

.

**Keesoka harinya Sore Hari dirumah Wookie**

.

.

"Jongki ! Kau dimana sayang ?" Seorang namja cantik sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mencari putranya. Sudah seharian ini ia mencari putra kesayangannya itu. "Ini sudah sore dan kau harus mandi." Wookie terus mencari putranya, ia sudah memutari rumahnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya, ke dapur, dan juga ke kolam ikan. tetap saja tak menemukan Jongki.

Sedangkan Yesung, ia seakan larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Setelah pagi hari ia membersihkan kandang ddangkoma, kini ia masih sibuk membersihkan kolam ikannya. Namun tiba-tiba ...

.

Praang...

.

Terdengar suara ribut dari balkon belakang rumah. Mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu, Wookie langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Disana sudah ada Yesung yang diam tertegun menatap kearah pecahan kaca. Wookie yang baru datang langsung panik menatap Jongki dan Yesung.

"Ada apa ini ? Akh... Jongki baby..." Wookie sesegera saja menarik Jongki yang terpaku ke pelukannya. Ia mengusap dan mencium lembut kening putranya yang tengah ketakutan. Dan Yesung segera mendekati Wookie dan Jongki. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan Yesung.

"Apa kau merasakannya Wookie baby ?" Yesung menatap wajah putranya. "Jongki ketakutan. Tak mungkin ia memecahkan akuarium dangkkoma. Ini pasti..."

"Nde, ini aku..." Sebuah cahaya ungu terbang diatas mereka. Makhluk kecil dengan tubuhnya yang bercahaya, dengan kilauan permata ungu di mahkotanya.

"Appa..."

"Raja..."

"Experio..." Sekejap tubuh bercahaya ungu itu berubah menjadi manusia. Namja tinggi tegap, dengan mahkota bermata batu ungu di kepalanya. Dialah raja peri. Raja mendekati putranya. "Sesungguhnya aku benar-benar marah padamu. Sangat ingin membawamu kembali ke dunia peri. Aku bisa saja membawamu sekarang Wookie. Tapi, aku ingin kau memikirkannya lagi, jadi pilihlah. Kau akan ikut aku dan anak itu akan ikut bersama kita."

Raja Peri mengusap kepala Jongki dan tersenyum licik. "Atau kau memilih namja tidak tahu diri ini dan hidup bersamanya ? Maka, bisa aku pastikan kekuatanmu akan hilang, dan namja ini juga akan aku hilangkan." Raja mengusap kasar rambut Jongki. Jongki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena takut.

"Appa !" Wookie berteriak keras dan menatap kesal pada Appanya. "Kau tidak ada hak untuk membunuhnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia darahku. Dan asal kau tahu, Yesung hyung adalah suamiku, kami sudah menikah Appa. Jadi berhentilah mengaturku !"

Raja Peri hanya tertawa sinis. Ia menatap tajam pada Yesung. "Heh ! Kau peri rendahan ! Beraninya kau mengganggu anaku dan membuatnya hidup seperti manusia. Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semuanya sesukamu." Raja peri mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil dan menumpahkan sedikit bubuk ungu pada telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya.

"Baiklah, karena kulihat kau lebih suka menjadi manusia maka..."

.

Byuuuurrr...

.

"Appa...!"

"Uhhuk ! Uhhuk...!" Yesung terbatuk dalam kepulan asap berwarna ungu itu. Ia menatap heran pada Raja Peri. "Hahahahahaha !" Raja Peri tertawa terbahak dan kemudian tubuh tegapnya berangsur menghilang.

"Wookie, Appa akan kembali. Dan pastikan kau sudah menentukan pilihan." Suara itu terdengar seiring dengan menghilangnya seluruh cahaya ungu ditelan sinar matahari sore itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana ?" Wookie mengusap bahu Yesung.

"Akh, nde Wookie. Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." Yesung mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, "Reparo !" Namun sama sekali tak terjadi perubahan pada tubuh Yesung. Seharusnya saat ia mengucapkan mantra itu, maka seketika ia akan berubah menjadi peri kembali, tapi...

"Wookie baby, aku kehilangan kekuatanku."

.

.

**At Everland, Yeongin**

**Siang Hari  
><strong>

.

.

"Kya ! Jangan berlari terus kau monyet kecil ! Bisa berhenti tidak ?" Hae terus mencoba mengejar Eunhae yang berlari-lari menyusuri jalanan kecil disisi kebun binatang. Hari ini adalah hari libur. Mereka berjalan-jalan ke Everland di Yeongin.

.

Hup...

.

"Akhirnya, tertangkap juga kau monyet kecil." Hae mencolek hidung Eunhae dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Kau tahu, Appa sudah lelah mengejarmu, jadi berhentilah berlari. Kau ini, seperti monyet saja, tidak bisa diam."

"Nyet... nyet... nyet..." Eunhae menirukan Hae. Ia memasang wajah kesalnya. Agaknya, Eunhae sedikit tidak terima dikatai monyet oleh Appa-nya sendiri.

"Lihat Hae, kau selalu mengatainya monyet. Dia jadi seperti itu." Hyukkie sedikit kesal menatap Hae. "Jangan mengatainya lagi, biar begitu juga dia itu aegya-mu."

Hae hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar. "Haish, jangan memasang wajah begitu, terlihat aku ini sudah tua dan kau awet muda. Gendong Junior baik-baik." Hae mendengus kesal menatap Hyukkie. Ia tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

Hyukkie, semakin cerewet. Hae, semakin kekanak-kanakan dan sama manjanya dengan Eunhae Junior.

"Minta maaf pada Junior, Hae." Hyukkie sedikit tegas menyuruh Hae.

Sedangkan Eunhae sibuk menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, seakan meminta sang appa untuk cepat meminta maaf. "Ppa ... Map... Map..."

Akhirnya karena kesal, Hae mau juga meminta maaf pada Eunhae. Antara rasa rela dan tidak rela, mau tidak mau, tapi ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan anaknya sendiri. "Ish, iya bocah. Appa minta maaf. Puas ?" Hae menatap kesal wajah innocent dalam gendongannya.

Sedangkan Junior malah tersenyum gaje dan memukul wajah Hae. "Dasar !" Hampir saja Hae mengumpat lagi jika tak langsung dicegah oleh Hyukkie.

"Hae, berhenti mengatainya." Hyukkie kemudian mengusap kedua tangan Eunhae dengan tissue basah. "Chagi, berhenti memukul wajah Appa. Nanti kalau Appa menangis bagaimana ?"

Hyukkie menghentikan langkah Hae dan mengusap keringat di wajah Junior. "Hae, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Kelihatannya Junior sudah lelah dan kepanasan."

"Geureyo, kita makan sekarang. Junior, kau mau apa ?"

"Es klim ppa...! Es klim..." Eunghae menjilat bibirnya membayangkan nikmatnya es krim yang membasahi mulutnya.

"Aigo, benar-benar sudah ingin makan rupanya. Baiklah, kita berangkat." Hae menggendong Eunhae dan berjalan cepat diiringi oleh Hyukkie yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Hae dengan Junior. Sedang asyiknya bercanda tiba-tiba saja...

.

Bruk...

.

Seorang yeoja menabrak Hae. "Akh, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja, aku..." Yeoja itu membersihkan bajunya, kemudian melihat siapa yang ia tabrak dan tersenyum. "Hae ..."

Yeoja itu menatap pada Hae. Menatap dalam pada matanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Hyukkie.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yeoja itu hampir saja menghambur ke pelukan Hae jika saja tangan Hyukkie tak menghentikannya.

"Eh, apa hakmu melarangku memeluk Hae. Dia masih berstatus namja chinguku." Yeoja itu menatap sinis pada Hyukkie, dan kembali tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Hae.

"Ish... Yoona hentikan." Hae menampik lengan Yoona yang hampir memeluknya lagi.

"Tapi Hae..." Yoona mencoba merengek pada Hae. Puppy eyes yang gagal. Hyukkie yang kesal, langsung merebut Eunhae dan membawanya bersamanya. Hae hendak mengejar Hyukkie namun Yoona menahan lengannya.

Hae mendengus kesal menatap yeoja yang teramat sangat dibencinya itu. "Yoona kita sudah berakhir. Sudah lama berlalu, jadi lupakan aku. Aku sudah menikah."

Yoona memasang wajah memelasnya, ia kembali merengek pada Hae. "Tapi Hae..." Hae sama sekali tak mengindahkan Yoona. Ia mencengkeram jari Yoona agar lepas dari lengannya. "Kita sudah berakhir, arra !"

Hae berjalan mengejar Hyukkie, namun sepertinya yeoja tidak tahu diri itu semakin bersemangat mengikutinya. Akhirnya Hae berhenti dan menatap tajam pada Yoona. "Hei...! Kau tuli atau tidak bisa melihat. Aku sudah menikah. Dia itu istriku dan itu anakku." Hae menunjuk ke arah Hyukkie yang masih berjalan didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau dengar Hae, aku tidak peduli. Itu tak akan merubah apapun, dan kau harus tahu itu Hae. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Hae mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Akh ... Terserah kau sajalah. Dasar kau ini ... isshhh..." Hae mendengus kesal dan kembali berjalan mengiringi Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie-ah, jangan marah. Yeoja itu, aku benar-benar sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya."

Namun seperti tak mendengarkan, Hyukkie tetap menatap lurus kedepan dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah cafe. Ia mendudukkan Junior di kursi sebelah kanannya, dan Hae duduk disebelah kirinya. "Hyukkie-ah, jebal jangan begini padaku." Namun lagi-lagi, Hyukkie tak mempedulikan puppy eyes seorang Lee Donghae. Hyukkie melengos dan menatap Junior saat pelayan sudah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Berikan aku banana cake dan strawberry jus. Sebotol air mineral, lalu satu porsi chocolate muffin dan satu cup besar es cream coklat strawberry."

"Baik, silahkan menunggu, pesanan akan segera datang." Pelayan itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Hyukkie.

"Kita akan makan Muffin sayang, juga strawberry cake, kau suka ?"

"Nde Mom, ...shitta..." Eunhae menjilat bibirnya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Hyukkie, akhirnya Hae duduk di kursi Eunhae dan memangkunya. Namun alangkah sialnya, karena tiba-tiba saja...

.

Brukk...

.

"Aku datang. Aigo, baby, kau lucu sekali." Seorang yeoja datang mengganggu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoona. Yeoja itu duduk di sisi Hae dan mengganggu moment mereka.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu, masih banyak meja lain, jangan menggangguku terus."

"Ishh, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika makan bersama, iya kan baby ?" Yoona mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhae, hendak menciumnya, tapi...

.

Plak...

.

"Bagus Junior. Good job baby." Hyukkie tersenyum dan tertawa sinis seraya mengusap rambut Eunhae. "Kya, kenapa memukulku ? Aunt 'kan sudah baik denganmu." Yoona merengut kesal dan mengusap dahinya yang baru saja menerima hadiah perkenalan dari Eunhae. Sedangkan Hae hanya bisa tertawa tertahan melihat wajah kesal Yoona.

"Moni... Halmoni..."

"Ha...ha...ha... Kau dengar bukan, dia memanggilmu halmeoni, ha...ha...ha..." Hyukkie tertawa penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Hae sudah sibuk menciumi putranya yang sangat pintar hari ini.

"Ppa, Moni... Halmoni." Eunhae menunjuk kepada wajah kesal yang duduk disisi appanya itu. "Iya baby, dia memang halmoni." Mereka tertawa untuk sejenak, lalu membiarkan pelayan yang sudah datang, meletakkan pesanan mereka. "Selamat menikmati."

"Nde, gamsahamnida."

Hyukkie membuka sendok ice creamnya dan memberikan pada Eunhae. "Makan sendiri baby, kau bisa 'kan ?"

"Eum..." Eunhae hendak menyendok ice creamnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Yoona mengambil sendoknya. Eunhae menatap bingung pada Yoona. "Bagaimana kalau Aunt yang menyuapimu. Aunt lihat, Mommy-mu tak sempat menyuapimu."

Yoona menyendok ice creamnya, namun ternyata kejahilan Eunhae belum selesai dangan cepat Eunhae mendorong sedoknya hingga ice cream itu terlempar dan mengenai wajah Yoona.

"Mwo...? Ha...ha...haa..." Ketiga orang itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Yoona. "Ppa... Lucu... Mom, lucu..." Eunhae menunjuk pada wajah Yoona dan bertepuk tangan dengan senangnya.

"Awas saja, kita belum selesai bocah. Kau nakal sekali." Yoona kemudian menatap Hae, "Hae, aku belum selesai denganmu." Yoona duduk memutar kesamping mencari tissue didalam tasnya, dan sekali lagi Junior menunjukkan kepintarannya.

Sreeet...

"Kya... Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ? Lepaskan rambutku." Yoona mencoba berdiri, tapi sayang, Eunhae menarik kencang kuciran rambutnya, membuat Yoona kehilangan keseimbangan dan ...

.

Bruk...

.

"Hahahahaha..." Lagi-lagi, mereka menertawakan Yoona. Yoona terjatuh dengan posisi tak elit sama sekali. Untung saja ia tak membentur kursi atau meja lainnya.

Yoona berdiri dengan susah payah. Tubuh kurusnya terasa sakit semua. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Hae." Yoona berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Hei Junior, yang tadi itu bagus sekali. High five..!" Hae menunjukkan lima jarinya didepan Eunhae.

Eunhae menyambutnya dan bertepuk senang. Hyukki memberikan sendok baru pada Eunhae, "Junior, makan sendiri. Arra ?" Eunhae hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan ice cream.

Hyukkie menatap Hae dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak marah, Hae. Jadi tenanglah, dan jangan bertingkah konyol lagi." Hyukkie menatap tajam pada Hae. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani-beraninya berselingkuh dibelakangku."

"Arraseo Hyukkie, aku tak akan berselingkuh tenang saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan satu lagi. Kau harus ingat, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku."

"Nde chagi." Hae menyuapi ice cream untuk Hyukkie.

"Setelah ini, kita harus mencoba semua wahana yang ada." Hyukkie tersenyum senang, tak mempedulikan Hae yang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya. 'Oh Tuhan, aku takut ketinggian'.

.

.

**Pagi Hari dirumah Zhoury**

.

.

Zoumi dan Henry, mengadopsi anak setelah setahun menikah. Mereka pindah dan tinggal di Korea. Siang itu, mereka sedang duduk santai diatas kasur lantai mereka.

Henry berjalan sedikit menjauh dari baby dan melambaikan tangannya. "Zhoury... Ayo kemari." Henry tengah memanggil baby yang baru berusia satu tahun lebih. Baby yang baru ia adopsi dari panti asuhan.

Baby itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk. Bertepuk tangan didepan Henry.

"Lihat, dia sangat menggemaskan Henry."

"Nde gege. Terima kasih telah mengadopsinya untukku."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan duduk mendekat pada Zhoury. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi si kembar ? Sejak kita datang ke Korea, kita belum pernah kesana mengunjungi mereka."

"Nde, aku akan bersiap. Jaga Zhoury sebentar."

"Ba... ba... Ba... Ba..." Suara Zhoury sukses menghentikan Henry. "Apa dia baru saja memanggil Baba ?" Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Anak Baba, anak baik, anak pintar."

"Hei, panggil Amma." Henry duduk di sisi Zhuory dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri didepan Zhoury. Tapi tanggapan Zhoury berbeda dengan kemauan Henry. "Ge...! Ge...!" Zhoury berteriak memanggil Henry dengan sebutan Gege. "Kya, Mimi Ge, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa dia memanggilmu Baba, sedangkan memanggilku Gege."

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menciumi pipi kenyal Zhoury. Henry terus mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Ge... Ge...!"

"Aku bukan Gege-mu." Henry mendengus kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Pipi chubbynya masih setia menggembung menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar kesal. Zhoumi menggendong Zhoury dan mendekatkannya pada Henry.

"Zhoury memanggilmu Gege, karena kau memang terlihat seperti baby, Henry. Dengan wajah super menggemaskan ini, dan juga tingkah manjamu, aku juga merasa kau masih seorang baby." Henry semakin mendengus kesal.

"Gamsahae Mimi-ge, kau sama sekali tak membantu sedikitpun untuk menghilangkan kesalku." Henry hendak beranjak dari posisinya semula, namun sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahunya. Seakan tahu dengan kekesalan Henry, Zhoury menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ge... Ge..."

"Henry, lihatlah. Dia meminta maaf padamu."

Melihat wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya, akhirnya Henry menyerah. "Mianhe baby," Henry mencium pipi kenyal Zhoury. "Kau boleh memanggilku Gege."

"Baiklah, karena masalah sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita bersiap."

"Nde Mimi Ge, aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluan Zhoury." Henry mencium bibir mungil Zhoury dan mengembangkan senyumannya. "Baby... Gege sangat menyayangimu."

"Hwa...!" Zhoury berteriak senang dan melompat-lompat dalam pelukan Zhoumi. "Gamsahae, telah menjadi Umma yang baik dan setingkat lebih dewasa."

"Nde Gege." Henry mengangguk dan kemudian menghilang, berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

**Siang Hari dirumah Sibum**

.

"Aku pulang." Seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipinya langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun sepertinya kedatangannya sama sekali tak diketahui oleh namja cantik yang sibuk mengurus baby baru mereka.

Namja tampan itu, Siwon, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat aksi kejar-kejaran didepannya.

Seorang namja cantik sedang asyik berlarian membawa sebotol susu di tangannya. Sesekali, ia mencoba menghadang langkah kecil yang sangat lincah yang terus mengundangnya untuk berlari.

"Kya ! Sibum, berhenti !"

"Anni...ni..ni..." Namja kecil itu terus berlari mengitari meja besar di ruang makan. "Sibum nanti kau jatuh sayang."

.

Huppp...

.

"Akh, bagus Wonie, akhirnya kau menangkap anak ini." Kibum mengusap keringatnya. Ia benar-benar lelah harus mengejar Sibum. "Nah, minum susumu baby." Kibum mencoba memasukkan dot susu kedalam mulut Sibum, tapi namja itu malah menggeleng cepat.

"Aish, Mommy sudah capek sayang. Nanti kalau tidak minum susu kau akan lapar dan terus bangun nanti."

Sibum tetap saja menggeleng dan bertepuk tangan. Ia senang telah berhasil membuat Kibum marah.

"Jangan harap Mommy akan memberikanmu telinga Mommy nanti saat kau tidur."

"Eh..." Sibum langsung menatap sang Umma dengan pandangan horornya. "Jim- - man -man..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baby."

"Bummie, jangan begitu. Kau tahu kan Sibum tak akan bisa tidur jika tak memegang telingamu."

"Tapi Wonie, kalau dia tak minum susunya dia akan terus saja bangun nanti."

"Akh baiklah." Siwon menatap Sibum yang berusia dua tahun kurang. Mengecup keningnya. "Ppo...po..." Sibum kecil bertepuk senang saat dicium oleh Siwon, seakan ia meminta dicium lagi.

"Minum susumu dulu baby."

Dengan cepat Sibum menyedot susunya. Dan Siwon terus menghujani namja kecil itu dengan ciuman di pipi dan keningnya.

"Huh... Pervy baby. Dia sebenarnya anak siapa ? Mengapa anak seperti dia ditinggalkan didepan rumah kita ?"

"Sudahlah Bummie. Lagipula rumah kita menjadi ramai." Siwon kembali menciumi namja kecil dipangkuannya itu.

Sibum, baby kecil yang ditemukan tengah menangis didepan rumah Sibum. Pasangan pengantin baru. Awalnya Kibum tak mau mengurusnya, namun melihat Siwon yang begitu menyukai namja itu akhirnya ia mengalah.

Sibum kecil yang pervert. Sangat suka dicium orang dewasa dan sangat suka mencium anak kecil lainnya. Sangat suka memegang telinga Kibum jika tidur.

Sibum mulai terlihat mengantuk di pangkuan Siwon. Setelah memastikan bahwa namja mungil itu benar-benar sudah tidur, Kibum memindahkannya dengan gerakan pelan keatas sebuah bed kecil di ruang tamu. Memasang pagar disekelilingnya dan menyalakan AC. "Huh, musim panas yang benar-benar panas Wonie."

"Nde Bummie." Siwon melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Eih, kenapa kau sudah pulang ? Bukankah ini masih siang ?" Namun Siwon tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ia malah memeluk Kibum dengan erat dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Apa Wonie ? Kau mau apa ?"

"Ssshhh..."Siwon meletakkan satu jari dibibirnya dan tersenyum. Secepat kilat, ia mengunci leher Kibum dan mencium ganas bibirnya.

Lumatan demi lumatan, dan hisapan dalam, dilancarkan Siwon. "Eunghh..." Akhirnya Siwon mendorong Kibum hingga kini posisinya terbaring di atas karpet. Dengan cepat Siwon menindih tubuh mungil Kibum dan menyerang lehernya. Sejenak ia berhenti dan menatap Kibum. "Aku, hanya terlalu merindukan Bummie-ku yang sangat sexy ini. Karena cuaca panas, aku terus saja membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Jadi..."

"Eunghh..." Kibum melenguh saat Siwon menjilat telinganya. "Jadi, aku ..." Siwon menjilat lagi. "Aku harus melakukannya."

"Ouwhhh... Woonie..." Kibum melenguh saat siwon meremas kuat dada Kibum.

"Uhhhh... Akh..."

.

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.  
><strong>

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY### **

**Akhirnya chapter 1 update juga. Kepanjangan kah ? Hohohoh... Mianhe...#senyumgajebarengKyuppa#**

**Kira-kira Kyuppa dapet hadiah apa yah dari Minppa ? Apa Nc ?#heheheyadongporeper#ngintipah#**

Mianhe, jika chap ini gag memuaskan and terlalu panjang. Agak menjadi beban sebenarnya buat author, karena terkesan jadi kaya sinetron striping yang kagak selese-selese. Jeongmal Mianhamnida.#bow#

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**Labu Manis :** Tenang aja, ini berchapter kok. Gamsahae.

** YukiLOVESUNGMIN :**aku juga author baru, #senyuminnicentbarengHenry# Gamsahae. Jawaban pertanyaan 1) Kalow yang caper tuh pasti Kyuppa, keliatan banget deh, abis yang paling sering jealous tuh KYUPPA. 2) aku gag kenal couple lain selain KyuMin. Kyu, mau bagaimana and dimana pun akan tetap jadi seme, and hanya menjadi seme untuk Sungmin. Kyu gag akan berpasangan dengan yang lain. KYUMIN IS REAL 3) Menurut vid yang aku liat c mereka emang ikut blind date, akh I really hate that program. Benci banget deh ma WGM, kenapa gag yang laen ajah gitu, Kenapa harus KyuMin and EunHae. Apalagi Kyu yang bakal ikut WGM china vers. Ih... Nyebeeliiin. #curcol# 4) Jawabannya hanya satu 'a pure love, with no regret and KyuMin really show it off to all of fans. Their pure love so precious.' Akhhh... I just love them so much.

**.**

.

**Jeongmal GamsaHAE untuk : **Secret Admirer, Pichaxiah, onew jinki, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Auright, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, park sohee, Kim Min Lee, Nam Seul Mi, The, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLoveSungmin, honey26, MegaKyu, diictatorlove, YuyaLoveSungmin, Abesly, Park Minnie, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.

Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Untuk yang nanya next chap-na "Hate To Heart U", ditunggu ajah, mungkin 2 hari lagi. Aish, kerjaan numpuk. Jeongmal mianhamnida.

.

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	3. Chapter 2

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T dulu dah

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Mianhe jika storynya makin ngawur. Ampe ada yang nanya ni story ampe chap berapa ? Hmmm... author juga gag tahu ampe chap berapa, tapi jika gag berkenan membaca apa lagi ngereview please JUST DON'T READ !**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Sedikit Penyiksaan buat segerombolan yeoja centil gag jelas.#untukyangSONE,mianhe.#**

**HAPPY READING **

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Chapter 2**

**KyuMin House**.

.

"Morning chagi." Sapa seorang makhluk evil khas dengan seringaiannya. Salahkanlah Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur marah karena kejadian semalam masih terlalu membekas diingatannya. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah seperti itu ? masih marah eoh ?"

"Ck... kau memang tak berperasaan Kyunie. Bagaimana aku bisa mengurus anak-anak jika sekarang untuk berdiri saja sulit. Kau memang terkadang keterlaluan Kyunie. Awas kalau kau sampai melakukannya lagi."

Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya meninggalkan sang pangeran Evil yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Senyuman, akh bukan, seringaian selalu saja terukir dibibir tebalnya yang sedikit lecet akibat aktifitas malamnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah...

'Mianhe chagi, aku terlalu bersemangat melakukannya.' Inilah kata hati Kyuhyun sebelum mereka terlelap dalam tidur malam menjelang pagi mereka. Aktifitas yang baru saja selesai dua jam yang lalu.

Sungmin masih setengah mengantuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menatap tubuhnya yang sudah tak karuan, sangat berantakkan. Rambut yang seperti tak disisir selama bertahun-tahun dengan cairan aneh yang menempel pada rambutnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cairan itu bisa terbang ke rambutnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan blow job. "Ck... Kyuhyun kau memang benar-benar sudah gila." Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Inilah hari pembalasan Kyuhyun dimana beberapa hari yang lalu ia tak bisa menyentuh Bunny Mingnya karena harus pergi ke luar negeri.

Sungmin segera membersihkan diri dan berbenah. Kini ia sudah berpakaian rapih. Kaus putih dengan gambar kelinci pink yang lucu. Rambut yang sudah wangi dan juga celana pendek hitam yang hanya menutupi sebatas lutut saja.

Segera Sungmin membangunkan kedua makhluk kecil yang masih tertidur. Diusapnya pelan dahi Sunghyun dan dikecupnya lembut. "Chagi, ieronna." Sungmin berbisik lirih pada telinga Sunghyun.

Sunghyun sangat mudah dibangunkan, hanya dengan seperti itu saja baby berumur tiga tahun lebih itu sudah bangun. "Molning Mom." Sunghyun langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

Aktifitas pagi Sunghyun juga sangat tenang karena dia benar-benar anak penurut.

.

Ceklek...

.

Masuklah seorang makhluk cantik dengan rambut lurus hitamnya. Yeoja cantik dengan senyuman khasnya. "Morning Sungie."

"Akh... halmeoni." Sunghyun yang baru memakai handuk saja langsung berlari memeluk Teukki. "Halmeoni... halmeoni."

"Baiklah Umma, sepertinya Sunghyun lebih memilih Umma untuk mengurusnya pagi ini. Aku akan membangunkan Minhyun." Teukkie mengangguk dan membawa Sunghyun kedalam satu ruangan besar penuh dengan baju mereka.

Sungmin mendekati yeoja cantik yang masih bersembunyi dibawah hangatnya selimut tebalnya. Perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati Minhyun. Minhyun memang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan dengan cara biasa, ia harus dibangunkan dengan cara yang lebih istimewa. Cara untuk membangunkan Minhyun adalah...

Sungmin mencium kedua pipi yeoja kecil itu. Dibawanya yeoja itu kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Melihat sang appa masih sibuk bergumul dalam selimutnya, Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Ish, Cho Kyuhyun ! Ieronna ! Kenapa kau tidur lagi ? Kau harus membangunkan Minhyun. Kau tahu bukan, dia tidak bisa bangun jika bukan kau yang membangunkannya ? Aku heran, kenapa dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Kyuhyun menggeliat dibawah selimutnya, tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin meninggalkan kamarnya. Lalu Kyu duduk dan mengusap lembut pipi chubby yeoja mungil yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Minhyun. Perlahan ia mulai menyanyi dengan lembut di telinga yeoja itu. Sedikit senyuman terukir dibibir Minhyun.

Ya, itulah cara membangunkan Minhyun. Hanya dengan mendengar suara nyanyian Kyuhyun maka dia akan bangun. Karena percuma jika Sungmin yang bernyanyi, mau sampai siangpun Minhyun tidak akan bangun.

"Daddy !" Yeoja kecil itu langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir appanya. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya, atau dia memang melakukannya sekehendak hatinya. Minhyun memang terlalu pintar.

.

.

Semuanya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Hangeng dan Kyu sudah rapih lengkap dengan jas mereka. Sunghyun dan Minhyun juga sudah rapih dengan seragamnya. Sungmin sibuk menyuapi Sunghyun sarapannya. Sereal. Sedangkan Minhyun, jangan tanyakan makhluk cantik ini.

"Kyu, bisakah kau berhenti mengganggunya sarapan." Suara Heechul mengiterupsi keasyikan dua orang yang sudah sibuk bermain dengan PSPnya. "Ck... Minhyun sayang, makan dulu. Setelah ini kau boleh bermain lagi."

"Nde, Moni." Minhyun memberikan dengan kasar PSPnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menatap dengan seribu senyuman pada Heechul. "Moni, gamca cudah beli baju untuk Minhyun." Minhyun berusaha berbicara disela sereal yang sudah masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Nde, Moni. Gamca." Sunghyun sedikit membungkuk pada Heechul yang duduk disisinya. "Nde, cheonman. Halmeoni berharap kalian menyukainya." Kedua baby itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hangeng dan Kyu berpamitan untuk pergi ke kantor mereka. Kyu mencium bibir Sungmin didepan anak mereka tanpa ada rasa canggung dan malu. Sebenarnya bukan tak ada yang mengingatkan, tapi dasar Kyu saja yang terlalu pervert.

"Kyuhyun, bisa tidak sih kau tidak menciumku didepan anak-anak ?"

"Tidak."

Satu kata keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan berhasil membungkam Sungmin. Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah terus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyu mendekati dua babynya dan berpamitan. Mencium kedua kening babynya dan mengusap lembut rambut mereka. "Jaga Mommy baik-baik ya ? Daddy takut nanti ada ahjumma jelek yang mengganggu Mommy kalian."

"Ye Daddy... !"

Kedua baby itu berteriak dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Hangeng tengah menatap lembut Heechul. "Aku berangkat dulu Heenim. Kalau kau ingin keluar rumah, bawalah supir dan ajak Teukki bersamamu. Mungkin saja Jungmo mengikutimu kemana-mana."

"Nde Hanie." Heechul memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dan ia mendapat satu ciuman dikeningnya. Aku akan berusaha pulang cepat. Saranghae."

"Nde, nado saranghae.

.

Begitulah kira-kira aktifitas pagi mereka. Keluarga besar yang hangat dan harmonis.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**Blue Shappire Playgroup and Kindergarten**

.

.

Disinilah semua baby itu bertemu. Sibum masuk ke playgroup bersama teman babynya. Sedangkan Minhyun, Sunghyun, Eunhae Junior dan Jongki masuk di Kelas K-0. Kindergarten tingkat nol.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih Wookie ? Gwenchana ?" Sungmin menatap Ryewook yang tengah memasang wajah bimbangnya. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Wookie menghela nafasnya dan menatap dalam pada dua sahabatnya itu. Ada sebersit keraguan apakah dua namja cantik didepannya ini akan mempercayai ceritanya jika ia mengatakannya ? "Aku akan menceritakan satu hal pada kalian. Jangan menganggap ceritaku ini dongeng karena aku memang benar-benar nyata."

Wookie berhenti sejenak dan menatap ragu pada dua sahabatnya itu. "Tapi apa kalian akan tetap menerimaku dan juga keluarga kecil kami diantara kalian ?"

Satu pertanyaan itu memberikan seribu tanya dalam benak Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya ?

Ketiga namja cantik itu sedang duduk melingkar di salah satu ruang VIP cafe langganan mereka. Cafe yang berada tepat didepan Blue Shappire.

"Kumohon, kalian harus mempercayai aku. Aku sebenarnya adalah..." Wookie menatap kearah Sungmin dan Hyukkie bergantian. "Aku sebenarnya seorang peri."

"Mwo ?"

.

.

**Dikantor Hae**

.

"Sajangnim, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." Sekertaris Hae masuk dan meletakkan file yang Hae minta padanya tadi. Sekalian mengatakan, kalau diluar ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

"Siapa ?"

"Namanya Im Yoona. Saya sudah memintanya untuk pergi saja, karena Sajangnim sibuk tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk masuk. Dia..."

"Hae, aku datang..."

Bagai hantu, seorang Im Yoona datang, langsung menerobos masuk dan menabrak sekertaris Hae. Hae hanya bisa menghela nafas herannya. Ia menahan kemarahannya dan menyuruh sekterarisnya untuk keluar. Setelah yeoja itu keluar, Hae menatap heran pada Yoona.

"Darimana kau tahu aku bekerja disini ?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu saja semua tentangmu. Juga tentang namja jelek istrimu itu. Aku tahu semuanya termasuk kemarahan Jae Umma atas pernikahanmu dulu."

Hae sudah menggeram marah menatap wajah Yoona. Rasanya tangannya sudah gatal dan sangat ingin menampar pipi yeoja menyebalkan itu. "Kau tak berhak memanggilnya Umma. Dia bukan ibumu, dan kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Aku muak melihatmu Im Yoona."

"Jae Umma, dia ibuku. Apa kau lupa, dia begitu menyayangiku. Dan sedikit meminta saja padanya, maka dia akan menyuruhmu bercerai dari namja aneh itu. Kau tak seharusnya bersamanya Hae."

.

Plak...

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus menghiasi pipi Yoona. Hae sudah sangat marah kali ini. Ia meraih telfon kantornya. "Ji Hyun, suruh pengawalku menyeret yeoja ini keluar dari ruanganku. Jangan biarkan dia masuk kedalam gedung ini lagi."

"Kya ! Hae, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku. Kau keterlaluan."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar mulut kotormu itu menghina Hyukkie terus-terusan. Asal kau tahu, Hyukki seribu kali lebih baik darimu." Tak lama datanglah dua orang namja dengan tubuh besarnya langsung memegang lengan kanan dan kiri Yoona.

"Mianhe Noona, tapi kau harus meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Kya ! Lepaskan aku ! Kya !" Yoona masih mencoba memberontak dalam kepungan dua namja bertubuh besar itu. "Kya ! Hae, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Akan aku adukan pada Jae Umma. Awas saja kau Hae."

Suara Yoona ikut menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya wajah itu dibalik pintu. Menyisakan Hae yang sudah kesal setengah mati. "Ck... Yeoja itu benar-benar merepotkan. Sangat menyesal kenapa dulu aku bisa berpacaran dengannya dulu."

Hae duduk lemas dan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari satu nama sebagai penyelamatnya.

"Yeobosseoyo Appa."

"..."

"Ahni. Gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin meminta appa menasehati Umma."

"..."

"Yoona sudah mulai menghasut Umma. Aku tak mau Umma kembali membenci Hyukkie. Jangan biarkan Umma bertemu dengan Yoona. Yeoja itu sangat berbahaya.

"..."

"Nde Appa. Gamsahae."

.

Pliip...

.

Hae mematikan sambungannya dan tersenyum miris. "Lebih baik aku menjemput Hyukkie." Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 14.00 KST. "Pasti kelas Junior sudah selesai."

Hae meraih kunci mobilnya dan langsung keluar dari kantornya. "Aku pulang dulu. Semua pekerjaan sudah beres bukan ?"

"Nde, sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu, jika ada yang mencariku lagi, terutama yeoja tadi langsung suruh kembali pulang saja. Dan jika pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai, pulanglah."

"Nde Sajangnim."

Hae melenggang pergi menuju parkiran di luar gedung kantornya. Menuju mobil audi putih miliknya.

.

.

**Heechul x Leeteuk Side**

.

.

Dua yeoja ini tengah menikmati perawatan rambut di salon langganan Heechul jika bukan karena Hangeng yang meminta Heechul untuk selalu pergi bersama Teukki, mungkin sekarang Teukki sudah asyik mengurus dan membersihkan rumah lamanya.

Dengan sudah payah Heechul membujuk Teukkie agar mau ikut bersamanya ke salon. Tempat yang begitu membosankan bagi Teukki namun surga bagi Heechul.

"Kau tahu, mengapa Hangeng memintaku juga mengajakmu ?"

"Ahni, waeyo ?"

Heechul menatap Teukki lewat kaca yang ada didepannya. "Karena Jungmo. Choi Jungmo."

"Maksudmu ? Choi Jungmo siapa Heenim ?"

Heechul sedikit meneggakkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung Teukki. "Dia calon tunanganku yang aku ceritakan dulu."

"Akh, jadi dia namja Choi yang akan dijodohkan oleh appamu. Hmm, Choi Jungmo."

"Nde Teukki. Dan kau tahu, karena istri Jungmo sudah meninggal, ia jadi mengejar-ngejar aku sekarang."

"Jeongmall ?"

"Nde, dia te..."

"Kenapa membicarakan aku terang-terangan begitu Heenim."

Heechul menatap bayangan pantulan seorang namja di cermin yang ada didepannya. "Choi Jungmo !" Heechul langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam pada namja yang sudah berdiri dengan pose tampannya di belakang Heechul. "Bisa-bisanya kau kesini ?"

Jungmo berjalan mendekati Heechul. "Heenim chagi, aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku mau kau menjadi ibu dari Siwon, itu artinya aku mau kau menjadi istriku. Ayolah, aku akan memanjakanmu melebihi semua yang Hangeng berikan padamu."

"Heh, dasar kau sudah gila. Jangan mengikutiku terus dan mengkhayal kalau aku akan jadi istrimu. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi istrimu. Ingat itu !"

Namun seperti sudah tuli, Jungmo malah mengusap pipi Heechul. Dengan cepat Heechul menghempaskan tangan itu dari pipinya dan menjauh dari Jungmo. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku dasar kau namja mesum. Pergi kau !"

Teuuki tidak tinggal diam. Dia menatap tajam pada Jungmo dan menutupi jalan bagi Jungmo untuk mendekati Heechul. "Jangan ganggu dia, kau bisa mencari yeoja lain. Dia sudah berkeluarga. Kulihat kau cukup berwibawa Choi Jungmo-ssi. Jadi, jangan jatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri."

Namun yang didapat Teukki bukan sebuah kemunduran Jungmo namun seringaian dari Jungmo. Jungmo menatap Teukki tajam dan tersenyum. "Kalau Heenim tak mau, bagaimana kalau kau saja ?"

"Mwo...?"  
>.<p>

.

**Baby's Side**

.

.

Kedua baby kembar itu tengah menatap tajam pada satu titik. Jongki dan Eunhae sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan si kembar ?

Sunghyun dan Minhyun, duduk diatas ayunan yang terdapat didepan kelas mereka. Untung saja langit sedang bersahabat dan tak sepanas hari biasanya.

Mata cantik Minhyun yang basanya berkonsentrasi penuh pada PSP digenggamannya kini sibuk menatap tajam pada yeoja yang sedang berbicara dengan Mommynya. Sesekali Minhyun menatap Sunghyun yang sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir keluar.

"Sungmin Oppa, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini ? Lama tak bertemu."

Yah, kira-kira begitu suara cempreng yang didengar oleh kedua bocah itu. Minhyun, dengan kepintarannya yang melebihi batas itu, segera saja memikirkan hal pintar yang bisa memisahkan Mommynya dari yeoja pendek yang begitu centil itu.

"Nde, Sunny. Lama tak bertemu."

"Oppa, kenapa kau malah menikah dengan namja itu ? Dengan aku juga bisa, kenapa harus dengan namja itu ? Namja sombong dan sangat menyebalkan. Lihatlah, sekarang kau bukannya ke kantor malah sibuk mengurus dua baby ini."

Bukannya tak menyadari, Sungmin sudah bisa merasakan tanpa melihat, betapa tajamnya tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang menurun langsung pada Minhyun. "Aku senang mengurus mereka. Mereka kan aegyaku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan."

Minhyun dengan langkah kecilnya turun dari ayunannya. Dengan sudah payah ia berjinjit hingga tangannya meraih tas kecil milik Sungmin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sungmin hanya sesekali melirik. Ia merasa tak enak jika mengacuhkan yeoja yang terus saja berbicara seperti radio rusak saja.

Minhyun mencari benda persegi panjang yang memang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang. Ponsel. Dengan pintar ia menyodorkan pada Sungmin. "Mom, Daddy..."

Satu kata itu langsung berbuah senyuman dari Sungmin. Ia memang sudah tak enak terus berbicara dengan Sunny. "Nde baby, kita telfon Daddy."

Sunghyun ikut turun dari ayunannya dan kemudian menatap lagi pada Sunny, tutor barunya. "Ini Mommy-ku. Conce tidak boleh dekat Mommy." Perkataan Sunghyun berbuah seringaian khas Kyuhyun dari bibir Minhyun. "Good oppa."

Sunny dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap heran pada Minhyun dan Sunghyun. "Oppa, kedua aegyamu memang pandai."

"Aku tahu, karena Kyu memang jenius." Sungmin langsung tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia ingat. Langsung saja di speakernya.

"Nde Minnie Mommy, waeyo ? Miss me huh ?"

"Daddy !" teriak si kembar bersamaan. Mereka langsung merebut ponsel Sungmin dan mengadu pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde baby, waeyo ?"

"Daddy, Min mau pulang. Conce ganggu Mommy telus."

"Jeongmall ?"

"Nde Daddy. Cuni conce bicala telus. Cungie lapal Daddy."

"Mwo ! Sunny ?" Sedikit nada kemarahan terdengar disudut Kyuhyun. "Arraseo baby, Daddy jemput sekarang." Minhyun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Mom, cudah." Minhyun langsung menyeringai.

"Ehm, oppa."

"Nde Sunny." Ekspresi Sungmin sungguh sulit ditebak. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tak enak pada Sunny namun hatinya sedang melompat senang karena sebentar lagi terbebas dari yeoja yang baru saja terus berbicara tanpa henti selama dua jam lebih. Telinga mana yang kuat mendengarkannya.

Sunghyun mendekati Sungmin dan seperti merengek minta di pangku. "Mom, Cungie capek. Mau tidul. Kalau cungi tidul, mau makan dulu. Mom, cu...cu..." Sungmin langsung menidurkan Sunghyun di pangkuannya dan memberikan satu botol susu untuknya.

Sedangkan Minhyun, mendekati Sunny dan meminta duduk di sisi Sunny. "Conce, Min mau naik." Dengan wajah ditekuk berlipat-lipat, Sunny menaikan Minhyun ke sisinya. Namun tiba-tiba...

.

Plakkk...

.

Minhyun memukul punggung tangan Sunny. "Conce, jangan pegang-pegang tas Min. Itu PCP Min. Conce tidak boleh main. Dali Daddy tau ?" Minhyun menyembunyikan tas kecil tempat PSPnya di balik punggungnya. Tas itu memang menyelempang di bahu kecilnya. Hingga mau tak mau memang tangan Sunny menyentuh tas itu.

"Minhyun, tidak boleh begitu."

"Jiman Mom, Conce pegang tas Min, ini PCP dali Daddy. Nanti conce mau lagi." Minhyun kembali menatap tajam pada Sunny. "Conce, Mom juga punya Min. Mom juga punya Cungi Oppa, Mom juga punya Daddy. Conce jangan dekat-dekat Mom. Allaso ?"

"Mwo ?" Sunny mendelik tak percaya pada perkataan Minhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena Sunghyun sudah tidur di pangkuannya. "Mianhe Sunny, Minhyun memang terkadang begitu."

Minhyun menatap segelas ice cream yang terlihat sangat enak dan menarik lidahnya kuat. "Conce, ini juga punya Min." Minhyun langsung mengklaim es krim itu miliknya. Sunny sebagai empunya hanya bisa menahan jengkel yang makin menumpuk dihatinya.

Minhyun berusaha mengambil gelas besar itu. Tangannya sudah hampir sampai ke gelasnya, tapi...

.

Prang...

.

"Akhh... Ck..."

.

"Kya ! Kau, kenapa menumpahkannya di rokku." Gelas itu sukses jatuh ke lantai setelah sebelumnya mampir ke rok mini milik Sunny. "Ah, my new prada." Wajah Sunny sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Ia menatap tajam pada Minhyun yang sedang terkikik melihat ekspresi Sunny.

Tapi, mengingat Sungmin masih ada didepannya dan Sunny harus berusaha bersikap selembut Mungkin. "Kya, kenapa kau menumpahkannya ?" Sunny berkata dengan lembut dan mengusap gemas rambut pendek Minhyun.

"Mianhe Sunny, Minhyun tak sengaja melakukannya."

"Nde, conce. Mian."

"Akh, gwenchana. Aku masih memiliki yang lain."

Tapi ulah Minhyun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. "Eiiihhh..." Minhyun berpura-pura melihat sesuatu. "Conce, itu ulal. Dikaki conce."

"Mworago !" Sunny langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat ke bawah, di sekitar kakinya. "Itu conce, ulal di kaki conce." Sunny terus berusaha membuang ular yang tak kelihatan itu. Mata Sunny sudah menutup karena ketakutan.

"Bagaimana Min, masih ?"

"Nde conce, masih. Ayo ulal, pelgi ! Hush ! Hush !"

Namun karena terlalu bersemangatnya Sunny terus melompat rendah, akhirnya...

.

"Awhhh..."

.

Dia meringis kesakitan. Minhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat Sunny yang terjatuh. "Gwenchana Sunny ?"

"Nde Oppa, gwenchana. Akh... ! Appo...!" Sunny memegangi pahanya untuk membantu berjalan dan kembali duduk di bangku panjangnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah teramat sangat marah pada Minhyun. Namun lagi-lagi ia teringat jika ada Sungmin didepannya.

'Awas saja kau bocah.' Sunny menatap malang nasib sepatunya. "Huah... salvatore baruku."

"Akh, mianhe Sunny. Semuanya jadi rusak."

"Akh, gwenchana Oppa. Asal itu Minhyun atau Sunghyun, aku tidak marah. Mereka sudah aku anggap seperti..."

"Seperti apa ?"

"Daddy !" Minhyun langsung turun dari bangkunya dan berlari ke pelukan Kyuhyun. "Nde baby. Mianhe, Daddy sedikit lama."

"Ehmm." Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan melingarkan lengannya di leher appanya. Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Ia melihat Sunghyun yang sudah tertidur, merasa sangat marah pada Sunny.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Sunny. "Seharusnya kau mengenal waktu dan tempat. Kau juga seharusnya mengenal Sungmin dan dirimu sendiri. Memalukan. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu menjadi tutor untuk aegyaku ?"

Sungmin yang sedang memberesi semua perlengkapan Minhyun dan Sunghyun langsung menatap Sunny dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan. 'Mianhe-Sunny-'

Kyu langsung mengambil tas Sungmin dan menaruh di bahunya. Jarinya bertautan indah dengan jari Sungmin. "Dia milikku. Kau seharusnya tahu diri dan menyingkirlah."

Satu kalimat itu berakhir seiring dengan Kyu dan Sungmin yang melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Supir Sungmin sendiri sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Daddy, aku bica jaga Mommy." Minhyun yang duduk di kursi depan disamping Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sudah berbinar menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan.

"Nde Kyu, Minhyun do the best things ever."

"Aku tahu, dan pahlawan kita pantas mendapat hadiahnya."

"Yeay... kaset game balu. Daddy, nanti main cama Min yah..."

"Huh, kalian berdua. Sama saja."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Minhyun. Sungmin yang hanya bisa menggeleng heran, perlahan mulai mengantuk dan tertidur. Kyuhyun terus menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di game centre.

"Daddy, ayo macuk. Katanya, ini culganya Daddy."

"Nde baby, ini memang surganya Daddy setelah Mommymu."

Sungmin tidur nyenyak di mobilnya. Sedang Kyuhyun sibuk mengajari berbagai permainan disana pada Minhyun.

.

.

**HaeHyuk side**

.

.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di balkon apartemen, di sisi kamar tidurnya. Malam indah dengan bintang yang bersinar menghiasi langit hitam yang kelam. Hae duduk memangku Hyukkie.

Ia menghirup aroma khas Hyukkie yang sangat memabukkan untuknya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini di kantornya. "Yeobo, tadi Yoona datang ke kantor."

"Mwo ? Beraninya dia !" Hyukkie sedikit berbalik dan menatap pada Hae. "Kau tak berselingkuh di belakangku bukan ?"

"Ck... ahni. Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengusirnya, kedua pengawal yang kau minta untuk menjagaku itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk menyeretnya keluar. Aku juga tak suka dia datang."

"Baguslah." Hyukkie mencium lembut kening Hae. "Setialah untukku Hae." Hae hanya mengangguk dan mencium sekilas bibir Hyukkie.

"Akh iya, Hae. Aku punya satu hal yang harus kau tahu." Hyukkie menatap serius pada Hae. "Memangnya apa ?"

"Hmmm, ini tentang Wookie dan Yesung."

"Ada yang terjadi dengan mereka ? Atau kebun mereka rusak. Kalau rusak, minta Yoochun appa untuk membantu dan mengajari Yesung."

"Ck, bukan itu Hae. Ini lebih mengherankan dari pada itu." Hyukkie menatap lembut pada mata Hae dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Hae.

Hyukkie mendekati telinga Hae dan berbisik lembut, "Wookie dan Yesung, mereka peri."

"Mwoya ?"

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku." Wookie berdiri dan mengulurkan lengan kananya. Untunglah, ruang VIP mereka tertutup dan sangat privat. "Reparo !"

"Ommo !"

Sungmin dan Hyukkie menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Sebentuk cahaya pink dengan sayap kecil di punggungnya. Cahaya yang hanya sebesar ibu jari itu langsung mendekat. "Akh, kau memang benar-benar ajaib Wookie." Hyukkie menengadahkan telapak tangannya, bersiap untuk menerima Wookie mendarat di tangannya.

"Nde, bagaimana bisa ? Aku pikir peri itu hanya dongeng." Sungmin menyentuh sayap Wookie dan tersenyum.

"Aku keluar dari snowdrop. Bunga yang terakhir kau beli sebelum appamu meninggal."

"Jinjjayo ? Kau keluar dari bunga itu ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan penuh antusias. "Kata Appa, memang ada dongeng yang mengatakan, kalau peri bunga itu akan datang dan memberi kita keajaiban. Tapi, aku kira itu hanya dongeng untuk natal saja, tapi ternyata..."

"Aku memberi keajaiban padamu dan Hyukkie. Jongki dan Si Kembar, juga Junior, merekalah keajaibanku." Wookie kemudian terbang ke lantai lagi, "Experio !" Ia kembali ke wujudnya semula.

"Kau benar-benar peri Wookie." Hyukkie menatap kagum pada Wookie. "Gomawo, kau telah memberikan keajaibanmu dan membuatku memiliki Junior."

"Nde, cheonman."

"Nde Wookie, gamsahae. Kau telah memberi si kembar untuk kami. Mereka sangat berharga untukku dan Kyu."

"Nde, cheonman Sungmin-ah." Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah Wookie berubah sendu kembali. "Menurut kalian apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Waeyo ? Apa masalahmu sebenarnya ?" Hyukkie mengusap bahu Wookie yang duduk disisinya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengusap punggung tangan Wookie. Mencoba berbagi kekhawatirannya.

"Appa-ku telah menemukanku."

"Lalu..."

"Ia ingin membawaku kembali ke dunia peri, bersama dengan Jongki," Wookie berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sungmin dan Hyukkie dengan mata merahnya yang sudah hampir bawah. "Dan, meninggalkan Yesung. Appa juga sudah menghilangkan kekuatan Yesung Hyung. Dia benar-benar marah."

"Mwoya ?" Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk sedih.

"Atau aku bisa memilih tetap tinggal di dunia manusia dan menjadi manusia tanpa kekuatanku. Dan Appa, akan membunuh Jongki."

"Mworago ! " Hyukkie menatap tak percaya pada Wookie.

"Haish, keterlaluan." Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Apa dia tidak punya anak, sampai bisa berbuat seperti itu ?"

"Akulah anaknya Sungmin, akulah putra mahkota kerajaan peri."

"Akh... jeongmalll !" Sungmin dan Hyukkie kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan tentang Wookie yang sebenarnya itu. "Tapi, tidak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu padamu dan Yesung, terlebih pada Jongki." Hyukkie menggeleng heran.

"Bagaimana appamu bisa berbuat seperti itu ? Mengapa dia memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukmu ?"

"Itulah Sungmin. Pilihan ini terlalu sulit untukku."

Wookie kembali tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

.

**KyuMin side**

.

.

"Begitulah Kyu, Wookie dan Yesung memang peri. Dan karena Wookie dan Yesung, aku bisa hamil dan kita memiliki Sungie dan Min." Sungmin selesai menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar bersama Hyukkie dari Wookie. Kyu yang mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar tentang ancaman Raja peri.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka nanti ?"

"Menurutmu, Wookie harus bagaimana ?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

"Akh, bagaimana yah ?" Kyu mendesah pelan dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan Jongki yang lain untuk mereka."

Oke, pikiran pervert Kyu sudah mulai berjalan karena mencium aroma wangi tubuh Sungmin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang belum sampai ke titik pervert itu hanya terus mencoba menangkap arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Itu lho chagi, Jongki yang baru. Kurasa ini satu-satunya jalan."

"Mwoya ? I don't get it. Explain to me please..."

"Ish..." Kyuhyun mendesah kesal dan meraih satu tangan Sungmin yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyu mengarahkannya ke bawah selimut. Menyentuh sesuatu yang tengah menegang di bawah sana.

"Kya ! Kita baru kemarin melakukannya. Dan itu 5 ronde. Aku capek Kyu, oke...! Let me have more sleep."

"Ayolah Ming, nanti Kyu Junior akan kesakitan."

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kyu yang masih melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sungmin. "Ahni Kyu, aku tak mau baby bangun. Hentikan sekarang !" Sungmin sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"Sssshhh... jangan berteriak. Nanti uri aegya bangun."

Sungmin kontan langsung diam dan berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya saat tangan nakal Kyu sudah mulai memelintir nipple Sungmin.

"Pervy Kyunie..."

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY### **

**Huwa... akhirnya chap 2 bisa aku selesain juga. Haduh... berasa banget deh sinetronnya. Moga gag pada bosen ajah. Mianhe jika ada yang gag suka ma beberapa scene dalam ni FF. Penyiksaan buat nenek lampir itu, sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan author ama sebuah page yang getol banget promo Seokyu. #curcolbuuuu#**

**Huah YESUNGdahlah ya... tuh page gag penting banget deh. Pake acara ngeBLOK gue. Aish... adminnya menyedihkan banget. **

**Pokoknya, tetep KYUMIN IS REAL.**

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**SJ Little Fish :** Kayaknya sih emang mau jadi M, tinggal nunggu pendukungnya. **Banyak gag nih yang mau ni Story ganti rate ?**

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN :** Mungkin tuh SooMan masih kurang duit kali yah, ampe ngirim Kyuppa ke WGM china. Jadi ga nya aku juga kurang tahu tapi ada yang udah upload foto Kyuppa untuk tuh acara. Mungkin aje tuh si Soo Man cembukur ma Kyuppa, abis Soo Man kan nge-fans berat ma Minppa makanya dia milihnya Kyuppa#ngarang#**. Kenapa Kyumin ?** Karena Cuma **KYUMIN YANG REAL #**#

**Jotha Aurigth :** Mianhe salah nulis nama #senyuminnocent# SIBUM tuh beneran anak nemu, author sendiri juga gag tahu tuh anak, anaknye siape ?

.

Jeongmal GamsaHAE untuk : **Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, ****Secret Admirer, Pichaxiah, onew jinki, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, Nadkyumin, The, rosa damascena, riri sparkyu, Lee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Nam Seul Mi, The, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLoveSungmin, honey26, MegaKyu, diictatorlove, YuyaLoveSungmin, Abesly, Park Minnie, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.**

**Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.** Adakah yang mengGALAU pengen ni jadi rate M ? ##

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	4. Chapter 3

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Lemonan NC 21, Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Mianhe karena Updatenya lama banget. Author bener-bener minta maaf. Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini ?**

**HAPPY VALENTINE DAY'S**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Sedikit Penyiksaan buat segerombolan yeoja centil gag jelas.#untukyangSONE,mianhe.#**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin House # KyuMin Side**

.

.

"Begitulah Kyu, Wookie dan Yesung memang peri. Dan karena Wookie dan Yesung, aku bisa hamil dan kita memiliki Sungie dan Min." Sungmin selesai menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar bersama Hyukkie dari Wookie. Kyu yang mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar tentang ancaman Raja peri.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka nanti ?"

"Menurutmu, Wookie harus bagaimana ?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

"Akh, bagaimana yah ?" Kyu mendesah pelan dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan Jongki yang lain untuk mereka."

Oke, pikiran pervert Kyu sudah mulai berjalan karena mencium aroma wangi tubuh Sungmin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang belum sampai ke titik pervert itu hanya terus mencoba menangkap arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Itu lho chagi, Jongki yang baru. Kurasa ini satu-satunya jalan."

"Mwoya ? I don't get it. Explain to me please..."

"Ish..." Kyuhyun mendesah kesal dan meraih satu tangan Sungmin yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyu mengarahkannya ke bawah selimut. Menyentuh sesuatu yang tengah menegang di bawah sana.

"Kya ! Kita baru kemarin melakukannya. Dan itu 5 ronde. Aku capek Kyu, oke...! Let me have more sleep."

"Ayolah Ming, nanti Kyu Junior akan kesakitan."

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kyu yang masih melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sungmin. "Ahni Kyu, aku tak mau baby bangun. Hentikan sekarang !" Sungmin sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"Sssshhh... jangan berteriak. Nanti uri aegya bangun."

Sungmin kontan langsung diam dan berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya saat tangan nakal Kyu sudah mulai memelintir nipple Sungmin.

"Pervy Kyunie..."

"Yes, sexy Ming..."

"Hentikan sekarang Kyunie, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu lagi SE – LA – MA – NYA ."

Sungmin mengancam dan sangat jelas, memberi penekanan pada kata 'selamanya.' Ia menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, seakan mengatakan padanya untuk segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhnya.

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia segera tidur membelakangi Sungmin, menahan kesal dan tentunya menahan panggilan juniornya yang sudah semakin merintih kesakitan.

Sungmin hanya terkikik lirih dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu, hanya saja tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, seluruh badannya masih sakit karena kegiatannya kemarin.

Karena merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus saja gelisah. Ia benar-benar takut jika setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mendiamkannya. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik lembut ditengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe baby Kyunie, tapi aku benar-benar masih kesakitan karena tindakanmu kemarin. Jangan marah padaku."

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

"Arraseo."

Apa-apaan dia ? Bukannya sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melayaniku ? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini ? Menyebalkan sekali ! Aku sengaja tidur memunggungi dia, benar-benar tidak bisa kutahan lagi kekesalanku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan juniorku membengkak begini ?

Tanganku terulur untuk mengusap juniorku sendiri, akh... rasanya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin, kau akan menyesal telah menolak suamimu yang tampan ini. 'Awas kau !'

Ish... bagaimana ini ? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sekarang, juniorku terasa pegal dan terus mengganjal di bawah. Aku harus menuntaskannya sendiri, tapi ... masa aku harus menuntaskannya sendiri ?

"Eh..." Aku merasakan lengannya melingkar di pinggangku. Hei, apa-apaan dia ? mau menggodaku huh ? Ish... benar-benar menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti Minnie, aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Ya, kau akan benar-benar menyesal.

"Mianhe baby Kyunie, tapi aku benar-benar masih kesakitan karena tindakanmu kemarin. Jangan marah padaku."

Ish, kalau kesakitan tidak mungkin dia terus melenguh seperti memanggilku untuk terus melakukannya. Aku menggigit kuat bibir bawahku. Ayolah, ini sangat menyiksa. Merasakan nafas hangatnya menggelitik tengkukku membuat juniorku semakin menegang.

Akhirnya karena kesal aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Kulihat mata foxynya benar-benar memerah. Meski cahaya kamar kami redup, bukan berarti aku tak bisa melihat raut kesedihan di wajah cantiknya. Tapi maaf Lee Sungmin, kali ini kau tak akan mendapatkan maafku semudah itu.

Aku menyingkirkan lenganya dari pinggangku, "Aku mau tidur di kamarku saja."

"Tapi Kyu..."

Aku tak akan bergeming sekarang, entah dia akan menangis atau tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan dia menang begitu mudah. Aku pergi meninggalkan kamar kami, menuju kamarku sendiri. Mengunci pintunya dan langsung menuju bed-ku.

Aku mengusap bagian bawahku, aish... juniorku benar-benar harus dipuaskan sekarang. Tapi...

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya dan memelorotkannya sedikit. Membebaskan juniornya yang benar-benar terasa sesak. Perlahan mengocoknya sendiri. Ia benar-benar harus mengeluarkan hasratnya malam itu juga.

"Ahhhh... ouuhhhh... sssshhh ahhh..."

.

.

Sedangkan Sungmin...

.

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

"Aku mau tidur di kamarku saja."

"Tapi Kyu..."

Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar kami. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini, tapi...

"Hiks... hiks... Kyunie..." Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Mengapa dia harus semarah itu padaku. Padahal hanya karena masalah sekecil ini. Mengapa harus sampai meninggalkan kamar kami ?

Aku terus saja terjaga, benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Karena gelisah dan takut, aku beranikan diriku untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja dia ke kamarnya. Aku mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Ck... terkunci."

Aku berusaha mengetuknya beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau membukanya. Kyu, kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku. Dengan langkah lemas, aku kembali ke kamar kami. Berbaring sendiri di kasurku yang super besar ini. Seharusnya ada Kyuhyun yang memelukku, tapi...

"Hikss... Kyunie... Mianhe Kyunie..."

.

.

**Cho Sungmin POV end**

.

.

**Pagi harinya**

.

"Sungie, kau bersama Halmeoni dulu nde, Umma akan membangunkan Minhyun dulu."

"Mmmm..." Sunghyun mengangguk dan meminum susu dari botolnya. Diam dalam gendongan salah satu pelayan mereka menuju ke kamar Teukki. Sedangkan Sungmin, kini ia harus berpusing ria. Ia mencoba membuka kamar Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya namja itu masih tidur.

"Kamarnya masih terkunci, ck... bagaimana ini ?"

Terpaksa Sungmin harus membangunkan sendiri, Minhyun yang masih lelap, sibuk dengan mimpinya. Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Minhyun dan mulai bernyanyi.

Namun sayang, sampai liam belas menit Sungmin bernyanyi tetap saja Minhyun tidak bangun. Bahkan bergerak sedikit pun tidak. "Ck... Min-ah ireonna, Mommy takut nanti kita terlambat Min."

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya."

"Eh, iya Kyu."

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di pintu dan berjalan mendekat pada Minhyun. Jika biasanya Kyu akan memberikan Morning Kiss, namun agaknya dia tidak akan memberikannya hari ini. Kyu berjalan begitu saja melewati Sungmin dan duduk disisi Minhyun.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan morning kissnya pagi ini. Tapi, Sungmin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dimata Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika Minhyun menemukannya menangis, akan sangat tidak baik bagi anak kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun yang terus bernyanyi ditelinga Minhyun dan mengusap lembut rambut pendek putrinya itu. Sesekali mencium pipi chubby Minhyun. Hal biasa yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun setiap paginya.

**Are you sleeping, are you sleeping**

**Little Min, Little Min**

**Lovely daddy is coming, your daddy is coming**

**Come wake up, come wake up**

Perlahan Minhyun mengerjapkan mata foxy cantiknya dia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Daddy..." berteriak senang dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kecut pada anak dan ayah itu. Ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri, "Kyu... why i don't get my morning Kiss ?" Ia menggumam lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun, mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Because you have been so naughty to me last night, that your punishment baby Ming." Kyuhyun menyerahkan Minhyun dalam gendongannya. "Aku akan berangkat cepat, mungkin akan pulang malam. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu di sekolah, kau bisa pulang sendiri atau menyuruh supir menjemputmu. Jaga anak-anak baik-baik Ming, dan ingat, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat sengan Sunny."

Kyu menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar dan mengusap kepala Minhyun, mengecupnya sekilas. " Minhyun tidak akan suka kau dekat dengan Sunny, dan aku rasa Sunghyun juga akan membenci hal itu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekati pipi Minhyun dan mengecupnya sekilas. Menatap wajah Minhyun dan mengajak putrinya untuk ber-hi five dengannya. "Nah Minhyun, jaga mommy baik-baik nde. Daddy akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Yeay... game balu. Hamsa daddy."

"Bye, daddy pergi dulu."

"Pay daddy..."

Sungmin hanya diam menyaksikan moment ayah dan anak itu. Ia benar-benar harus menahan tangisnya yang seakan hampir meledak membasahi pipinya. "Nah Minhyun sekarang kita mandi dulu."

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke bathtub di kamarnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum evil disepanjang jalan, dari keluar kamar hingga menuju mobilnya. "Kita lihat saja Ming, kau akan menyesal telah menolakku malam tadi."

.

.

" Umma, kami akan berangkat dulu." Sungmin memberikan bekal Minhyun dan Sunghyun pada salah satu pelayannya. Dan berjalan bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyiapkan baby seat untuk kedua aegyanya. Sedangkan Minhyun dan Sunghyun menunggu di pintu keluar rumah bersama dengan pelayannya.

"Belajar yang baik nde," Teukki datang dan memeluk kedua cucunya itu.

"Nde Moni."

"Minhyun, Sunghyun, jangan nakal ya !" Heenim berteriak lalu berjalan mendekati dua baby yang sedang menunggu Sungmin didepan pintu.

"Nde Moni."

Heechul tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala dua cucunya itu. "Moni akan membelikan kalian oleh-oleh nanti."

"Hamsa Moni." Minhyun dan Sunghyun memeluk Heechul bergantian. Lalu berjalan memeluk Hangeng yang masih sedikit jauh dibelakang Heechul. "Boji, Sungie dan Min belangkat dulu."

"Nde, baik-baik di sekolah nde."

Kedua baby itu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

"Bye Umma, Appa."

"Bye Sungmin."

"Nah, sekarang suruh supir Kim untuk mengantarku. Aku ingin kerumah Jae eonni." Heechul memerintah pelayannya. Ia lalu menatap Hangeng. " Boleh kan Hannie ?"

"Ajak Teukkie bersamamu." Hangeng menjawab sekenanya lalu berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu lagi. Kembali membaca koran paginya. "Apa Jungmo masih sering mengikutimu ?"

"Tentu Hannie, tapi tenang saja karena dia malah mengejar-ngejar Teukki sekarang."

"Mwo ?" Hangeng meletakkan korannya dan menatap pada Teukkie. "Jeongmallayo ?" Teukki mengangguk lemas. " Itu karena kemarin aku menghalang-halangi Jungmo untuk mendekati Heenim, eh malah aku yang menjadi sasarannya sekarang."

Buttler Kim mendekat dan membungkuk pada Hangeng. "Ada apa Kim ?"

"Diluar, ada mobil BMW putih, dan kalau tidak salah lihat itu adalah tuan Choi Jungmo."

"Mwo ?" Ketiga orang disana berteriak berjama'ah (?) dan saling menatap. "Ck... mau apa dia kemari ? Bukankah aku tidak ada urusan bisnis dengannya ?"

"Kau memang tidak ada urusan bisnis denganku Hangeng."

"Hei, siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kedalam rumahku ?"

"Chullie, jangan ketus begitu. Aku kan tamu di rumah ini, bukankah begitu Teukki ?" Jungmo menatap Teukki dan tersenyum padanya. Duduk dengan santai di sisi Teukki. "Ck... aku tak menyangka kalau Teukki juga sangat cantik meski tidak berdandan."

"Ish, pergi sana kau Jungmo. Jangan dekati Eonniku." Heechul menarik Teukki untuk duduk bersamanya. "Iya, kau menggangguku Tuan Choi. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Teukkie menatap takut pada Jungmo, sejujurnya ia memang benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Nah kau dengar bukan Jungmo, sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumahku. Lagipula tidak ada yang senang kau berada disini." Hangeng berdiri membenarkan jasnya. Lalu menatap tajam pada Jungmo. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk hal yang kau lakukan pada istriku kemarin. Dan aku harap kau tahu diri Jungmo. Teukki tidak mengharapkanmu di rumah ini."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu, tapi jangan kira aku menyerah." Jungmo menatap Teukki dan mengerlingkan matanya pada Teukki. "Kau cantik, seperti angel. Dan aku tampan, juga kaya raya. Bukankah kita sangat cocok ? Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku."

Jungmo memakai kacamata hitamnya yang norak dan berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan rumah Hangeng. "Ish... mengapa ada orang seperti itu sih ?" Heechul mengumpat tak jelas menatap miris pada Jungmo. "Hanie, kurasa kita harus menjaga Teukkie baik-baik."

Sedangkan Teukkie, sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Ingin mengumpat, rasanya tak pantas. Lagi pula Jungmo juga belum begitu mengganggu kehidupannya. "Hmmm, mungkin sebaiknya aku berhati-hati dengannya."

"Nde, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri Teukki. Jungmo itu seperti hantu, dia bisa berada dimanapun tanpa kita duga."

"Nde, kalau begitu aku akan memerintahkan supir untuk selalu menemani dan mengantarmu. Baiklah Heenim, aku pergi dulu. Pagi ini aku ada rapat dan pulang malam. Kalau mau kerumah Jae nunna sebaiknya kau menginap saja disana. Aku akan pulang ke sana."

"Nde Heenim, lagi pula aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus kerumah Junsu. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya menyiapkan toko bunganya yang baru. Dia membuka cabang baru di pasar."

"Oke, kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik Teukkie." Hangeng mendekat pada Heechul dan mencium kening istrinya itu. "Tunggu aku dirumah Jae nunna."

"Nde Hanie."

.

.

**Disekolah **

.

.

Diruangan VIP di cafe itu, kini sudah diisi dengan tiga namja yang tengah menunggu aegya mereka. Yesung, Wookie, dan Sungmin.

"Kemana Hyukkie ?"

"Dia menitipkan Eunhae padaku. Dia pergi membantu Junsu Ahjumma membuka toko bunganya yang baru di pasar. Jadi nanti Eunhae akan pulang bersamaku." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Ia lalu menatap iba pada Yesung dan Wookie.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kalian dan Jongki ?"

"Entahlah." Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi. Jika Jongki dan Wookie tetap bersamaku maka mereka akan ada dalam bahaya."

"Sungie, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Wookie menatap Yesung dengan mata sayunya. Ia hampir menangis sekarang. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya ?"

"Ehm, mianhe." Sungmin menatap ragu pada Wookie dan Yesung, "Tapi apa tidak mungkin, jika Jongki memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian ? Bukankah dia lahir dari peri, seharusnya dia mempunyai kekuatan peri."

"Entahlah Minnie, aku belum pernah melihat dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan peri itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Kami tidak bisa membuatnya, tapi untuk menghilangkannya Raja Peri bisa melakukannya." Yesung meminum kopi hitamnya yang terasa pahit. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Lalu apa keputusan kalian ?"

"Aku bingung Minnie-ah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan Yesung hyung, dan juga Jongki. Tapi jika harus kehilangan Jongki dan Yesung hyung aku rasa aku..."

Wookie berusaha keras menahan air matanya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Bagaimana jika kau membuat Jongki dan Yesung lain. Untuk sementara aku bisa menyembunyikan Yesung dan Jongki di rumah lamaku yang kurasa masih layak untuk ditempati. Rumah itu cukup bersih karena ada penjaga yang selalu membersihkannya. Otte ?"

Secercah senyuman terlukis di bibir kedua namja didepan Sungmin. "Hei, mengapa tak terfikirkan olehku ?"

"Nde Hyung. Aku kan masih mempunyai kekuatan peri. Aku akan menciptakan Yesung hyung dan Jongki yang lain. Dan kalian bisa tinggal di rumah Minnie sampai appa benar-benar percaya jika kalian sudah mati. Kurasa ini jalan keluar yang paling mungkin."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengantar Yesung dan Jongki kerumah lamaku. Kalian bisa kesana. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak mengunjungi mereka dulu Wookie. Kau harus tetap mengurus Yesung dan Jongki yang baru. Agar terlihat seperti betulan."

"Hmm... baiklah."

Senyuman terlukis diwajah ketiga namja itu. Namun tak bisa disangkali, Sungmin masih merasa takut dan khawatir. Ia terus menatap ponselnya. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun akan menelfonnya, namun rasanya ia tidak akan mendapat telfon itu siang ini."

.

.

**Baby's Side**

.

.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Kita akan makan snack bersama." Suara Sunny terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang benar-benar ramai oleh jerit anak-anak disana. Ia lalu mengambil satu kotak besar berisi piring dan gelas plastik. Meletakkannya di meja kecil yang panjang dan menatanya baik-baik. Sedangkan tutor yang lain membantu anak-anak itu untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Conce, Min cuci tangan cama conce." Minhyun menarik-narik rok dress Sunny. "Baiklah, ayo cuci tanganmu." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kran kecil diluar. Tapi bukan Minhyun namanya jika dia tidak menjahili Sunny.

Sunny menggendong Minhyun dan mengangkatnya mendekati wastafel yang ada di luar ruangan kelasnya. Namun bukannya mencuci tangan, Minhyun malah menengadahkan tangan kecilnya berusaha mendapatkan air sebanyak banyaknya dan menyiramkannya di wajah Sunny.

"Kya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kya ! Berhenti anak nakal !" Namun Minhyun tidak berhenti, dia terus melakukan itu berkali-kali. Karena kesal, Sunny menurunkan Minhyun dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau nakal, kau tahu itu."

"Mmmm... Min tau." Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menyeringai evil khas Kyuhyun. Ia memakai rok Sunny untuk mengeringkan tangannya, "Eih, apa yang kau lakukan Minhyun ?" Tapi Minhyun tak bergeming ia menatap Sunny dan tersenyum aneh padanya dan menginjak kaki telanjang Sunny dengan sepatunya lalu berlari cepat menuju kelasnya. "Kya, Appo. Ish, Minhyun tunggu ! Awas kau ya, anak nakal !"

"Wleeee..." Minhyun menggoda Sunny didepan pintu kelasnya. Menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkan bokong kecilnya. "Eh, menantangku rupanya. Awas kau Minhyun !"

"Jangan begitu." Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Sunny. "Kepala Sekolah."

Yeoja tua itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap tajam pada Sunny. "Dia adalah putri keluarga Cho, penanam saham terbesar di sekolah ini dan aku berharap kau tidak macam-macam dengan mereka. Jika kau masih mau bekerja disini, sebaiknya dengarkan aku."

"Nde Kepala Sekolah."

Sunny menunduk takut. Ia tak berani menatap kepala sekolah itu. Ia masih menunduk hingga akhirnya yeoja tua itu berlalu dari hadapannya. "Ish, Minhyun. Kau benar-benar nakal."

Dikelasnya Minhyun sedang menikmati biskuitnya bersama Jongki, Eunhae dan Sunghyun.

"Min balu saja nyilam Conce tadi. Selu loh." Kata Min dengan bangga dan meminum susunya. "Min jahat cama conce ? Wae ?" Eunhae bertanya dengan wajah polosnya sambil meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Conce dekat-dekat Mommy, Cungi juga gak cuka ma conce."

"Eh... bagaimana kalau kita keljai lagi ?" Eunhae menatap jahil pada Sunny yang baru masuk ke kelasnya. Rok biru mudanya terlihat basah atau bisa dibilang seluruh bajunya sudah basah.

"Jangan, nanti Umma malah."

"Ish, Jongki. Conce itu cuka deket-deket Mommy. Min tidak cuka." Minhyun menatap Jongki. Wajah Jongki langsung memerah saat menyadari wajah cantik Minhyun sedang berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Iy-ya deh. Telselah Min ajah."

"Nah... gitu dong." Minhyun memeluk Jongki dan mencium pipinya. "Jongki tampan deh. Besok kalau besal, jadi Daddynya Min ya ?"

"Eih...?" Jongki menatap horor pada Minhyun. Namun karena takut melihat tatapan Minhyun yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan itu akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ishh, Min. Macih kecil juga cudah cepelti itu."

"Bial saja, wlee..." Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Eunhae. Eunhae dan Sunghyun hanya bisa menggeleng ria melihat Minhyun yang masih asyik memeluk Jongki. Sedangkan Jongki sendiri sudah ketakutan dan sangat terlihat wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Eih, lihat Juniol. Juniol akan ngeljain Conce, lihat ya." Eunhae berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sunny. Tak lupa ia membawa kue tart pisangnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Conce, ini untuk conce. Ini Mommy Juniol lho yang buat."

Karena Eunhae kecil dan tingginya hanya sebatas paha Sunny jadilah Sunny sedikit berjongkok untuk menerima kue itu. "Gamsahae Juni..."

"Ahahahaha..." terdengar tawa nyaring anak-anak diruangan itu. Sedangkan Junior langsung berlari meninggalkan tartnya yang masih menempel di wajah Sunny. "Hahahahaha... liat deh. Conce cepelti badut. Lucu ..." Minhyun dan yang lain masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sunny yang berusaha membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kelja bagus Juniol. Aku akan belikan Oppa cebagai hadiahnya."

"Eihhh... Min..." Sunghyun menatap horor pada adiknya.

Sedangkan Sunny harus menahan marahnya. Ia tak jadi mengumpat kesal saat mendapat kode dari tutor yang lain. Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok yeoja tua yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kepala sekolahnya. Sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Huh, sabar-sabar." Sunny menggumam lirih dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan wipers.

.

.

**Dirumah Jaejong**

.

.

"Eonni, kenapa dia bisa ada disini ?" Heechul berbisik lirih pada Jaejong. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di balkon samping rumah Jaejong. Menunggu teh hangat yang sedang di buatkan oleh Yoona.

"Hmm, mollayo. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia terus saja datang kerumah. Aku takut Yunho akan marah karena aku terus membiarkannya kemari."

"Memangnya untuk apa dia datang eoni. Bukankah seharusnya dia malu dan tahu diri. Hae itu sudah menikah." Heechul menatap intens pada Jaejong. "Eonni, kau tak berniat untuk membuat Hae bercerai dengan Hyukkie dan menikah dengannya bukan ?"

"Eh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Tentu saja tidak Heenim. Yunho sudah memperingatkan aku. Lagi pula Hyukkie sudah memberikan Junior pada kami."

"Tehnya datang."

Heechul menatap tajam pada Yoona. Seakan siap untuk mencakar wajah yeoja yang sok manis itu. "Ini Jae Umma, teh hijau untukmu. Dan ini milk tea hangat untuk Heechul ahjumma."

Yonna duduk di hadapan Heechul dan Jaejong. "Cuaca sedang dingin sore ini ya ? Minumlah, selagi hangat."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari ?" Heechul langsung bertanya to the point pada Yoona. Sedangkan Jaejong sibuk meniup teh hangatnya. Ia sedang ingin menjadi penonton saja sekarang.

Yoona tersenyum dan memeluk nampan yang ia gunakan untuk membawa minuman tadi. "Aku hanya mengunjungi Jae Umma."

"Memangnya dia Ummamu ? Sejak kapan kau jadi anaknya ? Jangan memanggilnya Umma."

"Akh itu, aku..."

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya ? Bukankah kau tahu, Hae itu sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak. Apa tidak malu ? Atau memang urat malumu sudah putus ?"

"Heechul Ahjumma..." Yoona menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur, ia sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan Heechul. "Kalau masih punya malu, sebaiknya kau tahu diri. Aku lihat kau cukup cantik, kurasa mudah mendapatkan yang lain. Jangan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain."

"Heenim..."

"Apa eoni ? Kau mau membelanya ?" Heechul menatap tajam pada Jaejong. Jaejong yang merasa tak enak dengan Yoona akhirnya mengalah. "Heechul benar, mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari yang lain saja. Kuharap kau menemukan yang lebih baik dari Hae."

"Tapi aku..."

"Ish, kau dengar tidak sih ? Eonni saja sudah mengatakannya padamu ? Atau sekarang pendengaranmu itu juga berkurang. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar menendangmu dari rumah ini jika aku menemukanmu berada disini lagi."

"Nde Ahjumma."

Yoona langsung berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju halaman depan, mengambil mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jaejong.

Tinggallah dua yeoja yang saling bertatapan sekarang. "Mwoya ?" Heechul menatap Jaejong. "Eonni mau membelanya ? Awas saja kalau kau sampai bertemu dengannya lagi, Eonni. Aku tak akan membiarkan Hae dan Hyukkie berpisah."

Jaejong hanya tertunduk dan meminum tehnya. "Aku hanya kasihan padanya Heenim. Tapi memang, dulu aku menginginkannya menjadi menantuku. Kalau sekarang, lain lagi. Hae sudah memilih Hyukkie dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Sebaiknya begitu eonni, atau jika sampai Hae dan Hyukkie bercerai maka aku akan benar-benar mencakar yeoja itu. Lihat saja nanti."

Heechul menyeringai khas evil yang sudah turun temurun menjadi ciri khas keluarganya. Namun Jaejong yang memang lebih lemah lembut dibanding Heechul hanya bisa diam dan menggeleng heran melihat saeng-nya tersebut.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Side**

.

.

"Sajangnim, bunga yang anda pesan sudah datang."

"Baiklah bawa masuk."

Kyuhyun mematikan telfon kantornya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sekertarisnya membawa buket bunga mawar merah dan satu mawar putih di tengah bunga itu. "99 bunga mawar merah dan 1 bunga mawar putih."

"Bagus, letakkan disana."

Sekretaris itu meletakkan buket diatas meja tamu di ruangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menuju meja Kyuhyun. "Ini tiket ke Paris dan ini alamat apartemen yang sudah saya sewa atas nama Sajangnim. Montparnasse Studio terletak di lantai 12 di Montparnasse Building 67 Avenue du Maine 75014 Paris, Prancis. Juga tiket pertunjukan di teater rue de la Gaêté."

"Kau yakin, ini dekat dengan Menara Eiffel ?"

"Tentu sajangnim. Valentine disana akan sangat ramai, bahkan di teater sedang diadakan pertunjukan Romeo and Juliet in Love. Ini tiketnya, anda bisa kesana kapan saja. Penerbangan hari Jum'at besok. Karena Valentine hari minggu, saya sudah memesan meja di restoran Jules Verne di lantai dua Menara Eiffel."

"Baiklah, kau bisa bergi sekarang."

Sekretaris itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. "Gotcha Baby Ming." Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap tiket dan paspornya. "Hmmm... valentine kali ini, kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Aku akan menjadi suami terbaik untukmu."

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. "Yeobosseoyo, Hae hyung."

"Nde Kyu, waeyo ?"

"Aku akan ke Paris selama Jum'at besok, kuharap kau bisa membantuku untuk mengurus kantorku."

"Han ahjussi ?"

"Appa, dia akan pergi dengan Umma. Lagipula Sunghyun dan Minhyun akan merepotkan dirumah, mungkin Hyukkie bisa menjaga mereka untuk kami. Aku tak mau merepotkan Teukki ahjumma."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah hyung, bantu aku."

"Tapi valentineku..."

"Hyung..."

"Aish, arraseo. Kau bisa menyerahkan mereka pada kami."

"Akh, gamsahae Hyung." Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum puas. Ia duduk dikursinya dan mencium aroma bunga mawar yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun keluar kantornya dan menghampiri sekretarisnya. Lengkap dengan bunga dan tas kerjanya. "Yun Ji, kosongkn jadwalku sampai Jum'at depan. Masalah tender yang lain, aku sudah meminta Hae hyung untuk mengurusnya. Jika ada masalah kau bisa menghubunginya. Ingat jangan ganggu honeymoon kami. Arraseo !" Sekretarisnya mengangguk, "Nde, sajangnim." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kantornya dengan seringaian khas yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

.

.

**KyuMin side**

.

.

"Hhhh..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya lemas. "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, kenapa Kyunie belum pulang juga." Sungmin kembali menguap dan menatap ke arah dua bed kecil di kamarnya. Kedua aegyanya sudah tidur pulas. "Akh, haus." Sungmin berjalan menuju kulkas kecil disudut kamarnya, ia hendak meminum air didalam botol mineralnya, tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sesosok namja yang dengan cepat membungkam mulut dan hidung Sungmin dengan sapu tangan yang sudah ditetesi dengan cairan obat bius. Seketika Sungmin jatuh dalam pelukan namja itu. "Gotcha baby Ming." Namja itu, Kyuhyun, meletakkan Sungmin diatas bednya.

Namja itu menarik satu koper besar dan turun menuju halaman rumahnya. "Jika Teukki umma bangun besok, minta dia untuk mengurus Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Berikan kaset ini pada Teukki Umma. Minta dia untuk memainkannya agar Minhyun mau bangun. Katakan pada Teukki Umma, Minhyun dan Sunghyun akan diurus oleh Hyukkie hyung, jadi Umma bisa beristirahat. Aku dan Sungmin akan ke Paris selama seminggu. Bawa koper ini, masukkan ke mobilku."

Pelayan itu membawa kopernya menuju mobil Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menghampiri kedua aegyanya, "Mommy dan Daddy akan pergi dulu baby, bye..." Kyuhyun mendekati namja cantik yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Menggendongnya di pundaknya dan berjalan turun ke bawah. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Nde Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, menuju airport. Senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya. Di jok belakang, sudah ia siapkan buket bunga dan juga mantel hangat untuk Sungmin. "Kita akan melakukannya Ming, dan aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa menolakku."

.

**Paris, Perancis**

.

.

Kyuhyun meminum winenya. Menatap lembut pada namja yang masih tidur dan terbang dialam mimpinya. Duduk mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap pipi chubbynya, mengecupnya sekilas. "Ieronna chagi." Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Menggenggam erat tangannya dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Sungguh ia sudah sedikit mabuk sekarang.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir yang semakin terasa manis baginya, menghisap dan menggigir lembut bibir itu. "Emmmhhh..." Perlahan Sungmin bangun dan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyeringai. "Akhirnya, cara yang praktis untuk membangunkan seorang Cho Sungmin."

"Eh... Dimana ini ? Kenapa aku..." Sungmin mencoba mengingat kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya. "Kau !"

"Ish, tak usah berteriak begitu."

"Kau yang membiusku, ish kampungan ! Apa yang kau pikir Tuan Cho ! Kenapa bertindak seperti itu, dan dimana ini ? Akh... Uri aegya, bagaimana dengan mereka, siapa yang akan mengurus mereka, Kyu aku emmmpppphhh... Kyuhhhh mmmmhhhh..." Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kasar dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dan menyeringai. "Diamlah Ming, dan nikmati honeymoon kedua kita."

"Honeymoon ?" Sungmin yang masih bingun kini ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah dibawanya sejak kemarin malam. "Untukmu."

"Mwo ? Untukku ?"

"99 bunga mawar, menandakan cintaku padamu yang berada ditingkatan angka sembilan, angka tertinggi dan terbesar, dan satu mawar putih, sebagai tanda bahwa kaulah satu-satunya kesucian cintaku Ming." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang sudah merona merah. "Happy Valentine, mianhe tidak ada coklat atau hadiah lain."

"Gwenchana Kyunie." Sungmin meletakkan bunganya dan dengan segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Menciumi leher suaminya. Kyuhyun mengusap Rambut lembut Sungmin dan menciumnya, "Tapi..." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Aku punya Kyu Junior sebagai hadiah untuk mu."

"Hei pervy daddy." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Ayolah Ming, masa aku harus main single lagi ?"

"Tapi Kyunie, aku belum mandi dan ini pasti sudah hari Sabtu malam, ish badanku bau. Sebaiknya aku man...mmmmhhhh... Kyuhhhh mmmmhhh..."

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya lagi, akhirnya mulai menjalankan aksinya. Ia sungguh tak mau bermain single lagi hari ini. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin dari luar dan menarik kasar piyama itu hingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Tanpa memberikan jeda, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar leher Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat. "Mmmhhhh Kyuhhhh ahhhnnnn...ahhh..." Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bermain ditelinganya dan sesekali menggingit gemas telinga Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas dada Sungmin, sesekali menjepit dan memelintir gemas nipple pink kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Tangan Sungmin ikut memanjakan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya sudah meremas gemas bokong Kyuhyun, menyusup dibalik celana piyama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya jemari nakalnya menemukan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah dan bermain dengannya. "Ouuuhhh Ming... Assshhhhh" Kyuhyun melenguh saat Sungmin langsung mengocok cepat juniornya. "Lets play fast baby Kyunie." Dengan kasar Sungmin membalikkan keadaan, ia mendorong Kyuhyun dan menindihnya. Sungmin langsung memelorotkan celana Kyuhyun, membebaskan Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah membesar. Membuka semua kancing piyama Kyuhyun dan menghisap nipplenya. Satu tangannya sudah menjepit nipple Kyuhyun dan tangannya yang lain tengah mengocok cepat junior Kyuhyun.

"Ouh... Ahhh... Ahh... Ming... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Kyuhyun terus melenguh cepat. Tangannya menekan kepala Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap nipple Kyuhyun.

"Ouhhh... Aku akan keluar Ming... Akhhhh... Ahhh... Ming..." Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar dan dengan cepat cairan itu menyembur keluar dan membasahi perut Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kyuhyun hendak bangun namun ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri Kyunie, sebagai hadiah Valentinmu." Sungmin mencium ujung junior Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bermain dengan twinsball Kyuhyun. Sesekali meremasnya gemas. Tangan Sungmin yang lain tengah memilin nipplenya sendiri. "Ouhhh Ming don't tease me ouhhh..."

Sungmin langsung mengulum Junior Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat junior itu kembali menegang merasakan sempit dan hangatnya mulut Sungmin.

"Akh Ming... Ahhhh..." Sungmin terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap kuat Junior Kyuhyun. Sebentar kemudian Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan perlaha memposisikan holenya sendiri diatas junior Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhhsss... Ahhh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang terasa membakar di holenya. "Ahhhh... Ahhh..." perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. "Ming ahhhh... Ini nikmatthhh... Ahhhh..."

"You like it ?"

"Nde... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ming... Lebih cepat ahhh..." Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, mulai mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat. "Akhhh aku ahhh... Kyuhhh ahhhh !" Sungmin melenguh keras saat ia orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalik keadaan dan menahan kaki Sungmin di bahunya.

Dengan cepat ia menyodok hole Sungmin.

"Ahhh...ahhh Ming ahhh... Ahh..."

"Kyuh deepeer ahhh... Kyuhh ahhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya, cepat dan kasar hingga kasur mereka berderit cepat seiring dengan genjotan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan mengocok kembali junior Sungmin.

"Ahhh... Hampir sampai Ming ahhh nikmathhh ahhh..."

"Bersama Kyuhhh ... uuuhhh..."

.

Crooot...

.

Cairan Sungmin menyembur kemana-mana, sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun masuk membanjiri hole Sungmin. "Gomawo chagi."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sekilas dan menarik perlahan juniornya. "Akhhh... Pelan Kyuh..." Sungmin mendesah kecil saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun menggesek pelan otot-otot holenya.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai kamarnya dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang indah sore itu "Welcome to Paris."

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Tubuh naked mereka kembali menempel dan saling bergesekan. "Gomawo Kyunie."

"Nde Chagi, Happy Valentine."

Sungmin menggangguk dan sedikit berjinjit mencium bibir Kyuhyun. "Happy Valentine too baby Kyunnie.

Mereka berciuman lembut dan dalam, tanpa nafsu dan hanya ada cinta. "Hmmmhhh..." Sungmin melenguh melan diantara ciuman mereka.

'Kita baru mulai Ming.' Kyuhyun menyeringai diantara senyman mereka dan perlahan menggesek pelan junior Sungmin dengan juniornya sendiri.

"Ssshhhh... Ahhh Kyuhh..."

.

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY###**

**Hehehehe... bagaimana NCnya ? Hot kah ? Gag ya..? Huah kasihan author. Padahal yang ngetik ajah udah keringetan, yang baca malah pada ngiler #muehehehehehe#plakk#**

**Mianhe, karena semakin dan semakin terasa Sinetronnya. YESUNGdahlah jangan disamain ma sinetron indonesia yang cuma ketemunya ama rumah sakit and makan mulu... kan FF aku ketemunya Ma NC hot KyuMin Vers...**

**KYUMIN IS REAL.**

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**Sibum Lovers :** Kunjungi deh ff aku yang lain "HATE TO HEART U" ada SIBUM NC 21 tapi GS. Mianhe disini SIBUM gag terlalu aku ekspose banget. Tapi kalau di HATE TO HEART U, nih couple pasti keluar. GamsaHae.

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN :** Soo Man itu ngefans berat kok ama Ming. Pernah di konfirmasi lagi ama dia, lupa deh kapan. Orang Soo Man juga sering banget muji Ming, gag jarang juga dia bilang kalau di SJ, Ming lah yang paling tampan. Kalo mau fanservisa ma Zhoumi and bang Won pasti biasa aja, orang gag ada rasa. Coba deh dibandingin ma diri kamu sendiri, low kamu deket-deket ma orang yang kamu suka, ada gag sih rasa grogi itu ? nah , itu tuh yang mungkin dirasain ma Kyu. Lagian, seorang seme gag mungkin ngumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Cukup dengan pandangan mata. Kalau KMS tahu kok and percaya kalau KYUMIN IS REAL LOVE. Biarin ajah pair lain, gag sah dipeduliin.

**Nae babykyu :** Nde gamsaHae atas dukungannya. Agak dongkol juga sih harus perang mulut ma dia. Tapi gondok bener, emang sih kalo bukan KMS mana bisa ngerasain perasaan kita. Setiap orang punya pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. KYUMIN IS REAL.

.

Jeongmal GamsaHAE untuk :**putryboo, minizfu, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, KimHeenim, Hyena Minnie-FishyKYUte, Yewookie, gyuhyun88, Minpum, Min, 8803,Riliyana Mecca, ** **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Hyun Jin, ****Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, Secret Admirer, Pichaxiah, onew jinki, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, Nadkyumin, The, Dina LuvKyumin, laven agrava glaciall 134, Cho KyuMin, Kyuminlinz92, perisai Suju, hWANGkYU43, Shin HyeRim, Sungmin Lope,diitactorlove, Sibum Lovers, Cassie Uchiha, Min KyuMin Shipper, Chosikyumin, riri sparkyu, Nae babykyuLee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Nam Seul Mi, The, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLoveSungmin, honey26, MegaKyu, diictatorlove, YuyaLoveSungmin, Abesly, Park Minnie, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.**

**GamsaHae juga buat yang udah add aku jadi Fav Author. Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	5. Chapter 4

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

- Cameo : Kim Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : **NC 21, **Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Sedikit Penyiksaan buat segerombolan yeoja centil gag i FF jelas.#untukyangSONE,mianhe.#**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Side**

**Paris, Perancis**

.

.

"Wah, indah sekali Kyu. Tapi... " Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, menunjukkan kalau ia sedang sedih sekarang. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin, "Waeyo ?" Sungmin meraih jemari Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dagunya. Mengecupnya satu per satu.

"Gamsahae, untuk valentine ini. Tapi aku rindu Sunghyun dan Minhyun, Kyunie..." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada mata Kyuhyun. "Kita akan membawa mereka berlibur juga kan ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sungmin, mengecupnya sekilas dan memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. "Ada waktunya untukku merasakan hanya ada kita, nanti juga ada waktunya untuk kita bersama dengan aegya kita." Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Kita dan Sunghyun juga Minhyun akan pergi bersama, tenanglah dan nikmati liburan kita. Arra ?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan sedikit berjinjit mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Gomawo, sudah menjadi Appa yang baik Kyunie."

Kini mereka saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin, mengecup pelan tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang bisa dengan bebas menciptakan kissmark di bahu Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan kerah Sungmin dan menghisap kecil bahu putih itu hingga meninggalkan kissmark yang sangat merah. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Menahan semua desahan yang sudah mendesak untuk ia teriakkan.

"Akhhh Kyuhhh, hentikan..."

Namun seakan belum puas, Kyuhyun menghisap lagi spot lain dan sedikit menggigitnya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikannya, tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerjanya. Kyu membalik seklias tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup dalam dahi Sungmin. "Saranghae."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo."

Kini mereka kembali berpelukan. Masih seperti semula. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Bersama menatap ke arah luar, menatap pemandangan yang terlihat jelas dari kaca restoran di lantai dua Menara Eiffel. VIP room. Ruangan yang benar-benar mahal dan privat.

"Kyunie, sepertinya lebih mengasyikan jika makan bersama diluar." Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Diluar banyak sekali yang makan bersama disana. Kelihatannya lebih romantis, Kyunie."

"Kau mau makan diluar ?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum dengan mata cantiknya yang sudah berbinar. "Baiklah, besok malam kau harus memasak dan kita makan di luar. Karena ini malam valentine, jadi nikmati suasana romantis yang sudah susah payah aku ciptakan untukmu." Kyuhyun menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin, menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Hei, kenapa rasanya jadi aneh begini ? Sejak kapan kau menjadi romantis Kyuhyunie ?"

Kyuhyun kembali mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin. "Sejak aku bersamamu, dan sampai aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik untukmu Minnie."

Sungmin kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun dan mencium ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Gamsahae Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Bersama melihat pemandangan luar menara Eiffel yang penuh dengan gemerlap cinta dimalam itu. Lengan Kyuhyun senantiasa melingkar dipinggang Sungmin. Sesekali menunduk dan menghisap wangi leher Sungmin yang selalu memabukannya. Romantis. Dengan begitu banyak balon berbentuk hati yang menghiasi halaman disekitar Menara Eiffel. Semakin indah dengan begitu banyak kembang api yang selalu berlomba untuk memancarkan keindahannya. "Sangat indah, sepertimu Minnie..." Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Uh... aku lelah Kyu." Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk di apartemen yang Kyu sewa. Sedangkan Kyu sudah bersiap, membersihkan diri dan berganti memakai piyama. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah terlelap. "Hei, kau sangat cantik Minnie. Bagaimana bisa setiap hari kau semakin cantik dan menggemaskan ?" Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Ditatapnya dada polos Sungmin yang sedikit ternoda karena kissmark yang menghiasi sekitar nipplenya.

Bukan Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya lagi, namun pemandangan yang ada tepat didepan matanya seakan tak bisa ia tolak. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan lidah nakalnya. Sedikit dan demi sedikit mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan di dada Sungmin.

Menjilat dan menekannya. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun sudah bergerak cepat melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggang celana panjang Sungmin. Perlahan menurunkan zippernya dan mengusap sesuatu yang masih tidur dibawah sana.

"Eunghhh..." Perlahan karena merasa tak nyaman, Sungmin menggeliat dan membuka matanya. "Kyuhhh, apa yang ahhhh... Kyuhh..."

Oke, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Kyu tengah menggigit kecil nipplenya dan berhasil membuat sesuatu yang tadinya tidur perlahan bangun dan tegang. "Kita belum selesai Minnie." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan secepat mungkin melepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuh Sungmin.

Kali ini Sungmin hanya diam, dalam hatinya ia tak bisa menolak Kyuhyun karena biar bagaimanapun sesuatu yang sudah bangun itu perlu ditidurkan kembali. "Kau juga Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sungmin. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap menyerang Sungmin namun kedua tangan Sungmin menahan dadanya dan manik mata Sungmin menatap nakal pada Kyuhyun.

Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan jarinya melepaskan satu per satu kaitan kancing piyama Kyuhyun. "Mmmmm..." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan langsung melepaskan sendiri semua kain yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Dengan cepat dia menindih Sungmin dan melahap bibir Sungmin. Menghisapnya kuat dan menyusupkan lidah nakalnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Terdengar bunyi kecipak saliva yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalir membasahi bibir dan pipi Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Sesekali meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin dengan kuat. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menekan dan menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sungmin.

"Ouhhhh ... ahhhh... sshhhhh ...ahhhh..."

Erangan Sungmin terdengar jelas dan semakin menggelitik hasrat Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sudah tak sabar langsung berdiri dengan kedua lututnya sedikit menunduk dan menyodorkan juniornya didepan wajah Sungmin. "Blow job please..."

Sungmin menjilat ujung junior Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Sesekali menusuknya dan meremas pelan twinsball Kyuhyun. "Baby Min, jangan menggodakuhh..." Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun mulai memijat junior Sungmin yang berada tepat di belakang bokongnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan kejahilannya dan mulai mengulum junior Kyuhyun. Namun ia masih melakukannya dengan pelan. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Minnie, faster ahhh... kau membuatku gila..." Namun Sungmin tetap saja melakukannya dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun kali ini.

Karena sudah tak tahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun melakukan posisi 69 dan langsung menghisap kuat junior Sungmin. "Ahhh... Kyuhhh ahhhhh..." Sungmin mulai mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun. Ia menghisap dan menyedot kuat kepala junior Kyuhyun. Menggesekkan giginya dan mengocok batang junior Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa seiring dengan hisapannya.

"Ahhh... good Minnie... ahhhhh"

Kyuhyun melenguh sekilas dan kembali memulai blow jobnya. Saling menghisap dan sesekali menggigit, hingga akhirnya junior mereka sama -sama berkedut. "Akhhh... Kyuhhh ahhh... Aku ahhh... !"

Sungmin menyemburkan cairannya didalam mulut Kyuhyun. Ia terus saja diam dan tak meneruskan blow jobnya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas dan bergetar hebat setelah orgasmenya. Dadanya naik turun berusaha meraih sebanyak mungkin udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Kyuhyun langsung membalik posisinya dan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya yang sudah basah oleh saliva Sungmin ke single hole Sungmin. Sedikit menusuk-nusukkannya hingga kepala junior itu berhasil menembus dan masuk kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Ahhh... Sempithhh ahhh Minnie ahhh..."

Kyuhyun terus mencoba memasukkan juniornya. "Pelan Kyuhhh ... ashhhh..."

Sungmin mencengkeram, kuat bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah meremas gemas pantat Sungmin. Membantu juniornya masuk dan akhirnya...

.

Jleb ...

.

"Ahhh... Nikmathhh ahhh..."

"Ouhhh nikmat Minnie ahhhh..." Kyuhyun mulai menggenjot perlahan hole Sungmin. "Ah... Selalu sempith Min ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot hole Sungmin, perlahan hingga lama kelamaan lebih cepat dan bertambah cepat. "Ahhh... Ahhh...nikmathhh ahhh Minn ahhh..."

"Uhhhh...ssshhhh ... ahhhh... Kyuhh..." Sungmin menggelinjang hebat merasakan nikmat yang terus menusuk dalam dan menggelitik tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mengkilat karena keringat yang diterpa cahaya lampu kamar mereka. Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun dan mencium ganas bibir tebal yang sudah semakin merah itu. "Uhhh... Disanah... Ahhhh deeper Kyuhhh... Ahhhh..."

"Yes baby Ming...Ahhhsssshhh nikmath ahhh... Ahh... Minnie... Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggenjot hole Sungmin. Bibirnya sudah meraup ganas bibir Sungmin. Menghisapnya kuat dan saling bertukar saliva dan bergelut lidah. Bosan dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher jenjang Sungmin. Menggigitnya dan terus membuat kulit putih itu semakin dan semakin memerah.

"Ahhhh...nikmat... Minnie ahhhh... Kau sangat ahhhh... Akuhhh..." Kyuhyun kembali menghisap kuat kulit leher Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan membebaskan Kyuhyun untuk terus membuat kissmark di kulit putihnya itu. Tangan Sungmin mencengkeram kuat bahu Kyuhyun dan sedikit menancapkan kukunya yang menggores bahu putih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot dan menusuk dalam hole Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin sudah menggelinjang hebat dan kaki Sungmin sudah melingkar indah memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. "Ahh... Akuhhh hampir sampai Kyuhhh..."

"Ahhh... Keluarkan saja ahhh... " Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara diantara hisapannya pada leher Sungmin. Keringat Kyuhyun sudah menetes dan membasahi tubuh Sungmin yang juga berkeringat.

Sungmin merasakan juniornya menegang dan terus berkedut hingga akhirnya. "Kyuhhhh ! Ahhhh !"

Cairan Sungmin memuncrat bebas kemana-mana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terus menggenjot hole Sungmin. "Ahhh... Kyuhh... Kenapa lamah ahhh..."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai, menyambar kembali bibir Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat. "Emmmmhhh..."

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas dan memainkan twinsball Sungmin. Membuat namja itu kembali memanas dan juniornya kembali menegang. Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot juniornya, ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjilat tulang rahang Sungmin. "Ahhh... Kau tak lelah Kyuhhh..."

"Ahhhh... Obat itu sangat manjur Minniehhh ahhh... Dari Appa... Ahhh..."

Bari 15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut. "Ahhh Kyuhhh aku hampir keluar lagi."

"Bersama Min... Ahhh... Ahh...!"

.

Crooott...

.

Junior mereka menembakkan spermanya bersamaan. Sperma Kyuhyun sudah masuk dan membanjiri hole Sungmin. Sedangkan cairan Sungmin sudah berantakkan kemana-mana.

"Ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh..." Nafas Kyuhyun berat dan sesak. Seluruh tenaganya habis terkuras menghabiskan 2 jam permainan bersama Sungmin. Ia mengecup lembut telinga Sungmin dan berbisik padanya. "Saranghae hhh... Minnie... Ahhh."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Tangan Sungmin mengusap bahu penuh keringat Kyuhyun. "Kurasa kita perlu mandi Kyunie."

"Hhh... Biarkan saja Minnie, seharang aku sudah lelah."

Akhirnya mereka tidur dalam keadaan terparah sepanjang perjalanan percintaan mereka. Sperma yang lengket menempel di tubuh mereka berdua, seakan tak membuat mereka merasa risih. Keringat yang masih setia mengalir, nafas yang berat dan sesak, juga udara yang panas, seakan terlupakan.

Mereka masih berpelukan erat. Junior Kyuhyun masih berada didalam hole hangat Sungmin. Dan mereka, lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertunjukannya tadi ? Kau suka." Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin saat mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung teater. Lengan Kyuhyun terulur merengkuh bahu Sungmin. Memberi rona merah tersendiri di wajah Sungmin. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju apartemen mereka. Jarak gedung teater yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuat mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki dan menghambur dengan pasangan lain di hari Valentine malam itu.

"Bagus sekali Kyuhyunie, apa lagi pemeran Romeo itu, sangat tampan." Wajah Sungmin berbinar dan terus-menerus menceritakan pemeran romeo dan juliet yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Kyunie, terima kasih. Kau telah membawaku menonton pertunjukkan itu. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat pertunjukan Romeo dan Juliet yang happy ending. Meski sebenarnya, aku tak tahu mereka berbicara apa. Hehehe..." Sungmin tertawa renyah dan melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyun yang tidak senang mendengar cerita Sungmin, hanya diam tak sekalipun berniat untuk menanggapi Sungmin. Karena merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut kesal di wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia langsung mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkah mereka lalu memeluk kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Kenapa ?" Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus saja memasang wajah datarnya. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit lahi dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo ? Ada yang salah ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mengeluarkan aegyonya yang tak akan bisa ditolak Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sendiri melihat Sungmin yang terus saja mengerjapkan matanya dan memainkan bibir plum yang seakan siap untuk dihisap kembali.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat menahan dirinya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu, membuat Sungmin makin bersemangat menggoda Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, ia sudah mengerti mengapa Kyuhyunnya marah dan diam saja. 'Ck... jealousy Kyunie."

"Ahni." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan dengan sedikit kasar melepaskan lengan Sungmin pada bahunya. Rupanya ia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu berhenti dan semakin menatap kesal pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak ada keinginan untuk berbicara sedikitpun.

Melihat itu, satu pikiran jahil terlintas di dalam otak pintar Sungmin. Ia mulai merayu Kyuhyun kembali. Jemari tangannya yang satu sudah bermain didada Kyuhyun, memutari sekitar nipple Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap tengkuk Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjinjit, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, yang saat itu hanya memakai kemeja dan jasnya yang terbuka, membuat ia seakan merasakan secara langsung sentuhan lembut jemari Sungmin disekitar nipplenya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan lenguhannya. Ia sudah menggigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namun apa daya saat tangan mungil Sungmin sudah berpindah dari tengkuknya dan mengusap Kyuhyun Junior yang sudah mulai menegang membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun jebol dan akhirnya, "Ahhhh... Hentikan Minnie."

Mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin mencengkeram junior Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan. Berjinjit dan berbisik lirih ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Shireo Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin menjilat kembali leher Kyuhyun. Sedikit menghisap kulit putih itu, menciptakan kissmark yang cukup terlihat di leher Kyuhyun.

Posisi mereka yang kini sudah sampai di sebuah jalan kecil dan sepi menuju apartemen mereka membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat menggoda Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak ada keniatan dari Sungmin untuk menghentikan aksinya kali ini.

Kedua lengan Sungmin melingkar indah dileher Kyuhyun dan jemari nakalnya pindah dari nipple Kyuhyun dan perlahan mengusap lembut tengkuk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding tak karuan, ditambah dengan tubuh Sungmin yang menempel dan menekan kuat junior Kyuhyun, menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya sendiri pada tubuh tegang Kyuhyun.

"Min... Ahhhhssshhh..."

Sungmin tahu benar, hanya cara ini yang harus ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun marah. Cara lain tak akan berguna sama sekali. Sungmin semakin menggila, ia meremas kuat rambut coklat Kyuhyun dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga mundur menabrak dinding apartemen mereka. Dengan ganas mencium dan menghisap kuat leher Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya sekarang. "Min ahhh... berhentihhh ahhhssshhh..." Kyuhyun mendesis lemah saat Sungmin menghisap kuat kulit leher putih Kyuhyun ditambah dengan tangan Sungmin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah menyusup masuk kedalam celana panjang Kyuhyun dan meremas secara langsung Kyuhyun Junior. "Min ahhh... Kau ahhh..."

"Berhenti marah atau aku akan semakin menggodamu Kyuhyunie."

"Arrahhh ahhh hentikan Minhhh..."

Sungmin mennyeringai evil menatap Kyuhyun dan mencium sekilas telinga Kyuhyun. "God boy." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan meraih tangannya untuk kembali berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa marah ? Hanya karena aku menyukai pemeran Romeo itu ?" Sungmin berusaha membuka pintu apartemen mereka, dan masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun setia mengekor dibelakang Sungmin.

"Nde, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tak marah ? Lagipula jika aku yang memuji pemeran juliet itu terus-terusan memang kau tak marah ? Ishh..." Kyuhyun ngambek mode On.

"Jadi sebagai hukumannya kau harus menidurkan kembali yang sudah bangun ini." Kyuhyun menatap bagian bawahnya. Zipper yang tak lagi dinaikkan membuat juniornya sedikit lega meski ettap saja terasa pegal karena menahan hasratnya.

"Andwe, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Malam ini libur dulu Kyunie, atau aku tak akan bisa berbelanja besok. Lgipula aku ingin makan malam bersama di sekitar menara Eiffel, dan aku harus memasaknya sendiri. Kau ingat bukan ?"

"Nde, tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi Ming..."

"Tidak ada tapi, aku lelah dan badanku sakit semua. Mengertilah Kyuhyunie." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Mmm... Arrasseo."

Sungmin langsung membersihkan diri dan bersiap tidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia masih marah namun juga kasihan melihat Sungmin yang memang terlihat benar-benar lelah.

Akhirnya dengan langkah lemas, Kyuhyun langsung mencuci wajahnya untuk sedikit mendinginkan sesuatu yang panas didalam tubuhnya. Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tidur lelap, dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Sungmin dan mencium lembut keningnya. "Saranghaeyo."

Mengusap sekilas pipi putih itu dan menciumnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin, ke kamar mandi. 'Hmmm, main single lagi.'

.

.

**HaeHyuk x Baby's Side**

.

.

"Nah, Minhyun, Sunghyun, dan kau Junior diam disini bersama Daddy. Mommy akan segera kembali." Hyukkie pergi menuju salah satu van penjual ice cream. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di taman di dekat apartemen Hae dan Hyukkie.

Eunhae sibuk menengok kesana kemari, dan ia sedikit melotot saat melihat seseorang yang sudah ia simpan baik-baik di dalam black list-nya. "Daddy... Moni, halmoni." Eunhae menunjuk pada satu arah dan menarik-narik kemeja Hae. Hae melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunhae.

"Yoona."

"Ck... Moni, Daddy." Eunhae memang tak suka mendengar Hae mengucapkan nama itu. Ia terus saja menyangkal dan menyebut Yoona Halmeoni. Eunhae yang nota bene duduk disisi kiri Hae dan si kembar duduk disisi kanan Hae, turun dari bangku panjang itu dan duduk ditengah-tengah si kembar. "Min, chu Moni. Cuka ganggu Daddy Juniol."

Minhyun langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunju Eunhae. Lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Eunhae, "Jinjja ? Cepelti conce cuka ganggu Mommy Min ?"

Eunhae mengangguk cepat, membuat Minhyun kembali menatap sinis pada Yoona yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dan kini Yoona sudah berada tepat didepan Hae.

"Annyeong."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya untuk tak menggangguku lagi." Hae menatap Yoona kesal, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai yeoja itu berada disekitarnya.

"Ahniyo, aku tak menemuimu. Aku merindukan Junior. Annyeong." Yoona mencoba tersenyum manis dan mendekati Eunhae namun anak itu memundurkan tubuhnya saat tangan Yoona sudah hampir mengusap pipinya.

"Ck... Juniol puna Min, Oppa juga puna Min. Hae daddy juga puna Min." Minhyun memeluk erat Eunhae dan semakin menatap tajam pada Yoona. Hae yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menggeleng heran menyadari satu kenyataan. 'Min, kau benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun.'

"Ahhh, geuraeyo. Kau cantik sekali, ini oppamu ya."

.

Plakk

.

Tangan kecil Minhyun menampar tangan Yoona saat Yoona hendak mengusap pipi Sunghyun. Sedangkan Sunghyun sendiri hanya diam, bukan karena apa. Ia hanya terlalu perduli dan tak mau tahu.

"Ck... Chungi oppa puna Min. Allasho !" Minhyun sedikit berteriak sekarang.

Yoona tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk pelan. "Nde, arraseo."

"Lihat sendiri bukan, bahkan anak Kyuhyun tak menyukaimu." Suara Hyukkie membuat perhatian ketiga baby itu berpindah dan menatap penuh binar pada tiga cone ice cream yang ada di tangan Hyukkie.

"Mommy, Moni mau ambil Daddy." Eunhae turun dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Hyukkie. " Untukmu baby, ice cream strawwberry."

"Mmmm... shitta." Eunhae menjilati ice cream cone nya dan berjalan mendekati Hae. "Daddy, shitta."

"Nde baby."

"Ini, vanilla untuk Sungie, dan coklat untuk Min."

"Hamsa Hyukki Mommy." Kedua baby itu langsung menjilati ice cream mereka.

"Kau mengganggu acara kami, sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Hae sedikit menahan marahnya dan meminta dengan pelan pada Yoona agar yeoja itu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Mmmm, oppa aku hanya mau mengantar ini. Happy Valentine." Yoona menyerahkan satu kotak berbentuk hati yang sudah pasti isinya adalah coklat. Yoona menyodorkan kotak itu pada Hae, namun dengan pintar...

.

Brugghhh

.

"Kyaa ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yoona menjerit histeris saat dress putihnya menjadi sedikit coklat sekarang. Hyukkie yang duduk disisi Sunghyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sunghyun yang seakan tidak peduli, hanya menatap sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya.

"Ahhhahahahhaha... Monni !" Minhyun dan Eunhae tertawa keras melihat hasil kerja Minhyun. Dengan sengaja Minhyun menempelkan cone ice creamnya dan menarik kotak coklat yang disodorkan Yoona.

"Ehhmmm... Mianhe Yoona. Min hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan yang berbau coklat, apalagi dengan warna pink pada kotak itu." Yoona hanya mengangguk dan merengut kesal. Sibuk mengusap bekas ice cream yang menempel di bagian pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Eunhae kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya. Minhyun, sudah sibuk memakan coklat dari Yoona untuk Hae. "Hae daddy, shitta. Hyukkie mommy, shitta."

"Nde, habiskanlah Min." Hae mengusap lembut rambut pendek Minhyun. "Meski aku tak suka coklatnya, tapi terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku."

"Ah, cheonman oppa. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersikap baik padamu. Kan hari ini Valentine. Oh ya, kau dapat apa dari istrimu ?"

"Hei, bukan urusanmu. Bukankah Hae sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang, kenapa masih saja ada disini ? Sudah sana, kau pulang saja." Hyukkie sedikit menatap kesal pada Yoona.

Yoona yang kini masih berdiri di posisinya, mulai duduk disisi kanan Hae yang memang kosong. "Ishhh, aku bilang pulang saja. Kenapa malah duduk disitu ?"

"Oppa, aku harus duduk untuk membersihkan sisa ice ceram ini di pinggangku." Yoona mulai bergerak seksi sekarang. Dress putihnya yang hanya memiliki tali kecil sebagai pengikatnya yang melingkar di leher Yoona membuat dada Yoona jelas terlihat.

Hyukkie sudah semakin geram sekarang, dan karena pemandangan itu mau tidak mau Hae juga sedikit melihatnya saat Yoona sengaja sedikit melenggokkan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan pinggang sebelah kanannya yang masih penuh atau makin penuh dengan berkas coklat.

"Hae..." Hyukkie mendesis lirih dan menatap tajam pada Hae. Menyadari itu, Hae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. " Ck... dasar playboy."

Namun Eunhae tidak tinggal diam. Karena kesal ice creamnya sudah berada sangat dalam di dalam cone hingga lidahnya tak sampai untuk menjilat lagi, dengan segala kejahilannya Eunhae melempar ice cream yang sudah sedikit mencair itu tepat ditengah belahan dada Yoona.

"Kya... dingin. Apa lagi ini ?" Yoona mengeluarkan cone itu dari dalam dressnya, "Akhhh... kau ini aishhh..."

Yoona kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hae dan seakan sedikit merajuk, "Oppa, dingin. Junior nakal sekali." Seakan menyodorkan dadanya pada Hae, membuat Hae berkeringat dingin sekarang. Namun bukan Hyukkie yang bertindak. Hyukkie ingat betul pesan Ummanya agar dia tidak menunjukkan sikap buruk didepan aegya mereka.

Namun, sepertinya tidak sulit untuk dua setan kecil ini menjahili Yoona. Dengan cepat Eunhae berdiri ditengah Yoona dan Hae. Menutupi pemandangan yang memang sedari tadi sedikit menggoda iman Hae.

"Moni pelgi, Daddy puna Juniol. Pelgi !" Eunhae berteriak dan sesekali mendorong Yoona agar menjauh dari Hae. Namun Yoona malah melotot pada Hae, seakan menunjukkan kebenciannya pada bocah itu. "Ish, juniol bilang pelgi Monni ! Ughhh lasakan."

"Kya kenapa menginjak pahaku ? Lihat bekas sepatumu. Aish... baju mahalku."

"Pelgi !" Eunhae berteriak sedikit keras dan kembali mendorong Yoona. Namun sayang kekuatan kecil Eunhae tak sedikit pun membuat Yoona bergeming dari posisinya.

"Shireo."

Eunhae semakin kesal sekarang. Ia terus mendorong Yoona, "Juniol bilang pelgi !"

"Shireo." Yoona menggeleng cepat dan rambutnya yang tergerai sedikit mengusik perhatian mata pintar Eunhae.

.

Sreeett..

.

"Kya... appo ! Lepaskan ! Kya, lepaskan tanganmu !" Yoona menjerit kesakitan saat dengan sekuat tenaganya, Eunhae menarik rambut Yoona. Kedua tangan Eunhae dikerahkan untuk menarik rambut panjang Yoona. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menjadi penonton saja disana.

Tak tekecuali dengan Hae yang sekarang sedikit tertawa melihat kenakalan Eunhae. "Pelgi moni !" Eunhae berteriak keras dan masih menarik kuat rambut Yoona. Ia perlahan duduk dan turun dari bangku itu. Sedikit menyeret Yoona.

"Nde, aku pergi. Lepas...!" Yoona sedikit berteriak menahan sakit dan pedas di rambutnya. "Ah, sebenarnya kau meniru siapa sih ?" Yoona mengusap bekas jambakan Eunhae. Sedangkan Eunhae berdiri penuh kemenangan dengan Minhyun disisinya.

"Hai fai," Minhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya mengajak Eunhae ber-Hi Five ria. Kedua setan itu tertawa riang melihat Yonna. Namun karena yeoja itu tak kunjung pergi maka sekali lagi, ...

"Awwwhhh... kenapa menginjak kakiku ? Ahhh kalian ! Kau sama saja setan kecil !" Jari Yoona menunjuk tajam pada Minhyun. Sedangkan Minhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Wleeeee... !"

"Ahhhh, baiklah aku pergi. Awas saja kalian berdua." Dengan langkah cepat Yoona meninggalkan mereka.

"Buahahahhhahahha... God job baby..."

.

.

**Teukki x Jungmo Side**

.

.

"Junsu, ini aku bawa kedepan ya ?"

"Nde Eonni. Terserahmu saja !" Junsu berteriak dari dalam tokonya. Ia sibuk mengatur tatanan di ruang dalam, menata begitu banyak rangkaian bunga. Sedangkan Teukki sibuk mengemasi dan menata rapi bagian luar toko bunga yang baru saja di buka Junsu. "Akh, cantik sekali." Terdengar suara dibelakang Teukki.

"Nde, memang cantik." Tanpa menatap atau sekedar melihat siapa yang datang ke tokonya, Teukkie menyahuti suara itu. "Anda mau memilih bunga ? Silahkan di..." Teukki terkejut, sangat terkejut hingga pot bunga matahari yang ditangannya hampir jatuh dan pecah jika saja tidak segera di tangkap oleh, "Choi Jungmo."

"Akh, ternyata kau mengingatku. Sangat cantik memang, tapi bukan bunganya. Yang cantik itu kau Leeteuk-ssi. Sangat cantik."

Jungmo ikut menata bunga matahari diantara kumpulan bunga lainnya. "Aku seperti bunga matahari, selalu mengikuti kemana matahari itu bersinar. Dan kau matahariku Leeteuk-ssi. Atau boleh aku panggil Choi Jung Soo. Kurasa nama itu lebih pantas untukmu."

"Kau ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ? Aish, kau ini..."

"Nuguya eonni ?" Junsu keluar dari dalam tokonya, langsung mendekati Teukki dan Jungmo.

"Oppa ?" Junsu mengerjapkan matanya menatap tak percaya mada Jungmo. "Jungmo Oppa ? Ommo !" Junsu langsung memeluk Jungmo dan tersenyum lebar. "Hei, sangat merindukan oppamu ini eoh ?"

"Aish, Oppa. Setelah Subin Eonni meninggal lima tahun yang lalu aku sudah tak pernah melihatmu lagi."

"Kenapa tak main kerumahku ?Meski Subin sudah meninggal, aku juga tetap menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Dan Siwon juga pasti merindukanmu."

.

.

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal ?"

Teukki menatap bingung pada Junsu. Sebagai tetangga Junsu. Teukki benar-benar tak pernah tahu hubungan Jungmo dengan Junsu.

"Nde Teukki eonni, Jungmo oppa ini suami Park Subin. Sepupu Yoochun oppa. Subin eonni, tumbuh dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Lalu kembali ke Korea dan meneruskan usahanya di Seoul. Seorang designer untuk Wedding dress. Dan saat Jungmo Oppa memesan baju pengantin untuk pernikahannya, dia bertemu dengan Subin Eonni." Junsu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Teukki.

Kini mereka tengah duduk bersama di dalam toko. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan wangi bunga yang sangat kental didalam toko itu.

"Dan yeoja yang akan menikah dengan Jungmo Oppa malah menikah dengan orang lain." Junsu meneruskan ceritanya.

"Dan kurasa kau tahu siapa dia." Jungmo menatap lembut pada Teukki.

"Nde, aku tahu. Tapi kan dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai cucu. Jadi kau tak perlu mengganggunya lagi." Teukki mencoba bersikap selembut mungkin pada Jungmo.

"Nde, Teukki, aku kan sudah tak mengganggunya." Jungmo menatap Junsu, "Dan Junsu-ah, karena Subin sudah meninggal, menurutmu jika Teukki yang menggantikannya bagaimana ?"

"Oppa ?" Junsu mendelik tak percaya.

"Kya Jungmo, tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau..."

"Tentu, aku menyetujuinya oppa."

"Junsu ?" Teukki mendelik kesal pada Junsu sekarang. "Kau bagaimana kau ..."

"Eonni, " Junsu menggenggam tangan Teukki. "Kangin oppa sudah lama meninggal, ada baiknya kau menerima Jungmo Oppa. Kurasa dia cukup baik."

"Nde Junsu, aku baik dan kaya. Juga tampan, apa lagi yang kurang ?" Jungmo menatap menggoda, mengerlingkan matanya pada Teukkie. "Bukankah aku porsi yang terbaik untukmu ?"

"Mwoya ?" Teukki sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jungmo semakin mendekat seakan hendak menciumnya.

"Nde, aku ini porsi terbaik, tampan, kaya, baik hati dan juga mencintaimu. Kurang apa lagi ?"

"Ommo, Oppa ! Kau jujur sekali. Nde Eonni terima saja, daripada kau selalu sendirian dirumah Heechul eonni, lebih baik kau bersama Jung..."

"Kya, Junsu-ah ! Ishhh..."

Karena kesal, Teukki keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan cepat Jungmo mengikutinya. Mencoba meraih lengannya untuk menghentikan Teukki. "Kya, chakkaman ! Teukkie-ah Chakk..."

.

Chuu...

.

**YeWook Side**

.

Namja tampan itu, keluar masuk tiap ruangan dirumah mungil mereka yang penuh dengan tanaman bunga. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri ditepi pagar kolam ikan mereka. Sibuk menatap ke langit yang sama sekali tak indah karena tak ada satu bintangpun yang mewarnai kelamnya mendung malam itu.

"Baby..."

Yesung berbisik lirih pada telinga Wookie. Memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Wookie. Mencium wangi mint yang selalu memabukannya. "Waeyo ?"

Wookie menatap datar ke hamparan taman bunga mereka, hanya menggeleng lemah. "Gwenchana Hyung." Wookie menarik lengan Yesung untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Menengadahkan kepalanya kembali dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangatnya nafas Yesung yang berhembus dilehernya.

Yesung tersenyum diantara ciuman-ciuman kecilnya dileher Wookie. Ia terus mencium leher putih itu. "Tenanglah baby." Yesung tahu benar Wookie kini sedang gelisah.

Perlahan garis air mata turun dan membasahi pipi Wookie hingga tetesannya turun dan jatuh di tangan Yesung. "Tenanglah baby." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wookie. "Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Aku...hikss... Hyung, ini terlalu berat. Jongki, dan hikss... Aku..."

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Wookie hingga menghadapnya. Mengusap air mata yang semakin cepat mengalir. "Aku tak akan bisa Hyung. Bagaimana jika cara itu tidak berhasil ? Hikss...hikss... Bagaimana jika Appa menemukanmu dan Jongki, aku... Hikss..." Wookie memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya kali ini. Semua terlalu berat baginya.

"Uljima baby..." Yesung mengusap punggung Wookie. Mencium wangi rambut hitam Wookie.

Yesung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya pada pipi basah Wookie. Mengusap dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan mencium sekilas bibir basah Wookie. "Kita akan melewatinya bersama. Dan jika masih tidak bisa berhasil. Kuharap, Raja akan sedikit melunakkan hatinya. Aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya."

"Hajiman, Appa..."

Bibir Wookie terhenti untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Telunjuk Yesung menghentikan suara Wookie. "Aku akan berusaha, dan kita tak akan terpisah. Jika aku harus melakukan apapun, aku siap melakukannya. Sekarang kita coba saja cara itu. Dan berusaha sebaik mungkin melakukan semuanya. Meski aku akan merindukanmu, tapi demi kehidupan kita nanti, aku dan Jongki akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Hyung..." Wookie memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, meneruskan tangisannya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu Hyung. Tak akan ada kehidupanku tanpamu hyung, kumohon bertahanlah untukku. Saranghaeyo..."

"Nde baby... Nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY###**

**Hehehehe... bagaimana NCnya ? Sudah HOT atau belum ? Kalau belum juga, udah deh author nyerah, sonoh pada bikin sendiri-sendiri #pundung dipojokanbarengMingppa#**

**SEKALI LAGI DITEGASKAN "KYUMIN IS REAL."**

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**HoneyWatermelon :** SiBum ? Ntar deh ditunggu ajah, di line antrian. Nih dah banyak tanggungan. Gamsahae. KyuMin is Real. .

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN :** Kenapa KYUMIN terus yang jadi sorotan ? Karena KYUMIN IS REAL. Come on, orang merem aja tau kali KYUMIN itu real #soalnya tuh orang tidur# Muehehehehe# Kan udah kebukti, kalau cuman KYUMIN yang real, kalau yang laen tu keliatan keREALan mereka, bukan gag mungkin jewels ma fishy dah heboh kan ? Aku sempet perang komen and diblok sama salah satu page SPARKYU coz adminnya gag terima aku comen di piku Seo Kyu mereka. Padahal aku cuman komen KYUMIN is real, udah gitu ajah, eh aku malah di blokir. Udah gitu perang mulut sama salah satu ELFishy (mianhe buat yang fishy jangan tersonggung, coz masing2 orang pikirannya beda2) karena dia menentang keras semua YAOI couple, termasuk EunHae juga. Huh... low inget masalah itu, jadi gedeg n jengkel sendiri.

**Park KyuMin**: Udah berasa fluff belum nih ?

**Cho Kyumin :** Mianhe gag bisa Full NC, soalnya kan Uminppa juga butuh istirahat#muehehehehe# tapi ditunggu aja, banyak scene NCnya KyuMin kok, yah meski dengan gaya yang gak aneh2 yang penting rasanya beuhhh...#mimisan#plak# .

** Onew Jinki:** YeWook NC ? Ditunggu aja ya, gamsahae reviewannya. Tapi mau gag low aku bikinin FF Onkey. Secara aku suka banget ma Onew, dia unyu2 pisan. Pengen deh bikinin FF nih Couple, tapi takut banyak yang gag baca, apalagi review...

**Buat Yang Kecewa ma NC di chap sebelumnya :** Cause NC yang sebenernya ada di chap ini, mianhe kekekekeke... mianhe juga kalau kurang hot lagi.

.

Jeongmal GamsaHAE untuk :**KyuMinIsReal, Nae babykyu, Lee Eunhwa, HoneyWatermelon, KyuMin Aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, putryboo, minizfu, Phirre 15, fishy861015, JungJi KyungIn, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lee Eunhwa, Kim Eun Mi, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, Inniko06, KimHeenim, Hyena Minnie-FishyKYUte, Yewookie, gyuhyun88, Minpum, Min, 8803,Riliyana Mecca, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Hyun Jin, Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, Secret Admirer, Pichaxiah, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, dinlovekyumin, Nadkyumin, The, Dina LuvKyumin, laven agrava glaciall 134, Cho KyuMin, Kyuminlinz92, perisai Suju, hWANGkYU43, Shin HyeRim, Sungmin Lope,diitactorlove, Sibum Lovers, Cassie Uchiha, Min KyuMin Shipper, Chosikyumin, riri sparkyu, Nae babykyuLee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Nam Seul Mi, The, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, emy KMS, Onew Jinki, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, KyuMin always, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, honey26, MegaKyu, qminhee YuyaLoveSungmin, Emy KMS, Abesly, Park Minnie, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.**

**GamsaHae juga buat yang udah add aku jadi Fav Author. Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	6. Chapter 5

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

- Cameo : Kim Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

.

.

**GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Mianhe, jika Updatenya cukup lama, Mianhe juga jika ceritanya makin gag jelas .**

**Silent Reader's ... Hhhh, gag bisa ngomong apa-apa, semoga ajah hatinya tergugah untuk sekedar klik ikon review and menulis sekedarnya. GamsaHae.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Jungmo x Teukki Side**

.

.

"Nde, aku ini porsi terbaik, tampan, kaya, baik hati dan juga mencintaimu. Kurang apa lagi ?"

"Ommo, Oppa ! Kau jujur sekali. Nde Eonni terima saja, daripada kau selalu sendirian dirumah Heechul eonni, lebih baik kau bersama Jung..."

"Kya, Junsu-ah ! Ishhh..."

Karena kesal, Teukki keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan cepat Jungmo mengikutinya. Mencoba meraih lengannya untuk menghentikan Teukki. "Kya, chakkaman ! Teukkie-ah Chakk..."

.

Chuu...

.

"Ommo..."

Posisi masih saling diam, mata Teukki menatap tajam pada Jungmo. Namun, bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, tangan Jungmo sudah terulur untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Teukki.

"Emmmhhh..." Teukki mulai meronta dan mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman Jungmo. Hingga akhirnya tepukan di bahu Jungmo megharuskan namja itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Oppa, ishh... !" Junsu menarik pelan tubuh Teukki. Mata cantik Teukki pun sudah menatap tajam pada Jungmo.

"Mianhe."

"Ah... benar-benar kau !" Teukki sudah kesal setengah mati. Namun ketika ia hendak meninggalkan Jungmo, tangan Junsu menahan kuat tubuhnya dan tersenyum aneh pada Teukki. "Oppa, seharusnya tidak sampai seperti itu kan ? Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Oppa."

"Mwo ?" Teukki menatap tak percaya pada tetangganya yang satu itu. "Kya, Su-ie apa maksudmu..."

"Kurasa kalian perlu berbicara, berdua saja." Dengan cepat, Junsu mendorong Teukki masuk kedalam mobil Jungmo dan menutup pintunya. " Ayo, Oppa... Hwaiting !" dan Junsu masih menahan pintu Teukki dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah, nde Su-ie. Gamsahae." Jungmo langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan mengunci pintunya, sedangkan Teukki sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hajiman, Junsu-ah. Kya ! Su-ie..."

"Sudahlah, eonni. Pay... Pay..."

Junsu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum menatap kepergian mobil Jungmo. Lain lagi dengan Teukki yang seakan baru menjatuhkan diri sendiri kedalam lautan yang dalam. Ia sangat amat kesal sekarang. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hening. Sesekali, masih terlukis senyuman di wajah tampan appa kita yang sempurna ini.

"Mianhe."

"Diamlah."

"Jeongmal Mianhe, nae cheonsa."

"Nae cheonsa ?" Teukki menggeleng tak percaya. "Ish, berhenti bersikap aneh, atau aku akan melompat dari mobilmu." Teukki menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya. Memasang wajah kesalnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menanggapi Jungmo baik-baik.

"Nde, mianhe. Tapi jangan melompat, nanti kalau kau mati aku mau menikah dengan siapa."

"Kya ! Choi Jungmo !"

Jungmo malah tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Teukki. "Ish, kau gila."

" Memang. " Jungmo menghela nafasnya dan memulai berbicara serius dengan Teukki. "Aku akan mengajakmu menemui Siwon. Dia pasti senang calon Umma barunya datang mengunjunginya."

Teukki menghela nafasnya kembali dan menatap tajam pada Jungmo. Ia sungguh kesal, tapi tak tahu juga bagaimana menghentikan Jungmo."Siapa yang mau menjadi istrimu ? Kau pikir aku mau denganmu ?"

Merasa perlu pendekatan lebih, Jungmo menepikan mobilnya, dan mengunci otomatis semua pintunya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Teukki. Menatap lembut wajah cantik Teukki dan tersenyum. "Aku dan kau sama saja, Teukki-ah. Bukankah begitu ?"

"Apa maksudmu, menyingkirlah. Jangan dekat-dekat."

Jungmo kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok kemudinya. Diam sejenak dan berfikir. "Aku hanya kesepian ? Apakah itu salah ?"

Jungmo berhenti dan terus menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Teukki, sama sekali masih tak berminat meski untuk sekedar mendengarkan curahan hati Jungmo.

"Dan kurasa kau juga kesepian, Choi Jung Soo."

"Ahniya. Aku tidak kesepian, dan jangan memanggilku Choi. Namaku masih Park dan tak akan diganti dengan Choi." Teukki yang kesal akhirnya sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Jungmo sekarang. "Mianhe Jungmo-ssi. Tapi kuharap kau menghentikan semuanya."

"Bibirmu manis." Jungmo tersenyum dan menatap dalam pada Teukki.

"Shikkeuro ! Dan jangan mengingatkan aku akan hal itu. Memalukan !"

Tapi Jungmo malah semakin berniat memancing Teukki. Menatap wajah Teukki yang sudah memerah, tanpa disadarinya, tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengusap pipi Teukki. "Apa yang..."

"Sshhh, diamlah. Biarkan aku menatapmu dulu."

"Kau ! Lepaskan, jangan sentuh aku." Teukki menarik paksa tangan Jungmo dari pipinya. Ia menatap kesal pada Jungmo. "Hentikan Jungmo-ssi. Aku akan berteriak kalau kau terus melakukan kegilaan anehmu padaku. Dan lebih baik sekarang antarkan aku kembali ke toko Junsu. Kya ! Cepatlah kau..."

Entahlah, Teukki berbicara apalagi. Jungmo sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk menatap wajah kesal Teukki yang malah terlihat semakin cantik. Rambut Teukki yang jatuh lurus di bahunya, menambah kesan cantik dimata Jungmo. Jangan lupakan lesung pipi kecil disudut bibirnya yang sesekali terlihat.

"Niga neomu yeppeoseo, niga jeongmal johaejo." Jungmo menggumam lirih.

"Kya ! Apa-apaan kau !"

Teukki memundurkan tubuhnya saat tanpa Jungmo sadari ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Teukki. "Apa yang kau emmhh..."

Ciuman yang sebenarnya baru dimulai. Bukannya Teukki tak memberontak, tapi tenaganya seakan tak ada arti dibanding kuatnya jemari Jungmo yang menekan tengkuknya. Lengan Jungmo sudah terulur untuk memeluk pinggang Teukki.

Bersyukurlah, karena seatbelt sama sekali tak terpasang di tubuh Teukki, hingga dengan mudah Jungmo sudah memeluk erat tubuh itu dan terus memperdalam ciumannya.

"Emmhhh... Lep... Ahhh...emmhhh..."

Teukki yang berusaha untuk berbicara disela ciumannya malah seakan memberi akses bebas untuk lidah Jungmo masuk dan bergelut di ruang hangat Teukki. Deru nafas mereka sudah memburu. Namun Jungmo sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Dimulailah french kiss yang basah dan penuh saliva. Teukki masih tak membalas ciuman Jungmo, namun kini ia juga tak melawannya. Sesekali mencuri udara dalam ciuman mereka dan semakin terhanyut. Mata Jungmo terbuka dan menatap mata Teukki yang masih menutup, seakan menikmati ciuman Jungmo.

Perlahan, Jungmo mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk berbagi jok dengan Teukki. Hingga saat dirasa duduknya sudah nyaman, dengan mudah tangan Jungmo yang lain memencet tombol otomatis hingga sandaran jok yang diduduki mereka perlahan turun seiring dengan tubuh Teukki dan Jungmo yang perlahan berbaring. "Emmmhhh..."

.

.

**HaeHyuk Side**

.

.

"Mereka sudah tidur ?"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk. Ia melangkah mendekati Hae, memeluknya dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Hae, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya menerpa leher putih yang sedikit ternoda karena kissmark sisa kemarin malam yang belum hilang. "Hae-ah."

"Hmmm..."

"Hari ini masih Valentine bukan ?"

"Nde, waeyo ?" Hae memutar tubuhnya, memegang lengan Hyukkie yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya sudah ditekuk berlipat-lipat. "Hei, kenapa seperti ini ? Ada yang salah, hmmm ?"

"Ish..." Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya, lebih memilih menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya.

Hae hanya tersenyum melihat Hyukkie. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. "Hei, kau kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Nope, lupakan saja." Hyukkie sudah kesal sekarang. Ia lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidur, daripada mendekati Hae dan terus berharap namja itu mengerti keinginannya.

Hae berjalan pelan menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap Hyukki dari kejauhan. Hae duduk di tepi bed mereka. Menatap Hyukkie yang memunggungi Hae tentunya. Hae berbaring disisi Hyukkie dan menatap punggungnya, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Hyukkie. Hae mengusap pelan bahu Hyukkie. "Hyukkie-ah..."

"Menjauh dariku ikan !"

Hae tertawa mendengar nada kesal dalam kata-kata Hyukkie. Semakin berniat menggodanya. Perlahan Hae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukkie, meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada telinga Hyukkie.

Hyukkie merinding merasakan nafas Hae. "Stop it, fishy !" Makin terdengar nada marah dan kesal pada Hae.

Tapi tak ada kata berhenti untuk pervert Hae mode On. Tangan nakal Hae mulai nakal menyusup kedalam baju piyama Hyukkie dan mengusap pelan bahunya. "Stop it ! Fishy !" Tapi Hae sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan aksinya. Kekerasan hati Hyukkie yang masih memunggunginya membuat Hae semakin bersemangat memancing Hyukki.

Jemari Hae, semakin lincah bergerak hingga akhirnya menemukan satu tonjolan yang langsung membuat Hyukkie menatapnya tajam saat Hae menjepit dan memainkan tonjolan itu.

"Wae ?" Hae bertanya dengan wajah menggoda dan innocentnya. "Kau ! Sebaiknya hentikan !" Hyukkie menarik kasar tangan Hae dari dalam piyamanya dan kembali memunggungi Hae.

"Aish, jinjja." Hae mulai menunjukkan kekesalannya. Ia kembali menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Hyukkie. "Katakan padaku ? Jangan seperti ini ?"

"Let me sleep, please."

"Hyukkie-ah."

"Fishy," Hyukkie menatap tajam pada Hae. "Just let me sleep."

"Arra. Kalau marah begitu lebih baik aku pergi saja." Hae beranjak dari kasurnya dan meraih jaketnya. "Aku pergi."

.

Blammm...

.

Pintu ditarik keras dan hanya menyisakan Hyukkie yang semakin kesal diruangan itu.

.

**Lee Hyukjae Side**

.

"Arggghhh..."

Hyukkie berteriak keras melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan hanya berjalan bolak-balik dikamar. "Stupid Fishy !" Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, rupanya dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Haishh...!" Hyukkie kembali menghela nafasnya. Menatap kearah foto pernikahan mereka. Didalam benaknya, hanya memikirkan kesialan dan kekesalannya hari ini.

Sejujurnya, hanya masalah sepele yang terjadi pada Hyukkie. Hanya masalah Valentine, dan Hyukkie sangat menunggu hari ini. Tahun kemarin saja, Hae tak memberikan apapun pada Hyukkie karena memang ia sibuk bekerja dan melupakan hari itu. Tapi tahun ini, Hae tak mungkin lupa, bahkan Hyukkie sendiri sudah memastikan Hae mengingatnya. Sebenarnya, Hyukkie pun tak menginginkan macam-macam. Hanya sekedar mengucapkan sayang atau perkataan romantis lain saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Arggghhh... Ikan jelek."

Hyukkie menunjuk kesal wajah tampan Hae yang tersenyum dalam foto pernikahan mereka. Foto pernikahan yang cukup besar berada di dinding kamar tepat diatas bed mereka. "Ah, lihatlah pandanganmu itu, Ikan. Kau seperti mau memakanku saja." Hyukkie menunjuk tepat di hidung Hae. Ia sudah berdiri diatas kasurnya. Menatap tajam pada wajah Hae yang memang menatap penuh arti pada Hyukkie. "Ish... memangnya kalau sudah menikah tidak boleh mengharapkan hadiah Valentine apa ?"

Hyukkie berhenti sebentar dan duduk diatas bednya. "Kyuhyun saja mengajak Sungmin ke Paris. Akh, menyenangkan sekali. Tapi kau, mengucapkan Happy Valentine saja tidak. Atau sekedar memberikan sebatang coklat pun tidak."

Hyukkie membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Perlahan ia menangis lirih. Anchovy kita yang satu ini memang mudah sekali menangis. "Kau jahat Fishy." Hyukkie menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan jengkel.

Hyukkie sibuk menangis lirih, sesekali dia menghentakkan kesal kakinya dan meremas kuat bantal yang sudah menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Tanpa ia ketahui sama sekali, jika teriakan Hyukie dan setiap pernyataan kekesalannya didengar jelas oleh namja yang kini menyeringai aneh diluar pintu kamar mereka.

Perlahan pintu kamar mereka terbuka, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Siapa lagi yang membukanya, kalau bukan namja yang baru saja dimaki-maki Hyukki. Hae, menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, memastikan keadaan Hyukkie. Ia menatap tubuh Hyukkie yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas, terlihat dari pergerakan dadanya yang teratur.

Hae berjalan mendekat pada Hyukkie, mengusap rambut Hyukkie yang sedikit basah dan perlahan mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajah Hyukkie. "Eih..." Hae terkejut seketika. Speechless.

"Mwoya ?"

Hae tersenyum innocent saat menemukan kenyataan bahwa Hyukkie masih terjaga. "Kenapa ada disini ? Katanya kau mau pergi ? Just go away !" Hyukkie kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dan kembali, Hae mengangkat bantal itu dan membuangnya menjauh dari jangkauan Hyukkie.

"Ahni. Aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Sudahlah Hyukkie-ah." Hyukkie mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kasur mereka dan menatap tajam pada Hae.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kenapa menganggap serius ?"

"Kau tak terlihat bercanda sama sekali Hae. Berhenti mengganggu tidurku, dan jika kau ingin pergi, cepat menyingkir sekarang." Hyukkie mendorong pelan tubuh Hae. Rasanya ia sudah benar-benar kesal dan air matanya ikut pula jatuh perlahan, membasahi kembali pipinya yang tadi sempat mengering.

Tapi Hae tak tinggal diam, dia menangkap kedua lengan Hyukkie dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Mianhe." Hae mengusap punggung Hyukkie dan sesekali mencium leher putih Hyukkie.

Hae merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan satu kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado pada genggaman tangan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie melepaskan pelukan Hae, menatap penuh tanya. "Happy Valentine nae anchovy. Mianhe jika aku berlebihan menggodamu hari ini. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Hyukkie membuka kotak itu, "Hmmm... not bad." Ia tersenyum sekilas dan memeluk Hae. "Gamsahae Fishy."

Hae terlihat berfikir. "Errr, bisakah berhenti memanggilku Fishy, atau Ikan. Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil yeobo atau chagiya."

Hyukkie tersenyum sekilas, dan tertawa melihat wajah polos Hae. "Nde, yeobo. Dan kau, kuharap kau tak memanggilku anchovy lagi. Kurasa, aku tak sekurus ikan teri. Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku begitu ?"

Hyukkie memeluk Hae, pelukan erat menyalurkan cinta mereka. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Kurasa akan bagus di ponselku."

Hae mengangguk. "Hmmm, aku tahu kau terkadang melupakan dimana ponselmu dan kuharap jika kau memasang gantungan itu maka kau tak akan begitu sering menghilangkan ponselmu."

Hyukkie memukul pelan bahu Hae. "Kau ini, seperti mengatakan kalau aku sudah semakin tua dan pelupa."

Hae hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kembali tubuh Hyukkie. Menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Hyukkie membuat namja ini sedikit merinding dan terbuai sekarang.

"Can I start it now ?"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan Hae, perlahan mencium kecil leher Hyukkie hingga menghisapnya kuat dan perlahan penjatuhkan diri mereka berbaring diatas king size bed mereka.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hanya terdengar desahan dan erangan yang seakan menggema di seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu. Untunglah, ketiga baby itu sudah terlalu lelah bermain hingga mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara aneh yang sedikit ekstrim ditelinga mereka.

"Ahhh... Deeper... Aaasshhhh Hae aaahhh..."

.

.

.

**HaeHyuk x Baby Side**

**Next Morning**

.

.

_**Are you sleeping, are you sleeping**_

_**Little Min, Little Min**_

_**Lovely daddy is coming, your daddy is coming**_

_**Come wake up, come wake up**_

.

Pagi itu sudah terdengar nyanyian khas untuk membangunkan yeoja mungil yang masih lelap tertidur. Disisi namja dewasa itu sudah ada dua baby yang sudah rapi. Ketiga namja itu menatap lurus pada satu yeoja mungil nan cantik yang masih tertidur pulas. Memeluk erat PSPnya. Entah bagaimana, barang nista itu selalu menemani Minhyun tertidur. Kesepian, karena kedua orang tuanya yang malah asyik honeymoon seakan tak memikirkan bagaimana si kembar di rumah.

Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya, tidak menangis hanya diam. Bingung karena wajah yang dicarinya untuk kedua kalinya tidak ada. Jika kemarin Teukki dengan mudah menenangkan Minhyun, tapi kali ini, Hae sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Daddy..." Minhyun menatap pada Hae yang membungkuk dan mencium keningnya. "Poppo Hae Daddy..."

"Shillo... Nae daddy... Hikss... Daddy hikss..."

Oke, yeoja itu sudah mulai menitikkan air matanya. Evil kecil yang cengeng. Tak seperti Sunghyun yang seakan biasa dan tak merasa kehilangan sedikitpun. Minhyun kecil beranjak dan memeluk Sunghyun. "Cungie oppa, daddy ... Min mau daddy, Oppa..."

Lucu sekali. Melihat baby kecil itu saling berpelukan. Dan sayangnya tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kedua baby itu menangis. "Hikss Mommy... Daddy..."

Eunhae hanya diam, jujur ia ingin ikut menangis, tapi Hae sudah meletakkan satu jari telunjuk di mulutnya, seakan mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak menangis.

"Ssshhh, gwenchana baby. Ada Hae daddy disini. Okkay..." Hae mengusap pucuk kepala dua baby itu. "Daddy, mommy... Huwee..."

Bukan diam, tapi malah tambah keras menangis, hingga Mommy kita yang sibuk di dapur bergegas berlari menuju kamar anak-anak yang serba kuning dan coklat itu.

"Waeyo baby ?" Hyukkie memangku Minhyun dan mengusap air matanya. "Daddy... Hikss... Daddy..."

"Sshh, daddy akan pulang kalau Minhyun dan Sunghyun jadi anak baik." Hyukkie mengusap pelan rambut Sunghyun yang kini duduk dipangkuan Hae sebelah kanan. Dan Eunhae di sebelah kirinya.

"Jiman, daddy..."

"Gwenchana baby. Kalau menangis, nanti tidak Mommy ajak ke Lotte World. Minhyun mau ikut kan ?" Minhyun mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia pun menghentikan tangisannya meski sesekali masih sesenggukan.

"Sunghyun juga mau ikut kan ?" Sunghyun mengangguk pelan. Hyukkie mengusap lembut pipi Chubby Minhyun dan Sunghyun. "Gwenchana. Nanti Mommy akan ajak kalian ke Lotte World kalau jadi anak baik. Hmmm... Minhyun, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kajja..." Minhyun diam dalam pelukan Hyukkie. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju bathtub kecil di kamar itu. "Hae, can you please just bring the baby's out ?"

"Yes yeobo." Hae menurunkan Eunhae dan Sunghyun dari pangkuannya. "Hae daddy, Cungie lapal."

"Junior juga ?"

Eunhae hanya mengangguk. "Arra, kita cari makanan di bawah. "Cucu daddy." Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cungie lapal, mau cucu daddy."

"Junior juga susu ?"

Kembali namja kecil itu hanya mengagguk dan menggandeng tangan Sunghyun. "Hhhh, kajja kita buat." Kini dua baby itu berjalan cepat mengikuti Hae. Namun ketika sibuk menuang bubuk susu dan mengocok botolnya, ujung baju Hae ditarik pelan oleh Eunhae. "Wae baby ?"

"Daddy, Ming Mommy cama Kyu daddy kemana cih ?"

"Ehm," Hae berfikir sejenak. Ia harus benar-benar hati-hati untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan baby yang terkadang tak ada selesainya. "Honeymoon."

"Mooon ?" Alis Eunhae dan Sunghyun naik seakan mengatakan mereka baru mendengar kata-kata itu. "Moon itchu apah daddy ?" tanya Eunhae penuh selidik.

"Ini baby." Hae memberikan botol itu pada kedua baby yang terus mengikuti Hae hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di ruang bermain Eunhae. "Honeymoon itu apa ya ?"

Eunhae dan Sunghyun sibuk mengemut dot botol mereka. Sedang Hae sibuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Eunhae. "Mooon apah dady ?"

"Honeymoon itu bulan madu."

"Laan ?"

"Dhu ?"

Kedua baby itu saling menatap. Sekali lagi , kata-kata yang baru didengar oleh mereka sama sekali tak tertangkap artinya sedikitpun.

"Ya, bulan madu."

"Jangan mengajari baby yang tidak-tidak, Hae." Hyukkie datang dan menurunkan Minhyun disana. "Disini dulu. Mommy ambil sarapan kalian."

Hyukkie kembali menghilang ke dapur. Menyisakan Hae yang masih mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dan selidik dari kedua baby itu. "Mwoya oppa ?" Suara Minhyun menginterupsi acara menyedot susu Sunghyun. Dengan cepat Minhyun menarik botol susu itu dan menyedotnya pelan. "Ish, Min. Cucu oppa." Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, dan sama sekali tak berniat mengembalikan botol itu. "Hae daddy Lan dhu apah cih ?" Sunghyun bertanya penuh harap, agar Hae mau menjawab dengan benar dan bisa ditangkap otak kecilnya.

"Ya bulan madu, Sungie."

"Mwoya daddy ? Lan dhu itchu apah ?" Eunhae ikut melepas dotnya dan kini sibuk menatap fokus pada Hae. Sedikit merasa kesal karena Hae belum menjawab sesuai keinginanya. Minhyun menatap pada Eunhae, melepaskan dot-nya.

"Lan dhu ?" Minhyun menggumam kecil, dan ikut juga menatap Hae. Kemudian menatap Sunghyun. "Oppa, lan dhu apah ?"

"Molla." Sunghyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng cepat.

Masih penasaran, Minhyun kemudian menatap Eunhae, "Juniol, lan dhu apah ?"

Bukannya menjawab, tapi karena Eunhae juga bingung, jadi Eunhae hanya mengarahkan dagunya pada Hae, "Tchu Daddy tau."

Minhyun menatap Hae, "Hae daddy, lan dhu apah ?"

"Apa ya Min ?" Hae berfikir sejenak. 'Hhh, mati aku sekarang.' Hae tak kunjung menjawab, sedangkan baby kecil yang cantik itu sudah sedikit jengah dan kesal sekarang.

"Hae daddy, Lan Dhu appppahhh ?" Okey, baby Min sudah mulai kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab.

"Mwoya Hae Daddy ?" Minhyun bertanya pelan dan dengan nada kesal yang terdengar jelas.

"Ya bulan madu, Min."

"Shitta ?"

"Tentu saja enak. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi."

"Ish, Hae daddy jahat. Ga mau jawab." Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. "Qie Mommy, Hae daddy jahat." Secepat kilat Minhyun berlari menuju Hyukkie didapur.

"Wae baby ?" Hyukkie menatap Minhyun penuh tanya. Dia sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya dan bersiap membawanya ke ruang bermain. "Hae daddy jahat."

"Memang kenapa ?"

"Ga mau jawab Min."

"Memang Min tanya apa ?"

"Lan dhu."

"Lan dhu ?" Hyukkie mengernyit heran. "Landu itu apa ?"

"Molla Mom, Hae daddy tau."

"Baik, kita tanya Hae daddy. Kajja."

Hyukkie berjalan mendekati ruang bermain. Dari kejauhan, dia sudah menegur pelan Hae. "Apa yang kau ajarkan, pervy daddy ?"

"Mereka bertanya kemana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi, dan aku menjawab honeymoon. Dan mereka kembali bertanya tentang honeymoon dan aku menjawab bulan madu. Dan mereka terus bertanya dan aku tak benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang."

Hyukkie meletakkan nampan yang penuh dengan mangkuk kecil di atas sebuah meja rendah di tepi karpet di ruangan itu. "Sudah, jangan tanyakan lagi Min."

"Jiman Mom, Lan Dhu itcu appah ?"

Hyukkie berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum. "Mmm, makanan yang manis dan enak. Seperti sereal sarapan kalian."

Hae mendudukkan Sunghyun dan Eunhae di dekat meja. Kedua baby namja itu sudah sibuk memakan sereal mereka, sedangkan Minhyun masih diam menatap mangkok serealnya. Honey stars yang memang terasa semakin manis dengan susu vanilla. "Makanlah Min." Minhyun hanya menggeleng menanggapi Hyukkie. Perlahan Hyukkie mengusap rambut Minhyun. "Kenapa lagi ?"

"Mooon itcu Lan dhu. Maca cepelti calapan Min. Low begitchu, Daddy dan Mommy tidak halus pelgi kan ?" Okey, baby Min ini terlalu pintar dan jenius juga pervert karena menuruni langsung sifat Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua namja dewasa yang ada disana hanya bisa bersweat-drop ria mendengarkan hasil analisa Minhyun. Hyukkie dan Hae hanya saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng heran.

"Hhhh, bukankah dia terlalu pintar. Aku jadi ingat Kyuhyun waktu kecil dulu. Dia jenius." Hae menggumam lirih mengusap rambut Minhyun yang kini sudah mulai memakan serealnya.

Minhyun kembali menggumam. "Moon itchu lan dhu. Landhu itu celeal calapan Min. Manis. Maca iya, Daddy cama Mommy beli celeal ?"

Hhhh... abaikan analisa anak pintar yang satu ini. Lihatlah pada dua namja dewasa yang semakin heran melihat Minhyun yang terus memikirkan arti Bulan Madu.

.

**KyuMin Side**

**Paris, Perancis**

.

"Neomu yeppeoyo."

Kyuhyun membenarkan tampilan Sungmin sembari menunggu taksi lewat. Menatap kembali wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan ugg boot berwarna merah gelap, syal putih yang melingkar cantik dilehernya sangat sempurna untuk menutupi hasil karya Kyuhyun belakangan ini.

Beanies berwarna putih yang menutup telinganya hingga poninya terlihat mencuat sedikit, "Aish... kau menggemaskan sekali Minnie." Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir plump Sungmin yang sudah berwarna kemerahan karena menahan dinginnya winter di Paris.

"Ish, ini pinggir jalan Kyu. Aku malu."

"Hmmm, gwenchana. Biar saja. " Kyuhyun kemudian menyetop taxi yang lewat di depan mereka. "Take us to Champ Elysee."

"Yes Sir."

.

.

"Ini dimana Kyunie ?"

Mata Sungmin mengerjap penuh semangat menatap pemandangan sepanjang jalan Champ Elysee. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berjalan bersama menikmati pemandangan yang bisa dibilang begitu indah, dengan lampu kota yang terang menyinari seluruh sudut di tempat itu.

"Champ Elysee dan Kita akan berbelanja disini ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk imut. Ia semakin bersemangat melihat indahnya pemandangan pada etalase toko barang bermerk di sepanjang jalan itu. Hingga akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada satu shopping centre ternama dan pandangan Sungmin lurus menatap pada sebuah mantel hangat berwarna merah. Langkahnya terhenti, menarik pelan lengan jaket Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Minnie ?"

Sungmin berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ahniya."

"Kau mau sesuatu ?"

"Ahni." Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan kemudian mengajak Kyuhun untuk berjalan lagi. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun mengerti dengan keinginan Sungmin. "Tapi Kyu..."

"Gwenchana." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke salah satu toko dengan merk yang cukup mahal. "Welcome to Burberry Shopping center."

"Tapi Kyu, disini mahal sekali dan aku..."

"Gwenchana Minnie, lagipula kita juga harus membeli oleh-oleh untuk twins dan juga Umma dan Appa. Dan kurasa Teukki Umma pasti mengharapkan oleh-oleh istimewa dari kita."

"Tapi Kyu..."

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah berada di bibir Sungmin yang menandakan bahwa ia tak menerima protes lagi. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Ini honeymoon kita, jadi nikmatilah. Dan aku tahu, kau pasti sangat menginginkan mantel merah itu."

Mata cantik Sungmin sudah memerah karena terharu, ia melompat sedikit dan memeluk Kyuhyun di dalam toko itu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. "Gomawo Kyuhyunie..."

"Nde, cheonman chagi." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap pelan pipi chubbynya. "Kajja, kita lihat mantel hangat barumu."

"Hhhh, aku tak tahu harus membayar apa untuk membalasmu."

"Cukup bercinta denganku setiap malam." Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses mendapat lirikan imut (?) dari Sungmin. "Aku sedikit merasa tak enak saat aku sudah horny tapi kau malah tak mau hingga aku harus main single."

"Mworago ? Ishh... Dasar pervert."

"But you love me."

"Nde, sayangnya begitu."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Minnie."

"Nde, nado saranghae."

"Can I help you ?"

"Absolutely yes. I wanna try this one..."

.

.

"Jadi, mana pajaknya ?"

"Pajak ?" Mata Sungmin mengerjap imut. Kini mereka baru saja sampai dirumah dan ini sudah malam. Mungkin di waktu negara Korea, lebih malam. "Pajak apa Kyuhyunie ? Ah nde, besok aku ingin menelfon anak-anak. Aish, aku merindukan mereka."

"Nde, aku juga merindukan mereka." Kyuhyun duduk mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk di tengah bed mereka dan menatap mantel merah yang baru dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Ini sangat mahal Kyu ?"

"Hhmmmm... Gwenchana."

"Tapi ini terlalu mahal. Bahkan, jika aku bekerja bertahun-tahun belum tentu bisa membeli mantel ini." Sungmin mengusap lembut mantelnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Kalau kau ingin nyaman memakai mantel itu, sebaiknya bayar pajak dulu."

"Tapi Kyu, aku tak pernah membayar pajak ? Memang bayar pajak mantel ini dimana ? Di kantor perpajakan ? Kantor perdagangan, atau malah ditokonya ?"

"Ck... Nae Sungmin benar-benar polos. Kau hanya perlu bayar pajak disini bersamaku."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin semakin tak mengerti. Dan Kyuhyun mulai membereskan belanjaan yang baru saja dilihat kembali oleh Sungmin. Termasuk mantel baru Sungmin. "Eh, mau dikemanakan Kyunie ?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan mantel baru Sungmin di atas sofa yang ada di depan bed mereka. "Mantelmu bisa kotor nanti, jika tetap berada diatas kasur."

"Memangnya kotor kenapa ?" Pikiran Sungmin yang mulai mengerti dengan maksud pervert Kyuhyun, kini malah sengaja membalik keadaan dan menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ya kotor chagi," Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kasur setelah meletakkan mantel Sungmin. "So, shall we start ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Starting what ?" Sungmin melirik nakal pada Kyuhyun. Jemarinya sudah berjalan di selangkangan Kyuhyun mencoba menarik sesuatu yang masih tidur untuk segera bangun dan menuntaskan semuanya.

"Ming, aku tau kau mengerti maksudku. Dan sebaiknya jangan menggodaku karena aku bisa menghajarmu sangat keras nanti."

Tapi Sungmin malah menggeleng imut dan kemudian meremas pelan junior Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan menjilat sekilas liang telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku mau yang pelan tapi euhhhh..."

.

**YeWook Side**

.

.

"Apakah cara ini akan berhasil baby ?"

"Molla." Mata Wookie beralih dari Yesung dan kini menatap pada wajah menggemaskan yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Aku akan merindukanmu dan Jongki." Wookie duduk disisi bed kecil Jongki dan mengusap pelan dahinya. "Aku takut, jika nanti appa akan mengetahui siasat kita."

Yesung berjalan pelan mendekati Wookie. Bersama, mereka berdua menatap pada wajah damai Jongki. "Aku akan menjaganya, baby. Tenanglah." Tangan Yesung terulur perlahan meraih tubuh lemah Wookie kedalam pelukan hangatnya malam itu. "Berusahalah sebaik mungkin baby."

"Ahni." Wookie tersentak pelan. "Aku akan ke Kerajaan Peri."

"Kau tak boleh kesana ? Nanti bisa-bisa kau tak kembali dengan selamat, atau ..." Yesung tertunduk dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Wokkie, "Kau malah tak kan kembali lagi."

"Hajiman, Appa itu sangat kuat. Dan dia bisa saja mengetahui rencana kita. Bagaimana jika dia marah dan malah membunuh kita semua."

"Tapi baby..."

"Ada yang merindukanku ?"

Suara itu sukses membuat Wookie dan Yesung berhenti dari perdebatan mereka dan menatap pada sumber suara. Binar cahaya ungu yang kembali datang dan terbang semakin mendekat pada mereka.

"Appa..."

"Nde Ryewook. Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Peri. Kau sudah memutuskannya bukan ?"

Wookie berjalan pelan mendekati cahaya itu. Perlahan, mata cantiknya sudah memerah seakan ia siap untuk menangis sekarang juga. "Aku tak bisa memilih Appa."

Raja Peri terlihat berfikir, ia diam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum aneh dan menatap pada Yesung dan Jongki. "Jika kuhanguskan mereka, makan pilihannya akan mudah."

"Andwe ! Appa ! Mana boleh kau membunuh mereka. Dia suamiku dan itu anakku. Meski lahir dari sihir tapi dia anakku."

Seperti tak mengindahkan penolakan Wookie, raja peri semakin terbang mendekati Yesung dan Jongki. "Kau, peri rendahan tak tahu diri. Beraninya mempengaruhi pikiran putra mahkota hingga ia menjadi manusia dan bertingkah aneh sekarang. Kurasa lebih baik kau dilenyapkan secepatnya."

Sebelum sempat Raja Peri mengucapkan mantranya, Wookie sudah menghalangi jalan sinar tongkat Raja Peri. "Jebal Appa, mengertilah."

"Apa kau sedang mencoba membujukku, Putra Mahkota ?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa menerima pembantahan apapun atas semua yang memang seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Andwe !" Wookie berteriak keras dan mendorong Raja Peri hingga sinar itu mengenai pintu dan hilanglah pintu itu dari tempatnya. "Appa, jebal. Hentikan."

"Kau ! Beraninya kau menghancurkan mantraku ! Menyingkir dari hadapanku atau kau akan kuhilangkan juga !"

"Hilangkan saja appa ! Lebih baik kami semua menghilang dari pada harus terpisah dan kehilangan."

"Jadi itu maumu ? Anak bodoh !" Raja Peri terbang menjauh sedikit.

Wookie menatap samar pada Yesung dan Jongki, "Saranghae Hyung." Wookie menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yesung dan memeluk erat namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Kita akan selalu bersama. Mianhe baby." Wookie hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menatap Raja Peri yang tengah bersiap dengan mantranya untuk menghilangkan semua yang ada hadapannya. "Kalian menyedihkan. Jangan pernah menyalahkanku Wookie. Karena kau memang sudah seharusnya hilang dari dunia ini."

"Terserah Appa, aku tidak peduli."

Raja Peri sudah mulai memutar tongkatnya. "Terkutuklah kau Putra Mahkota. Bombarda !"

"Expecto Patronum !"

"Andwe !"

"Baby !"

"Mwoya !"

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**~~~CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe jika storynya makin garing. Mianhe juga jika scene baby-nya dikit. Mianhe lagi low Yewook and Kyuminnya kurang, janji deh besok aku banyakin. Mianhe juga karena ni FF udah kaya koran ajah, panjang bener... semoga yang baca pada gag bosen**

.

.

**Dan Khusus Untuk yang tersinggung dengan tulisan author di FF ini ataupun FF author yang lain, author meminta maaf sebesarnya, hope you are all have a wise heart and forgive me. Sejujurnya, aku merindukan review-an yang damai seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya seorang author yang menganggap menulis itu untuk menghilangkan stress. Please, kembalikan review-an yang damai seperti dulu. Mianhe jika menyakiti banyak pihak. Atau jika ada yang ingin saya berhenti sebagai author, cukup tulis saja di review-an kalian. Mungkin dengan alasan yang jelas and masuk akal, bisa aku pertimbangkan untuk mundur dari FFn . **

**JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy my other FF too readerdeul... **

**.**

**"SECRET HEART" **

**.**

**"KYUMIN IS REAL."**

**.**

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**Saeko Hichoru :** Nde, aku juga pengennya bikin yang soft smut gitu, tapi takutnya malah gag berasa alias datar. Tapi low ada yang usulin soft NC pasti aku bikinin dengan senang hati. Ditunggu aja. And, aku emang suka curcol di komen sekarang. Maklum KMS akut. GamsaHAE.

**Readers yang nanyain KYUMIN chibi :** Aish, author bingung#muehehehe# Mianhe, KyuMin Chibinya diganti ma Baby para couple, but low dah ada idenya pasti aku bikin. Mianhe #Deep Bow#.

**Cho MiNa**:Sibum and Zhoury. Sebenernya pengen sih munculin mereka banyak-banyak. Tapi dah gag kebagian scene. Takutnya per chap tu kebanyakan, takut pada bosen, but ditunggu ajah, GamsaHAE.

**Kim Eun Mi :** Hanchul NC gitu ? GS ? Apa gag papa ?

**Kim Min Lee:** Sibum ? Dibaca ajah di FF aku yang lain. Low di sini bener-bener gag kebagian scene. Mianhe.** Chek My Other FF. "SECRET HEART."**

**Cho Yui Chan :** Welcome to my FF. Hmmm NC-an mulu kan kasihan#muehehhe#plakkk# Mianhe jika kurang Hot. Aku lagi pengin bikin yang soft gitu, habis terlalu banyak yang hard, gag tega ma suamiku#LirikUmin#ditabokKyuppa#

**Lee Eunhwa : Satu chap Jungmo x Teukki . Gimana nih readers...? Yang lain pada mau gag ? Wajib dijawab ya ?**

.

Jeongmal GamsaHAE untuk :**KyuMinIsReal, honeybell, Bunny Ming, Cho Kyutmin 1322, itakyuu lover, Nae babykyu, Lee Eunhwa, HoneyWatermelon, KyuMin Aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, putryboo, minizfu, Phirre 15, fishy861015, JungJi KyungIn, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lee Eunhwa, Kim Eun Mi, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, Inniko06, KimHeenim, Hyena Minnie-FishyKYUte, Yewookie, gyuhyun88, Minpum, Min, 8803,Riliyana Mecca, Rima KyuMin Elf, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Hyun Jin, Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, Secret Admirer, Pichaxiah, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, dinlovekyumin, Nadkyumin, The, Dina LuvKyumin, laven agrava glaciall 134, Cho KyuMin, Kyuminlinz92, perisai Suju, hWANGkYU43, Shana Elfishy, Shin HyeRim, Sungmin Lope,diitactorlove, Sibum Lovers, Cassie Uchiha, Min KyuMin Shipper, Chosikyumin, riri sparkyu, Nae babykyuLee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Cho yui chan, Nam Seul Mi, The, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Onew Jinki, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, KyuMin always, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, The-Shiirayukii, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, honey26, MegaKyu, qminhee, YuyaLoveSungmin, Emy KMS, Abesly, Park Minnie, Shana Elfishy, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.**

**GamsaHae juga buat yang udah add aku jadi Fav Author. Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	7. Chapter 6 : Lost

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo(s), GS for Umma, OC, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Mianhe, Jika Storynya terasa membosankan. Mianhe juga jika konfliknya sinetron banget... #apadeh# YESUNGdahlah... Dinikmati saja**

**.**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

**YeWok X Kim JongKi Side**

.

.

"Hilangkan saja appa ! Lebih baik kami semua menghilang dari pada harus terpisah dan kehilangan."

"Jadi itu maumu ? Anak bodoh !" Raja Peri terbang menjauh sedikit.

Wookie menatap samar pada Yesung dan Jongki, "Saranghae Hyung." Wookie menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yesung dan memeluk erat namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Kita akan selalu bersama. Mianhe baby." Wookie hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menatap Raja Peri yang tengah bersiap dengan mantranya untuk menghilangkan semua yang ada hadapannya. "Kalian menyedihkan. Jangan pernah menyalahkanku Wookie. Karena kau memang sudah seharusnya hilang dari dunia ini."

"Terserah Appa, aku tidak peduli."

Raja Peri sudah mulai memutar tongkatnya. "Terkutuklah kau Putra Mahkota. Bombarda !"

"Expecto Patronum !"

"Andwe !"

"Baby !"

"Mwoya ?"

Semua mata tertuju pada namja kecil yang sudah berdiri diatas kasurnya. "Umma... Appa..."

Wookie dan Yesung memeluk tubuh gemetar Jongki. Ia baru saja melakukannya. "Kau melakukannya baby. Kau bisa...hikss..."

Wookie menangis pelan dan terus menciumi wajah putra satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan Yesung, tengah menatap tajam pada sang Raja yang terlihat masih sangat shock. "Terkejutkah ?"

"Diam kau peri rendahan !" Raja Peri terbang mendekati mereka. Ia menatap tak percaya pada namja Kecil yang kini sudah berhenti menangis itu.

"Umma..."

"Gwenchana baby, gwenchanayo." Wookie mengusap dan memeluk sayang namja kecil yang terus saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada Raja Peri. "Jahat !"

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

Raja Peri merubah tubuhnya menjadi manusia. Ia melangkah mendekat dan hendak mengusap pipi Jongki. Wookie dan Yesung membiarkannya, tapi tidak dengan Jongki. Anak itu sudah tak menyukai Harabeojinya sendiri.

"Pelgi ! Umma hikss... Jahat, Umma..." Jongki menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Wookie.

"Wae ?" Raja Peri menatap sedih pada Wookie dan Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengambil Jongki dari pelukan Wookie. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dan mencium lembut rambut anaknya itu. "Inilah sesuatu yang tak berharga yang ingin kau bunuh. Bukankah sakit, saat menyadari kau ditolak oleh cucumu sendiri ?"

Raja menggeram marah mendengar ocehan Yesung. Wookie mendekat pada Yesung dan meraih pinggang namja itu. Mencium pucuk kepala Jongki dan mengusapnya pelan. "Dia anakku, Appa. Tentu kau juga tahu jika dia keturunan peri."

"Dan kau seharusnya sadar, Raja yang terhormat. Membunuh anakmu sendiri hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Kau ! Peri rendahan ! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku hah ?" Emosi sang raja meningkat sekarang. Ia menatap garang pada Yesung.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Jongki memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada Raja Peri. "Pelgi !" Raja Peri tetap tak bergeming. "Ki bilang... Pelgi !"

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum memastikan dia mati." Raja Peri bersiap dengan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Yesung. "Pelgi !" Jongki terus berteriak. Berdiri didepan Yesung dan membentangkan kedua tangannya seakan menghalangi Raja Peri untuk menyerang appanya. "Jahat ! Pelgi !"

Melihat wajah Jongki yang sudah basah karena menangis itu, akhirnya Raja menurunkan tangannya dan menatap lembut pada wajah tak berdosa yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Kau jangan melindungi dia, menyingkirlah !"

"Shilo, pelgi ! Umma hiks... appa..." Jongki memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk kuat leher kedua orang tuanya. Raja Peri terdiam menatap keluarga kecil anaknya itu. "Jangan katakan jika aku keterlaluan kali ini. Jangan katakan jika apa yang aku lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan."

Yesung menatap Raja Peri yang kini berada tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, begitu juga Wookie, mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Wookie tersenyum dan seperti mengisyaratkan Raja Peri Untuk meraih tangan mereka. "Appa, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku." Wookie menatap Raja Peri dengan lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung tangannya. seakan mencoba meyakinkan Appanya.

"Kau bisa memeluknya sekarang, kurasa dia juga belum begitu menguasai semua mantranya." Yesung tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Raja Peri meraih tangannya. Menariknya pelan, hingga akhirnya Jongki memutar tubuhnya dan menatap penuh kebencian pada namja paruh baya yang kini hampir menangis.

"Jahat ! Appa, Ki takut Appa..."

"Gwenchana baby," Yesung mengusap rambut basah Jongki dan mencium keningnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, sapalah harabeojimu."

"Umma, shilo... jahat !"

"Gwenchana baby," Wookie memegang tangan Jongki dan mengulurkannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Raja Peri. "Jongki... mianhe..."

Jongki memang mengulurkan tangannya, namun saat tangan raja peri mendekat padanya, dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan duduk memepetkan tubuhnya pada Yesung, seakan meminta Yesung untuk duduk lebih mundur lagi dan lagi.

Perlahan Yesung mengusap bahu Jongki dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Appa punya hadiah untukmu, jadi Jongki harus jadi anak baik." Tapi Jongki tetap saja menggeleng dan hingga akhirnya tangan Raja Peri sampai pada pipi chubby Jongki.

Meski melihat Jongki yang ketakutan, tapi Raja Peri tetap mengusap pipi Jongki dan mencium keningnya. "Maafkan Harabeoji baby..."

.

.

**Jungmo x Teukki Side**

.

Teukki menatap wajah Jungmo. Heran. Tentu saja, karena namja paruh baya itu tengah menatap aneh padanya. Teukki menghentikan ocehannya dan...

.

Plakkkk ...

.

"Awhhh..."

"Kya ! Apa yang kau bayangkan hah ? Kenapa tersenyum aneh begitu ?" Teukki membentak Jungmo yang memang sedari tadi dreaming. Sedangkan Jungmo hanya bisa tersenyum aneh pada Teukki dan berjanji dalam hati, jika semua yang ia khayalkan tadi akan menjadi kenyataan. "Antarkan aku pulang ke rumah Junsu, ppalli..."

"Ahni, kau akan ikut aku ke rumah anakku. Disana juga ada cucu baruku dan aku belum melihatnya."

"Hajiman..."

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku. aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu, nae cheonsa." Jungmo mengusap pipi Teukki dan menciumnya sekilas. "Kya ! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menciumku. Michiyeosseo !"

Tapi Jungmo tak peduli pada protesan Teukki, ia seperti sudah terbiasa dengan suara cempreng Teukki yang selalu memarahinya. Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Siwon.

.

.

"Appa ? Teukki Ahjumma ?" Sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu. Sedikit takpercaya juga jika calon istri yang dibawa Jungmo adalah Ummanya Sungmin.

Jungmo meraih paksa tangan Teukki dan menautkan jari mereka. Berjalan masuk ke rumah Sibum. "Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Mommommmommm..." Sebentuk makhluk kecil berjalan pelan mendekati Kibum. Ini hari libur tentu saja playgroupnya libur dan tentu juga sang appa tampan kita libur.

"Sebentar baby," Kibum menggendong Sibum masuk. "Wonie, Appa datang !" Kibum berteriak keras hingga tersengar keselurh penjuru rumah. "Ayo Appa, ahjumma, duduk dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minum dan memanggil Wonie.

Kibum menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang dewasa itu dan heninglah suasana diantara mereka. Teukki sebenarnya kesal dengan kegilaan Jungmo, tapi setelah mengetahui jika menantu Teukki adalah Kibum yang merupakan teman Hae, agaknya sedikit mengurangi ketidaksukaannya saat ini.

"Appa..." Siwon menghampiri mereka dan duduk memangku Sibum. "Ayo, sapa Harabeoji."

"Ji ! Yeeee ! Ji !" Baby kecil itu bertepuk senang dan menggeliat, terus mencoba turun dari pangkuan Siwon. "Kemari baby, datanglah pada Harabeoji." Sibum segera turun dan berlari kecil ke pangkuan Jungmo. "Ommo kau tampan baby."

"Nde, appa. Tampan seperti aku."

"Hei, kau juga kan anakku, jadi aku lebih tampan." Jungmo memutar tubuh Sibum dan menunjukknya dengan jemari Sibum. "Ini halmeoni mu."

"Mwo ?" Teukki dan Siwon sama terkejutnya. "Ish, siapa yang akan menjadi istrimu ?" Teukki mencicit lirih karena gemas dengan tingkah Jungmo dan Sibum yang kini terus saja mencoba memeluk dan mengusap wajah cantik Teukki.

"Jeongmallo appa ?" Jungmo hanya mengangguk. "Benarkah ahjumma akan menjadi istri appa ? Menjadi ibuku dan juga halmeoninya Sibum ?"

"Ahni, itu ... Aku..."

"Ah baguslah..." Siwon mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Sementara Teukki terus berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon. "Siwon, ahjuma tidak akan menggantikan Umma mu, itu semua karena..."

"Ini, tehnya datang." Kibum meletakkan beberapa cangkir teh hangat dan juga biskuit. Ia membawa satu mangkuk kecil yang berisi bubur bayi. "Come on Sibumie, kau harus makan..."

Sibum menggeleng cepat dan menatap pada Teukki. Ia tersenyum pada Teukki dan sedikit beranjak dari pangkuan Jungmo. "Ppoopppooo..."

"Mwo...?"

"Mianhe ahjumma, tapi Sibum selalu begitu dan selalu saja minta dicium untuk setiap suapannya. Mianhe..."Kibum mendekat dan mencoba menyuapi Sibum. "Poppo Mommy..."

Sibum menggeleng cepat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Teukki. "Poppo... Poppo..." Sibum merintih dan hampir menangis, hingga dengan terpaksa, -meski dalam hatinya merasa senang- Teukki menciup pipi chubby Sibum, dan dimulailah makan sore bagi baby pervert nan pintar itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Jungmo mengantar Teukki pulang ke rumahnya sendiri malam itu. "Hmmm," Teukki hanya mengangguk lemas. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jungmo, tapi sebuah suara berhasil menhentikan langkahnya.

"Mianhe Choi Jung Soo."

"Aku bukan Choi."

"Tapi akan segera menjadi Choi."

Teukki menghela nafasnya, kesal. Ia berbalik dan menemukan namja itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. "Mianhe, karena telah membuatmu marah dan telah menculikmu hari ini."

"Hhhh... Gwenchana." Teukki kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Jungmo.

"Choi Jung Soo, saranghae !" Jungmo berteriak dari kejauhan. Seperti oang gila. "Dasar namja aneh."

.

.

**Hanchul Side**

.

.

"Kya ! Ini gila !" Heechul melempar kasar tasnya. Ia menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya di atas kasur kesayangannya. "Ini tehnya, Nyonya."

"Letakkan di meja saja, dan jangan biarkan Tuan masuk. Arra ?" Titah Heechul yang kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan bersiap mengganti bajunya. "Heenim-ah, mianhe aku..."

"Mian Tuan, tapi nyonya tak menginjinkan Tuan besar masuk." Pelayan itu segera keluar dari kamar Heenchul dan memblok jalan Hangeng. "Kau mau aku pecat ? Atau kau kira, kau bekerja disini itu Heenim yang menggajimu ?"

Pelayan itu hanya menggeleng, "Hajiman, Nyonya Heechul..."

"Sudah bosan bekerja disini ?"

Akhirnya pelayan itu hanya bisa mengalah dan menyingkir dari pintu. Membiarkan namja berkacamata itu masuk, " Tinggalkan ruangan kami. dan kuharap kalian menjauh. Mungkin membersihkan taman belakang atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Jangan kembali sebelum aku menelfon butler Kim. Arra ?"

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan Hangeng. Hangeng menutup pintunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan sosok Heechul. Hingga dengan cepat ia berkesimpulan jika istri tercantiknya itu tengah mandi. Hangeng segera duduk di kasurnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada teh hijau milik Heechul.

"Apakah kau masih bisa marah, yeobo ?"

Hangeng mengambil satu botol aneh dan meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan yang ada di botol itu kedalam gelas teh Heechul. Dan segera ia keluar dari kamar Heechul. Menyunggingkan senyuman aneh. 'Got 'cha baby.'

.

.

"Pelayan ! Buatkan aku pasta saus jamur !" Heechul berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Dan dengan cepat Hangeng masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan menguncinya.

Ia menemukan Heechul yang tengah duduk didepan meja riasnya dan menyisir rambut panjangnya. Hangeng berjalan ke arahnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Heechul. Menatap pada pantulan bayangan mereka di cemin.

"Neomu yeppeoso." Hangeng tersenyum menatap pantulan wajah cantik dicermin itu, meski tak juga ia pungkiri ada sedikit ketakutan didalam hatinya, mengingat senyuman dan tatapan sengit dari istrinya itu masih belum hilang.

"Shikkuro. Pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin kau mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Mianhe yeobo." Hangeng melingkarkan lengannya dileher Heechul dan menciu telinganya. "Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Menyingkirlah. Ishhh..." Heechul melepaskan kasar lengan Hangeng dan berjalan menuju bed mereka. Ia mengambil salah satu koleksi majalah fashionnya dan mulai meminum tehnya. "Kenapa malah mengikutiku terus ?" Heechul mendesah kesal.

Kini Hangeng duduk di tepi kasur dan memangku kedua kaki Heechul. Memijatnya pelan. "Mianhe yeobo..."

"Kali ini tak termaafkan, Tuan Cho Hangeng yang sangat egois dan menyebalkan."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu jika Tuan Park akan memintaku bertemu terus."

"Iya, dan kau terus saja berbisnis dengannya." Heechul menatapnya tajam dan membanting kasar majalahnya. "Kau pikir, aku hanya cukup hidup dengan uangmu ? Apa tidak bisa, kita menikmati liburan yang benar- benar bisa kusebut liburan tanpa embel-embel bisnis."

Heechul tersenyum meremehkan dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya. Sedikit menonjolkan belahan dada yang memang dapat dilihat jelas di balik balutan piyama kimononya.

Hangeng bersusah payah menahan hasratnya. Untuk kali ini, ia harus sabar dulu. "Mianhe. Tadinya aku juga berencana untuk benar-benar liburan tapi..."

"Tapi kau malah mengusrus bisnismu dengan Park jelek yang menyebalkan itu. Kenapa juga dia harus ada di China ? Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu denganmu. Haishhhh... menyebalkan !" Heechul meneguk habis tehnya. Menurutnya, teh itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Dan tak pernah terlintas jika akan ada sesuatu di dalam teh itu.

Perlahan ia menggeliat dan merasa panas. Sudah hapal dengan tingkah Hangeng, Heechul menatap penuh selidik pada suaminya yang masih setia memijit kakinya. "Apa yang kau masukkan dalam tehku."

"Ahni, memasukkan apa ? Kau kan lihat, aku baru masuk."

"Hhhhh... jangan ahhh bohong Hanniehhh..." Heechul berusaha keras tetap berbicara dengan nada kesalnya yang malah semakin terdengar seksi karena desahan erotis yang keluar bersama setiap perkataan Heechul.

"Hhhhh... Hannie... akuhhh..." Secepat kilat, Heechul melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hangeng dan langsung menyambar bibir namja itu. Menciumnya penuh nafsu yang sangat menuntut untuk segera dituntaskan.

Hangeng sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik tubuh Heechul semakin dekat ke pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggungnya, menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Hangeng yang lain sudah menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit baju Kimono Heechul dan terlihatlah bahu putih yang siap untuk digigit. Hangeng terus menurunkan dan menarik ikatan kimono Heechul dan terlihatlah payudara yang masih terlihat segar dengan ukuran yang besar itu sudah menengang.

"Ouhhhh... Hannie...ahhhhssss... lebih ahhh..."

Heechul melenguh dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hangeng meremas kuat payudaranya. Dan menghisap kasar nipplenya. Perlahan Hangeng menari tubuh Heechul dan menidurkannya. Secepat kilat menindihnya dan mencium kasar seluruh kulit di tubuh putih itu.

"Hannn... ahhhh... ouuhhhh Hannie... akkhhhhh..."

Hangeng terus menghisap dan memainkan nipple Heechul. Sementara tangannya sudah bergreliya dan menekan klitoris Heechul. Memainkan dan mencubitinya. Membuat tubuh Heechul langsung menggelinjang kuat. Menahan semua sensasi yang diterima tubuhnya.

"Ouhhh Hannie masukkan sajah... ahhhh... jangan... ahhhh ... oouuuhhh... "

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hangeng melepas cepat kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan sedikit cemana dan underwearnya, membebaskan Little Cho yang sudah sangat merindukan pasangannya.

"Ahhhhh... Hannie... ahhhh ... terusss... ahhahhhh..."

"Ouhhh kau nikmat Heehee... ouhhh... sangat nikmathhh... ahhhh..."

.

.

**Paris, Perancis.**

**KyuMin Side**

.

.

"Memangnya kotor kenapa ?" Pikiran Sungmin yang mulai mengerti dengan maksud pervert Kyuhyun, kini malah sengaja membalik keadaan dan menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ya kotor chagi," Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kasur setelah meletakkan mantel Sungmin. "So, shall we start ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Starting what ?" Sungmin melirik nakal pada Kyuhyun. Jemarinya sudah berjalan di selangkangan Kyuhyun mencoba menarik sesuatu yang masih tidur untuk segera bangun dan menuntaskan semuanya.

"Ming, aku tau kau mengerti maksudku. Dan sebaiknya jangan menggodaku karena aku bisa menghajarmu sangat keras nanti."

Tapi Sungmin malah menggeleng imut dan kemudian meremas pelan junior Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan menjilat sekilas liang telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku mau yang pelan tapi euhhhh..." Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seakan menggoda Evil yang ada didalam diri Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng tak percaya, "Aku akan bayar pajakku, Kyuhyunie."

Lengan Sungmin melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin dan membaringkannya di tengah kasur. Mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dan menciuminya ringan. Hingga akhirnya ciumannya berhenti di mulut Sungmin dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyusupkan lidahnya, mencari satu rasa yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Paris. Seakan sinar mataharinya tak mengganggu sama sekali, kedua namja itu masih bergumul di bawah hangatnya selimut mereka. Menutupi tubuh yang masih naked dan menempel satu sama lain. Perlahan Kyuhyun mmebuka matanya dan menemukan wajah cantik yang masih tertidur pulas disisinya. Junior yang masih tertanam sempurna di hole Sungmin, seakan mempermudah apa yang ingin ia lakukan pagi ini.

"Let's do morning sex baby..."

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya pelan. Menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin pada bahunya dan memijat junior yang masih tertidur. 'Ah, hanya menatapmu saja little Cho sudah bangun.' Memang, junior Kyuhyun tengah menegang kembali.

Perlahan lidah Kyuhyun menjelajah di dada Sungmin. Menekan dan menghisap kecil nipple yang masid sangat merah hasil percintaannya semalam. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada kiri Sungmin, sedangkan lidahnya terus menghisap kuat nipple Sungmin.

"Eummhhhh..." Sungmin mulai melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya. "Kyuhh... apa yang... ahhhhh Kyuhhh..."

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melumat kasar nipple Sungmin. Menekan dan menghisapnya terus menerus. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah mengocok junior Sungmin seiring dengan genjotannya yang cepat dan dalam.

"Ahhhhhssshhh ..." Sungmin mendesis pelan merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang memenuhi holenya.

"Uhhhh... Minnn kau selalu nikmat... ahhhh... ahhhh..."

"Uhh Kyuhhhh... deeper... akkhhhhh theree ! Ouhhh... ini nikmat terus Kyuhhh... "

Sungmin terus berteriak meracau tak jelas. Ia meremas kuat bantalnya dan tubuhnya semakin menggelinjang tak jelas karena mendapatkan tiga servis di titik sensitifnya.

"Ahhhh ... Kyuhhh..."

"Nde Minnie... ahhh... kau ...uhhhh..."

"Aku hampir sam... ahhhh ... "

"Bersama Minnhhhh..."

Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya dan semakin menusuk dalam hole Sungmin. Jempolnya telah menutup ujung junior Sungmin , menahan Sungmin untuk cum duluan.

"Please... ahhh Kkyuhhh..."

"Brsama Min... ahhh... ahh... sebentar ahhhh..."

"Kyuhhhh... ahhhsss... Kyuhhhhh... please...ahhh..."

"Minaa...ahhhhhsss...aaahhhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Kyuhyun menembakkan spermanya untuk keberapa kalinya di hole Sungmin. Sedangkan cairan Sungmin sudah menyebar entah kemana saja. Nafas keduanya terasa berat dan sesak. Saling bertatapan dan juga tersenyum. Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Ahhhhh... "

Sungmin sedikit mendesah saat junior Kyuhyun ikut bergerak. "Mau lagi eoh ?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tapi, tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Inilah saat yang benar-benar ia tunggu, bercinta dengan Sungmin setiap hari. Kyuhyun memulai lagi ronde baru di pagi itu. Menggerakka pelan juniornya yang asih ada didalam hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh, aku lelahh... please... ahhhh... Kyuhhh..."

"Kau lelah ? Jika lelah, nikmati saja. Biarkan aku yang bekerja."

.

**_Love U More, Love U More, Love U More_**  
><strong><em> Nae mam soge inneun neol<em>**  
><strong><em> Love U More, Love U More<em>**  
><strong><em> Ne sumgyeori nae mamsoge inneun geol<em>**

.

Bunyi tone ponsel Sungmin terdengar keras dan sedikit mengganggu percintaan kedua namja ini. Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencium Sungmin dan menggenjot cepat juniornya di dalam hole Sungmin. Sedangkan namja itu berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja lampu tidur yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Kyuhhh, ada telp... ahhhh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan, dan kesusahan bernafas sekarang.

"Biarkan saja Min... uhhhh aku selalu kecanduan tubuhmu... ahhh..." Kyuhyun terus menghisap kuat bibir Sungmin dan menyusupkan kembali lidahnya .Terus menggenjot kuat dan menusuk dalam mencari sweet spot Sungmin.

"Eummhhh ahhhh..." Meski melenguh, tapi Sungmin tetap berusaha menjangkau ponselnya. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit bergerak Sungmin bisa mendapatkan ponsel itu. 'Donghae ?' Sungmin membatin saat menatap layar pada ponselnya.

Perlaha ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan bibir mereka. "Waeyo ahhh ... hahhhhhh... hhhh ...?" Desah Kyuhyun kecewa saat kesenangannya pada bibir Sungmin dihentikan begitu saja oleh Sungmin. "Hae menelfonku. Ahhh... berhenti dulu Kyuhhh... Mungkin ada masalah di rumah, atau...hhhh..." Seperti tak peduli kyuhyun tetap saja menggenjot kasar hole Sungmin.

_'Yeobbosseoyo.'_

"Nde Hae, ahhhh...waeyohhh uhhhh... ?"

_'Aku tahu ini mengganggu kalian tapi aku rasa kalian perlu tahu.'_

Sedikit khawatir mendengar nada bicara Hae yang memang seperti orang ketakutan. "Memangnya ahhhh... ada apa ? Kyuhhh please... hentikan dulu... ahhh..."

_'Minhyun,'_ Hae menghentikan kata-katanya sekilas._ 'Dia hilang.'_

"Mwo ?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak tak percaya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menggenjot hole Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia segera meraih ponsel Sungmin yang merosot jatuh begitu saja di kasur.

"Hae Hyung, kau masih disana ?"

_'Nde, mianhe Kyu. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi dia tetap tak kami temukan.'_

"Apa maksudmu ?"

_'Minhyun, dia hilang.'_

.

Pliipp

.

Kyuhyun mematikan segera ponselnya. "Tenanglah Minnie, kita akan pulang hari ini juga." Kyuhyun mengusap halus rambut Sungmin dan mencium pipi basahnya. Sungmin masih menangis lirih. Memikirkan betapa egoisnya mereka meninggalkan kedua aegyanya di rumah.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin terus saja diam. Ia mencoba kuat dan tak menangis. "Aku namja..." Sungmin menggumam lirih. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyu. Kyu hanya tersenyum miris dan terus menciumi pucuk rambut Sungmin. "Aku tak akan menangis Kyu..." Sungmin kembali menggumam lirih. Meremas pelan kemeja Kyuhyun dan perlahan membasahi kemeja itu dengan air matanya yang tak sanggup ia bendung lagi.

"Uljimma ... Tak boleh benangis Minnie, kau namja. Dan namja tak boleh menangis."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menangis... Hiks... Minhyun..."

Sungmin menengadah dan menatap pada mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang seakan menghanyutkan segala perasaannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipinya. "Minhyunie... Dia sakit ..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang seakan tak bisa ia bendung lagi. "Minhyunie sakit Kyu. Bagaimana jika dia kedinginan ? Bagaimana jika dia diculik dan bagaimana jika..."

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti saat satu jari Kyuhyun menempel dan mengusap lembut bibirnya. Menciumnya sekilas. Ciuman untuk menenangkan, ciuman yang tak menuntut dan memaksa. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap pelan sisa air mata yang kini sudah berhenti dan perlahan mengering.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dan tersenyum hambar padanya. "Tenanglah. Minhyunie akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

**Korea, Rumah Keluarga Cho**

.

.

Mobil hitam itu memasuki halaman luas di Rumah Kyuhyun. Berhenti didepan pintu dan keluarlah dua namja yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di Korea siang hari pada keesokan harinya. Mereka segera masuk dan menemukan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang ?"

"Nde Umma. Appa Hae hyung kemari ?"

"Ahni, wae Kyu ?" Heechul menatap kearah Sungmin. "Minnie, kau baik-baik saja chagi ? Kenapa wajahmu sepucat ini ?" Heechul mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di bangku didekat kursinya. "Makanlah dulu."

Heechul mengambilkan makanan untuk Sungmin, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Kyu. Kyu menatap sedih kedua orang tuanya, dan hal itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Apa ada masalah ? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan Hae. Atau masalah dikantor dan semua kontrakmu itu ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan dingin Sungmin. "Minhyun hilang, dia diculik."

"Mwo ?"

.

.

** KyuMin side**

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Kedua namja itu terus berputar mengelilingi Lotte World. Kyuhyun, ia sudah menelfon Hae dan menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran, segera saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung pergi menuju Lotte World. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok mungil Minhyun diantara beribu pengunjung disana.

"Istirahat dulu Minnie, aku lihat kau semakin pucat."

"Ahni, gwenchana."

"Tapi Minnie..."

"Kyuhyun ! Kau tak tau perasannku, jadi diamlah !" Emosi Sungmin langsung naik. Ia benar-benar stress dan sangat takut sekarang. "Penculik itu, mereka tak sekalipun memberi kabar atau sekedar meminta uang tebusan. Aku terus berfikir Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin menangis pelan tanpa suara, hanya ucapan ungkapan kekhawatirannya yang semakin terdengar menyayat hati Kyuhyun. "Seandainya kita membawa mereka Kyuhyunie...hikkss..."

"Mianhe Minnie, aku..."

"Ahni, ini bukan salahmu. Seandainya saja penculik itu meminta uang, semua akan lebih baik. Tapi ini, mereka...hiksss... Minhyunie sakit Kyu..."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Kyuhyun, pernyataan dokter Kim padanya dan juga pada Sungmin.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

"Mianhe, tapi kalian benar-benar harus bisa menerimanya."

"Memangnya apa, ahjussie ?"

Dr. Kim terdiam sejenak, mengambil data hasil pemeriksaan Minhyun. "Aku sudah memeriksa catatan kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan bisa ku pastikan, dia mengidap asma dan alergi dingin."

"Maksud Dokter ?" Sungmin menatap Dr. Kim penuh tanya. "Minhyun, dia ..."

"Tenang saja, Minhyun akan baik-baik saja jika kalian menjaganya. Ia boleh memakan ice cream atau pun makanann dingin lain dengan jarak jauh. Jangan teralalu sering. Dan yang terpenting, jangan biarkan dia kedinginan. Aku belum mengetahui pastinya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia kedinginan. Tapi mungkin akan buruk dan berdampak pada asmanya."

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Seketika mata Sungmin membulat saat melihat anak kecil seumuran Minhyun sedang berdiri ditengah kerumunan banyak orang. Sungmin berlari menghampirinya, "Minhyun-nie..." Sungmin terdiam saat menyadari anak itu bukan Minhyun. Kyuhyun yang berlari dibelakang Sungmin hanya bisa merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah Minnnie."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Kita harus menemukannya Kyuhyunie, Minhyun sakit. Bagaimana jika dia... Aku.. hikss..."

"Sudahlah, polisi dan Hae Hyung juga membantu kita. Tenanglah Minnie." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di taman Lotte World. Mengusap air mata yang terus jatuh. Menggenggam tangan dinginnya, "Kau kedinginan Minnie. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, kau belum mak..."

"Ahni, aku tak akan makan sebelum Minhyun ditemukan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan enak sedangkan putri kita entah bagaimana nasibnya." Sungmin mulai menangis dan menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun. Menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan memohon, " Jebal Kyuhyunie, hikkss... aku ingin Minhyun... Jeball..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menangis bersama di tengah taman itu. "Kita akan menemukannya. Kuatkan hatimu Minnie, berdo'alah semoga Minhyun baik-baik saja."

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

"Kya ! Ish anak nakal. Bisakah kau berhenti berlarian kesana kemari dirumahku ?"

Baby kecil itu menggeleng cepat. Dua orang yeoja dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesalnya melihat satu yeoja mungil yang diketahui bernama Minhyun memberantakkan kamar mereka.

"Eonni, kenapa kau malah menculiknya. Bodoh."

"Diamlah ! Aku juga mana tahu jika orang suruhanku malah menculik bayi yang salah."

"Asal kau tahu eonni, bayi kecil ini lebih menyebalkan dari bayi yang seharusnya kau culik."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali diam dan hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat Minhyun mengacak-acak kabinet pakaiannya. "Hhhh, anak ini benar-benar tak bisa diatur. Aku lelah mengurusnya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia mengacak-acak semua isi kamar kita.

.

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY### **

**.**

**Mianhe Jika ceritanya makin berantakkan, ya... dinikmati sajalah, author udah pasrah...**

**Notice :**

Perbedaan waktu antara Korea dan Perancis adalah 8 jam. Jika Perancis sudah jam 07.00 pagi, maka di Korea sudah jam 15.00 atau jam 3 sore waktu KST. Dan flight dari Perancis ke Korea, 11 jam menggunakan penerbangan khusus (tanpa transit).

.

**KYUMIN IS REAL.**

**.**

**Jawaban Review (Mian, cuma beberapa aja)**

**SungKyuMinHyun :** Makasih atas sarannya. Sebenere sih mau bikin konflik yang berat, but sekali lagi, ga tega ma Umin... tapi moga aja konflik yang ni menarik, Gamsahae.

**ajulle kim :** Mianhe, ni emang nyolong mantranya HerPot #senyumgajebarengMinhyun#.

**lucky :** Untuk WP, aku dah buat but lum di rapihin, jadi low yang mampir ke WP aku mending di close dulu soalnya acakadul banget, malu-maluin#kekekeke#

**sparkyu girl : **it's okkay... i'll be fine. Tadinya sempet down banget, but aku udah mikirin kembali semuanya, sekarang bukan tidak peduli hanya saja, I've close my ears and stop to hear aothers. I, Me, My story... satu paket, and aku percaya KyuMin. That's all. Gamsahae.

.

**Jeongmal GamsaHAE **untuk readerdeul and reviewer setiaku.:

KyuLie Minnie, dincubie, cho kira hyukkie, yuminnie, itha' evilkyu, SungKyuMinHyun KyuMinIsReal, honeybell, Bunny Ming, Cho Kyutmin 1322, itakyuu lover, Nae babykyu, Lee Eunhwa, HoneyWatermelon, KyuMin Aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, putryboo, minizfu, Phirre 15, fishy861015, JungJi KyungIn, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lee Eunhwa, Kim Eun Mi, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, Inniko06, KimHeenim, Hyena Minnie-FishyKYUte, Yewookie, gyuhyun88, Minpum, Min, 8803,Riliyana Mecca, Rima KyuMin Elf, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Hyun Jin, Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, ajulle kimSecret Admirer, Pichaxiah, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, cottoncandyme, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, dinlovekyumin, Nadkyumin, The, Dina LuvKyumin, laven agrava glaciall 134, Cho KyuMin, Kyuminlinz92, perisai Suju, hWANGkYU43, Shana Elfishy, Shin HyeRim, Sungmin Lope,diitactorlove, Sibum Lovers, Cassie Uchiha, Min KyuMin Shipper, Chosikyumin, riri sparkyu, Nae babykyuLee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Cho yui chan, Nam Seul Mi, The, dhiankyuhae elf, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Onew Jinki, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, KyuMin always, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, The-Shiirayukii, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, honey26, MegaKyu, qminhee, YuyaLoveSungmin, Emy KMS, Abesly, Park Minnie, Shana Elfishy, Sparkyu girl, Kim Min Ra, Cho Kyumin, JungJi KyungIn, Late Atumn, Lucky, minnie 101, BarbeKyu, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.

**GamsaHae juga buat yang udah add aku jadi Fav Author. Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Mohon Reviewnya lagi. ^_^**

**GOMAWO...**


	8. Chapter 7 TBCend

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

- Pemeran gak penting : Nenek Lampir a.k.a Yeoja gag jelas

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo(s), GS for Umma, OC, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Mianhe, Jika Storynya terasa membosankan. Mianhe juga jika konfliknya sinetron banget... #apadeh# YESUNGdahlah... Dinikmati saja**

**.**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

"Kya ! Ish anak nakal. Bisakah kau berhenti berlarian kesana kemari dirumahku ?"

Baby kecil itu menggeleng cepat. Dua orang yeoja dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesalnya melihat satu yeoja mungil yang diketahui bernama Minhyun memberantakkan kamar mereka.

"Eonni, kenapa kau malah menculiknya. Bodoh."

"Diamlah ! Aku juga mana tahu jika orang suruhanku malah menculik bayi yang salah."

"Asal kau tahu eonni, bayi kecil ini lebih menyebalkan dari bayi yang seharusnya kau culik."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali diam dan hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat Minhyun mengacak-acak kabinet pakaiannya. "Hhhh, anak ini benar-benar tak bisa diatur. Aku lelah mengurusnya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia mengacak-acak semua isi kamar kita.

.

.

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana tentang anak itu?"

"Eonni, saat kemarin Sunny datang kesini dan dia melihat anak itu tidur. Asal kau tahu, dia memperingatkanku jika anak ini lebih nakal dari Eunhae. Saat aku tanya siapa orang tuanya, dia hanya mengatakan jika sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya."

"Sigh... Masalah karena kebodohanku."

"Nde, benar sekali eonni."

Yoona dan Yuri, dua kakak beradik beda ayah dan beda ibu alias sepupu tengah berpusing ria di rumah mereka. Rumah yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat rapi dan juga sangat wangi kini terlihat begitu menakutkan dan sangat berantakkan.

Pakaian dalam tersebar dimana-mana, dan jangan lupakan betapa berantakkannya kamar mandi kedua yeoja itu. Kini setelah yeoja mungil nan pintar itu tidur, barulah Yoona dan Yuri bisa bernafas lega.

.

Kini dua yeoja itu tengah menatap datar pada layar TV mereka. Duduk santai setelah berhasil membuat Minhyun kelelahan dan tidur. "Eonni, lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Waeyo?" Yoona menatap bingung pada Yuri. Yuri hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak tahu, kau baru saja menculik putri Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwoya?"

"Nde eonni. Cho Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi beritanya akan ada di TV."

Yoona menatap tak percaya pada Yuri. "Jeongmallo?" Dan tiba-tiba saja, breaking news memotong acara drama yang mereka tonton.

"Seorang anak balita berumur sekitar tiga tahun, dinyatakan hilang. Dan polisi belum mengetahui kepastian yang sebenarnya. Keluarga sangat berharap, jika memang penculiknya menginginkan uang, maka dengan senang hati keluarga itu akan memberikannya seberapa pun jumlahnya. Berikut foto dari balita tersebut."

"Ommo, eonni... dia..." Yuri hanya bisa menatap penuh rasa khawatir pada Yoona dan juga balita yang masih tidur pulas di atas kasur mereka. "'We are in trouble now."

"Cho Minhyun, putri dari Cho Kyuhyun, dan juga cucu dari Cho Hangeng salah satu pengusaha dan jutawan di Korea. Berikut wawancara kami dengan Cho Kyuhyun, appa dari Cho Minhyun."

"Saya sudah melaporkan masalah ini pada polisi. Saya sangat berharap, jika memang penculik itu hanya menginginkan uang, maka berapapun akan saya berikan."

"Lalu bagaimana, sampai saat ini apakah ada kabar dari penculiknya?"

"Itulah masalahnya, sampai sekarang penculik itu sama sekali tak menelfon ataupun meminta uang tebusan. Saya harap bagi yang menemukan putri saya untuk segera mengembalikannya. Saya akan memberikan imbalan yang pantas."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tuan Cho. Berikut wawancara kami dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, sangat di harapkan bagi yang menculik atau menemukan putrinya untuk segera menghubungi Tuan Cho atau mengembalikannya ke Rumah Keluarga Cho. Alamatnya sebagai berikut."

"Terima kasih, sekian breaking news untuk malam ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi pada berita tengah malam nanti. Annyeong."

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**Malam Hari**

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut kering Sungmin. Sungmin yang hampir gila karena kehilangan Minhyun. Sungmin yang terus saja memikirkan Minhyun dan seakan mengacuhkan Sunghyun.

Bayi kecil itu berjalan pelan, mendekat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Naik perlahan ke pangkuan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin seakan teringat, jika dia punya satu nyawa lagi yang mungkin saja begitu merindukan sentuhannya.

"Mom..."

Bayi kecil itu menatap sendu pada Sungmin. Seakan tersakiti oleh Sungmin yang sedikit melupakannya. Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut Sunghyun. Mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Mianhe baby."

Sunghyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Semakin sulit bagi Sungmin untuk menahan air matanya. Berkali-kali Sungmin menciumi pucuk kepala Sunghyun.

"Uljima chagiya."

Kyuhyun berbisik lirih pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. Sungguh ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Ia menatap sendu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Kehilangan Minhyun. Kau tahu betapa takutnya perasaanku sekarang? 2 hari tak mendengar kabarnya. Bagaimana dia bertahan di tangan penculik itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan diantara dinginnya salju di jalanan Korea? Bagaimana dia... hiksss... Kyu..."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Semua karena keegoisannya. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Tunggulah disini, jagalah Sunghyun untukku. Mianhe yeobo."

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangan Sungmin menarik kecil ujung jaketnya. Meraih tengkuknya dan membisik lembut di telinganya.

"Saranghae Kyuhyunie."

Mencium lembut pipi Kyuhyun. Tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mencium kening Sungmin, mencium pucuk kepala Sunghyun. "Aku akan membawa Minhyun pulang."

.

.

Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Hae. Duduk dan menenangkan diri disana. Mencoba mencari beberapa informasi tentang Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia hilang?

"Saat itu kami hanya pergi mengambil pesanan di meja kasir dan membayar. Meninggalkan Junior dan twins di meja makan. Dan saat kami kembali Minhyun sudah tak ada."

Terlihat raut penyesalan diwajah Hae. Saat ini memang sama sekali tak ada satu tanda pun mengenai keberadaan Minhyun. Hyukkie memeluk erat junior di pangkuannya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Apakah kau mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu rivalmu? Bisnismu atau mungkin Sungmin ?" Hyukkie berjalan mendekat pada Hae dan duduk disisinya. Mengusap lembut rambut junior yang sudah perlahan mulai tidur karena lelah.

"Apa kau akan menginap? Ini sudah malam." Hyukkie menawari Kyuhyun untuk menginap. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Secercah senyuman tersirat di wajahnya. Ia menatap yakin pada Hae dan Hyukkie.

"Ahni hyung, bisakah aku meminjam Hae hyung."

"Untuk?"

"Menemaniku mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membantuku."

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hae berdiri dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan. Mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen yang cukup kecil jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen Hae.

"Nugu... seoyo...?"

Yeoja itu tercekat saat melihat kedua namja itu. Dengan segera kedua namja itu masuk kedalam rumah. Duduk dengan santai dan menanti yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"So, kuharap kau tahu apa yang ku cari."

Kyuhyun menatap dingin pada Sunny. Sunny terlihat grogi dan sedikit ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku, dimana anakku? Kurasa kau mengetahuinya."

Sunny tetap diam, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dan inilah waktu bagi Hae untuk beraksi. Dengan sedikit kode mata dari Kyuhyun, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk didekat Sunny. Sedikit memepetkan tubuhnya dan terus memojokkan Sunny hingga di ujung sofa.

Berbisik pelan ditelinganya. "Kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak? Atau kau perlu sedikit sentuhan untuk membangunkan otakmu?"

"Ahhh..."

Sunny langsung mendongak saat tangan Hae meremas kuat pahanya. Menatap horor pada Kyuhyun dan Hae. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Oh, masih punya harga diri rupanya. Apa kau lupa, kau sering mengganggu Sungminku? Apa kau akan menolak, jika Sungmin yang menyentuhmu?"

Sunny hampir menangis sekarang. Dan tangan Hae semakin lancar mengusap punggung dan paha Sunny. Sunny berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Hae.

"Katakan, atau kau akan mati mengenaskan karena diperkosa oleh dua namja sekaligus." Hae berbisik lirih, kembali mengancam Sunny.

"Kau pikir aku murahan. Kalian pikir aku yeoja seperti apa? Apa kalian menuduhku menculik Minhyun? Hiksss... aku memang mencintai Sungmin oppa, tapi aku tidak senekat itu untuk menculik Minhyun."

"Jadi katakan, semua yang kau ketahui. Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Hae menjambak keras rambut Sunny. Sunny meringis menahan tangisnya. "Hikss... harusnya kau yang merasakan apa yang Sungmin oppa rasakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Minhyun, dia korban salah culik. Dan aku rasa kau tahu siapa itu."

Hae melepaskan kasar rambut Sunny. "Cih, harusnya aku memikirkannya. Ayo Kyu, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kau tahu hyung?"

Hae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Merogoh kantongnya dan melempar beberapa lembar uang kedalam rumah Sunny. "Pergi ke salon dan perbaiki rambutmu. Mianhe."

Meninggalkan Sunny yang menangis lirih didalam apartemennya.

.

.

Dan kembali, tengah malam itu dua namja ini kembali berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. "Benar ini rumahnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap tak yakin pada rumah itu. Hae memencet bel berulang kali dan terus merjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Malam semakin dingin dan udara begitu menusuk ke tulang Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisa kubayangkan jika Minhyun kedinginan didalam sana."

"Tenanglah Kyu, kita akan membawanya pulang."

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Yeoja itu mengucek pelan matanya dan akhirnya setelah seluruh kesadarannya mengumpul di otak kecilnya. "Oh My God."

.

Jebret... (?)

.

"Yoona, buka pintunya atau aku bawa polisi untuk menyeretmu ke penjara."

Hae menggedor keras pintunya. Terus berteriak dan mencoba membuka pintu itu. "Arra, kau mau bertaruh denganku rupanya. Kyu sepertinya kita..."

.

Ceklek...

.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini yeoja itu menunduk dalam. "Masuklah." Suara Yoona terdengar lirih. Seperti mencicit. Dan dengan cepat kedua namja itu menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Yoona. "Dia ada diatas."

Kyuhyun dan Hae berlari cepat keatas dan membuka satu per satu pintu disana. "Aish, kenapa kau tak bilang jika Yuri disini?"

Hae berteriak pada Yoona yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan Yuri yang tengah tidur pulas di dalamnya. Errr... memakai lingerie yang bisa saja mengundang sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Mianhe, ini kamarnya."

Kyuhyun segera menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Yoona. Membukanya pelan dan matanya menatap lembut pada tubuh mungil yang tertidur lelap di atas kasur luas di kamar itu. Kamar yang berantakkan dengan berbagai baju dan underwear yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Yonna sedikit mengernyit kesal saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menginjak semua pakaian dan apapun yang berserakan di lantai. Mendekat ke yeoja kecil yang masih tidur pulas. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium lembut keningnya. Hampir menangis mengingat betapa menderitanya Minhyun selama bersama Yoona.

"Akan kupastikan kau menerima akibatnya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Minhyun."

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun dalam dekapaannya. Terus menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Membuka pelan pintu kamar baby mereka dan mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin. Sungmin tidur lelap dalam kelelahannya menunggu Kyuhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Minhyun diatas tubuh Sungmin. Dan perlahan mata Sungmin terbuka saat merasakan beban berat di tubuhnya. "Kyu..." Ia menatap tak percaya saat melihat Minhyun tertidur dengan tenang di atas tubuhnya.

"Minhyunie... hikss... chagiya..."

Berkali-kali Sungmin mengusap dan mencium pucuk rambut Minhyun. Tak mampu menahan kerinduannya pada tubuh mungil itu. "Saranghae baby-ah. Umma merindukanmu."

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan tidurlah. Besok, aku akan membawa Minhyun ke dokter. Mungkin saja penculik Minhyun tak merawatnya."

"Tapi Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Sudahlah Minnie, tidurlah. Kita bicara lagi besok."

Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Sunghyun. Sedangkan Minhyun tetap tertidur pulas di atas tubuh Sungmin. Lengan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kedua anaknya dan juga tubuh Sungmin. Tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Ommo! Kau sudah menemukannya Kyu."

Heechul berteriak histeris saat membuka pintu kamar KyuMin. Ia langsung menghambur kedalam dan mengusap tubuh Minhyun yang masih tertidur. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berpakaian rapi. Sunghyun sendiri belum bangun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus Sunghyun. Kau memasak saja di dapur Minnie, umma rindu masakanmu."

Heechul berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau mengurus Minhyun, oke. Dan Minnie sebaiknya kau segera memasak. Aku sangat merindukan twins saat pergi liburan kemarin. Dan aku sedang tak ingin masakan orang lain."

"Yes Umma"

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan berbisik lirih padanya. "Kyunie, perhatikan Umma baik-baik. Kurasa memang ada yang salah dengannya."

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun. "Awwhhh..."

"Hmm... can't wait for night night time."

"Minnie?"

"Bye Kyunie, saranghae."

Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlalu pergi dari kamar mereka. Kyuhyun, tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan mengingat tingkah Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dengan semalam. Ia berjalan pelan dan duduk disisi Minhyun.

Seperti biasa, menyanyi pelan tepat di telinga Minhyun. Dan perlahan tubuh mungil itu terbangun dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum kecil dan langsung beranjak memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Daddy! Bogochippo!" Berteriak senang dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambutnya dan mencium keningnya. "Nde, nado bogoshippo." Ia mengendong Minhyun dan mendekat pada Heechul yang masih duduk disisi Sunghyun yang tertidur pulas.

"Ommo, baby Min. Sini, peluk halmeoni." Dan Minhyun segera berpindah ke pelukan Heechul. Mencium bibirnya dan menghirup wangi parfum Heechul. "Hmmm... halum. Sepelti Boji ya?"

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat Heechul speechless di hadapan cucunya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, Umma. Minhyun itu pintar sepertiku."

"Oppa, Chungie oppa."

Minhyun melepaskan diri dari Heechul dan langsung merangkak, menindih tubuh Sunghyun. "Uhhuk... uhhukk... Min... belat..."

"Ish, Min kangen Oppa tau?"

"Nde, tapi belat. Daddy belat ini, Min belat daddy."

Sungyhun terus berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Minhyun dari tubuhnya. Minhyun mendengus kesal saat Heechul mengangkatnya dan memangkunya. "Minhyunie, oppa tidak kuat menahan beratmu. Kau berat baby."

"Jiman, Min kangen Oppa. Ppa jahat!"

"Eih, tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda hitam dari dalam tas kecil Minhyun. "Huwa... pecepe Min." Namun saat Minhyun hampir meraih PSP-nya, Kyuhyun menariknya cepat. "Kita mandi dulu." Minhyun mengangguk patuh dan merangkul leher Kyuhyun.

"Sunghyunie dengan halmeoni ya."

"Eumm..."

Sunghyun mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Memeluk leher Heechul dan mencium wanginya. "Hmmm, halum boji."

"Umma, aku dan Minhyun akan mandi di kamarku. Umma mandikan Sunghyun disini saja. Dan Umma, apa kau belum mandi?"

Heechul mengernyit heran dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya Umma mandi. Untung saja hanya bau Appa, jika bau..."

"Kya! Kyuhyunie kenapa menatap Umma seperti itu? Dasar pervert!"

.

.

**EunHae side**

.

.

"Jadi penculiknya Yoona?"

Hae mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap lembut bahu Hyukkie yang terlihat jelas diantara tipisnya pakaian Hyukkie. Mencium lembut bahunya, menyesap wanginya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku bagaimana nasib Yoona?"

Hae tersenyum pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukkie. "Kyu hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Dan kurasa kau akan senang ketika melihatnya mengepel seluruh lantai di supermarket Kyuhyun."

"Ah, jinja?"

Hae mengangguk yakin. Dan kembali memeluk Hyukkie. "Kasihan sekali." Hyukkie bergumam lirih dan kembali menatap Junior dari kejauhan.

Hae yang memeluknya dari belakang, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghisap kecil bahu Hyukkie. "Emmmhhh... jangan emmmhh..."

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Hae terus saja menghisap dan menggigit kecil bahu Hyukkie. Pagi yang indah untuk pasangan yang teramat romantis ini.

"Morning sex Hyukkie. Aku merindukan tubuhmu beberapa hari ini."

.

.

**Jungmo x Teukki Side**

.

.

"Nde, Su-ie. Ah, aku lega sekali. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke kebun di Daegu. Kebun kecil milik keluarga Cho. Saran dari dokter Kim. Minhyun perlu banyak udara segar dan tidak terlalu dingin."

"Ah, syukurlah cucumu tidak apa-apa."

Teukki menangguk pelan dan menghirup wangi buket bunga yang baru saja ia rangkai. "Lihatlah Junsu-ah. Sangat cantik bukan?"

"Nde." Junsu mengangguk dan kembali merapikan toko bunganya.

"Tapi lebih cantik yang memegang bunga itu dari pada bunganya sendiri."

Teukki menoleh pada sumber suara itu dan mendengus kesal. "Ish, kenapa kau selalu saja datang? Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain?"

Jungmo duduk di kursi customer dan menatap punggung Teukki. Ia tersenyum dan perlahan mengambil satu pot besar mawar merah di sisi meja. Berbisik pada Junsu. "Aku beli semuanya."

"Mwo?"

"Ssst."

Jemari pada bibir Jungmo mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin Junsu untuk diam. Dan mulailah Jungmo melempari satu per satu batang mawar merah ke punggung Teukki.

"Kau cantik." Satu lemparan dan Teukki masih acuh.

"Kau juga baik."

"Kau sexy."

"Kau sangat sempurna."

"Kau lembut."

"Kau penyayang."

"Masakanmu enak."

"Suaramu juga merdu."

"Tub..."

"Stop!"

Teukki memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungmo. "Kau ini, membuat toko berantakkan saja. Pagi-pagi begini sudah disini. Memangnya kau tak punya pekerjaan lain apa?"

"Ya ini pekerjaanku."

"Mwo?"

"Mengganggumu setiap hari. Inilah pekerjaanku."

Teukkie kembali mendengus kesal. ia memunguti satu per satu mawar itu dan meletakkannya baik-baik di atas meja kasir. "Jangan merusak isi toko. Kau membuatku bekerja dua kali lipat."

"Kalau begitu, bekerjalah padaku dan aku akan membayar berapapun dan apapun yang kau mau. Dan bisa ku pastikan, kau akan menyukai pekerjaan barumu."

Teukki berpura-pura tuli, sama sekali tak ingin menanggapi Jungmo. Dan tetap saja Jungmo meneruskan kegiatannya untuk terus menatap Teukki.

.

.

**KyuMin x Baby Side**

.

.

"Daddy ini dimana?"

"Di kebun Minhyunie."

Minhyun mencoba turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan begitu juga Sunghyun. Kedua baby itu berjalan cepat mengitari seluruh kebun. "Daddy itchu apah?"

Telunjuk Sunghyun menunjuk pada satu buah berwarna merah. " Strawberry baby..."

"Itchu apah?" Minhyun ikut bertanya.

"Itu anggur." Sungmin menjawab Minhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan yang ditunjuk Minhyun.

"Angul?"

"Nde, anggur baby." Sungmin memetik satu buahnya dan mengupasnya. Membuang bijinya dan menyuapkannya pada Minhyun. "Makanlah."

"Ini Sungie."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu buah strawberry dan Sunghyun dengan beberapa gigi kecilnya berusaha menggigit strawberry itu. "Acem daddy."

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam pada kedua anaknya. Ia sungguh senang melihat kedua anaknya itu berlarian didalam kebun mereka. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk tenang memangku Sungmin.

"Hidup ini indah Minnie. Aku senang kau bersamaku."

"Nde Kyuhyunie. Aku juga senang kau bersamaku."

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

**Mianhe jika semakin lama semakin membosankan. **

**Author sungguh ingin meneruskan semua fic ini, tapi sepertinya sudah jarang yang membacanya. Bukan menuntut ada Review tapi sangat terlihat sedikitnya Review berarti tidak ada yang menanti FF ini lagi.**

**Ini bukan Vote tapi hanya bertanya, apakah masih ada yang menanti FF ini?**

**Kalau tidak, review aja atau comment di FB dan tulis saja End Untuk Chicken Soup ataupun FF author yang lain.**

**Mianhe, jika terkesan author memaksakan atau menyerah.**

**Gamsahae.**

.

**Jeongmal GamsaHAE **untuk readerdeul and reviewer setiaku.:

Miyu 1905, KyuLie Minnie, dincubie, cho kira hyukkie, yuminnie, itha' evilkyu, SungKyuMinHyun KyuMinIsReal, honeybell, Bunny Ming, Cho Kyutmin 1322, itakyuu lover, Nae babykyu, Lee Eunhwa, HoneyWatermelon, KyuMin Aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, putryboo, minizfu, Phirre 15, fishy861015, JungJi KyungIn, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lee Eunhwa, Kim Eun Mi, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, Inniko06, KimHeenim, Hyena Minnie-FishyKYUte, Yewookie, gyuhyun88, Minpum, Min, 8803,Riliyana Mecca, Rima KyuMin Elf, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Hyun Jin, Saeko Hichoru,Park KyuMin, Park Sohee, Kanaya, Nouna ELF SparkyuNGengstar, Kyumin Forever, HaeHyuk's Baby, ajulle kimSecret Admirer, Pichaxiah, minizfu, vitaminielf, Jotha Aurigth, KyuhyunJiYoon, Sibum Lovers, Dina LuvKyumin, cottoncandyme, WookieWookieWookie, Winter boy, Chikyumin, Kyubutt, Kuyu2313, Ryuu and just Ryuu, Shin HyeRim, Kyutamin, Kim Min Hyun, Iino Sayuri, Hikari, KyuMinnie, Rara Amune, Cho MiNa, tjKyuri, kys, Perisai Suju, Labu Manis, JiYoo861015, reikashujin, Kim Ruthee, Kim Yehyuk, Lianzzz, aomeone, Kim Min Ra, Hyugi Lee, MinnieGalz, SJ Little Fish, Ms. Hyuk, Kyoko Sato, dinlovekyumin, Nadkyumin, The, Dina LuvKyumin, laven agrava glaciall 134, Cho KyuMin, Kyuminlinz92, perisai Suju, hWANGkYU43, Shana Elfishy, Shin HyeRim, Sungmin Lope,diitactorlove, Sibum Lovers, Cassie Uchiha, Min KyuMin Shipper, Chosikyumin, riri sparkyu, Nae babykyuLee Hyo Joon, Kim Min Lee, Cho yui chan, Nam Seul Mi, The, dhiankyuhae elf, 960120, cupidshinee, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Onew Jinki, Cloudsomnia3424, Rosa Damascena, KyuMin always, Avoinne Dancy Fairy E.L.F, The-Shiirayukii, Cho Kyuki, E.L.F, Ajjulle, Enno Kim Lee, KyunieMin, 2093, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, honey26, MegaKyu, qminhee, YuyaLoveSungmin, Emy KMS, Abesly, Park Minnie, Shana Elfishy, Sparkyu girl, Kim Min Ra, Cho Kyumin, JungJi KyungIn, Late Atumn, Lucky, minnie 101, BarbeKyu, and temen laen yang gag bisa disebutin atu-atu.

**GamsaHae juga buat yang udah add aku jadi Fav Author. Semua reviewnya sudah aku baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

**Untuk yang belum kesebut, author benar-benar minta maaf.**

**GOMAWO...**


	9. Side Story 1 : JungTeuk x KyuMin

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Park Jung Soo

- Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN || JUNGTEUK|| and other pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang _Moody_ ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya _side story_nya kehidupan mereka**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**SIDE STORY**

**CHOI JUNGMO X PARK JUNG SOO**

**KYUMIN SIDE**

.

.

"Dimana _Umma_?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Butler Kim yang sedang asyik mengawasi pelayan lain yang mengurus taman mereka. Sungmin sendiri sedang menggendong Sunghyun yang sedang manja hari itu.

_"Molla_. Tadi dia mengatakan akan pergi sebentar, dan jika Tuan Muda menanyakan dia hanya berpesan agar tak mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ummm, _arra_. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Wookie. Siapkan supir untukku."

Butler Kim hanya mengangguk dan mencari supir mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang seakan sedang berkompetisi untuk memenangkan game di PSP mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin hanya mendesah heran melihat kedua makhluk itu. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun, sambil tetap memangku Sunghyun yang masih sibuk dengan botol susunya, meski mata cantiknya sudah mengikuti apa saja yang dilihat Sungmin.

"_Daddy,_ aku akan ke rumah Wookie. Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng satu kali dan kembali menyeringai menatap PSPnya. "Yeiy... lihatlah baby, _daddy_ menang lagi."

.

Crackkk...

.

"Kya! Kenapa kau lempar begitu saja. Aish... Minhyunie, kalau kalah tidak boleh begitu." Kyuhyun sedikit kesal saat PSP kelima di tahun keempat usia Minhyun baru saja mencium meja yang terbuat dari marmer. Mengusap pelan PSP itu dan mencoba untuk menyalakannya lagi.

"Ahhh, untunglah masih mau hidup." Kyuhyun menatap wajah kesal Minhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. "Ouh, lihat _Mommy._ Sampai Minhyun pun meniru _aegyo_mu saat kesal. Sangat keterlaluan."

'"Terang saja, dia kan anakku."

Kyuhyun menarik Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya dan mencubit bibir _pouty_ yang senantiasa manyun (?) kedepan itu. "_Wae?_ Kau kesal karena kalah?"

Minhyun menggeleng. Ia mencubit kecil lengan Kyuhyun. "Iiiiiihhh... _Daddy_ menyebalkan!"

"Awwhhh, sakit." Kyuhyun menarik kasar lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Minhyun. Hampir saja ia membalas cubitan Minhyun jika saja Sungmin tak keburu menarik telinganya.

"_Don't be a bad daddy, please."_

"Aish... selalu saja aku yang harus mengalah." Kyuhyun kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Minhyun. Tapi bukan anak _evil_ namanya jika ia hanya diam saja saat kalah dari Kyuhyun. Minhyun masih duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyu, sibuk kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Tuan Muda, mobilnya sudah siap."

Sungmin menoleh sebentar untuk menjawab butler Kim. "_Nde_, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap dulu."

Baru saja Sungmin hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tiba-tiba...

"_Mommy_! Huwe... Hikssss...hiksss..._ Daddy_ jahat !"

Minhyun, anak yang sangat pandai itu sedang berpura-pura menangis sekarang. Ia sungguh tak terima jika harus kalah berkali-kali. "_Daddy...Mommy! Daddy_ ... Jahat !"

Kyuhyun mendelik melihat Minhyun yang berpura-pura menangis. "Ahni Minnie, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Tapi pembelaan Kyuhyun hanya berhadiah sebuah deathglare yang sangat mematikan dari Sungmin. "Kya, Kyuhyunie! Masih tidak mau mengaku eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ish... Minhyun sampai menangis seperti ini." Sungmin menurunkan Sunghyun dari pangkuannya dan memangku Minhyun.

Mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan memutar tubuh Minhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Mana yang sakit baby?"

Minhyun mengusap pipi _chubby_nya. "_Cini Mommy._ Di cubit _Daddy_... Hikss..._ Daddy_ jahat ..."

"_Ahniya,_ aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ish, heh Hyunie sebaiknya jangan berbohong, kau ini kecil- kecil..."

"Huwe... Chu kan _Mommy... Daddy_ jahat.. Hikksss... Jahat..."

"Cup cup cup..." Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi Minhyun dan menciumnya. "Diamlah baby, nanti _Daddy_ akan _Mommy_ hukum. Sekarang Hyunnie mau ikut ke rumah Jongki tidak?"

"Tapi_ daddy_ tidak boleh ikut."

"Heh, kalau _daddy_ tidak ikut, nanti ada yang mengganggu _Mommy_ bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bernego. Terakhir dia membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri, dia sedang di kerubuti banyak _yeoja_ di toko bunga Yesung. Dan itu membuatnya semakin _shock_ ditambah lagi kedua aegyanya malah asyik sendiri bermain dengan anak Yesung.

"Pokoknya _daddy_ jangan ikut!" Minhyun berteriak kencang, sangat memekakkan telinga. Rupanya, kekalahannya terus menerus itu berhasil membangkitkan setan kecil yang ada di dirinya. "_Nde,_ kita akan pergi dengan _oppa_ saja. _Kajja,_ kita siapkan bekalmu."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Tenanglah _daddy,_ kau bisa menyusul nanti. Jangan merusak _mood_ Hyunie, dia sama sensitifnya denganmu."

"Tapi Minnie, jika nanti disana..."

"_Kajja Mommy_, jangan bicara dengan _Daddy._ Hyunie kesal _Mom._" Minhyun sudah mencak-mencak di depan tangga. Ia dan Sunghyun sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mereka, diikuti oleh dua orang pelayan yang menjaganya.

"_Arra_ Kyuhyunie, menyusullah nanti."

"Ish, Minhyun itu anak siapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Heh, dia itu anakmu. Apa kau lupa, dia itu sangat mirip denganmu. _Pervy daddy, moody,_ sangat sensitif dan tak mau kalah. Benar-benar mirip denganmu Kyu..."

"_Mommy!_" Minhyun berteriak keras di tengah anak tangga, ia sungguh kesal melihat Mommynya masih terus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. _"Mommyyy...!"_

"_Nde baby, Mommy_ datang." Sungmin langsung berdiri dan mengerling sekilas pada Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah Kyunie, _saranghae_..."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap hampa kepergian Sungmin. Dia mendengus kesal melihat Minhyun yang menggoyangkan pantatnya dari lantai dua, seakan sedang mengejeknya.

"Ish... menyebalkan sekali anak itu. "

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**JUNGTEUK SIDE**

.

.

"Su-ie."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa aku cantik?"

Junsu terhenti seketika dari kegiatannya. Fokus menatap yeoja yang tengah menyemprot tanaman di tokonya. "Menurutmu?"

"_Molla."_

"_Wae?_ Bertanya seperti itu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja _eonni."_

Teukki menghentikan kegiatannya. Duduk di satu kursi _customer_ di hadapan Junsu dan mulai merangkai buket bunga. Terdiam sejenak dan fokus menatap pada bunga yang ia rangkai.

"Sangat menyebalkan Su-ie. Dia terus saja mengikutiku seperti tak punya rasa lelah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?"

"_Oppa?"_

Teukki hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sudah teralalu lelah untuk , melakukan hal lain. Tapi tidak dengan Junsu. Ia terlalu bersemangat menjadikan Teukki sebagai istri Jungmo.

"_Eonni,_ satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. _Oppa_ itu sangat baik. Meski dia itu menyebalkan dan terkadang sedikit mesum, tapi dia sangat baik _Eonni._ Sering melakukan _bazaar_ untuk amal, menyumbang kemana-mana, mendirikan panti asuhan dan mendukung semua yang berhubungan dengan sosial."

Teukki menghela nafasnya, terlebih lagi saat mengingat satu kenyataan jika memang Junsu adalah salah satu orang yang paling bersemangat untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jungmo. "Kau ini, itu memang karena kau niat sekali menjodohkanku dengannya."

Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil, kembali merangkai buket bunga di hadapannya. Teukki, terus berfikir sekarang. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan atas Jungmo. Dan saat itulah, lonceng pintu toko berbunyi dan nampaklah namja yang sedari pagi membuat pikiran Teukki galau (?) muncul dengan senyumannya.

Membawa satu kotak bekal makan siang dengan senyuman yang selalu terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Ia seenaknya menyeret Teukki untuk duduk di sofa di ruangan itu dan membukakan bekal makan siangnya.

"_Kajja_, makan. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Kemarilah Su-ie, kita makan bersama."

"_Ahniya oppa._ Aku harus pulang sebentar dan menemani Chunie di rumah. Mungkin toko akan aku tutup jadi santai saja _Oppa._" Junsu mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Teukki. Berbisik lirih ditelinganya.

"_Eonni, hwaiting!_"

Dan Teukki hanya bisa menatap horor pada Junsu. Sesungguhnya ia bisa saja pergi meninggalkan Jungmo, tapi ia masih punya hati dan rasa kasihan saat melihat kesungguhan Jungmo yang terus saja tanpa lelah mengikutinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Kau suka pastanya?"

Teukki hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan Jungmo mulai memakan pastanya. Sambil sesekali tetap memperhatikan Teukki. Jungmo mengusap bekas saus pasta di bibir Teukki dan menjilatnya didepan Teukki tanpa rasa malu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Seperti anak muda saja."

Jungmo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menuangkan minum untuk Teukki. "Memang masih muda kan? Kau saja masih cantik dan aku masih tampan seperti 20 tahun yang lalu."

Teukki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kenarsisan Jungmo. _"Gomawo."_ Menerima uluran air putih dari Jungmo dan menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan entah sengaja atau tidak, Su-ie mengunci toko bunganya dari luar dan tak kembali hingga petang menjelang. "Aish, kenapa Junsu melakukan ini? Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Bahkan menjawab telfonku saja tidak."

"Mungkin dia ingin kita saling mengenal lagi, _yeobo_."

"_Mwo? Yeobo_? Aish, jangan bermimpi."

Teukki terus saja menekan-nekan ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Junsu. Tapi sayang, bukan tak sengaja Junsu melakukannya, dan Junsu tak akan pernah mengangkat telfon Teukki. Bahkan Junsu sudah menghubungi Sungmin dan butler Kim, mengatakan jika Teukki akan menginap dirumahnya.

Jungmo, yang sebal melihat Teukki terus saja memainkan ponselnya akhirnya merebut ponsel Teukki dan menyimpannya di sakunya. "Percuma saja, kurasa Junsu memang sengaja melakukan ini."

"Ish, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku. Dan Sungmin, kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan aku. Menjawab telfonku saja tidak."

Jungmo duduk mendekati Teukki, dan otomatis membuat Teukki sedikit bergeser dan menatap horor padanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan dekat-dekat."

Tapi Jungmo hanya tersenyum dan mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. Teukki semakin ketakutan dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ish, jangan macam-macam."

"Macam-macam apa?" Dan Jungmo melepaskan jasnya dan memasangkannya pada bahu Teukki. "Malam ini cukup dingin, dan mungkin saja kita akan menginap disini. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit dan kedinginan _yeobo._"

Wajah Teukki merona merah, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangan Jungmo terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Teukki dan menatap lekat wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tak pernah menyadarinya, jika kau bisa secantik ini. Kau sangat cantik Choi Jung Soo."

Teukki menyingkirkan tangan Jungmo dari dagunya dan sedikit menjauh dari Jungmo. "Aku bukan Choi, margaku masih Park."

"Tenanglah, jika kau setuju besok kita akan mengurus surat pernikahan kita dan segera membuat resepsi mewah. Kau bisa mengundang semua sahabatmu dan juga keluargamu. Aku akan mengatur semuanya untukmu. Apapun Teukki aku akan..."

"Ssstt... diamlah." Jari telunjuk Teukki di bibirnya seakan mengisyaratkan Jungmo untuk benar-benar diam sekarang. "Aku tak akan menikah denganmu, mengertilah. Bukan saatnya untukku bersenang-senang, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."

Tapi Jungmo, semakin mendekati Teukki dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Teukki dengan satu tangannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Teukki mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan melawan Jungmo, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia dan Jungmo malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Teukki.

Tangan Jungmo terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi Teukki dan telunjuknya bermain di bibir Teukki. Teukki sudah mencioba menghindar, tapi sialnya Teukki sudah terkunci dan punggungnya pun sudah menabrak dinding di ruangan itu, menyebabkan ia tak bisa menghindari Jungmo.

"Wajahmu terlalu indah Teukki. Akan sangat egois jika kau hanya menikmatinya sendiri, menikahlah denganku. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan, kebahagiaan dan tentunya aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Wajah Teukki semakin merona merah, ia berusaha melawan Jungmo. Dan akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Jungmo. Dengan cepat, Jungmo mengikuti langkah Teukki menuju ketengah tanaman bunga lily kuning yang terlihat sangat cantik di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan kecil di yang ada di toko Junsu itu.

"Aku tak ingin, kau menyesal nantinya jika menikah denganku?"

Teukki bergumam lirih, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungmo. Jungmo menarik lengan Teukki dan menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik sedikit tubuh Teukki kedalam pelukannya dan memutar Tubuh Teukki.

Mengangkat dagu wajah cantik itu dan menatap lekat kedalam mata Teukki. "Meski untuk pertama kalinya aku hanya main-main denganmu, tapi sungguh untuk saat sekarang ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tak akan ada kata menyesal dalam hidupku saat aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu."

Jungmo, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Teukki dan mencium sekilas bibir merah Teukki. Teukki yang sedikit shock, hanya bisa mundur dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jungmo. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Kangin.

"Masih mengingat suamimu?"

Teukki menatap tak percaya pada Jungmo. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dan Teukki hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, menikmati pelukan Jungmo yang terasa hangat di tubuhnya.

Tangan Jungmo mengusap lembut punggung Teukki, sesekali mengecup lembut pucuk kepalanya. "Aku akan menjagamu, lebih baik dari semua orang yang pernah ada di hatimu."

Teukki hanya diam, ia menangis lirih. Entah apa yang ia tangisi, yang terasa dihatinya hanya buliran hangat dan juga perih bersamaan. Disiksa rasa pengkhianatan atas Kangin, jika dia menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Jungmo.

Teukki tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan Jungmo. Menundukkan wajahnya, _"Mianhe_." Teukkie, kembali berjalan dan duduk di sofa. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dan terus menangis lirih, merasa bersalah pada Kangin. Merasa mengkhianati suaminya yang telah lama meninggal.

Jungmo berjalan pelan dan menyingkap rambut pendek Teukki yang menutupi wajahnya. Menangkupkan kedua pipinya seakan memaksa Teukki untuk menatapnya. Cahaya lampu yang redup seakan membuat ruangan itu terasa begitu romantis sekarang.

Wangi bunga menyeruak dengan warna cantik begitu banyak buket bunga yang terangkai indah di sekeliling ruangan itu menambah keromantisan mereka.

"Aku sama sepertimu _yeobo_? Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya?"

"Aku... tapi jika aku... hiks..."

Jungmo, merengkuh Teukki dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggungnya dan terus menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Menghirup wangi rambut Teukki dan membelainya.

"Aku akan mengkhianati Kangin. Aku bukan pengkhianat, aku tak seharusnya begini. Lepaskan... hiksss... jangan memelukku... lepaskannn..."

"Aku mencintaimu Teukki. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari cinta ku pada istriku dulu. Kita sama, dan aku hanya ingin kau lebih bahagia. Bukankah jika berdua itu lebih baik? Kurasa kau juga tak akan nyaman terus menerus tinggal di rumah Chullie."

Perkataan Jungmo, mengena benar di hati Teukki. Sudah lama, ia berfikir untuk pindah kerumah lamanya dan mengurus rumah lamanya sendiri. Sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada Kangin, dan juga karena semakin lama ia merasa menjadi beban di keluarga Heechul.

"Tidurlah, kurasa kau lelah dengan perasaanmu. Aku akan menjagamu Teukki."

Teukki tak menyahut sekalipun. Hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil. Dalam pikirannya sesungguhnya ia juga lelah dan ingin istirahat, tak ingin memikirkan desakan Jungmo atau sekedar merindukan Kangin. Ia ingin melupakan semua untuk sesaat.

.

.

Jungmo memangku kepala Teukki dan tetap terjaga. Mengusap pelan poni Teukki dan sesekali menunduk untuk mencium dahinya.

"Kau sempurna Teukki. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, percayalah padaku."

Dan untuk sepanjang malam itu, ia terus terjaga hanya untuk terus mengagumi wajah cantik yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Jemarinya meraih jari Teukki dan menautkannya. Sesekali mengangkat tangan Teukki dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

.

.

"_Daddy._.."

Sunghyun menarik jari kelingking Kyuhyun dan menunjuk pada satu arah didepannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap arah yang di tunjuk Sunghyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Sunghyun. Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun menggendong putranya itu ke atas bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di _departement store_ miliknya.

"_Mommy_, kau lapar tidak? Kurasa anak-anak butuh snack siang mereka."

Terlihat Minhyun yang sudah lemas mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sunghyun, sibuk menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat lebih indah menurutnya dari atas bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Arra_ Kyu _Daddy_, kita ke _food court_ dulu. Kurasa Minhyun juga sudah lemas." Sungmin menggendong Minhyun dan menatap Sunghyun yang masih duduk nyaman di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Baby, kau tidak takut?"

Sunghyun menggeleng kecil dan secepat kilat ia menarik pelan jari Kyuhyun yang memegangi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan Sunghyun dan menggendongnya. "_Wae?_ Kau lapar?"

"Eummm..." Sunghyun mengangguk. " Lapal _daddy._ Tapi Chunnie mau itchu."

Sunghyun menunjuk satu sudut yang memajang bermacam-macam alat musik di etalasenya. "Kau mau kesana?" Sunghyun hanya mengangguk. "Minnie, mungkin kita bisa kesana sebentar. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Sunghyun menginginkan sesuatu yang ada didalam sana."

"Tapi _baby,_ jangan terlalu lama. Ini waktunya _snack_ untukmu."

"Eum... " Sunghyun mengangguk kecil mengiyakan Sungmin. Mereka masuk kedalam toko alat musik itu. Dan Sunghyun langsung minta di turunkan dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Segera berlari menuju satu set drum kecil dan duduk di kursinya.

"_Daddy_, Chunnie mau main ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap pelayan di toko itu, dan pelayan itu mengangguk mengiyakan Sunghyun. Dan mulailah suara ribut itu memenuhi isi toko.

"Jedukkk... jeduk... cesss... jeduk... jeduk...cetar..."

"Baby... eum baby..." Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan Sunghyun. Tapi sepertinya Sunghyun masih asyik memukulkan stiknya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa menggendong Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun mencubit kecil hidung Sunghyun dan dan mencium pipinya. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau memukul sekeras itu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan perut Sunghyun.

"Ahhhaahahaha..._ daddy_... ahhahahha..."

Sunghyun menggelinjang geli dan terus tertawa. "Ini adalah hukumanmu karena hampir membuat semuanya tuli baby."

"_Jiman Daddy,_ ichu..."

Jari telunjuk Sunghyun menunjuk pada satu set drum kecil, seakan tak rela jika ia harus melepaskan mainan barunya. Kyuhyun mengambil stik yang sempat terjatuh dan memberikannya pada Sunghyun.

"_Arra, baby. Daddy_ akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Kyu, tapi ini terlalu mahal dan Sunghyun..."

"_Gwenchana Minnie."_

"_Cincha?_ Untuk Chunie..."

"Eum..." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan putranya. "Tapi, sekarang kita makan dulu. Perut kecilmu ini pasti lapar."

"_Nde Daddy,_ Chunnie lapal."

Sunghyun memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menciumi wajahnya. "_Hamsha Daddy. Hamsha Mommy."_ Dan Minhyun, tersenyum menatap Sunghyun. "_Oppa,_ halus janji tidak belisik nanti?"

"Nde Hyunie."

"Baiklah, pelayan tolong kirim ke rumah keluarga Cho. Jika kau tak tahu alamatnya, tanya managermu. Pembayarannya akan ku transfer segera."

"Nde Tuan Cho. Terima kasih dan selamat datang kembali."

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. Dan keluarga kecil Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju salah satu restoran kecil di sudut lantai dua itu.

.

.

"_Uri aegya_ sudah tidur?"

"Eum..."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun. Memberikan satu cangkir coklat hangat pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat menerima coklat itu, Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan mereka.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Mereka kini berada di balkon kamar Kyuhyun, bersama menatap gelapnya langit tanpa bintang dengan angin dingin yang terus berhembus menerpa kulit mereka.

Kyuhyun meniup pelan telinga Sungmin dan menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Sungmin terus menggelinjang geli dan sesekali menaikkan bahunya mencoba menghindari tiupan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti mengingat semua kebiasaan _pervert_-mu Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir coklat Sungmin dan meletakkannya di meja di sudut balkon mereka. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sungmin dan mencium kecil leher putih itu.

"Kyuhhh... gelihhh... ahhhsssshhh... "

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat jari Kyuhyun memelintir nipplenya yang masih tersembunyi dengan baik di balik kaos lengan panjangnya. Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh... apa yang ahhhh... Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin kembali melenguh saat jari pintar Kyuhyun meremas pelan juniornya. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati dan mencium ringan leher Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh..."

"Nde Minnie, aku horny sekarang."

.

.

**JUNGTEUK SIDE**

.

.

"Ahhh..."

Teukki sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan ia tidak tidur di kasurnya. Terkejut, saat membuka matanya dan menemukan Jungmo yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduknya yang sepertinya tak cukup nyaman untuknya.

Teukki mengambil satu bantal sofa dan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Jungmo. Tapi sayang, _namja_ itu malah terbangun dan membawa Teukki untuk terpaksa ikut berbaring bersamanya dengan posisi Teukki yang seakan menindihnya.

"Jungmo aku... kita... seharusnya kita...eummmmhhhhh..."

Teukki melenguh saat seenaknya Jungmo menekan tengkuk Teukki dan menciumnya lembut. Meraba pelan punggung Teukki dan mengusap kulit putihnya. Menyusup kedalam pakaian Teukki dan mengusap lembut kulitnya.

Tangan Teukkie mencengkeram erat baju Jungmo, berusaha mendorong tubuh namja itu, tapi seakan percuma. Jungmo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan secara tak langsung bagian privat mereka saling bergesekan sekarang.

"Ahhh..."

"Ouhhh..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama melenguh saat Teukki terus saja berusaha bergerak dan malah tak sengaja terus menggesek privat Jungmo. Jungmo, menyudahi ciuman ringannya dan mengusap jejak saliva di bibir Teukki.

"Bibirmu sangat manis Teukki. Bahkan aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi sekarang."

"Jungmo, kita seharusnya... kita..."

"Shhh... aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan lagi. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu Teukki."

Jungmo, dengan sangat lihai memutar tubuh mereka dan kini Teukki berada di bawahnya. Sedikit menekan tubuh Teukki dan dengan telunjukknya menyusuri setiap detail wajah Teukki. Mencium pelan pipinya dan bibir merah Teukki.

"Betapa aku sangat ingin merasakannya lagi _yeobo_."

"Ap-pa maksudmu akuhhh..."

"Shhh... kita hanya akan bermain sebentar. Aku ingin sekali ini saja kau menerimaku. Jika setelah ini kau muak dan membenciku, maka aku akan senang hati pergi dari hidupmu."

"Jungmo..."

"Aku berjanji Teukki, percayalah."

Dan di pagi yang masih begitu gelap dan dingin itu, namja tampan ini memulai petualangannya. Menyusuri setiap inchi kulit Teukki dengan lidahnya. Jungmo mendekati telinga Teukki dan berbisik lirih, "Mendesahlah karena suaramu begitu indah yeobo."

Tapi teuki masih diam hingga akhirnya Jungmo dengan sengaja meremas kuat dada Teukki dan menghisap kuat sensitif spot yang ada di leher Teukki,

"Ahhhh... uuuuhhhh... ssshhhhh...ahhhhhh..."

Teukki melenguh pelan dan menjambak kuat rambut Jungmo. melampiaskan perasaan nikmat yang menyusup kedalam tubuhnya.

Tangan Jungmo menyusup dan menaikkan kaki Teukki, dan secara langsung menaikkan rok dress Teukki. Terlihatlah underwear berwarna hitam yang sangat menggoda bagi Jungmo.

Jungmo menyusupkan jarinya dan memainkannya di vagina Teukki, mencari klitorisnya dan menekan-nekannya. Sesekai mencubitnya kecil memberi rangsangan pada tubuh Teukki.

"Ahhhhssss... ahhhh..."

"Teruslah melenguh untukku _yeobo._"

Dan Jungmo menurunkan kepalanya, meniup pelan vagina Teukki. Menurunkan underwearnya dan menjilat pelan klitoris Teukkie, membuat Teukki menggelinjang hebat sekarang.

"Ouhhh ... Jungmo ... uuhhhh..."

Seluruh tubuh Teukki rasanya panas dan mulai terbakar sekarang. Dengan cepat Jungmo membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah terasa sangat sesak di balik celananya.

Jungmo mengocok juniornya sekilas dan terus menjilat klitoris Teukki. Membersihkan cairannya dan sesekali lidahnya menyusup nakal di liang vagina Teukkie.

"Ahhh... jangan menggodakuh ahhh..."

Jungmo mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai menatap Teukki. "_Impatient_ eoh?" dan dengan sekali gerakan Jungmo menarik kedua kaki Teukki untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan ...

.

Jleb...

.

"Ouhhhhh...!"

"Ahhhhh... hangat sekali yeobo... ahhhhhsssshhh ..."

"Ahhh... cepatlah... ouhhhh... ahhhh..."

Teukkie meremas kuat rambut Jungmo, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang lama tak di rasakannya. Dan jungmo terus saja menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat dan brutal. Mencium bibir Teukki dan menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Saling bertukar saliva dan memainkan lidah, bergelut mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka, dan Jungmo masih setia menggenjot cepat liang vagina Teukki. Teukki melepaskan ciumannya saat Jungmo menusuk tepat di sensitif spotnya.

"Oauhhh... there... ouhhh _faster ... faster.._."

Tubuh Teukki menggelinjang hebat, dan tangan Jungmo sengaja memberi kenikmatan lebih. Meremas kuat dada Teukkie dan jari tangan yang satunya memainkan Klitoris Teukki.

"Oauhhh... akuhhh akhhhhssss..."

"Nde, keluarkan saja_ yeoboh_... ahhhh... ahhh..."

Dan Teukki orgasme untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang beberapa tahun ini. Tubuhnya masih berguncang hebat saat dengan sengaja Jungmo menggenjot cepat dan dalam juniornya pada liang vagina Teukki.

"Ahhhh... aakuhhh... ahhh Teukkiiii..."

Jungmo berteriak keras dan menembakkan spermanya kedalam rahim Teukki. Semakin melesakkan dalam juniornya dan ambruk di atas tubuh Teukki dengan nafas yang tersengal dan berat.

Jungmo mencium kecil leher Teukki dan berbisik di telinganya, "Bukankah kau juga merindukan perasaan ini?"

"Itu... aku...ahhhh... jangan bergerak... ahhhhnnnn..."

Teukkie melenguh pelan saat Jungmo sengaja menggerakkan kecil juniornya yang masih hangat di dalam liang Teukki. Jungmo menaikkan dress Teukki dan mencium nipple pink kecoklatan Teukki.

"Jungmo akuhhh... asshhhhh..."

.

.

**Te to de Be to de Ce**

**.**

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY###**

**.**

**MIANHE JIKA NC-NYA ANEH, MAKLUM NC 17 JADI GAK HOT BANGET**

**Enjoy my very first collaboration Fict with Miyu 1905 dan Lee Hyeri**

**Pen Name : KyuMin hearT137 **

**"My Lover's Skill"**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Ini hadiah untuk yang req Jungmo x Teukki.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Gamsahae**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jungteuk x JongHyun

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Park Jung Soo

- Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN || JUNGTEUK|| and other pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**SIDE STORY 2**

**CHOI JUNGMO X PARK JUNG SOO**

* * *

><p><strong>KYUMIN SIDE<strong>

.

.

Setelah menidurkan Sunghyun dan Minhyun, Sungmin beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Menemui namja yang kini sedang sibuk dengan berkas pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Ia membuka pelan pintunya dan duduk diam di tepi kasur mereka.

Kyuhyun, sedikit melirik Sungmin. Ia segera membereskan semua berkasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Mengangkat dagunya, dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Wae?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berbaring di kasur mereka. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang kini juga berbaring disisinya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap pada Sungmin. Mencium kecil leher Sungmin dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Sepertinya moodmu tidak bagus hari ini."

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan kini menghadap Kyuhyun matanya menemukan leher Kyuhyun dan adam applenya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan melesakkan wajahnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Umma menikah, apa lagi dia dulunya calon suami Heenim Umma."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Tenanglah, umma pasti bahagia."

"Tapi Kyu itu artinya Umma akan tinggal di rumah Choi. Aku tak masalah berbagi Umma dengan Kibum dan Siwon, yang lebih ku takutkan adalah Tuan Choi itu tak benar-benar mencintai Umma."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mencium keningnya. Ciuman untuk menenangkan Sungmin dari segala pikiran aneh yang terus mengganggunya.

"Percaya padaku. Kau mau Teukkie Umma bahagia bukan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jadi restui saja."

"Hajiman, Kyunie..."

"Sudahlah Minnie."

"Heumm... Arrasseo."

Untuk sesaat kedua makhluk ini diam dalam hangatnya pelukan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengingat satu hal penting yang ia ingin tunjukkan pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur mereka. "Wae Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari kasur mereka. Mengambil sesuatu di tas kerjanya. "Selebaran?" Sungmin mengernyit membaca selebaran itu. "Kau mau twins mengikutinya?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Mereka pasti senang. Tahun kemarin mereka masih terlalu kecil, tapi sekarang mereka hampir lima tahun, kurasa sudah cukup besar. Bukankah tak apa-apa jika mereka ikut?"

"Tapi kau harus ikut mengawasi Kyu. Jika hanya Sungie masih tak masalah, tapi Minhyunie..." Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. "Pernafasannya kurang baik Kyu. Kalau dia sesak nafas atau jengkel saat kalah... Kau tahu sendiri kan?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memeluk kedua bahunya. "Tenanglah, Minhyunie kuat. Kau harus belajar melepaskannya Minnie. Atau Hyunie akan tertekan."

.

.

"Ayo Sungie cepat !"

"Ayoo Hyunie... Hati-hati chagi."

Kedua baby kecil itu berlari pelan melewati semua rintangan dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin mainan berbentuk bintang yang tersembunyi disetiap sudut. Sangat terlihat, sesekali Minhyun mengambil nafas dan terbatuk tapi sebisa mungkin Sungmin menahan air matanya dan terus menyemangati Minhyun.

"Ya! Stop!"

Terdengar bunyi peluit menandakan waktu telah habis. Paniti lomba kemudian mendekati para baby dan mengumpulkan hasilnya. Segera saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meraih Si Kembar. Sungmin segera mengusap keringat Minhyun dan Kyuhyun pun langsung memberikan minum pada Sunghyun.

"Mommy... Min bica..."

"Nde tentu saja."

"Chunnie juga Mom." Sunghyun tersenyum lebar dan meraih leher Kyuhyun. Menciumnya. "Dad, Chunnie bica. Hebat kan?"

"Nde, Minhyunie dan Sungie memang hebat."

Lalu semua mata tertuju pada ketua panitia yang sudah berdiri di panggung. "Baiklah, pemenangnya akan mencapatkan voucher belanja gratis sebesar seratus ribu won. Dan juga paket dari mom and kid's shop. Selain itu, trophy tentunya."

"Ya, so the winner is..."

Sunghyun dan Minhyun sama tegangnya dengan baby yang lain. Seakan mereka mengerti apa arti hadiah itu. Dan Sungmin juga duduk dan memeluk erat kedua aegyanya. Dan Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Cho Sunghyun! Chukkae !"

"Ya! Daddy ! Mommy ! Min... Chunnie menang yeay !"

.

.

"Ini Min, oppa kacih. Buat Min ajah."

"Hikss... Shireo! Wae... Hiks... Huweee... Mommy... Huweee..."

"Sshhh... Sudahlah Hyunie, Chunnie oppa kan juga kasih hadiahnya ke Hyunie."

"Hajiman Mom! Minhyunie kalah. Hikss... Huwee... Jahat... Oppa jahat!"

Dan namja kecil yang ketakutan itu hanya bisa menatap penuh kasih pada adik kecilnya yang masih terus saja menangis sembari menyodorkan trophy kecil itu pada Minhyun.

"Ssshhh... Tenanglah baby, jangan menangis. Kalau hyunie nangis nanti malah kalah terus."

"Pokoknya Min gag mau main lagi."

"Oke kita pulang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan tragedi kecil di ruang VIP di kantornya. Langsung menggendong Sunghyun dan menenteng hadiah mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terus mengusap punggung Minhyun.

"Uljima baby kita pulang nde."

"Eum... hiks... hiksss..."

Minhyun mengangguk kecil dan memeluk erat leher Sungmin. Masih menangis, meski tak sekencang tadi.

.

.

"Ini Min, untuk Min ajah."

"Shirreo! Min kalah. Min ga dapet hadiah tchu puna oppa."

"Telus Min macih malah camah oppah?"

Minhyun menggeleng pelan. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua di kamar mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua agar keduanya saling memaafkan dan saling melengkapi.

Kyuhyun, sudah memberikan sedikit nasehat agar uri little oppa bisa lebih mengalah pada Minhyun. Dan Minhyun...

'Ikuti semua yang Chunnie oppa lakukan kalau kau tak mau kalah. Jangan main PSP terus. Arrasseo.'

Dan kata-kata itulah yang kini terus berputar di otak Minhyun. "Min ga malah cama oppa. Mianhe, Min tadi teliak-teliak."

"Eum..."

Sunghyun mengangguk kecil dan memeluk Minhyun. Dari pintu, kedua namja dewasa itu mengintip kedua aegya mereka. "Hei, untunglah mereka meniruku."

"Ish, kau ini seenaknya saja. Jika hanya kepintaran yang ditiru, aku tak masalah." Sungmin menutup pintunya memberikan waktu tersendiri bagi kedua aegyanya hingga waktu mandi nanti sore. Sedangkan ia sendiri, mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Dan jangan pikir aku tak melihatnya. Minhyunie itu sedikit pervert, sama sepertimu."

"Kan dia anakku, jadi wajar chagi. Sunghyun pun mirip sekali denganmu. Meski ia menuruni kepintaranku tapi sikapnya benar-benar sama sepertimu."

.

.

**Baby Side**

**Kindergarten 1 **

.

Kali ini suasana kelas lebih tenang. Semua anak-anak mengumpul pada kelompoknya sendiri-sendiri. Terlebih dengan Sunny yang dipindahkan ke kelas playgroup membuat suasana lebih tenang sekarang. Sedangkan twins, Eunhae dan Jongki sudah memasuki tingkat K-1. Meski baru di awal mereka terus diajari bagaimana caranya mandiri dan mengurus semua kebutuhan mereka sendiri.

Bagi Sunghyun yang memang sedikit lebih mandiri dari Minhyun, sangat mudah baginya jika hanya untuk merapihkan dirinya sendiri dan semua kebutuhannya. Dan jam istirahat selalu menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Sunghyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil botol minum di tas kecilnya yang dikumpulkan di sebuah rak tempat tas dan bekal. Dan Minhyun juga mengekor di belakangnya. Saat Sunghyun mengambil air minum, maka Minhyun juga akan mengambilnya.

Kemudian Sunghyun membawa botol itu beserta kotak bekalnya, dan tentu saja Minhyun mengikuti tingkah Sunghyun. Saat Sunghyun mulai memakan potongan celery-nya, Minhyun mencoba untuk memakannya juga. Dan salahkanlah anak itu, dia benar-benar tak menyukai sayuran tapi saat Sunghyun memakannya dia ikut juga memakannya.

"Huekkk..."

"Wae Min?"

"Oppa cuka makan ini yah?"

Sunghyun mengangguk kecil dan kembali memakan batang celery miliknya.

"Acin. Ga enak Oppa. Lasanya aneh"

"Ya jangan makan Min. Kan biasanya Min makan ham cama kejunya. Kenapa jadi makan celely-nya?"

Dan kedua baby lainnya hanya menatap heran pada Minhyun yang tetap berusaha memakan celery yang memang ada di kotak bekalnya.

.

.

"Min, apa cih? Oppa mau baca buku ini, wae Min talik-talik begitchu?"

"Min juga mau baca oppa, bukunya ga ada lagi."

"Ish, ini."

Dan dengan rasa kesal yang mendalam akhirnya Sunghyun memberikan buku itu pada Minhyun. Dan karena buku dengan aneka gambar makanan itu hanya tersisa satu dan itu artinya Sunghyun membaca buku yang lain, dan Minhyun kembali hanya melempar buku itu dan kemudian mengikuti Sunghyun yang mencari buku lain di perpustakaan kecil di sudut ruang kelas mereka.

"Ish, Min. Apa lagi cih?" Akhirnya Sunghyun yang gemas menyeret Minhyun untuk duduk dengan kedua teman mereka yang lain dan menanyainya. "Min, kamu cakit heh?"

Minhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang kecil-kecil itu. Rambut pendeknya ikut bergerak seiring dengan gelengan pelan Minhyun yang ia lakukan terus menerus.

Ya, itu adalah salah satu aegyo kecil Sunghyun. Saat jengkel atau menolak sesuatu, maka Sunghyun akan terus menggeleng dan memainkan rambutnya kesana kemari. "Ish! Cetop! Min, belhenti."

Mata Minhyun mengerjap pelan saat Jongki yang kesal menghentikan gerakan kepala Minhyun. "Bial saja, Min kan lagi copy-cat Oppa."

"Mwo? Copy-cat?" Ketiga namja itu hanya melongo mendengar istilah baru dari Minhyun.

"Eum, copy cat itchu apa cih? Makanan atau minuman?"

"Atau monstel yang ada di pecepe Min? Atau monstel di pilem?"

"Atau mainan balu Min? Wae oppa ga punya?"

Minhyun mendengus kesal menatap ketiga namja yang benar-benar penasaran itu. "Oppa, Juniol dan Jongki chagi. Copy cat itu altinya Min lagi nilu oppa, bial milip opa gitchu."

"Eih?" Sunghyun merengut sedikit dan menggabungkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap kedua namja lain di sisinya. "Menilu? Wae?"

"Oppa ingat, waktchu Min kalah main dan ga dapet piala?"

"Eum."

"Eh, kalian ikut lomba?"

"Nde Juniol."

"Wae, juniol ga diajak?"

"Jongki juga ga diajak."

"Ish, Mommy lupa ajak kalian." Lalu Minhyun menepuk punggung Jongki dan mengusapnya sekilas. "Lagi juga Min kalah. Dan Chunnie oppa menang."

"Wah! Debak! Debak!"

"Ish... bukan debak Juniol... tapi daebak." Jongki membenarkan perkataan aneh Eunhae. Tapi tetap saja namja kecil itu mengucapkan kata –kata yang memang sudah menempel jelas di otak kecilnya. "Debak! Yeay!"

"Telselah deh. Jadi tchu kan celitanya Min kalah." Minhyun memulai ceritanya tapi langsung dipotong oleh Sunghyun.

"Dan Min nangis telus, kan Chunnie jadinya gag tega. Chunnie mau kacih hadiahnya tapi Min ga mau. Telus Min nangis telus."

"Ih... Min pasti jelek kalau nangis." Dan Jongki kembali spontan berbicara, sangat mirip dengan Yesung.

"Kya! Jongki!"

Sebuah teriakan di telinga kecil Jongki menandakan kalau yeoja kecil yang duduk disisinya itu tidak suka diremehkan. "Min tetep cantik tau. Buktinya ajah Jongki cuka cama Min."

"Ga cuka. Ciapa bilang?"

"Ish, pokonya Jongki cuka!"

"Ga cuka Min-ah!"

"Pokoknya cuka."

"Ga."

"Cuka."

"Engga. Ish ga pelcaya banget cih."

"Oppa, Chunnie Oppa." Minhyun yang kesal akhirnya menyeret lengan Sunghyun dan mulai terisak lirih. " Jongki jahat... huweee... Oppa... hiks... hikss... Jongki jahat Oppa." Lalu Minhyun menatap tajam pada Jongki. "Awas, nanti dangko mau Min kacih ke kucing Qhie Mommy. Bial dimakan. Wleee..."

"Eih... ddangko tchu puna Jongki tau."

"Bial, nanti Min culuh Daddy buat ambil dangkko. Jongkie jahat cama Min."

"Ish, iya deh... Jongki cuka cama Min."

"Udah telat."

"Ngga."

"Iya."

"Ga."

"Iya."

"Ga ya engga."

"Iya ya iya...! Ish... Jongki nyebelin."

.

Dan kedua namja yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat pertengkaran kecil didepannya. "Huhh... Chunnie hyung, kenapa bica cih punya caeng kaya Min?"

"Mola Juniol, Mommy cama Daddy ga pelnah bilang. Nanti Chunnie tanya deh cama mommy."

.

.

"Mom, Juniol tanya wae Chunnie punya caeng kaya Min?"

"Eih, wae Oppa tanya begitcu?"

Minhyun menatap horor pada Sunghyun. Ia tak menyangka jika Sunghyun akan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Ish Min, Juniol chu tatut liat Min di cekolah tadi. Min celem, teliak-teliak begitu cama Jongki."

"Emangnya Min cetan apah. Pake tatut cegala."

"Iya, habisna Min teliak-teliak. Kan Jongki kacian. Dia campe melem-melem ketakutan gitchu."

"Ya abisna Jongkie nyebelin cih. Maca ga cuka cama Min." Kemudian yeoja kecil itu menoleh pada Sungmin. "Min kan cantik, kaya Mommy."

"Oppa juga cakep kaya mommy."

Minhyun yang sudah terlanjur kesal , berbalik arah dan menatap tajam pada Sunghyun. "Chunnie oppa milip Daddy tau. Chunnie opa kan cama kaya daddy, cama-cama nyebelin."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil meihat perdebatan itu. Ia hanya membiarkannya, tak sekalipun berniat untuk ikut mencampuri pertengkaran itu. Menurut tutor di kelasnya, pertengkaran itu bagus untuk memancing emosi dan juga rasa perhatian antara sesama mereka.

Terlebih lagi mereka itu kembar, dan tutor mereka sangat menyarankan Sungmin untuk tidak selalu membantu. Karena akan terlihat jika Sungmin pilih kasih atau membedakan dan menyayangi salah satu dari kedua baby yang masih saja bertengkar itu.

.

.

**At the Wedding Day**

.

.

"Chukkae Umma."

Sungmin memeluk wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Kini mereka tengah duduk di dalam mobil pengantin Teukki. Sengaja memang, Sungmin ingin menikmati saat terakhirnya bersama Teukie.

Ia menatap dalam pada sang Umma dan terus mencium kecil punggung tangan Teukkie. "Mianhe Umma, tapi aku benar-benar berharap Umma akan bahagia."

Teukki hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Sungmin. Mengusap punggungnya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. "Umma bahagia, jadi tenanglah. Mianhe jika membuatmu khawatir tapi kau tahu kan, kesepian itu tidak mengenakkan."

"Eum."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu benar jika kesepian dan kesendirian itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Seperti halnya dirinya sendiri yang seringkali ditinggal pergi oleh Kyuhyun. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mengajak Sungmin, tapi karena Sungmin tidak mau.

Dan alasannya sudah sangat jelas, kedua aegyanya terlalu berharga baginya untuk ia tinggalkan di rumah. Dan tiba-tiba saja kaca mobil itu diketuk dari luar. Dan saat Sungmin membukanya, ia kembali hanya mendengus kesal melihat namja dengan pakaian rapihnya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ayo chagi, mengertilah. Teukki Umma juga akan merindukanmu, dan kurasa appa barumu butuh istrinya untuk saat seperti ini. So, jangan ganggu nde."

"Arrasseo!"

Sungmin sedikit berteriak kesal, ia lalu menatap Teukki. "Umma, berjanjilah kau akan sering mengunjungi kami. Atau kau akan mengunjungiku di sekolah baby, kau pasti akan merindukan mereka."

"Nde tentu saja, dan kuharap mereka tak menangis saat tahu aku pergi."

.

.

**At Choi's House**

.

"Selamat datang."

Jungmo membuka pintu rumahnya. Teukkie sedikit mengangkat gaunnya yang memang cukup panjang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua sudut ruangan. Dan tangan Jungmo terulur untuk meraih pinggang Teukki dan mengajaknya melihat rumah barunya.

"Seharusnya kau mau, saat aku mengajakmu ke rumahku jadi saat kita menikah kau sudah terbiasa. Tapi tak apa, asal kau sudah mau belajar untuk mencintaiku itu sudah cukup."

Teukkie refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Jungmo. Sedikit tertegun saat mata cantiknya menemukan wajah tampan itu tersenyum padanya. Tak perlu ada kata-kata lagi. Ia sudah meyakini ini. Meyakini semuanya, pernikahan dan juga kehidupan barunya. Tak seharusnya ia berpikir lagi dan berharap bisa menghapus semua jalan yang mulai ia goreskan sekarang.

Kedua lengan Teukki mengeratkan lengan Jungmo yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Seakan meminta namja itu untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan untuk kemudian kembali menatap Jungmo. Teukkie melingkarkan satu lengannya di leher Jungmo dan satu tangannya dengan jari pintarnya menarik pelan dasi Jungmo. Ia mendekatkan telinga Jungmo pada bibirnya.

"I am ready now. Let's start a brand new life, just you and me and our love. Please just trust me and keep loving me."

Semua perkataan Teukkie seakan mengukuhkan pendirian seorang Choi Jungmo untuk terus mencintai yeoja yang kini memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Menutup pintunya dengan kakinya dan menguncinya.

Perlahan membaringkan tubuh mungil Teukkie diatas bed dengan cover sheet berwarna kuning gading dengan begitu banyak rangkaian bunga mawar putih disetiap sudut ruangan itu.

"It feel's so good when it has to be you. You will never know how much I Love You, 'cause my love will always growing up together with you. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Choi Jung Soo."

Dan tak ada lagi perkataan setelah senyuman lembut itu. Bibir Jungmo menyapu bibir tipis itu. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Teukkie dan tubuhnya mulai menindih tubuh mungil itu perlahan. Jungmo melumat lembut bibir itu dan menghisapnya pelan. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan begitu pelan. Tak akan melakukan dengan kasar dan memaksa seperti sebelumnya.

"Eummmhhh...hhhhnnn..."

Teukkie sedikit melenguh dan seakan membiarkan lidah Jungmo untuk masuk dan menyesapi seluruh rasa didalam mulut hangat itu. Lidah Jungmo bergerak liar seiring dengan suasana yang semakin terasa panas di sana. Tangan Jungmo sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan jalinan pengikat gaun pengantin Teukkie yang terdapat di bagian depan dadanya.

Jungmo sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepaskan dua helai tali itu dan melemparnya. Hingga terbukalah gaun pengantin Teukkie. Menunjukkan kulit putihnya yang terbalut lingerie putih yang menyembunyikan dengan baik semua yang diinginkan Jungmo.

Tapi bukan Jungmo namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Baginya, begini saja juga sudah cukup sebagai permulaan. Jungmo memperdalam ciumannya, bertambah gemas menghisap dan menggigit bibir dan lidah Teukie. Kecipak saliva terdengar jelas dan nyaring menggema diruangan itu. Kedua tangan Jungmo meremas pelan payudara Teukki. Semakin lama semakin terasa panas dan semakin kuat. Kebutuhan oksigen seakan menuntut Jungmo untuk menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menjilat seduktif sisa saliva di bibirnya.

"Ready?"

Teukkie hanya mengangguk pelan dan perlahan duduk bangkit dari posisinya. Ia membantu Jungmo untuk melepaskan kaitan kancing tuxedo dan kemejanya. Hingga terekspose-lah abs yang masih terlihat jelas meski diusia yang tidak muda lagi itu. Jungmo yang topless itu dengan langkah pelan mendorong Teukki untuk kembali berbaring di kasur mereka. Menarik pelan gaunnya dan menyisakan lingerie putihnya dengan sepatu pengantin yang masih melekat di kaki indahnya.

Mata Jungmo tertuju pada sepatu itu. Ia melepas pelan sepatu itu dan menciumi setiap inchi kulit kaki Teukkie. Dan menjilatnya saat menemukan paha putih mulus Teukkie dan juga wangi khas yang ia kenal benar. Dengan tak sabar Jungmo merobek lingerie yang memang berbahan tipis itu. Melepaskan celana dalamnya dan menatap takjub pada sesuatu yang begitu mengundang nafsunya.

Jungmo mengendus pelan wangi vagina Teukki dan menciumnya. Kemudian membawa wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Tukkie. Melumatnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya. Membuat Teukki mengerang pelan tertahan, terlebih lagi saat Jungmo dengan sengaja membuka kaitan celana panjangnya dan menurunkan celana dan boxernya. Hingga junior yang sedikit tegang itu menggesek pelan vagina Teukkie.

Kedua tangannya membuka kaitan bra Teukkie yang terdapat di dadanya. Dan terbebaslah, payudara yang masih sangat menggoda itu. Dan Jungmo langsung melahapnya dengan bibir nakalnya tanpa ampun. Jari tangan Teukkie meremas pelan rambut Jungmo dan sedikit menekan kepalanya seakan memohon agar namja itu semakin kuat mengulum dan menghisap nipplenya.

"Ouhhh... Jungie... Morehhhh ouhhhh..."

Tubuh naked Teukkie menegang dan darahnya terasa mendidih. Jungmo dengan sengaja terus menggesek bibir vagina Teukkie dengan juniornya. Menggoda Teukkie. Nafasnya pun sudah memburu begitu cepat. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan nikmat yang terasa memenuhi setiap tetes darahnya.

"Eunghh... Ouhhh..."

Teukkie melenguh pelan saat Jungmo hanya memasukkan sedikit juniornya dan memaju-mundurkannya. Dan Jungmo terus saja menghisap kuat nipple Teukkie dan tangannya memainkan klitoris Teukkie.

"Aahhhhnnn...! Jebal ouh... Masuk...khannn... Ahhhnnn...deeper... ouuhhhhhh..."

Jungmo mengangkat wajahnya dan tangannya bertumpu pada payudara Teukkie dan meremasnya seiring dengan genjotannya yang pelan dan juga menggoda bagi Teukkie. Yeoja itu begitu frustasi sekarang. Ia sudah benar-benar harus melepaskan semua hasratnya, dan Jungmo masih mempermainkannya.

"Ouuuuhhhh... Ahhnnn... Masukkhhhnnn..."

"Nikmatilah yeobo ... Uhhh...uh... Kau pasti menyukainya."

Dan Jungmo menarik juniornya yang sedikit basah dengan cairan Teukkie. "Horny eohhh?"

"Menurutmu? Ahhhnnn... Pelan... Kau meremasnya terla... Ouhhhhh... Jungie ouhhh..."

Jungmo memainkan ibu jarinya memilin klitoris Teukkie membuat Teukkie terus menendang angin melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya. Cairannya terus keluar dan membasahi junior Jungmo. Sangat menggoda.

Dan Jungmo menarik juniornya lalu dengan cepat memasukkannya ke liang vagina Teukkie. Membuat yeoja itu menggelinjang hebat karna junior yang begitu besar dan panjang terus menusuk g-spotnya lagi dan lagi. Seluruh tubuh Teukkie seakan terpanggil untuk menikmati semua servis yang diberikan Jungmo.

"Ouhhh... more yeobo... ouhhhhh..."

"Ahhhh... Teukkie baby... so sexy... ahhh... ssshhh..."

Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Tangan Jungmo yang masih memainkan payudara Teukkie dan juga klitorisnya semakin menambah kegilaan Teukki. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dan semakin terasa panas.

"Ahhhnnnnnn... ouhhhhh... hhhh...hhhh..."

Nafas memburu begitu cepat. Dan tubuh Teukkie semakin menggila saat dengan sengaja Jungmo menaikan kedua kakinya di bahunya. Membuat junior Jungmo semakin masuk kedalam liang Teukki dan terasa menusuk rahimnya.

"Ahhhhhh...Jungie ahhhhh..."

"Yeah yeobo...ahhhhh... nikmati semuanya... ouuhhhh"

"Ahhhhsssshhh... ahhhh..."

"Kau suka... huh... ouhhhh..."

Teukki mengangguk pelan. Dia sungguh menyukainya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama dia tak dimanjakan seperti ini. Dan Teukkie bisa merasakan junior Jungmo yang terus berkedut cepat, begitu juga iang vaginanya.

"Akuhhhh Jungie ouhhhh..."

"Arrrggghhhh...!"

Jungmo menembakkan berjuta spermanya diliang vagina Teukkie hingga beberapa cairan mereka keluar dari vaginanya. Dan Jungmo belum puas bermain. Dia tak akan membiarkan cairan itu terbuang sia-sia.

Dengan sengaja, ia menghisap cairan yang terus keluar dari liang Teukkie dan perlahan lidahnya masuk menerobos ke liang Teukkie. Membuat kepalanya sedikit terjepit kedua paha Teukkie saat dengan sengaja yeoja itu perapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Ahhhh Jungie... ouhhh... kau membuatkuhhhh ohhhh ..."

Dan Jungmo masih terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Menghisap kuat klitoris Teukkie dan kedua tangannya membantu melebarkan kaki Teukkie dan menahannya. Dengan mudah ia memasukkan tiga jarinya yang panjang itu kedalam liang Teukkie.

Mengocoknya dengan kasar dan cepat. Sungguh tak sabar dan membuat Teukkie kembali menggelinjang hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya terangsang dan membuatnya meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Ouhhh... masukkan Jungiee... ouuuhhhh..."

Dan Jungmo tersenyum dalam hatinya. Dia sedikit mengurut juniornya yang memang sudah menegang lagi dan kemudian duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya yang terlipat dan menumpu bokong Teukki.

Ia menyanggka bokong Teukkie dengan kedua pahanya dan kemudian menaikkan kembali kedua kaki Teukkie di bahunya dan...

.

Jleb~

.

"Ouhhhhh...!"

Teukkie sedikit berteriak karena Jungmo langsung memasukkannya dengan kasar dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Terus menusuk dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Kedua tangan Teukkie hanya meremas payudaranya sendiri saat kedua tangan Jungmo sibuk mengendalikan kedua kaki Teukkie yang terus saja bergerak kesana kemari.

"Ouhhhh... more Jungie..."

"Yesss ... ahhh... yeobo... ahhh..."

"Ouhhhh... so hot ... sssshhhh aahhhhnnnn ahhhhh... "

Teriakan dan lenguhan terdengar jelas dirumah yang besar itu. Kedua makhluk naked yang ada di dalamnya terus saja berteriak melampiaskan nikmat yang terasa mengalir disetiap tetes darah mereka.

"Jungie akuhh..."

"Bersama yeobohhh...ahhhh... ahhh..."

Bunyi benturan alat kelamin yang sangat khas terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya. Dan mereka sangat menikmati itu. Jungmo semakin bersemangat menggenjotnya saat Teukki perlahan ikut bergerak berlasanan arah.

Ya, tubuh Teukkie menuntut lebih. Ia terus saja bergerak hingga akhirnya...

.

Crot~

.

"Akhhhhh...Jungie... ahhh..."

"Arrggggghhhh..."

Jungmo terjatuh lemas diatas tubuh Teukkie. Ia menatap lekat wajah cantik itu. Kemudian menghisap kuat bibirnya dan melumatnya. Menyusupkan lidahnya dan meremas kuat payudara Teukkie.

Kemudian Jungmo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Teukkie yang begitu sexy baginya, dan kedua tangan Jungmo masih setia memainkan payudara Teukkie.

"Yeobo jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Ouhhh... kau membuatku gila Jungie..."

"Wae?"

"Ouhhhh... hentikan. Akhhhh... jangan menyiksakuh..."

Dan Jungmo sudah tuli untuk itu. Dia semakin bersemangat menyiksa Teukki dengan berjuta kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Ia menghisap kuat leher jenjang Teukkie dan meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup terlihat jelas di kulit putih itu.

"Ahhhh... Jungie... Jebal... bergeraklah... ahhhh..."

Dan Jungmo sangat menyukai teriakan ini. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada istrinya itu. Semuanya...

"Akhhhhh... Jungie... ouhhh... deeper... ohh..."

.

.

.

.

**2BeecON...**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Novya Eka putri, Clouds54, nn, Choiikimleekyuhyun, Rizka Iwanda, Lianzzz, fishy 861015, Mrs. LeeHyukJae,MINeral-C.O7, Wookppawife, Kim Nuri Shfly, Kim Ri Jaejong, Enno Kim Lee, Kim Eun Mi, Winter Boy, Kyuminnie aegyo, Kang Ji Ae, kyumin forever, E.L.F, Yeppen Yeoja Erry, minnienyaevil9tha, Park Soohee, dinlovekyuminsj, Kim Young Min, andah anfrindah, widya adjahh, Cho MiNa, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Min190196, anon, Cho Hyun Jin, Winda1004, Shin HyeRim, Clouds25, The, Park Min Rin, Kyuminlinz92, jotha aurigth, dhian kyuhae elf, Bunny Ming, Rosa Damascena, inniko06, Jisuu Kim, KarooMinnie **and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Gamsahae**

**.**


	11. Side story 1 : KyuMin x HanChul

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul

- Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN || HANCHUL|| and other pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap dua ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**SIDE STORY 1**

**CHO HANGENG X CHO HEECHUL**

**KYUMIN X HANCHUL HOUSE**

.

.

"_Umma!"_

Sungmin berteriak memanggil sang _Umma _yang pada kenyataannya entah pergi kemana _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin sudah berputar ke sekeliling rumah, dan bahkan sudah menyuruh semua pelayannya untuk mencari yeoja cantik itu.

Dan andainya Sungmin tahu, jika yeoja itu kini bukan bersembunyi hanya saja sedikit menghindari seluruh orang di rumahnya sendiri. Ia berada di salah satu paviliun kecil yang berada cukup jauh di belakang rumah mereka.

Menatap lemas pada perkebunan bunga mawar dan juga rumput hijau yang membentang luas. Taman yang baru selesai dibuat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan karena paviliun itu baru, maka tak akan ada yang berfikiran jika nyonya besar mereka malah tengah menikmati kesendiriannya disana.

Ditambah lagi dengan belum selesainya pembangunan paviliun itu karena memang para pekerja sengaja meminta libur selama satu minggu. Dan dengan berat hati, Heechul mengijinkannya. Meski ia sudah tak sabar melihat betapa indahnya taman yang ia siapkan sebagai taman bermain kedua cucu kesayangannya itu.

Dan suasana hati Heechul memang sedang buruk saat ini. Ditinggal ke luar negeri itu sudah biasa. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Heechul kembali mengingat waktu terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke kantor suaminya.

.

**Flashback On**

.

**Cho Heechul POV**

.

Entahlah, tapi hari ini aku sedang senang. Memasak dan membawa hasil masakanku ke kantor suamiku. Setelah promo besar-besaran, kukira dia pasti akan sangat sibuk dan tak sempat pergi ke restoran meski untuk makan siangnya. Selalu pulang larut dan juga berangkat lebih awal, atau malah seringkali ia lembur diruang kerjanya saat aku sudah tidur.

Aku tahu, ia sedang berusaha keras. Kyuhyun memang banyak membantunya, tapi ia sedang ingin mengembangkan usaha kami.

Aku berjalan dengan yakin dan sejuta senyuman diwajah cantikku. Melewati beberapa pelayan dan juga staff bawahan suamiku, hingga akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu ruangannya.

"Hannie, aku..."

Bekal yang kubawa, jatuh bersama dengan hancurnya semua harapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan semuanya, menyimpannya dan terus berjalan cepat dan seakan semua baik-baik saja. Hingga aku menemukan lift dan langsung menekan tombol ke _basement _untuk mengambil mobilku. Saat ini aku butuh sendiri.

.

.

Aku tak menangis pada akhirnya, meski sangat ingin aku menangis. Aku ingin percaya jika ia mencintaiku, meski aku tahu ia begitu mencintaiku. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan...

Aku melepaskan baterai ponselku dan melemparnya kedalam mobilku. Suara panggilan di ponsel bodoh itu semakin mengganggu hatiku. Lebih baih aku mematikannya dan menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berdiri dengan tenang. Yah...setidaknya aku bisa tenang disini. Sedikit banyak bisa mengurangi perasaan kalut dan hancurnya hatiku. Ini pengkhianatan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan seorang Cho Hangeng yang bodoh itu. Apakah aku sudah tua atau karena dia memang sudah bosan? Atau aku sudah tak cantik lagi hingga...

"Hiksss... hiksss..."

Dan aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Rasanya begitu sakit saat setelah begitu banyak hal terlewati selama bertahun ini dan dalam sekejap dengan mudah ia menghancurkannya. Aku...

.

.

Aku melangkah lemas masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak kutemukan sosoknya di ruang tamu. Atau setidaknya jika ia masih mencintaiku, seharusnya dia ada untuk menungguku pulang. Dan saat aku melangkah menuju kamar kami, kulihat dia sedang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

Sudah kuduga, dia akan pergi keluar negeri lagi. Dan aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantunya atau menemuinya. Aku hanya membuka pintunya, dan melihatnya sekilas untuk kemudian aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar tamu di lantai bawah.

Dan tangan dingin itu menahanku. Rasanya dadaku seakan runtuh, dan ini sangat sakit. Aku memejamkan mataku dan meremas kuat dadaku. Sungguh aku tak ingin mendengarnya berbicara apapun sekarang.

.

Greepp...

.

Pelukan yang dulu hangat, kini terasa begitu dingin dan menyiksaku. Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher dan pingganggku. Tapi sayang, semuanya seakan sia-sia dan yang ada ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu _yeobo."_

Dan aku tak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menggeleng pelan. Tapi dia malah menahan satu tanganku dan berbisik lirih ditelingaku. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam kuat tanganku.

"Percayalah, yang kau lihat itu bukan yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya partner kerjaku dan saat itu aku hanya membantunya. Dan jika kau menganggap aku menciumnya, sebenarnya yang terjad bukanlah seperti itu. Dia hanya kelilipan dan aku meniup matanya. Sungguh..."

.

.

Dan setelah itu aku mencoba percaya. Malam itu, tidurku sungguh tak tenang. Hingga saat pagi datang, ia sudah tak ada disisiku lagi. Aku segera menelfon sekertaris perusahaan dan menanyakan jadwalnya.

"Kemana _sajangnim_ pergi hari ini?"

"_Ke Jepang, nyonya Cho."_

"Apakah dia sendirian?"

"_Ahni, dia akan bersama satu staff dari bagian pemasaran dan juga dengan Noona Park."_

"Siapa dia?"

"_Partner kerja Cho Sajangnim, dan mungkin saja anda bertemu dengannya kemarin."_

"Apakah dia yang berada diruangan sajangnim saat jam makan siang?"

"_Nde Nyonya."_

.

.

Seakan semuanya kembali runtuh dan kali ini terasa lebih sakit. Aku sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh suamiku sendiri.

.

**Cho Heechul POV end**

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka. Mencoba saling menghibur dan membantu menghilangkan kepenatan satu sama lain. Dimana Kyuhyun pusing memikirkan pekerjaan dan juga orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sungmin, sama gelisahnya dengan saja pikirannya lebih bercabang lagi.

"_Umma-_ku hamil, Kyu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin yang memang tiduran dipangkuannya. "Kau mau juga?"

Sungmin mendelik, mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya betapa ia takut dan gelisah saat menanti kelahiran kedua aegyanya. Bukan main sakit dan takutnya ia, terlebih karena kondisi Minhyun yang sangat lemah saat itu.

"_Arra. Mianhe chagi_, berhentilah melihatku seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. "_Saranghae."_

"_Nde, nado saranghaeyo."_

Nafas Sungmin berhembus pelan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu sedikit merinding geli, terlebih saat Sungmin seakan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya dengan dada Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun, ia hanya memakai piyama sutera dan tanpa kaos dalam apapun. Hanya underwear. Dan tindakan Sungmin berhasil membangunkan _little Cho_ yang selama beberapa hari ini tidur nyenyak.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku eoh?"

"_Mwo?"_

Sungmin menyudahi kegiatan bermanja-manjanya. Mata cantiknya menatap Kyuhyun lembut, sedikit tersenyum, kemudian meraih pipi namja itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Heum, aku mengantuk."

Dengan seenaknya, Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Melihat sekilas pada dua _bed _kecil disisi _bed_ besar mereka. Mencium kening dua _aegya_-nya dan kemudian menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut hangatnya.

Dan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa melongo melihat tidakan Sunggmin, ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Seorang Cho Sungmin, entah di terlalu polos atau memang sengaja menggodanya.

Kyuhyun menatap lemas pada bagian bawahnya, benda menegang itu sungguh pantas dikasihani. Ia mengusapnya sekilas dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidurlah, sepertinya partnermu sedang tak menginginkanmu." Terssenyum miris, untuk kemudian menyusul Sungmin dan menikmati tidur malamnya.

.

.

Setelah mengantar _twins_ ke sekolahnya, Sungmin langsung menuju kantor Kyuhyun. Ia berencana untuk sekedar membantu Kyuhyun sebisanya. Tentu saja setelah memastikan Heechul tidur nyenyak di rumahnya. Tekanan darah nyonya besar itu langsung turun, dan ia selalu saja menggumamkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana _Umma?"_

"Dia baik, dan kurasa hanya butuh istirahat. Beberapa tablet vitamin akan membantunya."

Sungmin membawakan satu gelas _cappucino _dan meletakkannya di meja tamu yang terdapat di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Berdiri di tepi jendela dan menatap luas hamparan kota Seoul dari ketinggian gedung supermarketnya.

"Jangan melamun, kau kesini untuk membantuku kan?"

"Heum..." Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan mulai melihat pekerjaan Kyuhyun hanya memeriksa laporan keuangan bulanan dan juga laporan gaji karyawan. Dan sebelum makan siang, semua pekerjaan Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Ia dan Sungmin segera keluar dari gedung dan langsung menuju ke rumah mereka.

Sisa pekerjaan akan diselesaikan oleh bawahan Kyuhyun. Hal yang lebih penting, sudah menunggu mereka di rumah. Heechul menelfon mereka dan meminta mereka untuk pulang secepatnya, karena memang akan ada yang datang berkunjung. Sungmin begitu bersemangat, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Heechul, tentu saja langsung sedikit sehat meski bisa dibilang masih lemah.

"_Annyeong ahjumma...!"_

Dan senyum Kyuhyun mungkin akan benar-benar hilang sekarang. Ia menatap miris pada namja yang tengah seenaknya memeluk Sungmin. "Ish, jangan lama-lama memeluknya."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari pelukan namja itu, membuat Sungmin dan yang lainnya hanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Kyunie, dia 'kan sepupumu. Kenapa harus seperti itu? Cemburu eoh?"

"_Molla_. Sudahlah."

Dan perhatian tertuju pada anak kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu. Seakan sifat kekanakkannya semakin menjadi, namja kecil itu menarik-narik celana panjang Kyuhyun.

"_Ppoo..."_

Suara kecil dari bibir mungil dengan gigi yang belum genap itu terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan ditelinga Sungmin. "_Ommo_, Henry-ah. Zhoury lucu sekali."

Sungmin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian Henry mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala Zhoury yang masih ada dipelukan Sungmin. Pemandangan yang indah bukan? Seperti satu keluarga bahagia.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dilihat Kyuhyun. _Appa_ yang masih terlalu kekanakkan ini, seperti _aegya _yang ditinggal pergi _Umma_-nya. Bukannya membujuk atau sekedar memisahkan Sungmin dengan Zhoury, Kyuhyun malah pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Melangkah kasar dengan langkah lebarnya, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Kurasa, kau punya _big baby_ untuk diurus, _Hyung_." Henry meraih Zhoury dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Nde, kurasakau benar." Sungmin menoleh pada Zhoumi dan Heechul. Mengusap punggung Heechul dan memeluknya. _"Umma_, aku tinggal sebentar. Kau pasti akan menyukai Zhoury, dia sangat menggemaskan, _Umma."_

"_Nde_ Minnie, tenanglah. _Umma_ akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa Kyuhyunie lebih membutuhkanmu."

Heechul berusaha tersenyum, meski sesungguhnya ia masih terus mengingat semua tekanan dan juga kenangan buruknya. "Ayo Zhoury, main dengan _Halmeonni."_

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

.

.

"Kyu..."

Sungmin membuka pelan pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menguncinya. Ia tahu benar, Kuhyun yang cemburu seperti ini akan sangat susah diajak kompromi. Dan benar saja, _namja _tampan itu sudah menggulung tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian sangat lengkap dengan selimut hangatnya di siang hari yang bisa dibilang cukup panas itu.

"Hei..."

Sungmin menepuk pelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencoba menyingkap selimutnya. Terlihatlah, _namja _tampan dengan wajah murungnya. Jas dan juga sepatu masih menempel di tubuhnya. Rambut acak-acakan dan juga wajah yang benar-benar murung membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk.

Sungmin segera melepaskan sepatu dan juga kaus kaki Kyuhyun. Membuka kaitan kancing jasnya satu per satu kemudian melepaskannya, dan membuang dasi yang sempat melilit leher Kyuhyun. Kemudin ia melangkah menuju lemarinya dan mengambil satu kaos santai dengan kerah yang cukup lebar. Ia melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun dan memakaikan kaosnya.

"_Such a cute little Baby_ Kyunie..."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Sudahlah, aku masih kesal." Kemudian _namja_ itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Dan sungmin, kembali berusaha menyingkap selimut itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan juga kaos yang sedikit longgar.

"Mau ikut aku?"

"_Oddiega?"_

"Menjemput anak-anak. Sebentar lagi kelas mereka selesai. Mungkin mengajak semua baby ke rumah akan sedikit membuat _Umma_ senang. Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?" Kemudian Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang kini sedikit berisi itu. "Seperti Kyu _Appa_, kau bayi besar yang sangat menggemaskan. Ayolah, jangan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sekilas dan melirik pada Sungmin. "Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggungnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil? "

.

Chu~

.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendaratdi bibir tebal Kyuhyun, kemudian Sungmin mencium telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya. "Tapi kau suka sekali bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Kemudian mencium telinganya.

Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. "_Kajja!_ Rumah akan ramai setelah ini, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu didepan anak-anak. Mereka akan ketakutan melihatmu."

"Minnie!"

Dan Sungmin hanya menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Kyuhyun, sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun jika Sungmin selalu saja seperti itu. "Kau tahu, aku tak suka saat kau terlalu dekat dengan Henry. Kau terlalu..." Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambutnya sendiri. "Kau itu... ish... pokoknya aku kesal."

Dan Sungmin dengan sabar merapikan kembali rambut Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjinjit, kemudian mencium dahinya. "_You know I love you."_

"Tapi Minnie..."

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu Kyu, kau sudah dewasa. Dan lagi, mereka akan menginap. Mungkin yang lainnya juga akan menginap, jadi bersikaplah seperti Kyu _appa_ yang baik. _Jebal..."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dan menyeringai kecil. Menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menjilat kecil lehernya. "Tapi dengan syarat."

"Ish..." Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggang Kyuhun, membuat ia sedikit meringis namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan seringaian tipis yang terukir jelas diwajahnya. "_Pervy daddy... really such a pervy daddy."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Keluarga Cho**

.

.

"Kie pelgi!"

"Eih...?"

Namja kecil itu menatap horor pada _yeoja _mungil yang semakin duduk merapat dan memeluk _namja _yang lebih kecil darinya itu. _Yeoja_ kecil itu, Cho Minhyun. Ia menatap tajam pada Kim Jongki, sembari memeluk erat mainannya dan juga Zhoury.

"Iya! Pelgi!" Minhyun kembali berteriak keras sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Jongki.

"Alaso!" Jongki sama keras kepalanya dengan Minhyun. Dan ia mendelik, dan juga berteriak bahkan lebih keras dari Minhyun dan ia juga menatap tajam pada Minhyun.

Kedua anak kecil itu saling menatap tajam hingga Jongki yang masih saja memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Minhyun yang berada di belakangnya, terus saja berjalan dan akhirnya menabrak Junior.

"Aww..."

Junior mengaduh saat mereka berdua jatuh bersama.

"Ah, mianhe."

"Wae Kie hyung?" Junior bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Ia memang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan Sunghyun dan tidak begitu mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil kedua adiknya itu.

"Min jahat."

Jongki mengadu pada Sunghyun. Memang Sunghyun langsung menghentikan acara menyusun lego-nya saat ia mendengar pertengkaran itu. Ia hanya sibuk melihat tanpa ada niat sedikitpun melerai dua anak kecil itu. Hingga akhirnya dan memang selalu saja, Minhyun yang menang.

"_Ahni,_ Kie jahat. Bukan Min!"

Minhyun menatap pada Sunghyun sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Jongki. Sedangkan Jongkie menatap Minhyun dan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Min lupa cama Kie, Min cukanya main cama Lie. Kie ga cuka tau?"

Dan Minhyun tak kalah sengitnya, ia berteriak di depan Jongki tanpa mempedulikan wajah sepolos Zhoury yang hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Kie yang lupa cama Min. Maca Kie main cama Tetem telus tadi di cekolah. Min kan cendilian. Kie jahat!"

"Ish, Min juga jahat. Maca mainnya cama Lie telus. Lie kan macih kecil! Kie lebih cakep. Kelen lagih!"

"Hahahahhahaaa..." Minhyun tertawa keras dan berjalan mendekati Jongki. "Maca kelen? Mana yang kelen, Kie? Lie lebih kelen. Wleee..." Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyeret Zhoury untuk ikut berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ish, Kie kelen tau! Lie chu macih kecil. Min!" Jongki memanggil Minhyun dengan volume suaranya yang paling keras. Tapi seakan tuli, Min tetap saja asyik bermain dengan Zhoury.

"Cinih, nuna ajalin main pecepe. Nanti betel cama nuna yah?"

"Eum..." Zhoury mengangguk patuh. Dan ia memang masih kecil, tak akan merasakan sebagaimana panasnya tatapan membunuh dari Jongki.

"Min! Ish... Min...!"

Tapi, semua hanya dianggap angiN lalu oleh Minhyun. Kasihan sekali, uri litlle Jongki. Akhirnya ia kini bermain dengan Sunghyun dan Junior. Dan Sunghyun, sebagai hyung tertua, ia...

"Cudah Kie, main cama hyung ajah. Cini." Sunghyun menyeret Jongki untuk duduk didekatnya. "Main camah Hyung, ntal Chunnie hyung kacih talt."

"Eum..."

Meski sedikit tak rela, tapi akhirnya Jongki ikut bermain. Dan disela permainan kecil mereka, Junior bertanya dengan seribu kepolosannya.

"Kie-ah..."

"Eeum..."

"Kie cuka benelan cama Min?"

"Eih...?"

.

.

.

.

Dan hari ti rumah benar-benar ramai. Zhoumi dan Henry menginap selama dua hari, dan begitu hari kepulangan Hangeng, mereka juga pamit pulang karena memang mereka meninggalkan cukup banyak pekerjaan saat berlibur ke rumah Cho.

Sangat disengaja memang, semua pelayan hari itu diliburkan. Hangeng sendiri terpaksa pulang dengan taksi, karena saat meminta supir untuk menjemputnya, supir mereka sudah pergi berlibur entah kemana. Dan kyuhyun sendiri, sudah mengajak _twins_ dan Sungmin bermain ke botanical garden.

Tujuan Kyuhyun tadinya, membiarkan Heechul menjemput Hangeng tapi sayang nyonya besar itu malah lebih memilih menyendiri di taman baru mereka. Sesungguhnya ia juga merindukan Hangeng, tapi ia kembali teringat dengan semuanya. Pengkhianatan dan kebohongan Hangeng yang semakin membuatnya membenci suaminya itu.

Hangeng masuk kedalam rumah megah itu. Rumah yang biasanya ramai, kini sangat sepi. Ia melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Dan ini bahkan masih sore, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun didalamnya. Ia segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Jujur, ia lapar.

Hangeng melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling, berharap akan menemukan sosok cantik yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat. Tapi, sosok itu tak muncul sampai ia selesai membuat _Beijing Fried Rice_ kebanggaannya. Dua piring _Beijing Fried Rice_ ditambah dengan dua gelas jus untuk menemani makan malam mereka.

Kemudian ia mulai mencari Heechul. Melangkah keseluruh penjuru rumah, hingga ia menemukan bayangan Heechul yang tengah duduk di taman mereka. Ia melangkah menuju Heechul, dengan senyuman yang selalu terlukis di bibirnya.

Dan sesungguhnya, ia memang tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Semua memang bisnis, dan ia juga tak melakukan apapun. Semuanya hanya salah paham, dan entah mengapa untuk kali ini salah paham diantara mereka tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena Heechul begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"Hei..."

Hangeng langsung memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Menyingkirkan rambut panjang Heechul dan mencium lehernya. Meresapi wangi lembut yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Ia tersiksa, dan bahkan hampir menangis.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tanganmu. Aku tak mau bekas _yeoja_ itu menempel di tubuhku."

Heechul mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, dan dengan terpaksa Hangeng akhirnya melepaskan lengannya. Menatap punggung Heechul yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Untuk kemudian sedikit berlari dan menyusul Heechul ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Heenim,tunggu sebentar." Hangeng meraih tangan Heechul dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan. "Lihatlah, aku memasak untukmu. _Kajja_, kita makan. Kau pasti merindukan masakanku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak memasak."

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan. Kau makan saja sendiri."

"Ayolah..."

Dan wajah tampan itu sangat patut dikasihani ketika sedang membujuk Heechul. Hingga mau tak mau, ia akhirnya juga memakan masakan Hangeng. Memang ia sangat merindukan masakan Hangeng, dan juga ia lebihmerindukan suaminya. Namun ia selalu kembali teringat dengan pengkhianatan Hangeng dan hal itu membuatnya sering melamun di waktu makan malam itu.

Hingga makan malam selesai, yang tercipta hanya keheningan. Dan tak seperti biasanya, Heechul mencuci piring mereka dan semua peralatan yang digunakan Hangeng untuk memasak. Karena biasanya, pasti ada pertengkaran kecil terlebih dahulu diantara mereka.

Dan hal ini membuat Hangeng mengerti, jika Heechul memang masih mengingat semua kejadian yang sempat ia lupakan, bahkan Hangeng juga berfikiran jika Heechul sudah melupakan hal itu. Ia mengekor di belakang Heechul, berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Tersenyum miris saat melihat Heechul langsung berlari ke kamar mandi mereka. Melihat tubuh putih itu mulai tenggelam didalam air bathtub dengan wangi aroma _therapy _yang sungguh sangat jarang dipakai Heechul. Dan ia seakan hal itu menjadi pukulan untuk kesadarannya. Heechul benar-benar harus didinginkan.

Hangeng melepas semua pakaiannya dan melangkah menuju ke _bathtub_. Ia mendekati Heechul yang memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati wangi yang cukup bisa menenangkan hatinya. Hangeng melepas _bathrobe_-nya dan masuk kedalam _bath tub_ besar itu.

"Ahh... Hannie, kau..."

Heechul langsung beringsut mundur saat ia merasakan tubuh lain masuk kedalam bat tub besar itu. Ia sedikit kesal dan menatap malas pada Hangeng.

"Pergi saja. Bukannya kau sudah mandi. Menganggu kesenanganku saja."

Tapi Hangeng tau, wajah memerah Heechul ini sangat langka dan ini artinya jika _yeoja _cantik itu memang sedang sensitive dan butuh perhatian lebih. Hangeng mendekati tubuh Heechul dan mencium pipi putihnya.

"Masih marahkah?"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu." Hangeng meraih tubuh Heechul kedalam pelukannya membuat tubuh mereka bertemu dan saling menempel satu sama lain. "Kau lebih dari semuanya, lebih dari siapapun dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

"Hei, kau pikir aku buta?" Heechul mencoba melepaskan lengan Hangeng yang melingkar di pinggang dan juga lehernya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan diri sekarag. Terlebih saat bibir Hangeng mulai menyentuh lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Eunghhhh... lepaskan. Jangan... euhhhh...Hann... ahhh..."

Heechul tak bisa menghentikan lenguhannya saat satu tangan Hangeng beralih dari lehernya dan mulai meremas dadanya. Tubuh Heechul mulai memanas, dan ia bisa merasakan sesuat yang mulai menegang dibawah sanah.

.

**.**

**Other Side**

.

"Eunghhhh... lepaskan. Jangan... euhhhh...Hann... ahhh..."

.

Suara itu masih terdengar meski samar dan Sungmin sadar, mereka pulang diwaktu yang salah.

"Kyu, sepertinya kita pulang diwaktu yang salah."

"Kurasa tidak. Kita pulang diwaktu yang sangat tepat."

Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan aura buruk disekitarnya. Ia bergegas menggendong Sunghyun yang tertidur pulas di pelukannya dan membaringkannya di _bed _mereka. Kemudian dengan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil, kemudian meletakkan Minhyun dan mencium keningnya. "Minhyunie, tidur nyenyak ya." Kemudian dia menuju Sunghyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Minhyun. "Sungie _oppa_, tidur nyenyak ya. _Daddy_ mau membuatkan _little_ Cho lain untukmu."

Kemudian ia merogoh satu laci di meja kamarnya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap satu benda yang ia ambil dari laci itu. Kunci kecil itu berkilat memantulkan cahaya lampu kamar mereka yang samar.

"Minnie baby, Kyu _appa_ merindukanmu..."

.

.

**2BeecON...**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Novya Eka putri, Clouds54, nn, Choiikimleekyuhyun, mykyu, stevhani, ceekuchiki, ice princess, minglips, widiwmin, dinlovekyuminsj, Nda Indiesetyaputry, Chikyumin, imsmL, widya adjahh, winda 1004, nam seulmi, Choiikimleekyuhyun, Reihan Youngshimi, Rosa Damascena, kyumin forever Rizka Iwanda, Lianzzz, fishy 861015, Mrs. LeeHyukJae,MINeral-C.O7, Wookppawife, Kim Nuri Shfly, Kim Ri Jaejong, Enno Kim Lee, Kim Eun Mi, Winter Boy, Kyuminnie aegyo, Kang Ji Ae, kyumin forever, E.L.F, Yeppen Yeoja Erry, minnienyaevil9tha, Park Soohee, dinlovekyuminsj, Kim Young Min, andah anfrindah, widya adjahh, Cho MiNa, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Min190196, anon, Cho Hyun Jin, Winda1004, Shin HyeRim, Clouds25, The, Park Min Rin, Kyuminlinz92, jotha aurigth, dhian kyuhae elf, Bunny Ming, novya eka putri, Rizka Iwanda, Lianzzz, inniko06, Jisuu Kim, KarooMinnie **and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Enjoy My very first Collab fict with Miyu1905 and Lee Hyeri "MY LOVER'S SKILL"**

**Dengan Pen Name: KyuMin hearT137**

**Rated: M**

**Gamsahae**

**.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Hottie Hanchul

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul

- Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN || HANCHUL|| and other pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap dua ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**WARN!**

**Ini NC HARD GS. Akan sangat berbahaya, so siapkan diri jika membacanya. Ngilu atau nyeri di tanggung sendiri. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**SIDE STORY 2**

**CHO HANGENG X CHO HEECHUL**

**HANCHUL SIDE**

.

.

Heechul langsung beringsut mundur saat ia merasakan tubuh lain masuk ke dalam bathtub besar itu. Ia sedikit kesal dan menatap malas pada Hangeng.

"Pergi saja. Bukannya kau sudah mandi? Menganggu kesenanganku saja."

Tapi Hangeng tau, wajah memerah Heechul ini sangat langka dan ini artinya jika _yeoja _cantik itu memang sedang sensitive dan butuh perhatian lebih. Hangeng mendekati tubuh Heechul dan mencium pipi putihnya.

"Masih marah 'kah?"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu." Hangeng meraih tubuh Heechul kedalam pelukannya membuat tubuh mereka bertemu dan saling menempel satu sama lain. "Kau lebih dari semuanya, lebih dari siapapun dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

"Hei, kau pikir aku buta?" Heechul mencoba melepaskan lengan Hangeng yang melingkar di pinggang dan juga lehernya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan diri sekarag. Terlebih saat bibir Hangeng mulai menyentuh lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Eunghhhh... lepaskan. Jangan... euhhhh...Hann... ahhh..."

Heechul tak bisa menghentikan lenguhannya saat satu tangan Hangeng beralih dari lehernya dan mulai meremas dadanya. Tubuh Heechul mulai memanas, dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menegang dibawah sana.

.

.

.

Salahkanlah ukuran bathtub yang bahkan muat diisi oleh 5 orang dewasa didalamnya. Meski Heechul sudah bergerak liar dan terus saja menggeliat, tak akan ada bedanya. Dia tetap saja dalam dekapan Hangeng, dan semakin lama dekapan itu semakin kuat. Terlebih saat...

.

Ploop...

.

Kenop pembuang air itu saat kaki Heechul tak sengaja menarik rantai pengaitnya. Hilang sudah secara perlahan, air berwarna hijau muda dengan wangi yang cukup menenangkan bagi Heechul. Yang tersisa hanya wajah yang semain memerah dan juga degub jantung yang memburu.

Hangeng menangkap wajah Heechul dan dia tersenyum melihat semburat merah di wajah dingin Heechul. Suhu disekitar mereka mulai terasa dingin saat udara AC menyusup kedalam kamar mandi karena pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

Heechul, ia hanya diam membeku. Ia kesal, marah, dan sungguh membenci kelemahannya yang selalu kalah dari kepolosan seorang Cho Hangeng. Jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang saat merasakan Hangeng mulai mengusap kaki jenjangnya.

.

**Cho Hangeng POV**

.

Dia begitu sempurna. Dialah milikku, satu-satunya yang aku inginkan dan satu-satunya yang akan selalu kujaga sampai akhir hidupku. Pikiran bodoh apa yang sempat membuatnya membenciku. Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil karena keputusasaannya dulu. Mungkin.

Aku mulai mengusap kaki jenjangnya, menciumi setiap inchi kaki putihnya yang kini aku letakkan di pundakku. "Tak ada yang mengijinkan kaki ini keluar dari hidupku. Tak ada satu hal pun didunia ini yang akan memisahkan kita."

Aku mengusapkan pipiku pada kaki putihnya dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. Aroma itu tertinggal dihidungku. Dia wangi sekali. Aku membuka mataku dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Kedua tanganku mengusap lembut pahanya dan perlahan semakin menaikkan paha itu ke bahuku.

Membiarkan juniorku semakin menegang saat melihat tubuhnya yang terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku mendekati wajahnya, mencium garis basah di pipinya. "Untuk apa menangis? Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini? Bukankah kau selalu cerewet huh? Kemana Heenim-ku yang galak itu?"

Dan dia semakin terisak. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanya memanjakannya. "Berhenti menangis, atau kau tak akan kubiarkan beristirahat hingga aku lelah. Kita akan melakukannya..." Aku mencium pipinya, "Lagi..." Menjilati telinganya, "Dan lagih..."

Dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar, aku tahu dia semakin terisak. Baiklah, kurasa bercinta di bathtub kali ini tak akan terasa nyaman. Sebelum Heechul benar-benar tak menginginkanku, aku membawanya keluar dari bathtub. Membawanya dengan kedua lenganku, membiarkan tubuh naked kami makin terasa dingin saat dinginnya angin AC menyentuh kulit kami. Dan aku tahu, dia sudah menggigil.

"China bodoh, aku hampir mati kedinginan."

Dia mengumpatku dalam pelukanku. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu merasakan lebih dari sekedar panas. " Aku membaringkannya perlahan keatas king size bed kami dengan cover sheet berwarnah merah bata yang sungguh, sesuai dengan Heechul. Dia sangat seksi.

.

**Cho Hangeng POV end**

**.**

Hangeng mulai menyusuri kaki Heechul dengan jemarinya. Perlahan mulai menjilati telinga Heechul. "Hmmm... gelih..."

Tapi Hangeng, dia sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Terlalu merindukan tubuh Heechul yang terlalu mempesonanya. Hangeng mulai menjelajah wajah Heechul dengan lidahnya, hingga ia menemukan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menatap sekilas wajah Heechul, titik keringat mulai terlihat di pelipisnya, dan mata yang tertutup itu seakan memberikan ijin bagi Hangeng untuk semakin memanjakannya.

"Eumhhhh...hhhh...ahhhhhnnnn..."

Heechul melenguh pelan saat Hengeng menciumnya dengan lembut namun dalam. Hisapan yang kuat dan permainan lidahnya yang pintar semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan dirinya. Heechul sedikit menjerit saat jari Hangeng memilin keras nipple-nya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat panas dibawah Hangeng. Ia mulai panas. Jemarinya meremas rambut Hangeng, melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Satu tangannya kemudian menekan tengkuk Hangeng, ia tak mau mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Dan tangan Hangeng yang lain mulai mengusap pelan vagina Heechul. Jemarinya mengusap pelan vagina yang masih sangat sempurna itu. "Mhhhh... hhhhh..." Dan Heechul hanya bisa menggeliat semakin liar. "Hhhhh... mhhhhh...nnnhhhhh."

Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat nafsu Heechul mulai naik. Jemarinya mulai memainkan junior Hangeng yang sedari tadi menusuk pelan perutnya. Heechul melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. "Let me... mhhhhh... kau terlalu lembut Hannie..."

Dan dengan cepat Heechul memutar posisi mereka. Kini ia menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain mulai menggoda Hangeng. Ia memainkan jari tekunjuknya di dada bidang Hangeng.

"Mmm... Hee, jangan menggodakuhhh..."

"Awww, lihatlah siapa bayi yang sangat kelaparan. Kau mau ini?"

Heechul mengusap satu payudaranya sendiri dengan gerakan memutar. Sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ia memilin nipplenya.

"Aku sangat menginginkannya. Bagaimana bisa, kau menjaganya hingga begitu indah sampai sekarang? Hee, kau masih seperti dulu." Hangeng menatap seduktif pada Heechul dan mulai meremas dua payudara yang menganggur di atas tubuhnya itu. "Sexy..."

"Ohhhh... lebih keras... awwwhhhh... Hanihhhh..."

Heechul meracau saat jemari Hangeng mulai memilin kedua nipplenya. Menjepit dan menariknya sesekali, meremas kuat. Heechul, ia menginginkan wajah tampan itu dalam kuasanya. Ia menurunkan sedikit wajahnya dan meraih bibir Hangeng.

Saliva Heechul bercampur dengan Hangeng didalam mulutnya. Permainan lidah yang sangat panas dan juga menuntut. Mencoba mendominasi dan berusaha menghisap lidah yang lainnya.

"Mhhhh...hhhh...nnnnhhhh..."

Dan Heechul, ia sungguh terlalu merindukan Hangeng. Satu tangannya kini mulai memijat pelan junior Hangeng. "Mhhhh... Hee...ahhhhh...nikmath sekali hhhnnnn..."

Dan mulai menggesekkannya pada vaginanya sendiri. Menggesekkannya pada klitorisnya, membuat lututnya bergetar menahan tubuhnya sendiri. "Ahhhh... Hannn..."

Seakan mengerti jika tubuh Heechul akan ambruk, Hangeng menahan pinggulnya. Dan meremas kuat kedua payudara Heechul, menggerakkannya maju mundur hingga klitoris Heechul kembali bergesekkan dengan ujung junior Hangeng.

"Ohhhh... aku hhh..."

Ciuman itu lepas, saat Heechul tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bisa mengerang. Ia tak sanggup menahan geli dan nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya. "Awwhhh... akuhhh tak tahan lagi."

"Masukkan saja Hee, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Heechul menuntun pelan junior Hangeng untuk masuk ke lubang di Miss.V-nya. Dan dengan mudah, junior merah itu masuk seluruhnya. Menusuk kedalam rahim Heechul.

"Ohhh... kau masih nikmat, bahkan sangat nikmat. Hei, menarilah untukku..."

Heechul tersenyum seduktif. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan menggulung rambut panjangnya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan junior Hangeng semakin tertanam dalam di liangnya. "Hhhhh... Hannie..."

"Menarilah baby...ouhhhh sexy... ahhhhh..."

Mulailah tarian eksotis. Gerakan memutar Heechul. Ia memutar pinggulnya dan mulai meremas sendiri payudaranya. Menggigit bibirnya dan terus mengusap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hhhhh... Haniehhh... hhhhh..."

Heechul menggeliat nikmat merasakan lubangnya diaduk oleh junior Hangeng yang besar itu. Terlebih lagi saat Hangeng mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga persetubuhan itu semakin sempurna.

"Hhhh... ini terlalu nikmat. Hhhh..."

"Yes yeobo... awwhhhhh...Haniehhhh... jangannn, singkirkan tanganmu..."

Heechul mulai menggelit saat Hangeng mulai nakal. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan mulai memainkan klitoris Heechul dengan jemarinya. Menekannya dan sesekali mencubitnya. Dan sensasi kenikmatan ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Heechul.

"Aouhhh Hann... ahhhhh...!"

Heechul orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terus meliukkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Hangeng karena Hangeng terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dan semakin menusuk kedalam rahim Heechul.

"Eunghhhh... lepaskan. Jangan... euhhhh...Hann... ahhh..."

Heechul sungguh tak bisa saat klitorisnya dimainkan oleh Hangeng, ia akan terus dan terus berorgasme dengan cepat. "Nikmatilah Hee... aku taku kau menyukainya."

"Inihhh... ahhhhhh...nikmathhhh..."

Dan Heechul sudah lemas sekarang. Inilah saat yang ditunggu Hangeng, ia langsung menindih tubuh Heechul. Memutar posisi kembali menjadi man on top. Dan ia langsung menghentakkan kasar juniornya.

"Ouhhh... pelan sedikit Hann..."

"Tidak akan, aku akan menghukummu karena kau terlalu pencemburu."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi... jebal. Pelan... ahhh... ini... sssshhhhh..."

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Dan Hangeng langsung menyambar bibir Heechul. "Mmmhhhhhh... hhhhh... engghhhh..."

Heechul meremas kuat bantalnya. Sensasi ini sungguh berlebihan untuknya. Dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Kakinya kini sudah berada di bahu Hangeng, dan itu semakin membuat junior Hangeng tertanam dalam di lubangnya

Decakan basah gesekan alat kelamin mereka yang terus berbenturan, semakin menambah panas suasana didalam kamar yang begitu luas dan terang itu. Dan Hangeng, tak akan mencium Heechul, ia ingin mendengarkan teriakan Heechul yang terus memanggil namanya. Ia ingin mendengar lenguhan dan erangannya.

"Ohhh... Haniieeee! Akuhhh... ohhh..."

Dan Heechul kembali berorgasme, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Hangeng, ia sudal lama melakukan ini dan wajar saja jika ia akan sangat lama berorgasme. Kadang Heechul sendiri kesal, karena mereka akan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk satu kali orgasme saja.

"Ouhhhh... Ayolah Hannihhh... awwwhhhh... terusss ouhhh lebih cepat..."

"Begini...Ouhhhh... kau nikmat yeobo..."

"Yeah akuh tahu... Ouhhhh... "

"Ohhh lebih dalam saahhhhhh..."

"Yeahhh... aku tahu... kau... uhhh... aku hampir sampai..."

"Nde, cepatlah... "

"Ndehhh ..."

Dan Hangeng semakin bersemangat menggenjot hole Heechul. Ia semakin cepat dan dalam hingga akhirnya..."Argghhhhh..." teriakan Hangeng menggema saat semua cairannya yang tertahan beberapa hari ini keluar dan memenuhi liang Heechul.

"Ouhhh... akhirnya..."

"Siapa bilang ini berakhir?" Hangeng tersenyum aneh dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ayolah, kita istirahat dulu."

"Ahni Heenim baby... aku berpuasa terlalu lama. Dan kau semakin menggoda."

Hangeng terus menggenjot liang Heechul. Kini ia melepaskan satu kaki Heechul, membiarkannya di kasur dan mengangkat tinggi satu kakinya diatas bahunya ia menahan tubuh Heechul dengan lututnya dan kemudian menggerakkan juniornya yang semakin terasa licin dan sangat basah diliang Heechul.

"Oh... kenapa... uhhhh... Hanieehhhh..."

"Sebentar Hee, akuh akan cepat... uhhhh... uhhh..."

Hangeng menggenjot brutal liang Heechul, seperti tak akan ada hari esok untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat payudara besar Heechul dan meremasnya menjadikannya pegangan. Bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Awwwhhhh... ini nikmathhh... ouhhh..."

"Neehhh Hee... ouhhh panggil namakuhh..."

"Hannie... ahhhnnn Han... ouhhhhh...lebih cepathhh..."

Dan Hangeng semakin brutal melakukan gerakannya hingga menusuk dalam rahim Heechul. Ia menarik juniornya dan menghentakkannya kasar. "Ahhhh... kau nikmat..."

"Uhhh... ini... ohhhh..."

"Aku hampir ouhhh... Hanie..."

"Yeahhh ahhhh Heenim...Ahhhhhh...!"

Dan Hangeng kembali berteriak. Kemudian ia menurunkan pelan satu kaki Heechul, kembali menciumi kaki putih itu. "Kau sangat sempurna Heenim." Hingga ciuman dan jilatan itu berhenti di satu tempat yang begitu wangi dan sangat menggoda junior Hangeng.

"Ini sangat sempurna."

"Mhhhh..." Heechul menggeliat pelan saat merasakan nafas hangat itu berhembus di liangnya. "Haniehhh... jangan... ouhhhhh..."

Dan lidah kenyal dan basah itu mulai memanjakan Heechul. Hangeng membersihkan semua sisa spermanya dan cairan Heechuk yang meleleh di luar liangnya. Sesekali menggoda klitoris itu. Menhgisapnya kuat dan menggigintnya.

"Awwhhhh... uhhhh... Hanie cukup. Ahhhhh ... ini berlebihan... ouhhh... please..."

Heechul sudah meremas payudaranya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan." Ouhhhhh... Haniehhh..."

"Cairan kita sangat nikmat. Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

Dan Heechul kini semakin berteriak dan mengumpat. Ini sungguh berlebihan untuknya. "Ouuhhh shitt... Hanie! Ouhhhh..."

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat satu sosok malaikat yang tersembunyi rapat dibalik selimut mereka. Ia semakin menurunkan wajahnya dan matanya terfokus pada bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Bibir yang sudah melenguh dan berteriak pelan tadi malam. Bibir yang sedikit luka karena digigit kuat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghajarnya dengan buas tanpa memikirkan tempat dimana mereka bercinta. Kamar baby itu sungguh membuat Sungmin tersiksa. Ia tak bisa berteriak dan hanya bisa menahan lenguhannya. Menggigit kuat bibirnya dan meremas seprei mereka.

Jarak antara Kyuhyundan bibir Sungmin sudah semakin dekat dan kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin berhembus dipipinya, namun saat tinggal sedikit lagi...

"Daddy..."

Langsung saja Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap bocah kecil yang terdiam mematung di depan bed mereka. "Ah... kau sudah bangun." Satu prinsip yang ditegaskan Sungmin. Jangan memperlihatkan kemesraan didepan anak-anak. Karena mereka pervert dari lahir, jadi jangan mengajari mereka dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Pervy daddy, poor daddy.

"Daddy mau apa? Mommy cakit yah?"

"Ah, ahni. Tadi ada nyamuk?"

Sejak kapan di Korea, di rumah megah itu, banyak nyamuk. Dan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Kemudian bocah kecil itu naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun, untunglah, mereka sempat memakai piyama tidurnya. Jika tidak maka namja kecil ini pasti sudah bertanya macam-macam.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bangun? Kan, mommy saja masih tidur."

"Chungie mimpi... celem."

"Eum, mimpi apa?"

Sunghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Molla. Chunnie ga tau mimpi apah. Chunnie ga inget. Cuma di mimpi chu Chunie dengel cuala celem. Chunnie takut."

"Suara?"

"Nde daddy. Cuala uhhhh... ahh... uh... ah... gitchu..."

Dan bagai disamber petir, Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-sweatdroop ria. Bagaimana tidak, mana ada suara uhh ahh seperti itu kalau bukan suara berisik mereka berdua tadi malam. Dan tak sengaja, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Ternyata...

Mata foxy itu sudah menatapnya tajam lalu menggumam lirih, "Sudah kubilang. Pervy daddy..."

"Mommy..."

"Ah, nde baby... morning."

Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk Sunghyun. Kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Bangunkan Minhyun, aku akan mengajak Sunghyun kedapur dulu." Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sunghyun. "Ayo, kita cari susu untukmu."

"Nde mommy. Uhhhh... ahhhh..."

"Hei, jangan menirukan mimpimu."

"Jiman, acik mom. Dengelnya aneh, celem tapi lucu."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sunghyun, dan berkata dalam hatinya, "Dasar Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau mengajarkan anakmu hal seperti ini?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat wajah Sunghyun, dan terkikik sendiri saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang kesal padanya. "Ahhhh, hidup ini indah..."

.

.

"Ahhh... uhhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

"Hentikan Cho Sunghyun, atau kau tak akan mendapatkan susu lagi."

Sungmin melirik kesal pada Sunghyun yang terus saja menirukan suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi malam. Dan lihatlah, seorang namja tampan di jok depan. Ia semakin tersenyum dan sesekali terlihat menahan tawanya. Dan tak lupa, supir mereka juga sama gelinya melihat anak majikannya itu.

"Oppa ah uh ah uh chu apa cih?"

"Eum molla." Sunghyun menggeleng. Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin yang duduk diantara mereka di jok belakang. "Mommy, cuala apa cih chu?

"Hhhh...Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas." Sungmin menghelanafasnya. Ia benar-bear kesal. Tak bisa mengelak ataupun menjelaskannya pada dua bocah kecil itu. Terlebih, jika ia mengatakan suara hantu, pastinya kedua baby itu tak akan mau tidur dikamar mereka lagi. Jadi, dia hanya diam, dan terus saja menghindari pertanyaan aneh dan tatapan memelas kedua aegya-nya.

"Min, mommy ga mau bilang. Ya cudah." Sunghyun kembali menikmati susunya, baginya botol susu itu adalah hal terbaik yang ia miliki. "Sitta." Sunghyun menjilat bibirnya, merasakan sisa susu di bibirnya. "Tlobeli."

"Eum." Minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya sebelumnya. Menatap kotak bekalnya. "Mom, tadi cudah ditambah?"

"Sudah sayang," Sungmin menjawabnya pelan dan kemudian memperhatikan kotak bekal yang terus saja depangku Minhyun. Untunglah, Minhyun memakai celana panjang. Dia sama sekali tak mau memakai rok seragamnya, dan hal itu terkadang membuat orang lain salah sangka dan mengira Minhyun itu namja.

"Jadi untuk apa kau minta Mommy menambahkan tempura dan juga fish fingers ?"

Minhyun menatap pada Sungmin dan juga kemudian menoleh pada Sunghyun. "Eum... chu kalna Min mau kacih Kie."

"Eih, 'kan Jongki bawa bekalnya sendiri?" Sungmin sedikit melirik ke Minhyun dan membenarkan poninya.

"Nde Min, Kie juga puna pish cama pula. Tlus kenapa mo kacih?"

Minhyun memutar bola matanya, menandakan ia sedikit kesal dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Daddy..."

"Heum..." Kyuhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan mengusap rambut Minhyun.

"Daddy malah ga kalo mommy deket cama Conce?"

"Nugu? Seonsaeng? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menarik Minhyun dan membawanya ke pangkuannya."Hei... bekalmu banyak sekali baby. Coba kita lihat."

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kotaknya, tapi sayang Minhyun langsung memeluknya erat. "Ga boleh, ni buat Min dan Kie nanti." Minhyun menatap Kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya. "Daddy, malah tidak?"

"Ya tentu saja marah dong. Kan mommy itu milik daddy dan juga oppa dan Minhyunie."

"Nah, Min juga malah. Min kecel,shebel banetttt Daddy..."

Minhyun meremas kuat kotak bekalnya,matanya menyipit dan giginya gemerutuk tak jelas. Ia benar-benar kesal. "Maca cih, Kie mau bagi bekal cama Tetem. Telus, bilang kalo pula cama pish punya Tetem chu enak. Ishhh... Tetem jahat!"

"Eih?"

Kedua namja dewasa itu hanya mendelik dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya dan menciumi wajah Minhyun. "Hey, Taemin itu juga temen Hyunie. Masa mau jahat-jahatan. Lagian Cuma tempura baby."

"Kya! Daddy!" Minhyun menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Tetep ajah, Tetem chu jahat. Awas nanti, Min gigit!"

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu." Sungmin sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih pipi chubby Minhyun. "Hyunie ini harus lembut dan baik hati. Masa teman sendiri mau digigit?"

"Mom, Tetem deket-deket Kie. Kie jadi lupa cama Min. Kie juga jahat."

"Tapi jangan digigit, bilang yang baik sama Jongkie."

"Allassho!" Minhyun, dia masih kesal dan semakin bertambah kesal.

.

.

"Bye!"

Kedua namja dewasa itu kembali masuk kemobilnya. "Eum, jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Apa Minnie?"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita? Aku tak mungkin mengurus gedung utama jadi kau yang ke gedung utama dan aku yang mengurus pekerjaanmu." Sungmin menyamankan duduknya dan menukar tas kerja mereka.

Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menahan tasnya. "Eum, aku ada pertemuan penting. Lagipula pekerjaan digedung utama mudah kok. Appa juga hanya menandatangani beberapa berkas dan memeriksa keuangan supermarket. Mudah."

"Akh, baiklah."

Sungmin kemudian membuka tas kerja yang sudah dipersiapkan Hangeng dan mulai memeriksa beberapa file-nya. "Park In Young." Sungmin menarik file itu. Ia membukanya dan menemukan satu foro berukuran post card dan membalik foto itu. "Hei, mungkinkan ini yang dilihat Umma? Bahkan yeoja ini meninggalkan tanda bibir dan nomor ponsel dibelakang foto proposalnya. Dan apa ini, ini proposal kerja atau pengajuan diri? Konyol." Sungmin tersenyum, melihat sosok yeoja yang cukup berumur dengan dress merahnya dan juga lipstik yang terlihat benar-benar merah dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun memeriksa berkas itu. "Park In Young." Kyuhyun meneliti proposalnya. "Park beauty centre. Dia, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir keras, hingga ia mengingat satu pigura yang tak cukup besar yang ada di atas meja kecil di kamar kerja Hangeng. "Dia teman kuliah appa di China."

"Mwo?" Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi kekagetan Sungmin.

"Pantas saja, umma marah." Sungmin kembali menyimpan berkas itu. "Haish, baiklah. Ini masalah umma dan appa." Dan Sungmin membenarkan baju Kyuhyun. Merapikan rambutnya dan mencium kecil bibirnya. Namun saat ia mencoba menyudahi ciumannya, Kyuhyun malah semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

Supir mereka, hanya tersenyum kecil. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dan dia sudah terbiasa. Ini lebih baik, daripada ia menyaksikan kedua namja ini bertengkar.

"Ennnhhh...Kyuhhhh..." Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Huh... kau tak tahu malu. Bagaimana bisa kau menciumku seperti itu?" Sungmin membenarkan dasi dan rambutnya. Ia sungguh kesal dan malu.

"Efek dan sisa semalam. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, dan terus merindukanmu."

"Cih... kau gombal sekali."

.

.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung utama. Kyuhyun turun dan mengikuti Sungmin menuju ruangannya. "Hei, kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Ahni, aku hanya mengantarmu." Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dan mereka sama-sama berhenti di meja sekretaris Hangeng untuk mengambil beberapa surat. Kyuhyun, ia sempat memperhatikan yeoja yang bisa dibilang kelewatan. '_Bagaimana bisa appa mempekerjakan sekretaris seperti dia?'_

Sungmin terlihat sibuk meneliti surat-suratnya. Kemudian ia membawa semuanya bersamanya. "Baiklah, lalu apa ada hal lain lagi?"

"Nde." Sekretaris itu menyerahkan beberapa berkas dan tersenyum kecil, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Anda sudah ditunggu didepan ruang pertemuan."

"Nuguya?"

"Park Hyorin, dia putri keluarga Park. Katanya, dia atas utusan Park sajangnim."

"Arra."

Sungmin langsung berjalan meninggalkan meja sekretaris appanya itu dan menuju ruangan pertemuan. Ia sempat mendengus kesal saat Kyuhyun juga mengikutinya. "Bukankah kau akan kekantormu? Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Hanya mengantarmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum polos dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Sesekali meremas pantatnya. "Sexy."

"Ish, kau gila."

"Hahahahhahaa...Sexy bunnyMing."

"Hentikan." Sungmin berhenti dan berbisik lirih. "Hentikan, atau kau mau aku menghajarmu?"

"Ayolah, aku ini suamimu yang paling tampan. Kau tak akan tega menghajarku."

"Aish... terserah..." Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mereka mulai masuk ke lorong sepi menuju ruang pertemuan. Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dan mulai mengendus lehernya.

"Ming, mengapa kau begitu mengoda padahal tadi aku biasa saja?"

"Huhh... hentikan!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lehernya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Suamiku tercinta, kita sudah dikantor. Dan kuharap kau tak melakukan macam-macam denganku."

Sungmin kembali membenarkan jasnya. "Ah iya, jangan katakan jika kau melihat payudara Chae Ri yang seakan mau keluar itu. Jangan katakan kau menjadi panas karenanya."

"Yah, kurasa seperti itu."

Sungmin berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Kau!" Terlihat sedikit kemarahan diwajahnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin mulai cemburu.

"Tenanglah, aku tak gila dan masih belum gila. Aku mencintaimu, oke."

"Hhhhh... sebaiknya begitu."

.

Ceklek...

.

"Annye..."

"Oppa..."

"Kau..."

.

.

**2BeecON...**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Panaskah? Gajekah?**

**Hehehehe... ch depan mau side story siapa? Haehyuk? Sibum? Zhoury atau Yewook? Atau Jungteuk atau HanChul lagi?**

**Komen yah... ch depan akan dibuat sesuai dengan couple yang diinginkan readers.**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Iee jaesungmin, stevani, myKYUMIN Real, titha tantya, EvilKeoptaKyuMin, i, Novya Eka putri, Clouds54, nn, Choiikimleekyuhyun, mykyu, stevhani, ceekuchiki, ice princess, minglips, widiwmin, dinlovekyuminsj, Nda Indiesetyaputry, Chikyumin, imsmL, widya adjahh, winda 1004, nam seulmi, Choiikimleekyuhyun, Reihan Youngshimi, Rosa Damascena, kyumin forever,Ticia, gyuming, ceekuchiki, beautiful garnet, AIDASUNGJIN, fishy 861015, Mrs. LeeHyukJae,MINeral-C.O7, Wookppawife, Kim Nuri Shfly, Kim Ri Jaejong, Enno KimLee, Kim Eun Mi, Winter Boy, Kyuminnie aegyo, Kang Ji Ae, kyumin forever, E.L.F, Yeppen Yeoja Erry, minnienyaevil9tha, Park Soohee, dinlovekyuminsj, Kim Young Min, melly, Kyuminnie aegyo, nam seulmi, InnikoAtha, andah anfrindah, widya adjahh, Cho MiNa, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Min190196, anon, Cho Hyun Jin, Winda1004, Shin HyeRim, Clouds25, The, Park Min Rin, Kyuminlinz92, jotha aurigth, dhian kyuhae elf, Bunny Ming, novya eka putri, Rizka Iwanda, Lianzzz,barbeKyu, ice princess, aya chan, Jisuu Kim, KarooMinnie **and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Enjoy My very first Collab fict with Miyu1905 and Lee Hyeri "MY LOVER'S SKILL"**

**Dengan Pen Name: KyuMin hearT137**

**Rated: M**

**Gamsahae**

**.**


	13. Chapter 12 : Love Family

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap dua ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**WARN!**

**Chap ini akan Full KyuMin and Baby's side. Ternyata banyak yang minta cuman KyuMin.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Part: LOVE FAMIlLY**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali membenarkan jasnya. "Ah iya, jangan katakan jika kau melihat payudara Chae Ri yang seakan mau keluar itu. Jangan katakan kau menjadi panas karenanya."

"Yah, kurasa seperti itu."

Sungmin berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Kau!" Terlihat sedikit kemarahan diwajahnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin mulai cemburu.

"Tenanglah, aku tak gila dan masih belum gila. Aku mencintaimu, oke."

"Hhhhh... sebaiknya begitu."

.

Ceklek...

.

"Annye..."

"Oppa..."

"Kau..."

Yeoja itu berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau masih ingat denganku?" Yeoja itu menghampiri Sungmin. "Hyorin, Oppa. Park Hyorin. Bunga lily putih kecilmu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia belum lupa dengan nama itu, hanya saja wajah Hyorin yang semakin cantik membuatnya tak mengenalinya lagi. "Jadi kau sudah kembali?"

"Nde Oppa." Hyorin mengangguk dan juga sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung duduk dikursi dimana seharusnya ia duduk, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Ia duduk disisi Sungmin. Terlihat jelas, gurat kesal karena Sungmin mengenal yeoja itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, inilah pekerjaan.

"Kukuira aku akan rapat dengan pemiliknya langsung untuk membicarakan tentang proyek di Jepang ini." Hyorin kembali tersenyum. "Tapi berbicara dengan Oppa saja juga sudah lebih dari cukup, dan aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Oppa lagi. Kau semakin tampan."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk pelan dan sedikit melirik hawa panas dan gelap yang ada disisinya. Kyuhyun, menatap tajam pada Sungmin dan Hyorin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

"Nde, Oppa."

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida, Sungmin oppa. Kuharap aku akan sering diminta Umma untuk menemuimu. Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun Oppa. Semoga kerja sama ini berjalan lancar."

Kedua namja itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hyorin, hingga tubuh cantik dengan balutan dress biru itu hilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati pintu pertemuan dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. Inilah tingkah kekanakkan Kyuhyun dan dia sudah hafal itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun jika kau mengenal seseorang dulu? Yah, selain nenek pendek itu tentunya. Bahkan kukira kau tak punya temnan yeoja, tapi kenapa ada saja yang mengenalmu. Ini menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin, menutup tasnya dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengusap kerah jas Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berfikiran aneh dulu, dia hanya temanku waktu kecil. Dan dia juga pindah sekolah saat tahun pertama junior grade."

"Chakkammann." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. "Jika dia pindah saat junior, maka kau baru masuk senior?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia mendorong Sungmin untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun memang masih kecil. Umurnya saja baru akan 21 tahun. Dan salahkanlah kelabilan pikirannya yang terkadang masih suka seenaknya.

Sungmin tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia tak mau kesalahpahaman mereka terbawa sampai ke rumah dan dilihat oleh kedua aegyanya. "Hei, ada apa dengan suamiku ini? Kenapa malah mengusirku? Aku sedang ingin bermanja denganmu."

"Ck... kau tahu, aku sedang kesal? Dan sebaiknya kita tak bermesraan disini, ini kantor."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau menatap Sungmin yang sedang memasang aegyonya. Sungmin mencium kecil leher Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu mati-matian harus menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh karena terus saja Sungmin menghujani wajah dan leher Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya.

"Ayolah Kyu..."

"Ck..." Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. "Dia konyol, dan bahkan berani memujimu didepanku. Lama-lama, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja dikantor."

"So?"

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dirumah dan akan kulihat untukku sendiri. Orang-orang di luar terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Pencemburu berat dan kekanakkan. Sungguh itu hal wajar, karena memang ia harus melindungi bunny Ming yang mungkin, siapa saja akan jatuh hati saat pertama melihatnya.

"Kyu, jangan egois seperti itu." Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Sesaat hanya hening, bahkan Sungmin bisa mendengar detak jam yang masih setia menunjukkan waktu yang hampir mendekati jam makan siang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Mungkin sedikit bisa mengurangi kekesalanmu."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya diam. Kyuhyun masih kesal, bukan karena Sungmin tapi karena yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu pernikahannya. Rasanya semua usaha Kyuhyun belum cukup dengan menyingkirkan Sunny, dan sekarang Hyorin.

.

.

Sungmin asyik memakan steak-nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam pada yeoja yang asyik menikmati sushinya.

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

'Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?'

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Susah payah aku memperbaiki moodku sendiri. Mengikuti keinginan Sungmin untuk makan di restoran jepang yang cukup mewah dan ramai dikunjungi semua customer dan juga langganan appa.

Baiklah, ini karena aku juga lapar. Tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Oppa, coba kau makan sushinya. Ini enak."

Yeoja itu seenaknya mau menyuapi Sungmin. Dan kini, mata kelinci itu menatapku. Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Ommo, bagaimana bisa Minnie hyung begitu terlihat cantik jika dibanding dengan yeoja menyebalkan yang ada disisinya.

Dan aku menggeleng, seakan memberinya kode jika aku tak menyukai siapapun melakukan apapun padanya.

"Eum, aku tak makan sushi." Minnie menggeleng pelan. Dan mulai menikmati steaknya lagi.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal ini enak."

Dan hanya hening sekarang. Aku mulai bisa menikmati makananku saat yeoja itu benar-benar sibuk dengan ponsel dan makanannya hingga tak mengganggu Sungmin lagi. Tapi, baru saja aku akan menikmati makananku, dia...

"Sungmin oppa, apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Uhhuk..."

Aku dan Sungmin langsung terbatuk. Aish... apakah yeoja gila itu sudah buta? Tak bisa melihat cincin pernikahan di jari Sungmin?

"Ah itu..."

"Oppa sudah menikah. Ommo, cincin pernikahanmu bagus sekali. Oppa, ini indah."

Ingin rasanya aku melempar yeoja itu sejauh mungkin. Bagaimana ia berani menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengusap cincin pernikahan kami?

Huh... cukup. Akan memalukan jika aku marah disini sekarang. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. "Aku selesai."

"Eih... Kyunie, tapi makananmu..."

"Aku sudah selesai. Nikmati semuanya." Kataku dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Aku menatap tajam pada yeoja yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Jika bukan karena Appa yang malah lebih memilih berdua dengan Umma, ini tak akan terjadi.

"Kyunie, chakkaman..."

Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya. Tak ingin mendengar apapun, ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku kesal.

.

.

.

Bruk...

Aku melempar kasar tas kerjaku dikasurku, dikamaku. Langsung mengambil stik PS-ku. Hanya ini yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Tak berniat untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaan appa. Aku sudah mempercayakannya pada orang kepercayaan appa.

Ini menyebalkan sekali, dan kenapa juga Minnie tak menolak saat yeoja jelek itu mengusap tangannya? Bahkan cincin pernikahan kami?

Cukup lama aku bermain PS dan ternyata ini sudah malam. Tadi kudengar suara aegya kami yang mungkin baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Untunglah mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pelayan, jadi tidak terlalu bergantung denganku ataupun Sungmin.

.

.

.

Huh, aku mulai jenuh dan lapar.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

.

"Kyunie..."

Ish, jika sudah seperti ini saja dia peduli dengan perasaanku. Haruskah aku marah dan kesal dulu? Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya, ini menyebalkan sekali. Jika dia berangkat dari kantor sesaat setelah aku pergi pasti dia juga sudah sampai sedari tadi.

Tapi ini, dia baru menemuiku saat malam tiba. Mungkin saja twins juga sudah tidur. Dia menyalakan lampu kamarku. Sedikit meliriknya, setidaknya dia masih perhatian denganku. Ia membawakan makan malamku.

Aku memang lapar. Sarapan gagal, lunch yang berantakkan dan kesal. Aku kesal setengah mati.

"Kyunie, makanlah."

Ia duduk disisiku. Meletakkan meja kecil itu didepannya dan mulai menata makanan di sendoknya. Menyuapiku.

"Ayo, makan."

Dan aku tak bergeming, biarkan saja dia tahu kekesalan dan kemarahanku. Tapi mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh? Eum, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa Minnie hyung hari ini itu sangat cantik dan tingkat keimutannya itu melebihi batas kewajaran.

Apalagi sekarang. Ia sudah wangi dan wangi itu seperti wangi Minhyun. Bahkan dia memakai piyama yang sungguh kekanakkan dan sedikit kecil ditubuhnya. Minnie hyung itu bukan gemuk tapi... errr...

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Dia mulai memperhatikan tubuhnya. "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah, Kyunie. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aneh." Aku menerima suapannya dan kembali menatapnya. Memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuh mungilnya, dan entahlah mengapa ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Kenapa hari ini kau cantik sekali? Mungkin, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi keinginanku untuk menyimpanmu dirumah. Kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat."

"Kyu..."

Minnie mem-poutkan bibirnya, dan aku tersenyum kecil kemudian menciumnya. "Jangan seperti tadi lagi. Kau membuatku kesal, Ming."

"Mianhe." Dia kembali menyiapkan suapan berikutnya untukku. Aku mematikan TV dan PS ku. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. "Eum... Kyu..."

"Huh... wae?"

Dia sedikit mengaduk sup yang ia bawakan untukku dan memakannya sendiri. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia menghela nafasnya dan berangsur mendekatiku. Menyandarkan tubuhnya didadaku dan mulai memelukku erat.

"Aku... eum... Bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Wae?" Harus sabar.

"Aku, entahlah. Yang jelas jika aku melihat yeoja cantik, terkadang rasanya benci tapi juga aku ingin mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Seperti yeoja je..."

"Bukan itu Kyu. Ini berbeda. Maksudku, aku ingin mereka memperhatikanku. Dan memujiku, menyanjungku atau apa sajalah. Aku ingin mereka tahu dan berfikiran jika aku adalah yang terbaik dan termanis."

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri. "Apakah aku terlihat gemuk?"

"Ahni, hanya saja piyama itu kekecilan untukmu."

Minnie kembali diam. Entahlah, sebenarnya ada apa.

"Kyuh..."

"Heum..."

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

"Eih?"

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

**The Baby's**

.

.

Pagi yang indah diawali dengan melihat tingkah aneh kedua orang tua mereka. Sebenarnya, itu adalah keromantisan kedua orang tua dari baby's yang mungil ini. Tapi, otak kecil mereka belum sampai ketaraf itu.

"Mom, cepelti biaca yah. Bekal Min yang banyak."

"Eeum..." Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menambahkan chicken dan juga fish stick. "Minhyunie, apa mau dikasih ke Jongki lagi?"

"Ndeh." Minhyun mengangguk cepat. "Mom, min mau loti cama keju juga. Telus pake ham."

"Eih?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Minhyun. Ia bingung, untuk apa makanan sebanyak itu.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum. Menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang tersusun rapi.

"Hyunie, kau sedang tidak akan menyuruh semua temanmu menghabiskan bekalmu bukan?"

"Ahni Mom..."

"Nde Mom." Sunghyun yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan tentu saja ia masih sibuk menikmati susu dan biskuit paginya. "Min chu kacih ke Kie, telus Mino, telus Tetem. Tapi low Juniol cama Oppa minta ga dikacih Mom. Min, pelit."

"Minhyunie..." Sungmin sedikit melirik. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Biarlah Ming, Hyunie hanya sedang mencari perhatian." Kyuhyun menyela pertengkaran atau perdebatan kecil yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi antara mereka Ming dan Minhyunie.

Dan Minhyunie, setan kecil yang jahil itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek pada kekalahan Sunghyun.

"Daddy, jjang!" Minhyun memberikan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan erat. Sedangkang Sunghyun hanya menggeleng, baginya ini bukan permasalahan yang patut diributkan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Mommy akan menjemput kalian nanti. Belajar yang baik ya, by honey..."

"Bye..."

Kedua baby itu berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Sungmin. Kemudian saat mobil Sungmin menghilang, mereka berdua bergegas masuk ke kelasnya.

"Oppa, kenapa bilang cama Mommy cih?"

"Yah, Min pelit cih cama Oppa. Low cama Kie ajah, Min baik."

Kedua baby kecil itu kemudian diam. Min mengedarkan pandangannya, dan matanya tertuju pada satu sudut dimana saat ia melihatnya, ia langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kie...!" Minhyunie kemudian berlari cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Molning, Min..."

Minhyun menoleh ke ada sepupunya yang tengah asyik menjilati 'ice cream strawberry kepagian'-nya itu.

"Ne, Niol." Min kembali menatap Jongki. "Cunnie Oppa, wae Kie cuka cama Tetem. Dia 'kan macih kecil? Jelek tchu..."

Sunghyun hanya menggeleng. "Min, 'kan Min yang jahatin Kie. Cuka malah-malah, teliak-teliak cama Kie."

"Yah! Kie bikin kesheeellll Oppa." Minhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Jongki, Taemin dan Minho. Entah sejak kapan, anak peri itu menjadi dekat dengan 2Min. "Kie..." Minhyun memanggil dengan nada lirih.

"Eum..."

"Min bawa bekal banyak deh. Nanti makan cama Min yah."

"Eum." Jongki hanya mengagguk kecil dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan melihat buku bergambarnya bersama 2Min. "Eih, esh cleam. Eumh... conce ga pelnah kacih esh cleam."

"Iya. Eum, coba low dikacih. Eum, shitta."

"Nde... shitta..." Taemin ikut mengagguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka bertiga seakan mengacuhkan Minhyun dan mulai sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kie..." Minhyun, sebenarnya ia kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sunghyun dan junior menuntun Min menjauh dari Jongki.

"Ujimahhh, main cama oppa."

"Cama ceng juga."

Dan Minhyun, meski kelas belum dimulai ia sudah ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Penggabungan anak K1 dengan ruangan training playgroup adalah satu mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Kie..."

.

.

.

**KYUMIN Side **

.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan langsung mengusap perut Sungmin. "Ada aegya-ku... kau hamil chagi, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang, jika. Bukan berarti aku sudah hamil, Kyu."

Senyuman yang semula memancar dari wajah Kyuhyun langsung hilang. Ia menatap tak percaya, jika Ming memang tidak hamil.

"Kita 'kan belum memekrisakannya?" Kyuhyun sedikit berkelit. "Pasti Kim ahjussi juga akan mengatakan jika kau hamil. Besok aku akan membatalkan semua rapat, dan kita akan menemui Kim ahjussi."

"Ahni, tidak usah Kyuhyunie. Nanti juga kalau aku benar-benar hamil pasti aku akan merasakan tanda-tandanya."

"Tapi Ming, kau terlihat sedikit gemuk, juga tambah sehat. Makanmu juga sedikit banyak. Mungkin saja bukan? "

"Hei, kau ini sedang memujiku atau apa. Aku tidak gemuk, hanya piyamanya saja kekecilan."

Sesaat hening, hingga Ming kembali mengingat sesuatu. "Kyunie, kulihat akhir-akhir ini Minhyunie seperti tidak senang. Tadi saja dia hanya makan sedikit sekali, aku takut dia akan sakit nanti."

Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri dari kasurnya dan mendekati bed kecil dengan yeoja mungil diatasnya. "Nde chagi, Minhyunie terlihat sedikit kurus. Kau lupa memberi vitamin?"

"Ahni, aku selalu memberikannya." Sungmin ikut mendekati bed baby mereka. "Sunghyunie terlihat lebih sehat,dia oppa yang kuat."

"Dan kurasa memberi satu dongsaeng lagi masih bisa. Sunghyunie akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Eh..." Sungmin sedikit mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara tentang kehamilan."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Yesung hyung."

"Untuk?"

"Memintanya menyihirmu, agar kau hamil."

"Ck..." Sungmin mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, tapi moodnya seringkali berubah. Kadang senang, kadang aneh, kadang ingin marah. "Berhenti bicara tentang kehamilan. Menjaga Minhyunie saja aku tidak bisa."

Sungmin kembali duduk dikasur mereka. Ia mengambil foto kedua aegyanya ulang tahun ke-5 twins yang dirayakan di sekolahnya. "Lihatlah, Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Bahkan Sungie lebih terlihat sehat dan gemuk. Padahal, dia memakan apa saja yang ia suka. Aku bahkan jarang sekali memberi vitamin untuknya, tapi dia sangat sehat. Juga jarang sakit."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kyuhyun mendekat ke Sungmin dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Sedikit mencium wangi rambut Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Itu sudah cukup."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, terus mengusap punggungnya seakan tengah menidurkan baby Min yang sangat lucu. "Kyuhyunie, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Hanya kita berdua."

"Eih? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Ahni, hanya ingin saja. Aku sedang ingin besamamu, dan memikirkan liburan Umma dan Appa ke Nami membuatku ingin kesana lagi."

"Hei, kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Sungmin memang sedang sangat manja sekarang. Tapi bukan masalah, malah merupakan satu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan twins?"

"Eum, kalau dititipkan ke Hyukkie bagaimana?"

"Atau ke Teuk Umma saja? Biarkan mereka berkenalan Jung Soo."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ah, Jungmo appa itu benar-benar payah. Memberi nama anak mereka saja Jung Soo. Benar-benar tidak kreatif. Untung saja marganya Choi, kalau bermarga Park maka namanya akan sama dengan nama Umma."

"Nde." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Dan Jung Soo benar-benar cantik, tapi kau lebih cantik."

"Nde Kyu, dia yeoja mungil yang menggemaskan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga membuatnya?" Kyuhyun memulai lagi menggoda Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin memang sedang tidak mood untuk memikirkan apapun sekarang. Rasa lelahnya semakin menyerang, membuatnya ingin segera pergi liburan. "Ah, kenapa membicarakan itu lagi. Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok selesaikan pekerjaan dan akhir pekan kita pergi ke pulau Nami."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya, tanpa ada percintaan penuh nafsu malam itu. Melalui malam dengan damai dan saling melengkapi.

'Hangat...'

Sungmin tersenyum, mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin menggoda hatinya. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk erat tubuh itu. 'Saranghae.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Moonie!"

Minhyun berteriak senang dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Teukki. Teukki hanya tersenyum kecil dan membawa yeoja mungil dan namja yang terlihat cuek itu ke pelukan besarnya. Mencium pucuk kepala meraka dan sedikit mencubit kecil hidung mungilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sungie,Minhyunie, bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Huh... Hyunie malesh cekolah Mooni."

"Nde, Moonie. Cunnie ugha malesh."

Sunghyun dan Minhyun langsung memeluk erat Teukki, membuat yeoja cantik itu sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kedua baby mungilnya. "Waeyo baby?" Tapi kedua baby mungil itu hanya diam dan mencoba naik ke kursi dan duduk disisi Teukki.

"Minnie, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Molla Umma." Sungmin langsung duduk disisi Teukki dan mengusap kepala Minhyun. "Minhyunie terlihat kurus. Dia jarang makan banyak Umma. Padahal dia selalu meminta membawa bekal yang banyak ke sekolah, tapi saat pulang bekalnya masih tersisa banyak sekali."

"Eum, jadi ada yang salah denganmu baby Minhyunie."

"Molla Moonie... Min kesheeellll..."

Teukki tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Tinggalkanlah mereka disini, dan kaubisa pergi liburan. Umma jamin, Minhyun akan makan banyak. "Iya kan baby Min?"

"Eum..." Minhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Daddy.. mo libulan kemana cih?"

"Iyah... Kok Cunnie cama Min ga diajak?"

"Eum..." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya. "Dady mau bikin saeng untuk kalian?"

"Eh...? Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian sedikit mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aww... Ming, sakit."

"Kau ini, sudah kukatakan jangan bicarakan tentang saeng atau hamil. Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan jika aku hamil, bukan berarti aku ingin hamil sungguhan. Huh... kau menyebalkan, sebaiknya kita ba..."

"Mom... ceng..." Suara Sunghyun menginterupsi kemarahan dan kekesalan Sungmin. Dan dengan polosnya namja kecil itu turun dari kursi dan mendekati Sungmin. "Eum ceng chu baby kechil 'kan Mom. Eum, cepelti Shoo baby..."

"Nde Sungie, seperti baby Jung Soo." Kyuhyun mengangkat Sunghyun ke pangkuannya dan mencium pipinya. "Aegya daddy ini memang pintar. Eum, Sungie bisa jaga saeng Sungie nanti 'kan?"

"Eum..." Sunhyun mengangguk yakin. "Chunnie pashti jaga ceng... yeay... Min, kitcha puna ceng... holee..."

"Eum..." Minhyun hanya mengangguk lemas kemudian memeluk leher Teukki.

"Aish... kalian sama saja dengan daddy..." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium Teukki, dan twins. "Mommy pergi dulu, be a good baby oke..."

"Nde Mommy, bye..."

"Mommy, jangn lupa nanti bawa ceng yang bannaaakkk cekalih...!" Sunghyun memberikan sepuluh jarinya. "Cepuluh Mommy... Nde daddy, cepuluh."

"Nde, pasti. Dua puluh juga akan Daddy bawa."Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya, terlebih meihat wajah masam Sungmin semakin membuatnya bersemangat menggoda Sungmin. Ia langsung berpamitan dengan semuanya dan segera menyusul Sungmin di mobilnya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Ia sedikit melirik Sungmin. "Sudahlah, jangan memberikan wajah masam begitu. Kita kan mau second honeymoon, masa seperti ini?"

"Kau yang memulai Tuan Cho. Aku masih memikirkan Minhyun dan juga masih payah menjadi Mommy, bukannya menyegarkan otak nanti malah menambah masalah. Sebaiknya batalkan saja liburannya. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Eh... jangan. Arra, kita tak akan membahasnya lagi."

"Janji, jika kau melanggar maka aku akan langsung pulang. Aku tak mau mendengar kau me...eumhhhhh Kyuhhh..."

Ciuman dadakan yang terkesan menuntut itu sukses menghentikan ocehan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia semakin menarik leher Sungmin dan mulai mengusap punggungnya.

"Eummmhhhh... emhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibirnya. Dan jemari Kyuhyun sedikit menekan nipplenya. "Eumhhhh..." Sungmin mulai terpancing, namun Kyuhyun malah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sedikit terbuai tapi Kyuhyun cukup bisa menahannya. "Kita akan menyimpannya di Pulau Nami... " Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dan menciumnya sekilas. "Kajja...! Berangkat!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, rasa yang sama setiap kali mereka bercinta.

.

.

.

**2BeecON...**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Lanjutkah? Mianhe jika garing... kkkk**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Iee jaesungmin, stevani, myKYUMIN Real, titha tantya, EvilKeoptaKyuMin, i, Novya Eka putri, Clouds54, nn, Choiikimleekyuhyun, mykyu, stevhani, ceekuchiki, ice princess, minglips, widiwmin, dinlovekyuminsj, Nda Indiesetyaputry, Chikyumin, imsmL, widya adjahh, winda 1004, nam seulmi, Choiikimleekyuhyun, Reihan Youngshimi, Rosa Damascena, kyumin forever,Ticia, gyuming, ceekuchiki, beautiful garnet, AIDASUNGJIN, fishy 861015, Mrs. LeeHyukJae,MINeral-C.O7, Wookppawife, Kim Nuri Shfly, Kim Ri Jaejong, Enno KimLee, Kim Eun Mi, Winter Boy, Kyuminnie aegyo, Kang Ji Ae, kyumin forever, E.L.F, Yeppen Yeoja Erry, minnienyaevil9tha, Park Soohee, dinlovekyuminsj, Kim Young Min, melly, Kyuminnie aegyo, nam seulmi, InnikoAtha, andah anfrindah, widya adjahh, Cho MiNa, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Min190196, anon, Cho Hyun Jin, Winda1004, Shin HyeRim, Clouds25, The, Park Min Rin, Kyuminlinz92, jotha aurigth, dhian kyuhae elf, Bunny Ming, novya eka putri, Rizka Iwanda, Lianzzz,barbeKyu, ice princess, aya chan, Jisuu Kim, KarooMinnie **and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Enjoy My very first Collab fict with Miyu1905 and Lee Hyeri "MY LOVER'S SKILL"**

**Dengan Pen Name: KyuMin hearT137**

**Rated: M**

**Gamsahae**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Our Love

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap dua ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA**

**.**

**Karena ch. Sebelumnya begitu garing dan hambar. Harap dimaklumi keterbatasan waktu author dan untuk ch. ini semoga masih layak dibaca. Jika tidak, maka Chicken Soup akan saya anggap end di Ch. Ini**

**.**

**GOMAWO  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Part: LOVE FAMIlLY**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The Baby's**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, Ceng chu beli dimana cih?"

"Eih?"

Sunghyun mendelik heran. Sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu apa-apa. Kemudian ia berjalan kecil dan menarik pelan rok Ms. Saram, tutor mereka.

"Eum, Miss Shalam..."

Yeoja yang cukup berumur itu membungkuk dan kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sunghyun. "Nde Baby Sungie, ada apa? Kau sudah memakan snackmu?"

Sunghyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia menarik tangan tutornya dan membawanya menuju Minhyun. "Nih, tanyah cama Miss Shalam ajah." Sunghyun melepaskan tangan Saram dan duduk kembali di bangku kecilnya. Membiarkan tutornya itu menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Jadi, Minhyunie dan Sunghyunie mau tanya apa?"

"Eum, Mommy camah Daddy lagi pelgi libulan." Minhyun memulai ceritanya dengan tetap menyedot susu strawberrynya. "Tadi Min cama Oppa juga belangkat baleng cama Soo baby, ceng-nyah Mommy."

"Terus..."

"Nah, Mommy bilang kalau pulang libulan mau bawa bannaak cekalih ceng buat Min camah Oppa." Minhyun menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Junior dan Jongkie ikut bergabung. Tak lupa dengan 2Min yang selalu mengekor dibelakang Jongki. "Mau apah? Ga ucah keshinih, canah makan cendili. Ganggu Min ajah." Minhyun menatap tak suka pada beberapa anak kecil itu.

"Ssssttt... gwenchana Minhyunie, tidak boleh begitu." Miss Saram mencoba meredam pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Heum, alassho." Minhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan mulai meminum dan memakan snacknya lagi, "Jadih, Mommy chu beli cheng dimana cih?"

Sejujurnya Saram sendiri pun tidak begitu tahu, apa yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun. "Eum, Minhyunie... Cheng tu apa?" Yah salahkanlah kemampuan bicara yang terbatas dan berbicara yang berputar-putar. Masih syukur Minhyun dan Sunghyun bercerita dengan jelas dan tidak membuat pusing sang Tutor.

"Chu lho Missh, cepelti Soo baby. Moonie bilang, Mommy mau bawa bannak cekalih Cheng buat Chunnie Oppa cama Minh." Wajah polos Minhyun saat bercerita membuat Saram semakin gemas. Ia baru tahu sekarang, apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Minhyun.

"Nah, dengarkan Miss ya.'" Semua baby itu diam dan sibuk dengan snack siang mereka sebelum akhirnya nanti pulang. "Baby seperti Soo baby itu tidak beli, tapi keluar dari perut Umma atau Mommy kalian."

"Eih? Maca cih? Niol kan becal, maca muat dipelut Umma?" Junior menggumam kecil dan mengusap perutnya sendiri. "Maca cih muat?" Ia kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah mendekati Saram dan menyodok perutnya dengan kepalanya.

"Eih... kenapa Eunhae?" Saram mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Junior yang terus menyeruduk perutnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi kecilnya lagi."Hei, duduklah." Saram sedikit tersenyum, ia begitu penyabar dan maklum dengan tingkah baby yang kelewat pintar dan jahil itu.

"Chu kan ga muat?" Junior menatap Saram. "Miss Shalam bohong ih..."

"Hei bohong bagaimana?"

"Katanah kelual dali pelut tapi tadi Niol coba macuk cucah benel, Miss Shalam bohong."

Perkataan dengan wajah polos itu berhasil mengundang senyuman di wajah Saram dan juga pertanyaan lain dibenak baby yang lainnya. "Bukan begitu, tentu saja muat kalau Eunhae dan yang lainnya masih baby. Kalau sudah besar begini tentu saja tidak akan muat." Kemudian Saram menatap Minhyun dan Sunghyun. "Apalagi Minhyunie dan Sunghyunie,'kan twins. Jadi mereka berdua ada di perut Mommynya, berdesak-desakan."

"Eum, cempit yah. Pantes ajah, Min kecil tapi Oppa besal. Oppa juga makanna bannaaak cekalih." Minhyun berkedip, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan kemudian berteriak keras. "Soo baby!" Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berlari menuju pintu.

"Moonie, bawa Shoo baby?" Sunghyun ikutan berdiri dan menghampiri Leetuk yang membawa Jung Soo kecil di gendongan pengasuhnya.

"Nde, eum karena Moonie sama Soo baby mau pergi ke dokter jadi semua baby ikut saja dan menemani Minhyun dan Sungie Oppa di rumah. Otte?"

"Eih, Shoo baby cakit?"

"Nde." Leeteuk membungkuk hormat pada Saram yang membawakan tas kedua cucunya. "Mianhe tapi biar semua baby ikut denganku, aku sudah menghubungi orang tua mereka termasuk Taemin dan Minho. Nanti supirku akan mengantarkan mereka semua pulang."

"Nde tentu saja."

.

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**At Nami Island**

.

.

"Tada!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya membuka kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup kedua mata Sungmin. Sedikit menatap aneh dan takjub, Sungmin mengamati beberapa bentuk makanan yang terlihat menarik dan sepertinya enak itu.

"Eum, hanya dinner. Kenapa sampai bersusah payah menuntunku kesini? Lagi pula tak harus menutup kedua mataku Kyunie, aku kan bisa jalan sendiri." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan memainkan jemarinya di kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, asal kau tahu makan malam ini begitu spesial."

"Ya, sangat spesial sampai kau rapi sekali. Ada apa, sampai berpakaian seformal ini dan lihatlah kurasa aku mengenali jas ini." Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia memang mengenal dengan baik jas yang begitu indah tersimpan di kabinet pakaian mereka. Jas dengan aksen merah dan bling-bling yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan dimatanya. Perlahan Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menghirup wanginya, "Bahkan kau wangi sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin. "Kau masih ingat jas ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun , sedikit menggesek bahu Kyuhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai telinga Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tak membawakan jas pernikahanku juga? Kau tampan Tuan Cho..."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Sungmin. Perlahan meraih dagu Sungmin dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pipi dan pelipis Sungmin. "Karena aku pengantinmu malam ini, dan asal kau tahu Minnie baby," Kyuhyun menatap ke meja makan yang tersusun indah dan rapi dengan dua lilin besar diatas meja itu. "Aku yang memasak semuanya."

"Jeongmall?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya, "Bahkan kau membuatkan ramen untukku saja hancur. Aku masih mengingatnya."

"Hei, itu... hahhahaa... sudahlah. Aku mengaku, sedikit bantuan dari Koki yang menjaga villa ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menyeret Sungmin untuk ikut duduk di meja makan bersamanya.

"Sepertinya enak." Sungmin mencium wangi beberapa menu dan mencicipinya. "Ini enak Kyunie."

"Nde, tentu saja. Makanlah Minnie, karena kau akan bekerja keras setelah ini."

"Eeih, apa maksudmu?"

Tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan wajah kebingungan Sungmin dan malah menyuapinya dengan bulgoggi. "Enak kan..."

.

.

"Eung Kyu..." Sungmin menggeliat pelan di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang menonton film. Yah, film tentang cinta tentunya. "Darimana kau dapat film ini?"

"Eum, aku memang mengoleksinya. Bukankah sangat romantis, bahkan adegan itu terlihat sangat romantis bukan sekedar nafsu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Dan Gii itu sangat tampan. Hei, jika aku dijepang dan aku artis juga aku akan menjadi pemeran Takumi di film ini."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mengabaikan film yang masih berputar di depan mereka. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum jahil, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengannya hanya saja dia ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ahniya, hanya saja Gii itu sexy tidak kurus seperti Kyubear."

Kyuhyun mencubit kecil hidung Sungmin. Ia tertawa kecil, "Hehehe...sejak kapan kau memanggilku Kyubear? Apakah aku terlihat seperti beruang?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa dialah yang paling beruntung. "Seharusnya aku yang menjadi Gii jika kau adalah Takumi. Bukankah Gii selalu menjaga Takumi meski dia melakukan dengan caranya sendiri?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dan juga Takumi itu sangat polos sama sepertimu."

"Hei, aku tidak...eumhhhh unghhh..."

Sungmin tak bisa berucap apapun lagi sekarang. Bibir itu telah dikunci sempurna dengan ciuman pelan dan memaksa dari Kyuhyun. Inilah waktu yang begitu ditunggu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahnnn Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin sedikit melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk sekedar mencuri nafas. Dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak saat ia merasakan jemari Kyuhyun mulai merasuk masuk kedalam piyamanya.

Merasakan jemari itu mulai mengusap semua kulit punggungnya dan perlahan satu tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak cepat melepaskan semua kaitan kancing piyama Sungmin. Perlahan menyingkap piayam itu dan mengekspose kulit putih Sungmin yang terlihat bercahaya di bawah redupnya cahaya kamar mereka.

Tak dipedulikan lagi, bagaimana lembutnya perlakuan Gii pada Takumi di film yang sedari tadi mereka tonton. Yang ada kini hanya sentuhan lembut dan rangsangan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sungmin mulai mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun saat dengan pintarnya Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan jemarinya mulai memainkan nipplenya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memberontak dan menyudahi ciuman mereka. Berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan dari perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Dengan tergesa, Sungmin membuka semua kancing piyama Kyuhyun dan menurunkan piyama itu. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan sesekali meremasnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun dan kini ia sibuk bermain dengan leher Sungmin. Sedikit berhenti di telinga Sungmin dan mulai menjilatinya. Memainkan lidahnya diliang telinga Sungmin, memberikan rangsangan hebat bagi hasrat Sungmin.

"Ouhh... Kyuhhhh... hhhhh..."

Nafas Sungmin sudah pendek dan cepat, begitu cepatkah dia terangsang dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri bisa merasakan lutut Kyuhyun yang sengaja menggesek juniornya.

"Ouhhh Kyuhhh... awww... ouh..."

"Yes, Ming... you like it? Ouh... sexy Ming."

Kyuhyun menatap takjub wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah dan kepala yang mendongak itu, seakan mengeskpose semua keseksian yang Sungmin miliki. Kyuhyun mengecupi pelan leher putih Sungmin dan kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan celana piyama dan underwear Sungmin.

"Ahhhh... Kyuhhh... ouhhh... harder Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat merasakn Kyuhyun mulai mengusap dan mengocok pelan juniornya. Tubuh Sungmin terus menggeliat dan semakin membuat tubuhnya bergesek hebat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di atasnya kin.

Posisi mereka sudah begitu nyaman diatas sofa yang bisa dibilang ukuran XL. Tak ada pelayan atau siapapun yang akan mengganggu mereka. Dan Kyuhyun begitu menikmati setiap lenguhan dan jeritan pelan dari Sungmin.

.

.

"Ouhhh... Yeah... seperti itu Ming. Ouh, kau hebat sekalih. Ini nikmat... ouhhh..."

Kyuhyun meracau nikmat merasakan lidah Sungmin yang kini mulai menusuk dan menekan lubang cumnya. Dan kuluman dari mulut mungil Sungmin langsung membuat semua hasratnya dan gairah seorang Cho Kyuhyun naik. Honeymoon ini benar-benar indah.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekan kepala Sungmin untuk semakin dalam menghisap dan menarik kuat juniornya. "Ohhh... Ming... ouhhh..."

Kyuhyun meremas frustasi rambut ikal coklatnya. Tak pernah Sungmin memberikan blowjob senikmat ini. Dan ini berlebihan. Saat ia sudah cum, dan Sungmin masih terus menghisap dan memainkan juniornya.

"Ohhh... Ming...ahhh... ah..."

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah, namun kemudian ia menatap datar pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan blowjobnya dan kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun hingga sekarang posisi Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di sofa besar itu.

"Ming, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini akan sakit Ming."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian ia membasahi dinding luar single hole-nya. "Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu malam ini Kyu appa. Sungmin mulai naik ke atas Kyuhyun. Menahan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki berpijak pada lantai dan satu kaki lainnya berpijak pada sofa.

"Ming, ayolah biar aku membantumu dulu. Atau kita hentikan semuanya."

Baiklah, jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata seperti itu maka ini sudah final. Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun mulai membasahi tiga jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Perlahan mengusap singgle hole Sungmin dan memasukkan satu per satu jarinya.

"Aww... pelan Kyunie... unghhh yeahh seperti itu. Ahsss...ahhh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Ia masih sibuk menghisap kecil niple Sungmin dan terus menyodokkan tiga jarinya di hole Sungmin memperlebar hole itu dan mempermudah keinginan Sungmin. "Ahhss... sudah Kyuhh... aku, biarkan aku... ouhhhhh..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jilatan dan hisapannya di nipple Sungmin dan mengangguk pelan. "Masukkan perlahan saja. Sini biarkan aku membantumu. Naikkan kakimu baby Ming dan lipat lututmu."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntun pinggulnya untuk kemudian membiarkan hole Sungmin mulai bergesekan dengan ujung junior Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, junior itu masuk sempurna kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Ahhh... nyaman sekali Ming. Sakitkah?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah. Membiarkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi pinggulnya dan membantunya untuk terus bergerak.

"Kyuhhh... oh... dalam sekalih uhhh... uhh..."

"Ndeh.. ah... kau hebat Ming... ahhhh..."

Kedua mata mereka terpejam dan sibuk menikmati permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendirik. Bunyi gesekan junior Kyuhyun dengan dinding rectum Sungmin tersengar sexy dan indah ditelinga mereka.

Dan Sungmin, sudah sangat mahir untuk permainan on top-nya. Ia mulai bergerak memutar dan sedikit mengangkat lebih tinggi setiap gerakannya. "Biarkan aku Kyunie, kau nikmatilah."

Dan Sungmin mulai tersenyum nakal pada Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasakan semua reaksi yang ia terima. Melampiaskannya dan mulaiganas mungusap seluruh permukaan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ming, ahhh... sexy Bunny Ming... ohhhhh... kau menggodakuh."

"Yes master... i'm to hot for you."

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya. Siapa yang bisa tahan jika dihadapannya, seorang namja dengan kulit putih mulus dan tubuh seksinya tengah menggeliat erotis karena kegiatannya sendiri. Terkadang memilin nipplenya sendiri dan sibuk mengocok juniornya. Bibir terbuka dan juga keringat yang oerlahan turun di pelipis nya membuat tubuh indah itu semakin terlihat berkilat dan seksi dimata Kyuhyun.

"Ouhhh... faster Minghh.. ouhh..."

"Yes master... ahhh... ahh... ini nimat Kyuh..."

Sungmin menggerakkan cepat tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah. Kini tangannya sibuk bertumbu pada kaki Kyuhyun dan juga sadaran sofa. "Ouhhh... ini nikmat Kyuh... sangat dalam. Aaah... Kyuhhh... ahhh..."

"Nde... ouhhh... biarkan aku membantumu... ouhhh... ouhhh... yeah Ming..."

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan maju dan mundur tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat dan terus menyodok spot sensitive di hole Sungmin.

"Aww... Kyuhhh... ahhh... aku... ahhhh..."

"Ndehhh... ouhhh... hampir sampai Ming..."

"Eunghhh... unghhhh Kyuhhh ..."

Sungmin bergerak brutal, ia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Seakan cum-nya sudah berada diujung dan siap untuk keluar kapanpun. Dan tak lama kemudian setelah beberapa sodokan lagi...

"Argghhhh...!"

Teriakan itu menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah puncaknya dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Cairan Kyuhyun sedikit mengalir keluar dari hole Sungmin dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga kini posisi Sungmin terbaring di karpet lantai dan menghadap kearah sofa.

"Aku akan sedikit bermain cepat Ming, banyak ronde yang harus kita habiskan."

Kyuhyun berkata pelan di telinga Sungmin kemudian mulai mengulum cuping telinga itu. Satu tangannya mengangkat kaki Sungmin dan ia mulai mencoba menggerakkan juniornya yang sedikit terlepas dari hole Sungmin.

"Ahkkk... Kyuhh... ohhh..."

Sungmin merasa tertohok. Ini karena gerakan Kyuhyun yang langsung cepat dan menusuk dalam ke holenya. Sungmin mencengkeram kuat sofa yang ada di hadapannya dan berteriak keras setiap Kyuhyun menyodoknya lagi dan lagi.

Sodokan yang semakin cepat dan juga dalam. "Ahssss... Kyuhhh... ahhhh... ahhh..."

"Oh... sangat nikmat Ming... Ouhhh... ahhhhhh..."

Tubuh Kyuhyun terus bergetar dan bergerak. Ia ingin sedikit memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukan yang lain dari biasanya.

Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk berpegangan pada sandaran sofa dan menungging. Kyuhyun sendiri kini sudah berdiri dan memegangi pinggul Sungmin dan mulai menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan sodokannya.

"Ahhhkkkk... Kyuhhh... ouhhh... faster... ouhhh... ini sangat nikmat..."

"Ndeh, sexy bunny... Ouhhh... yeah,..."

"Kyuhhh... ahhhh... aawhhhh dep... perr... ahhhh..."

"Yes Ming, ahhhh... ah...sexy Minnie, ouhhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan dalam hingga tanpa terasa Sungmin malah cum terlebih dulu. "Arggghhh Kyuh... aku tak tahannn..."

"Hei diapa yang mengijinkanmu cum, Minnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada jahilnya dan kini dengan satu tangannya ia mulai mengocok junior Sungmin.

"Eungghhh Kyuhhh... akhhhh... kau..."

"Nde, kau harus cum bersamaku."

"Tapi, ahhhhh! Kyuh... ahhhhh... ah..."

Dan gerakan itu semakin menggila, keringat yang menetes cepat dari setiap permukaan kulit tubuh mereka seakan tak berarti lagi. "Ming... aku hampir sampai... ouhhh... yeah..."

"Ndehh... faster Kyuhh... ahsss... Kyuhhh..."

"Ming..."

Nafas mereka terengah dan Sungmin langsung diam dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin mulai memutar wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Hei, malam ini indah Kyunie."

"Nde, tentu saja. Dan sangat panas." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan memulai ciuman mereka. Perlahan ia memeluk perut Sungmin dan mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Awwhhh... Kyuhhh... ouhhh ... Kyu.. emphhh... eumhhh..."

Bibir itu tak akan bisa protes lagi saat dikunci dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan dan mengetahuinya. Malam ini akan sangat panjang dan berisik, penuh dengan decak saliva, dan suara erotis desahan dan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Kemana Junior?" Namja tampan yang baru saja pulang dan sibuk mengendurkan ikatan dasinya itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukkie. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Nde, aku juga. Baby Eunhae sedang berada di rumah Teuk Umma. Menemani Twins dan juga bersama baby yang lain. Jung Soo kecil sakit dan Teuk Umma harus membawanya ke dokter yang cukup jauh dari rumah."

"Wah, ini bagus sekali."

Hyukkie menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya dan mematikan kompornya. Memutar tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka kaitan dasi yang dipakai Hae. "Hei, bagus apanya? Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Minhyun itu suka memaksakan kehendak dan pervert, bisa saja dia mengajari junior apa yang dilakukan Kyu dan Min hyung setiap malam."

"Hei, maksudmu?"

"Kemarilah. Duduk dulu, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Hyukkie menyeret Hae ke salah satu kursi yang sedikit jauh dari tubuhnya dan mulai membuatkan secangkir coffee cappucino untuk Hae. Kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Hae dan tersenyum kecil. "Ini kopimu."

"Jadi apa maksudmu? Kyu dan Min hyung melakukannya dikamar baby?" Hyukkie mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa Minhyun dan Junior juga sama mesumnya." Hae sedikit melirik pada Hyukkie dan mulai meniup kopinya.

"Ck, kau ini selalu saja. Jika aku tidak pervert mana mungkin kau mencoba bermacam-macam gaya denganku. Apa kau lupa jika Kyuhyun selalu saja protes saat ia ingin melakukan gaya bercinta yang aneh dengan Sungmin hyung?"

"Yah, baiklah. Dan junior juga pintar dalam hal pervert itu. Dia hanya pintar bicara dan terus menirumu. Sangat menggemaskan."

"Nah, dan sekarang dia sering mengikuti perkataan dan suara aneh dari Sunghyun dan Minhyun."

Kening Hae berkerut, baginya baby mereka itu masih kecil dan bahkan mereka terlalu kecil. Umur mereka juga baru akan 6 tahun pertengahan tahun depan.

"Sunghyun sering mengatakan uhhh ahhh uhhh ahh... karena beberapa malam ia mendengarnya."

"Mwo! Hahahhaha... " Hae tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jinja? Ahhhahahaha... Kyuhyun sangat payah.

"Nde." Hyukkie mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan melanjutkan memasak dan kau mandilah."

Tapi Hae, ia memikirkan hal lain. Beberapa hari tak melakukan apapun dengan Hyukkie membuatnya sedikit tersiksa. Junior yang seringkali manja akhir-akhir ini terus saja mengganggu tidur mereka dan suka sekali tidur ditengah-tengah keduanya. Membuat Hae tak bisa menyentuh Hyukkie dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat menemukan Hyukkie sudah tidur dan malah memeluk Junior.

"Eum Hyukkie chagi."

"Nde, wae?" Hyukkie menoleh sambil terus mengaduk sup kimchi yang ada di panci kecilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama. Aku..." Hae bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mematika kompornya. "Merindukanmu."

Tak banyak bicara lagi. Hae langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar erangan kecil disela derasnya air yang mengalir dari shower kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Wah hyung, hari ini ramai sekali yah?"

Wookie mengusap keringatnya. Mereka baru saja menutup toko bunganya dan kinibaru beristirahat. Yesung, sebagai suami yang begitu perhatian dan menjaga Wookie segera berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan teh madu hangat dan membawa beberapa cookies.

"Rumah sepi ya?" Yesung berucap pelan kemudian meletakkan nampannya dan duduk disisi Wookie. Perlahan mengambil tissue dan menyeka keringat Wookie. Membuat wajah itu menatapnya dengan mata lembutnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau perhatian sekali hyung."

"Aku tahu kau terlalu lelah. Entahlah, ada apa hari ini sehingga semua orang begitu ingin membebanimu. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mengambil beberapa karyawan dan membantumu untuk merangkai bunga?"

"Sudahlah, itu hal mudah hyung."

Yesung tersenyum pahit dan mengambil tehnya. "Minumlah, sedikit bisa mengurangi baby Kie sedang ada di rumah Teuk Umma. Kalau tidak, maka dia dan 2Min itu akan semakin membuatmu kerepotan."

Wookie hanya mengangguk kecil, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Merangkai begitu banyak bunga seharian ini cukup bisa menghabiskan semua tenaganya. Meski hanya karangan bunga yang begitu mudah, jika ia harus membuatnya berkali-kali dan terus merasa tek enak dengan para pembeli yang mengantri maka rasanya menjadi tak nyaman dan sedikit tertekan.

"Kemarilah." Yesuk menepuk pahanya seakan memintanya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak dan berbantalkan paha Yesung. Wookie menurut dan langsung berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu di dalam toko mereka.

"Huh... bagaimana kalau kita juga mengambil liburan. Honeymoon ke Pulau Nami seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Yesung menggumam pelan dan menatap mata Wookie yang terlihat jelas jika mata itu juga lelah. Seakan memohon agar Wookie menyetujuinya, Yesung menatapnya lembut dan terus mengusap rambut Wookie.

"Huh,baiklah. Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai Kyu dan Min hyung pulang. Aku akan menitipkan Jongkie pada mereka."

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menunduk dan berusaha untuk mencium dahi Wookie. "Hei, aku ingat satu hal yang lucu." Yesung tersenyum dan menatap Wookie. " Kau tahu, sepertinya Min kecil sangat menyukai Kie?"

"Nde," Wookie ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Padahal dulu Kie juga sangat menyukai Min, tapi kelihatannya sekarang Kie malah lebih dekat dengan Taemin dan Minho, tetangga baru kita."

"Heum, biarlah. Atau kita jodohkan saja baby kecil itu. Aku senang, meski Min sangat mesum untuk usianya tapi dia pintar dan juga kelihatannya sangat mencintai Kie."

Wookie mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita akan membicarakannya."

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi. Yang ada hanya hening dan kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap. "Saranghae, nae Wookie..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah megah dan mewah yang hanya berisikan dua namja yang masih sibuk bergumul dengan selimut mereka. Sama-sama mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. Namun namja mungil nan manis bernama Sungmin itu sedikit menahan tekanan diperutnya.

Ia terpaksa bangun dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi. "Hoek... hoek..."

Mendengar suara aneh dan terus menerus itu, Kyuhyun mendadak terbangun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi mereka. Ia segera mengusap kening Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Wae chagi?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah dan kemudian pingsan. "Yah, Minnie." Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin namun sia-sia saja, karena Sungmin terlalu lelah sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membaringkannya dikasur mereka dan segera merapihkan dan menggantikan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu dimana rumah sakit atau siapa dokter di sekitar sini." Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluh karena ia memang benar-benar panik dan bingung. Segera saja ia menelfon penjaga villa mereka.

"Yeobosseoyo..."

.

.

"Mwo hamil?"

"Jeongmal?"

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Lanjutkah? Mianhe jika NC aneh and typos... **

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Kyunmin, stevhani, Lee Hyuna, Lianzzz, Ticia, kim nuri shfly, Enno KimLee, Kan Sun Young, I'AM KMS, Kang Jia Ae, dinlovekyuminsj, wookppawife, dhian kyuhae elf, AIDASUNGJIN, MINeral-C.07, 2hae, cho vhe kyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappannyukki, kyumin forever, Kyuminnie aegyo, leeminad, aya chan, HyunMIng Joo, Rosa Damascena, ceekuchiki, Choikimleekyuhyun, turtles, Eclipse Winter Boy, Melly, Bunny Ming, cottoncandyme, Clouds54, Cho Ummu Archuletta, nam seulmi, MegaKyu, Wiendzbica, Sin HyeRim, therany, Min190196, imsmL, ,**and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Gamsahae _**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**


	15. Chapter 14 : Save Our Love

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap beberapa ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING<strong>

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Part: LOVE FAMIlLY 3**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.**

**KyuMin Side**

**.**

**.**

"Wae chagi?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah dan kemudian pingsan. "Yah, Minnie." Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin namun sia-sia saja, karena Sungmin terlalu lelah sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membaringkannya dikasur mereka dan segera merapihkan dan menggantikan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu dimana rumah sakit atau siapa dokter di sekitar sini." Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluh karena ia memang benar-benar panik dan bingung. Segera saja ia menelfon penjaga villa mereka.

"Yeobosseoyo..."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Ia berulangkali berusaha untuk sekedar mengintip ke kamarnya, tentunya lewat lubang kunci yang besarnya tak seberapa itu.

Didalam kamar itu, Sungmin masih pingsan dan terus berkeringat. Untuk beberapa menit sebelum Dokter yang di panggil oleh penjaga villanya datang, tubuh Sungmin terus menggeliat dan ia terus saja mengigau.

Tapi, sekarang ia sudah lebih tenang. Dokter itu kemudian merapihkan peralatan medisnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyumin. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di depan pintu, ia segera menyeret dokter itu dan mendudukkannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sungminku?"

"Tenang saja, dia baik."

"Tapi dia pingsan. Dia tak mungkin baik-baik saja."

Dokter itu malah tersenyum. Dokter menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan membenarkan kacamatanya. "Selamat, sepertinya kau akan menjadi Appa."

"Mwo?"

"Ya, meski ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan kasus seperti ini tapi aku pernah membaca di buku kalau namja juga bisa hamil. Dan dia memang sedang hamil."

"Mwo, hamil?"

"Iya, dia hamil. Chukkae."

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun masih saja tak percaya. "Kau tak salah bukan? Eum maksudku, dia benar-benar hamil lagi?"

"Lagi?"

"Nde, dulu dia juga pernah hamil dan melahirkan dua anak kembar."

"Ah, ini sungguh keajaiban. Senang bisa melihat sendiri seorang male pregnant, eum... kau harus menjaganya. Sekarang usia kehamilannya baru 6 minggu. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengalami masa yang sedikit sulit, tubuhnya lemah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Nde, tapi baru hari ini dia mual sampai seperti itu. Aku memang sudah curiga saat dia menjadi moody. Terkadang suka memarahiku dan seenaknya."

"Yah, kau pernah mengalami masa itu. Jadi bersiaplah dan jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan terlalu sering bermain, yah... kau tahu bukan apa yang ku maksud. Sedikit goncangan saja bisa membahayakan terlebih karena tubuhnya lemah."

"Ah, nde. Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku hamil lagi Kyu?"

"Nde." Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sesekali ia menusukkan garpunya pada potongan salad buah yang sudah di siram dengan saus coklat. Yah... ngidam pertama Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat sedikit, menyamankan posisinya yang kini bersandar dada Kyuhyun. "Eum... Ming, bisakah kau tak begerak-gerak terus?" Kyuhyun sedkit merasa err... entahlah...

"Wae?" Sungmin mendongak. Ia tahu, sebenarnya apa yang dikeluhkan Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi Sungmin yang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat junior Kyuhyun terus tertekan oleh tubuh –butt- Sungmin. Sengaja, yah... Sungmin memang sengaja. Ia tersenyum kecil dan terus saja bergerak seakan ia tengah menggesekkan belahan bokongnya pada junior Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menegang.

"Minghhh... ahnnnn, jangan menggodakuh?"

"Benarkah? Kau tergoda?"

"Ming?"

"Nde, arra. Aku berhenti."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia bisa sedikit lega. Tapi nasib little Cho, bagaimana? Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin. Kemudian mulai menciumi lehernya. "Mingh...Little Cho, need some help."

"Aish, selesaikan saja sendiri. Bukan urusanku."

"Ayolah Ming, hanya blowjob juga tak apa?"

Sungmin sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah memelas Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus menuruti keinginanku?"

"Arra." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka kaitan celananya dan menurunkan Zippernya. Sedikit menurunkan underwearnya dan mengeluarkan little Cho. Sebenarnya, entah mungkin apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin. Tapi dia memang sedang ingin menjilati junior Kyuhyun.

"Eum, nae loli..." Sungmin mulai menjilat pelan batang junior Kyuhyun. Mengurut setiap otot yang terlihat jelas pada junior itu. Menusukkan lidahnya untuk menggoda lubang cum Kyuhyun.

Posisi mereka benar-benar nyaman dan tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Hanya berdua di taman belakang villa, di sore hari yang indah dan hangat.

"Ahnnnn... Ming... jangan menggodakuh..."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian dengan cepat ia meraup junior Kyuhyun dan mulai menghisapnya. Sesekali lidah Sungmin tetap menusuk dan menggelitik lubang cum Kyuhyun. Jari pintar Sungmin juga tak kalah lincah, kini mulai memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun dan sedikit meremasnya.

Kyuhyun semakin tergesa dan menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas pahanya. Menekan pelan kepala Sungmin. "Ouhhh... lebih dalam Ming... ahhh... "

Sungmin menurutinya. Ia menghisap dalam hingga kepala junior Kyuhyun hampir membuatnya tersedak, kemudian menghisap kuat hingga menyisakan kepala juniornya saja. Jari tangan Sungmin meralih dari twinsball Kyuhyun dan mulai mengocok batang junior Kyuhyun. Sementara mulut Sungmin sibuk menghisap kepala junior Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Akhhh... like that. Minghhhh... ahhhhh..."

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai tak tinggal diam, ia meremas bokong Sungmin dan menyusup kedalam celana piyama Sungmin. Dan jemari itu terus saja bermain di tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin, hingga perlahan menurunkan celana piyamai Sungmin beserta underwearnya dan mulai mengurut (?) junior Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun mulai mengocok pelan juniornya yang memang sudah menegang. Dan itu membuat Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya, saat Kyuhyun mulai mengocok dengan tempo cepat dan memainkan lubang cum Sungmin dengan jempolnya.

"Ahhhnnn... Kyuhhhh..."

"Wae?"

"Akuhhh..."

Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga ia dalam posiis berbaring di kasur piknik mereka. Dengan cepat menarik celana piyama Sungmin dan melebarkan pahanya.

Terlihatlah hole Sungmin yang berwarna pink kemerahan, berkedut seakan memanggil junior Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mulai menghisap junior Sungmin. Kedua tangannya juga tak kalah lincah kini sudah memelintir nipples Sungmin.

"Ahnnn... Kyuhhhh..."

Dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mulai menusukkan juniornya pada hole Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Meski baru tadi malam mereka melakukannya, bukan berarti hole itu menjadi sedikit longgar.

"Minghh... mianhe..."

"Ahniya... bergeraklah Kyuhhh... pelan dan kuathhh... akhhh... yeah..."

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan juniornya sedikit demi sedikit hingga seluruh junior itu masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin. Kemudian perlahan mulai menggenjotnya. Kaki Sungmin kini sudah melingkar indah di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh... Mingg...ahhhh..."

"Kyuhhhh... lebih dalam Kyuhhh..."

Tangan Kyuhyun tetap memainkan junior Sungmin dan menggelitik lubang cumnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Minghh... you're beautiful to me..."

Ndehhh... ahhh... Kyuhhh... disanahhh... akhhhh!"

Kyuhyun semakin menusuk dalam dan terus menghantam sweet spot di hole Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan satu senyuman aneh dan kemudian dengan cepat meraup bibir merah Sungmin.

Hari yang indah yang diawali dengan kebahagiaan dan diakhiri dengan kesempurnaan.

"Akhhhhh... Kyuhhhh!"

"Argghhhh Minghhhh... ahhh... ah..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**The baby's side**

.

.

"Oppa, Min bocan."

"Telush?"

"Eum... Monie, oddiega?

"Molla. Cali yuk."

Dan kedua baby itu meninggalkan mainan mereka. Segera menyusuri seluruh rumah megah milik Choi Jungmo, mencari dimana halmeoni tercinta mereka bersama Jung Soo kecil.

Mereka tersenyum saat menemukan sang halmeoni tengah berada di taman depan rumah megah itu. Namun langkah Minhyun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada bersama dengan halmeoni-nya.

"Monie!"Sunghyun berteriak keras dan memeluk kaki Leetuk.

"Nde Sungie Oppa, wae?"

"Ahni," Sunghyun menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menatap siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Leeteuk. "Eh Yeye appa?"

"Nde Sungie." Yesung mengangkat tubuh Sunghyun dan mencium pipinya. Dan dari kejauhan, kedua baby itu sudah saling menatap tajam, sangat lucu dan aneh. Dan seperti terpaksa, Minhyun akhirnya perlahan melangkah mendekati yang lainnya, karena Leeteuk memang kini tengah menyeret Minhyun untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ayo, kita ke taman dan duduk disana." Kemudian Leeteuk sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pelayannya. "Bawakan kami makanan dan minuman, kau tahu kan? Yang biasanya."

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Kajja." Sebenarnya, Minhyun ingin kabur dari acara duduk santai menikmati sore mereka, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menolak saat tangannya kini sudah digenggam erat oleh Teukki.

Minhyun berusaha melengos setiap ia bertemu pandang dengan Jongki. Ia masih merasa kesal dan juga sedikit membenci Jongki saat ia teringat kembali kejadian di sekolah pagi tadi.

"Nah,Sungie duduklah bersama Monnie dan baby Soo." Leeteuk menurunkan Jung Soo kecil dari gendonganya dan membiarkan baby itu mulai merangkak dan menepuk kepala Sunghyun.

"Yeye appa, kemali ada apa cih?" Selidik Minhyun. Kini ia tengah memberanikan diri, menatap tajam pada Jongki. "Wae 'ga bawa Kie Umma ajah? Wae bawa Kie jahat kecinih?"

"Eh, Kie jahat?" Yesung menatap pada Jongki. "Kau jahat dengan Min?"

Jongkie menggeleng kecil. Rambut lurusnya itu bergerak kesana kemari. Wajahnya memerah terkena panas, sangat menggemaskan. "Ahni, Kie ga jahat. Min chu jahat..."

"Ahni! Kie jahat!"

"Min! Jahat!"

"Kie!"

"Min!"

"Haish! Sudahlah, kalian membuat baby Soo takut." Satu usapan lembut di punggung Minhyun menghentikan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Jongkie dan Minhyun. "Ck... ada apa cih sebenarnya? Kalian marahan eoh?" Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit menggoda, ia mencubit kecil pipi Minhyun.

"Ish... molla!" Minhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Ia kesal, kemudian pergi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju tempat permainannya tadi, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Minhyun. Little Kie?"

Jongki sedikit menunduk, ia meremas-remas tangannya. Suara dan usapan tangan Yesung di punggungnya agaknya sedikit membuatnya takut. "Ayolah, masa dengan Appa kau tak mau bercerita juga?"

"Hahhhhh..." Sunghyun menghela nafasnya. "Dengelin Chunnie yah..." Sunghyun berdiri diantara yang lainnya. Ia merapihkan bajunya dan membungkuk sedikit didepan semuanya. "Jadi, celitanya tuh Min malah cama Kie."

"Jimman, Kie kan ga calah. Min celalu ajah malah-malah, Kie kan takut."

"Kie, Min malah-malah 'kan dah biashah, kayak ga ngelti ajah cih..." Sunghyun menggeleng pelan dan duduk di depan Jongkie. "Yeye appa, Monnie, Soo baby... Min chu cuma keshel abishnyah Kie main telus cama Tetem cama Mino. Lupa deh cama Min, camah Cunnie camah Niol juga lupa. Low lupa cama Chunie cih ga papa, Chunnie kan cuek ajah, tapi low camah Min..."

Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar pengakuan Sunghyun. "Jadi hanya karena Kie main sama Taemin dan Minho?" Yesung mempertegas.

Sunghyun menggangguk, dan kemudian menatap Jongkie yang kini lebih terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. "Kie, jangan gitchu cama Min. Kan kacian... Min juga jadi malah juga cama Chunnie, manah Min juga jadi ga cuka makan. Coba deh bayangin, maca Chunnie diculuh makan makanannya Min telus. Kan Chunnie dah pull (read:full=kenyang), ntal Chunnie ndut gimanah?"

"Eum... abisnyah Min jahat cih. Min cuka malahin Kie." Jongkie mencoba membela diri. Ia juga tak mau sepenuhnya disalahkan

"Ah... Kie, kayak ga tau Min ajah. Min 'kan cuka malah-malah, mending deh low camah Kie celing dipeluk-peluk. Low cama Chunie, malah celingnya Chunnie diculuh-culuh telus. Oppa, ambil ni, ambil chu, oppa cinih, oppa cituhhh... Ishhh... "

Yesung dan Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan curhat antar kedua baby yang kini sudah hampir menginjak usia 6 tahun. Sungguh, mereka sangat lancar berfikir. Sayangnya kemampuan berbicara mereka masih dibawah jangkauan, 'neoumu kyeopta.'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kini Yesung dan Leeteuk tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu, sedangkan baby Soo sudah menikmati tidurnya di sore yang hangat itu. Ketiga baby yang lain tengah berkumpul dikamar twins setelah mereka mandi.

"Jadi kau mau menjodohkan mereka?"

"Nde, ahjumma. Eum... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Leteuk mengangguk kecil. "Aku suka, tapi lihat bagaimana Kyu dan Ming dulu. Akh, kita akan jadi keluarga. Ini sangat bagus, terlebih sepertinya Min sangat menyukai Jongkie."

"Nde... aku kan tampan, jadi aegya-ku juga sudah pasti tampan."

Leeteuk menggeleng kecil, dan setelah itu mereka hanya terlibat pembicaraan kecil seputar pekerjaan dan toko bunga mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Min-ah... Mianhe." Jongkie, kini sudah berbalut piyama bermotif kelinci berwarna biru. Hasil pinjaman dari Sunghyun. Ia duduk mendekati Minhyun yang tegah asyik bermain PSP-nya. Sedangkan Sunghyun sendiri, ia asyik berguling-guling kesana kemari diatas bed besar mereka seraya membuka buku cerita bergambar bunny yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Min... dengel ga cih?"

Jongkie kembali menarik-narik baju Minhyun. Minhyun sama sekali tak peduli, untuknya kali ini dan saat ini permainan di PSP nya lebih penting dari apapun. Jongkie kini sudah kesal, karena Min yang marah secara terang-terangan, Yesung menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf.

'Ish... low bukan appa yang nyuluh, Kie juga malesh. Min nyebelin.' Setidaknya ini yang ada di batin Jongkie.

.

Sret...

.

"Kya...! Kie!"

"Ish... makanah dengelin Kie dulu. Kie chu mo mincha maaph..."

"Ya udah, min maapin. Cinih pecepe Min, balikin!" Minhyun menarik paksa PSP-nya yang sempat berada di tangan Minhyun. Dan kemudian, ia hanya bisa menatap horor pada layar yang menunjukkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' itu. "Chu... Min kalah kan... aishhhh... "

Jongkie sedikit berjengit mundur saat Minhyun menatapnya tajam. Meski Jongki punya kekuatan sihir, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menggunakannya seenaknya. Ia hanya bisa menggunakannya saat ia benar-benar tedesak, bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kie, liat kan! Min kalah!"

"M-mian..."

"Ishhh... Kie emang yah... nyebelin! Ga dicekolah, di lumah celaluh ajah ganggu Min. Bica ga cih, Kie chu kaya Oppa. Cayang camah Min, maca cih Kie lebih cayang Tetem... hiksss..."

.

Prak...

.

Minhyun melempar kasar PSP-nya dan kemudian menangis kecil, ia perlahan naik keranjang bersama mereka dan memeluk Sunghyun. "Hikss... Oppa... Min ga temenan camah Kie... Kie jahatin Min telus. Hikss..."

"Eih... mwoya?" Sunghyun hanya berkedip bingung, menatap Minhyun yang sudah menangis terisak pelan. "Cudah, nanti Shoo baby banun. Dia 'kan balu ajah bubu." Sunghyun kemudian memeluk Minhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Wae Oppa, Kie celalu ajah jahat cama Min... hikss... wae..."

Sementara keadaan Jongkie terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Ia ingin memeluk, tapi memeluk siapa. Lagi, kali ini ia mungkin saja akan disalahkan. Jongki sudah meremas kuat ujung kemeja piyamanya, menutup rapat bibir dan kedua matanya. Menahan tangis yang seakan ingin meledak dari bibir dan mata hitamnya itu.

Namun, sepertinya pertahanan Jongkie tak lama karena sebentar saja sudah terdengar suara..."Hiksss... Min-ah... Mianhe... Hikss...hikss..."

Nah, jika sudah sama-sama menangis seperti ini, apa yang harus dilakukan Sunghyun? Ia tak mungkin beranjak dari posisinya dan membiarkan Minhyun menjerit keras seakan memanggil seisi rumah?

Lalu bagaimana ia mendiamkan Jongkie yang Kini juga terisak. Sunghyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan Jongkie mendekat pada Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Membukanya lebar, seakan meminta seseorang untuk memeluknya.

"Min-ah..."

"Heumm... Hikss... hikss..."

"Cinih, Kie peluk?"

"Shireo..." Minhyun menggeleng pelan di pelukan Sunghyun. Ia masih trauma dan sakit hati, mungkin. CK... ck... bisa ajah nih para baby#plak#

"Jebal Min... kalo ga Kie bakal nangis lagi nih... hikss... Kie kan juga pengen dipeluk..."

"Ya cudah deh..." Minhyun menghela nafasnya. Iaturun dari ranjang mereka ddengan wajah yang sembab tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan raut merah yang cantik di wajah Minhyun.

"Cinih... cepetan, Kie udah pegel nih begini telus."

.

Greep...

.

"Min-ah... Mianhe..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu... aku ingin blonde hair."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau yakin?"

"Nde Kyu..." Sungmin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum kecil. Aku lihat tadi banyak orang dengan blonde hair. Sepertinya bagus, aku ingin."

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kita sampai kerumah."

"Tapi Kyu, aku ingin sekarang."

"Min, kita sedang di jalan. Dan aku juga harus konsentrasi menyetir, apa kau tak merindukan twins?"

"Baiklah, setelah kita pulang. Berjanjilah kau akan mengantarku kesalon, aku ingin blonde hair."

"Ne Ming baby..."

Mereka kembali berkonsentrasi pada perjalanan mereka. Sesekali Sungmin akan bernyanyi kecil, mengikuti setiap lagu yang menemani mereka. Perjalanan yang cukup lama dan jauh, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di seoul pada pagi dini hari. Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah, sedangkan Sungmin masih tertidur nyaman di mobil mereka.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus membawanya ke hotel. Terlalu lelah untuk ke rumah hari ini." Kyuhyun melihat kesekitarnya. Ini bahkan masih di pagi dini hari, jadi belum ada satupun hotel yang bisa ia kunjungi. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan sedikit menuju ke pinggiran kota Seoul, hingga ia menemukan satu penginapan dengan salon yang tepat berada diseberang jalan penginapan itu.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya memikirkan Sungmin dan ingin membahagiakannya. Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Ming... ieronna..." Berali-kali ia melakukannya, dan kemudian mencuri morning kissnya. Sedikit melumat bibir Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

Perlahan karena sesak di tubuhnya, akhirnya Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya dan mulai menggeliat. "Kyuhh... sesak..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin. "Bunny-ku yang sedang tidur ini begitu menggemaskan, hingga aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencubit gemas pinggang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pinggangnya. "Ouchhh... appo... hahahhaha..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita harus tidur dulu Kyu, aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah dan terus menyetir."

"Nde, kita cari penginapan."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Pelayan di salon itu menyambut ramah pada kedua tamunya. Tentu saja sedikit bersikap genit dan centil, sungguh Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kami service?"

"Eum... aku ingn blonde hair..."

"Ah, baiklah." Satu pelayan itu kemudian melangkah ke meja yang sedikit jauh dari Sungmin, mengambil beberapa sample warna."Silahkan memilih, dan aku pastikan kau akan menyukai hasil pekerjaan kami."

"Aku mau yang ini," Sungmin kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan pilihannya, "Otte Kyu?"

"Boleh, itu juga bagus."

.

.

.

Proses pewarnaan rambut itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga mengundang lelah dan kantuk Kyuhyun. Ia yang memang belum tidur, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk sekedar tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala mendongak bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Sungguh sangat tidak nyaman tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tertidur. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya apa yang mungkin tengah menantinya. Sementara Sungmin, masih sibuk menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kini terlihatlah seorang yeoja tengah berdiri dari kejauhan, sudah sejak lama ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas senyuman kecil yang terpatri diwajah yeoja itu. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekat ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur.

Yeoja itu kemudian berhenti di sisi Kyuhyun dan mulai menatapi wajah tampan itu. Dan entah, yeoja itu mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga ia meberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal gila pada Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menatap intens pada wajah Kyuhyun, hingga lama kelamaan tubuhnya semakin condong ke bawah seakan hendak mencium Kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat dan ...

Lebih dekat lagi...

Hingga yeoja itu bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang berhembus dipipinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil, hendak mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun tapi akhirnya...

.

Pranggg...

.

Terdengar bunyi benda terjatuh dan cantik Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi raut sedih dan mulai terisak. Ia mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya. Dan mulai menangis kecil.

"Hiksss... Kyuhhh..."

Kyuhyun yang kaget segera membuka maranya, namun saat ia menemukan wajah yeoja yang cukup dikenalnya, ia segera bangun dari posisinya. Kemudian menatap tajam pada yeoja yang berada didekatnya. Bertanya dengan penuh selidik dan aura kebencian saat ia tak menemukan Sungmin lagi di salon itu. "Kemana Sungmin?"

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memilih duduk disisi Kyuhyun. "Molla, dia hanya menjatuhkan kopimu dan kemudian berlari. Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya, bukankah dia itu hanya chingumu?"

Keparahan Kyuhyun meledak, sungguh ia ingin sekali memukuli yeoja yag menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. "Ck..Kau akan membayarnya mahal, Nonna Park."

"Aish... membayar apa? Harusnya kau yang membayarku, kita hapir berciuman. Dan lagi pula kenapa kau harus begitu peduli dengan namja aneh dan cengeng seperti dia?"

"Ish, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan lagi pula kau salah besar. Dia bukan Chinguku, tapi dia istriku."

"Mwo? Tapi Kyu, dia namja."

"Ish... bukan urusanmu!" Kyuhyun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya. "Aku menyesal membawa Sungmin ke tempatmu. Jika aku tahu salon ini milikmu maka aku tak akan pernah membawanya kesini, cih... Dan ingat apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi padaku, kau akan membayarnya mahal Dara!"

"Tapi itu bukan salahku, aku hanya..."

"Ish, terserah! Kau menjijikkan!"

Dan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan Dara. Segera berlari keluar salon. Melihat ke sekitar salon yang masih terlihat sepi. Ia terus berjalan kecil melihat kebeberapa toko dan juga penginapan lain disekitar salon, dan dia harus berusaha keras untuk mencari kemana perginya Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada titik terang, Kyuhyun mulai meraih stir mobilnya dan melaju pelan sambil tetap melihat ke sekitarnya, biar bagaimanapun Sungmin tak tahu daerah Seoul. Ia sudah terbiasa pergi dengan supir. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Aish... ayolah! Kemana kau chagi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesana kemari, terlihat jelas raut khawatir dan gelisah diwajahnya. Ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki lagi. Mulai bertanya pada orang yang lalu lalang menghalang jalannya. Dan bahkan hari ini sudah cukup panas, matahari sudah naik dan Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan Sungmin.

"Ish... ini semua karena Dara. Awas saja, jika Sungmin tak bisa aku temukan akan kupastikan dia juga akan hilang."

Kyuhyun meremas kuat ponselnya. Ia sungguh gelisah dan takut. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul, melihat kesegala sudut. Mencoba terus mencari dimana Sungmin.

.

"Chagiyya..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergumam lirih, pandangannya seakan berputar-putar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disatu sudut pinggiran kota Seoul...

.

"Hikss... Kyuhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Lanjutkah? Mianhe jika semakin garinggggzzz... Saranghae all!**

**No edited, so sorry for Typo's**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya :**

Maya, cloudyeye, Lovesungminppa, tati joana, Cho Hyun Jin, Yeppen yojja Ery, Qhia503, runashine88, lee Kyunmin, blackjackevil, beautiful garnet, SJ Little Fish, Cho Jeonghwa, goodkm, special2804, leeminad, Mei Hyun15, Perisai Suju, GG, Sung Kyuryeo, ceekuchiki, wienzbica, , Cho Vhe Kyumin, stevhani, Lee Hyuna, Lianzzz, Ticia, kim nuri shfly, Enno KimLee, Kan Sun Young, I'AM KMS, Kang Jia Ae, dinlovekyuminsj, wookppawife, dhian kyuhae elf, AIDASUNGJIN, MINeral-C.07, 2hae, cho vhe kyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappannyukki, kyumin forever, Kyuminnie aegyo, leeminad, aya chan, HyunMIng Joo, Rosa Damascena, ceekuchiki, Choikimleekyuhyun, turtles, Eclipse Winter Boy, Melly, Bunny Ming, cottoncandyme, Clouds54, Cho Ummu Archuletta, nam seulmi, MegaKyu, Wookppawife, Mrs. Yeo, hyun ming jo, Barbekyu,Phirre16, hyukiefee, alwayskyumin, Sin HyeRim, therany, Min190196, imsmL, **and temen yang udah fav this story and me.**

**Mianhe jika buruk atau sama sekali tak layak baca.**

**Gamsahae _**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**


	16. Chapter 15: Love a Life

**oOOo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY oOOo**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- OC (The baby's)

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

Pairing : KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, Sungmin selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milikku#plak#ngarep#Sungmin juga milik Kyuppa#

Genre : Romance / Drama/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, TYPO (S), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, GS.

Summarry : "Hidup ini terdiri dari berbagai rasa dan warna. Manis, asin, terkadang juga asam. Warna merah, putih ataupun kuning, semua warna bercampur menjadi satu. Tersaji dalam sebuah mangkuk kehidupan yang akan terus berjalan dan berakhir pada kebahagiaan. Chicken Soup, satu mangkuk penuh warna, penuh rasa."

**Maafkan author yang Moody ini. Tapi Chicken Soup tetep end di ch. 7**

**Ini hanya side storynya kehidupan mereka dan akan selalu berganti tiap dua ch.**

**Be Patient with Me please**

**.**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame No Like No Comment No Review**

**No Money No Honey No Cry No-ngkrong aja dah... .**

**.**

**.**

**JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**oooCHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLYooo**

**Part: LOVE FAMIlLY 4**

**.**

**KyuMin Side**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai. Ia melihat kesekitarnya, terus menyusuri setiap sudut yang mungkin saja Sungmin ada disana. Hingga ia menemukan kerumunan banyak orang ditepi jalan yang cukup jauh dengan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia sungguh takut dan kalut.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya, bisa saja itu Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus berlari dengan cepat dan tak mempedulikan jika ia menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Nafasnya tak teratur dan mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan.

"Chagiyya..."

Wajah sembab itu menatap Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin tak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini, tapi ia sungguh takut. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan sakit dimana-mana. Menatap penuh ketakutan akan kehilangan harapannya. Menatap penuh cemas pada Kyuhyun.

"Hikss... Kyuhhh..."

"Ming, ommo..."

Celana panjang Sungmin penuh dengan darah. Dan ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia lalai dan tak menjaga Sungmin.

"Appo..."

.

.

.

.

"Hikss... tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melakukannya?"

Yesung mengusap bahu Wookie. Kini mereka tengah bersama menikmati sore hari yang dingin di kebun belakang rumah mereka. Menatap hamparan bunga yang luas dan cantik.

.

.

.

.

"Apah? Jangan kecinih! Canah kelual ajah, main camah Oppa." Minhyun menatap sendu pada Jongkie.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Omake...**

.

.

Entahlah, ini sudah tahun keberapa aku selalu melakukanya di setiap awal musim dingin. Berharap jiwa kecil yang telah meninggalkan kami ini bahagia di surga sana. Aku kembali meletakkan sepasang sarung tangan mungil berwarna pink dengan hiasan strwberry kecil. Sungguh, aku berharap memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

**ooOOoo CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY ooOOoo**

**.**

**Maaf jika ini hanya sepenggal dari kisah ending dari Chicken soup. adakah yang berminat membaca bahkan komen juga. aku akan sangat senang. Datang aja ke wordpress aku, Kyumin and Friends, karena demua ff akan aku lanjutin di sana dan di FB. Add me "Rainy Saranghae Sungminyoungsaeng Heart" PM aku jika ingin di konfirm, karena aku ga akan sembarang konfirm lagi. **

**Bagi yang ingin baca lanjutan atw end. dari CS aku akan kasih password lewat PM di facebook. Aku sangat berharap banyak yang mau baca apalagi komen. Aku juga ga memaksa kalian untuk komen setelah membaca post itu. Semua terserah kalian, saya sebagai author menyayangi kalian semua. Meski sider, aku percaya satu saat nanti kalian mungkin akan jadi salah satu reader terbaikku. Terima kasih.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Big Hug and Kiss for my lovely reader di side story sebelumnya **


End file.
